


Life is Strange: Parallax

by JTR99



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Science Fiction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 139,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR99/pseuds/JTR99
Summary: Did Max truly change the past, or did she merely create new timelines? Five years after that fateful week in Arcadia Bay, the latter is discovered to be true - multiple realities exist. When two of these realities intersect, they make a harrowing discovery: Chloe is trapped in yet another. Can they work across timelines to save her?





	1. Prologue

******WARNING: This story will contain violence, swearing, mild sexual/adult content, and discussion of suicide**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max sat silently on the edge of her bed, her eyes closed as a tear streaked down a freckled cheek. Her hands were folded gently in her lap, having no strength left in them to do more than stay in place.

"Wow Max…this…this is insane but…I think I believe you…"

Max glanced up at the boy. "Really?"

Warren sighed and nodded. He reached a shaky hand up to loosen the tie around his neck. "Yeah…I think I do. I don't know why…logically, everything you just told me is impossible. But I believe it anyway."

Max exhaled and smoothed out her dress as she stood. It had only been a few hours since the funeral, but Max felt she had already outgrown the black dress she had…a _woken_ to find herself wearing on the bench by the lighthouse just hours before.

"Thank you, Warren. This means a lot to me…really."

Warren seemed to take the hint that it was now his time to go. He stood from the chair at Max's desk.

"Will you be okay, Max?"

The girl sighed. "Eventually…I think. I don't know. Right now, I just need some time to myself, please."

Warren nodded and headed to the door. He reached for the handle, but stopped short before making contact will the cool metal. He turned to face Max.

"Listen, Max... if what you're telling me is true, then that means…that means I owe Chloe big time," he began. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I really owe her. She did that…to save all of us. And she doesn't…didn't even know it here. No one else knows it…except us two."

Max's eyes brimmed with fresh tears as he spoke. Warren moved his hands past her shoulders to engulfed her in a hug. She broke down, once again, into heart-wracking sobs, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure that I am worthy of that sacrifice, Max. I promise."

* * *

 

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe's eyes remained locked on her feet as she raised the cigarette to her lips, her hand momentarily pausing before reaching its destination. She took a long drag and exhaled it back out. She noticed then her cigarette was coming to its end, and with a sigh she let it fall to the concrete and crushed it under her boot. She leaned back against the cold brick of the motel wall and rubbed her arms for warmth. The brisk October morning air sent chills throughout her body and forced goosebumps to rise on her skin. She wore only her jeans and tank top – she could easily step back in and quietly slip her jacket off of the back of the chair, just inside the door and wrap it around her uncovered shoulders, but right now she needed to think, and the cold kept her mind alert.

Besides, she didn't want to wake Max – the girl had just fallen asleep after a long night of tossing and turning and silent weeping. Not that Chloe had gotten much sleep either, with images of the tornado ripping apart Arcadia Bay still seared into her mind from the previous day. Thoughts and worries for the few people she did care about tore at her. The destruction they saw was cataclysmic, and Chloe knew it would haunt both her and Max for years to come.

Chloe took one, then two steps forward towards her truck, which she had parked just outside of the first-floor motel room they rented. She stood silently and stared long at it, contemplating this new path that has been lain before her. She had come to a fork in the metaphorical road of her life. Now she had to make a choice.

The blue haired girl was so deep in thought that she did not hear the quiet creaking of the door behind her. But she did not flinch at the sensation of warm, slender arms wrapping around her waist or the increased pressure of a head resting gently on her back.

"Chloe…"

Chloe turned in the embrace and put her own arms around the shorter girl. She pulled the brunette tightly to herself, welcoming this new source of warmth and comfort. She realized that Max was wearing her jacket over the short sleeve shirt she wore to bed– good, no sense in it sitting unused.

"Chloe, why are you out here alone? It's freezing out here."

Chloe sighed. "It's not that bad…I needed to think. Well…I've been thinking all night, honestly. Couldn't sleep. I needed some fresh air."

"I know what you mean," Max replied quietly. "Whenever I close my eyes…I see that tornado, or I see… _him_. Or I see your mom, and Warren and – "

"Max, stop," Chloe interrupted. She held Max apart at arm's length and brought her hands up to cup either side the shorter girl's face.

"Listen to me, Max. Don't blame yourself for any of this, okay? All of this is on me."

Max opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut short by the blue haired girl.

"Max… everything happened because of me and my recklessness. When you had to rewind because I was hit by a train, that was because I got my foot stuck like an idiot. When I was killed by Jefferson, it was because I let my anger get the better of me and rushed head first into a trap. When I was killed by Nathan…God, Max, I was trying to blackmail that nutjob!"

Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Max…I need to go back to Arcadia Bay. I need to start putting things right."

Max was visibly surprised by this statement. "Chloe…why? You don't need to do this to yourself. This is  _not_  your fault!"

"No, Max. I do. It  _is_. I have to go back. I have to start taking responsibility for once in my life. Arcadia Bay will be a wreck, but there may be people who will need my help, if there's any way I can help them. I'm…I'm not worth the sacrifice of that town, Max."

Max again started to protest, but Chloe again silenced her by holding up a finger.

"But one day Max, I will be. I promise."

The two stood silently for a moment before Chloe spoke again.

"Listen…I understand if you aren't ready to go back. Or if you never want to. I can drop you off at the bus station in the next town, you can go back to Seattle and – "

"No," Max interrupted. "No, I am not leaving you, Chloe. Never again. We'll face this together, work through this together. Together forever, right?"

Chloe pulled Max into another embrace and placed a gentle kiss in soft, brown hair.

"Together forever."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe**

Chloe watched Max turn away and raise the photograph, the storm raging on. Chloe wondered what it would feel like to die. Would she feel pain? Being shot sounds like it would be painful. Would she suffer? Or would it be fast? She hoped it would be fast.

She shut her eyes and allowed a tear to roll down her cheek, hidden by the harsh pattering of rain against her skin. The storm howled all around her, the rushing wind howling in her ears. She desperately hoped that last kiss would be her last memory - oh God, would Nathan's angry, leering face replace that?

She stood firmly, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut as she awaited her fate. Terror held her heart in a vice grip, but she knew this was the right thing to do.

"It's done."

Terror ebbed away into confusion as Chloe opened her eyes. Max was facing her, a small, strange smile on her lips. The brunette took several steps forward.

"I-I don't understand," Chloe said.

How could it be done? The tornado still raged on, cutting a deadly path towards the town, and she was certainly still alive. Max continued to approach.

"Max, I don't understand…the storm is still here, I'm – "

She was interrupted by lips crashing viciously onto her own. Chloe tried to pull away in surprise, but Max closely followed her retreat, continuing her fervent attack. Chloe finally had to grasp Max's shoulders and push her away.

"Max, wha- this isn't an appropriate time for this!"

"No time like the present," Max answered with a wry grin. She put her hands on Chloe's hips and pushed, causing her to trip on some unknown object and fall to her back. The brunette straddled the punk and again brought her lips down to those of the blue-haired girl pinned beneath her. Chloe bucked and threw Max sideways off her then scrambled to her feet.

"Max,  _what the hell_? What's gotten into you? Why is the storm still here? Why am  _I_ still here? What's going on?" Chloe demanded as she gestured to the madness surrounding them.

Max rolled onto her knees and pushed herself up, the grin still plastered on her face.

"I did what you asked, Chloe. Now you're dead – in another timeline. But we can be happy together here – forever. Just you and your Maxine. What, did you think that everything here would just vanish, once I looked at the photograph?"

Chloe's blood turned to ice as she stared and listened to the girl. She let out a shaky breath.

"You're not Max."

Max – no,  _Maxine's_ sneering grin grew wider. "What are you talking about, Chloe? Of course I'm Max! Who else would I be?"

As Maxine stepped forward, Chloe did the only thing she could think of – she turned and ran as fast as she could back down the hill, away from the lighthouse. She dared not look back to the dark, booming laughter behind her as she fled.

 _I AM dead_ , she thought.  _I've died and gone straight to Hell._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: I first played LIS almost a year ago, now. I absolutely fell in love with it - especially Max and Chloe. I started writing this shortly thereafter. I've actually written most of the story already, save some editing. As such I'll try to have it updated regularly (that may be hit or miss over the next few weeks, however, as I'm currently completing a Master's degree and getting ready to defend soon). With the arrival of LIS 2 nearing, I thought now would be a good time to share my work. This isn't the first fanfiction I've written, but this is the first I've decided to share with the world. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, there may be some spoilers for LIS: Before the Storm.

_Chloe groaned as she awoke. She found herself lying in the middle of a paved road with a throbbing head and parched throat. She pushed herself upright and tried to remember what happened - she had attempted to leave Arcadia Bay in the truck. The further she went past its border, the stronger the pain in her head became. Eventually she blacked out, and now here she was, lying in the middle of the road. She didn't need a map or sign to tell her she was back within the confines of the Bay._

* * *

**5 Years Later**

**Tuesday, October 2nd, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe stared blankly at the rows of numbers and graphs on the computer screen in front of her. She had for hours now, in vain hope that the monitor would magically begin to speak, and explain all of the confusing data to her. She sighed and kneaded the bridge of her nose before finally spinning away in her swivel chair. The chair gently rotated as she took in her now all-too familiar surroundings – the computer at the desk, the gigantic black cube on the floor beside it, the identical cube several feet away, tables and counters full of miscellaneous tools and parts and strips of wire, and the multiple safety signs and geeky posters that cluttered the white-painted cinder block walls. One of the fluorescent ceiling lights in the corner of the laboratory flickered on and off. Chloe smiled bemusedly at the thought of translating the flickering into Morse or binary code, imagining for a moment that this failing light bulb was receiving communications from an alien civilization. She chuckled lightly at the notion, and was interrupted by the sound of rapping at the large blue metal door that separated the laboratory from the hallway. She stood from her chair to cross the lab and swing it open.

"Alas, I am free from this labor that torments me so!" Chloe cried, gesturing wildly about and bowing deeply. "Thank you, fair maiden, for securing my release from this oppressive burden!"

Max laughed as she stepped into the cool room. "Oh, Chloe, you're such a drama queen. Too bad I missed you in the Tempest, that would have been  _quite_  a sight! I do love the geek-punk look you're rocking these days, but that costume you wore… I heard that was something else," she said with a suggestive wink and a nudge. Chloe gripped the lapels of the white lab coat she wore over her blue jeans and Firewalk t-shirt, and dramatically bowed her thanks. Her blonde hair, now accented by a single blue streak, fell over her eyes.

Max pecked Chloe on the cheek and walked over to the desk by the mysterious black cube. She placed a brown paper bag on it, and lowered her messenger bag to the floor. "I brought tacos! I thought some food would make this interview for the school paper go a little smoother. Wait, are we allowed food in here?" Max asked.

Chloe waved her hand dismissively and opened the bag.

"Technically, no. But the other grad students are constantly eating in here, so I don't think we're all that worried. Just don't… toss any salsa on the quantum device and you should be fine," Chloe answered. She handed a taco wrapped in foil to Max before retrieving another from the bag. Chloe sat on her desk and offered Max her chair, and they quickly devoured their first course before resuming.

Max stood after finishing her taco and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Forgot napkins," she muttered under her breathe. She leaned forward in her chair to dig through her messenger bag and produced a notepad and pen. "Okay, well to start, let's ask some basic questions about yourself. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to all of these… but anyway. So,  _Miss Price_ , what led you to pursue a Master's degree in Physics?"

"Well,  _Miss Caulfield_ , you see, there was this hella cute girl a few years back - who I believe is now a student here at this fine Southeast Washington University and pursuing a Master's in Journalism - that made me believe in myself, get my high school diploma, then go on to double major in Mechanical Engineering and Physics. I also happened to find a pretty cool adviser doing some hella cool research who agreed to take me on as a grad student, even though my grades weren't stellar," she explained. "So, Miss Caulfield, what made you want to study journalism?"

Max grinned and cocked her head to the side. She sat back in the chair and scribbled down some notes while she spoke. "Well, there was this hella cute girl with blue hair a few years back who made me believe in myself and encouraged me to focus my nosiness into journalism, all while cultivating my passion for photography. And she's far more wonderful than she will ever realize."

Chloe smiled – a genuine, joyous smile that became more and more frequent over her years spent with Max – and leaned forward from her seated position on her desk. She lifted Max's chin with a finger and pressed a gentle, yet heartfelt kiss to those lips. Max half chuckled and half sighed as she returned the gesture.

"I love you, Max," Chloe breathed.

"I love you too, Chloe," Max returned. "But let's not get too carried away in front of the security camera. Don't need any peepers watching us."

Chloe's eyes darted to the high corner of the room where, a security camera hung from the ceiling, pointed towards the giant black cube they sat near.

"Oh, please, that thing hasn't been touched in fifteen years. I doubt it's even running; it probably just sits there to scare off any would-be thieves."

Max quickly pecked her girlfriend's lips. "If you say so. Anyhow, let's continue. Hobbies? Other interests?"

"You already know those pretty well. I've been involved with martial arts pretty much since I've started here. Sketching, video games, Netflix, making sweet, passionate love to a certain Max Caul- "

"Chloe!" Max lightly smacked the blonde on the arm with her notepad. Chloe snickered in response.

Max shook her head and continued. "Let's move on. Okay, so, in  _simple_  terms, Chloe," Max began with an accusatory smirk, "tell me about this quantum…device you keep talking about."

Chloe clapped her hands together and began. "So. This," she said, motioning to enormous plain black box in front of her desk, "is our quantum communication device. This contains a particle that is quantumly entangled with another particle. Which is…"

She trailed off her sentence as she crossed the room to the near-identical giant black box.

"…right in here," Chloe finished with a pat on the matching object.

"Okay…so, uh, what does it mean if they are 'quantumly entangled'?" Max asked.

"Basically, these particles will behave similarly. So, if the particle in this were to, just as a simple example, spin in one direction, the other would also spin at the same speed, but in the opposite direction. And this will occur at the exact same time, no matter how far apart they are. If I sent one particle to China, then told the particle here to spin to the left, the other particle,  _waaayyyyyy_  over on the other side of the world, will spin to the right. At the exact same time. Make sense?"

Max hesitated. "I think so…? I mean, what you just said makes sense, but the fact that these…particles can be, uh,  _entangled_  like that is kinda just blowing my mind. I don't understand it at all…but awesome! Also, hold that pose!"

Chloe chuckled and leaned sideways on the giant black box. She grinned at the camera. There was a flash and a click of the shutter. No polaroid dispensed however – Max had a fancy new digital camera with all the bells and whistles, and all kinds of different lenses and attachments for it. Chloe would know – they had an entire bookshelf in their apartment just for them, and they had even begun to spill over to the space on the top of their dresser.

"Alright, let's fire this baby up! You haven't seen it while it's running yet, have you Max?"

The brunette shook her head. Chloe smiled and returned to her computer. With a few keystrokes, Chloe had the software to operate both of the quantum devices running. They both whined into life with the sound of unseen internal mechanisms.

"They're pretty noisy," Max remarked. Chloe nodded in response.

"That's all of the cooling systems. When we run this, we have to keep all the measuring instruments as cold as possible. Otherwise the heat could damage our instruments, or the entire device. Or just give us bad data," Chloe explained. "It's gonna take a few minutes for everything to cool down to the right temperature. Are there still tacos left? Let's finish those while we wait."

Chloe reached back into the brown bag on her desk and extracted the two remaining foil-wrapped tacos. She passed one to Max and they simultaneously unwrapped them and ate. "Mmm, these tacos are so good," Max commented.

"Mmm-hmmm. Much better than trying to catch my own supper," Chloe added with a chuckle. She then frowned at the thought.

Max shook her right hand out, then looked down and frowned at it.

"You alright?" Chloe asked, mouth half full of food.

"Yeah", Max answered, still frowning. "So are you still getting that weird data? You had told me that you were getting weird data or something, right?"

Chloe groaned and brought her palm to her face. "Yep. Still haven't worked it out…sometimes the particles just act up on their own without my input. Sometimes it's right after I run a test. I don't know if it's interference, or if something is incorrectly calibrated or if the damn thing is just plain broken. It's hella frustrating and I haven't figured out the source yet."

Chloe glanced back at her computer monitor. "Okay…it looks like we are down to temperature. Let me enter a few commands…" she started as she began typing on the keyboard. "…and here we go. See how this graph is jumping up and down? Those jumps are showing what I just told the particle to do, here on the left. And the graph on the right is the paired particle across the room. They're the same, see?" Chloe pointed to the different charts on her screen.

"Yup, hold that pose again too!"

Chloe held her finger to the screen, resisting the urge to smirk. But when she noted the unusual delay between Max's request and the click of the shutter, the urge faded into worry. When at last she did hear the shutter, she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe knew from the expression on Max's face that everything was definitely  _not_ okay. The photographer's hands shook slightly as she checked the digital display on her camera. She then looked up and put on a smile that Chloe knew was forced.

"Yeah, it's a great shot!" She replied, sounding a little too cheerful. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Max."

The smile faded from the brunette's face.

"Max, what's up? Is it… _him?_ "

Max slightly nodded. "Yeah…I just…heard his voice, in my head."

Chloe stood and gently took Max's hand, then pulled her to the chair to sit. She kneeled at her side, with one hand on Max's knee and the other cupping a freckled cheek. "Max, talk to me. We promised we'd work through these things together, remember?"

Max nodded. "I remember. I'm sorry – I'm okay. I just heard him –  _always take the shot_."

"You haven't had an issue in a year. Is everything alright?" Chloe asked.

Max again nodded in response. "Yeah. I guess it's just…it's getting close to the anniversary of…"

_Arcadia Bay_. Max didn't need to finish her sentence; Chloe knew exactly what she meant. "I know. I've been having…odd thoughts pop in my head too, the last little while."

"Chloe-" Max began, but was cut off.

"Nothing serious, Max. Just... weird things. Probably just the stress of being a grad student, y'know?"

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," Max agreed. "I've been a little stressed too. Just odd that I would think of...  _him_  again. But maybe not that odd."

Chloe nodded. "Well, remember we can always go back to Dr. Thredson whenever we need to. Let's just wrap up here and head home for now, okay?"

Max smiled. "Yeah, sounds good. And Chloe, one more thing - seeing you here, and how passionate you are about all of this," Max said as she motioned around the lab, "it makes me so happy to see how happy you are. And so proud of you."

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max wordlessly scribbled on her notepad, her eyebrows slightly furrowed as the pen stroked furiously across the lined sheet. She ignored the exchanged glances of worry between Warren and his girlfriend of the last several years (and former rival for Warren's attention, despite Max's lack of true romantic feelings for the boy), Brooke Scott.

"Well, I think that concludes my interview for the university paper. I'm pretty happy with these photographs too. You guys still getting that weird data?" Max asked as she tucked the notepad into her bag. She pushed the bag back under her chair with her foot and sat for a moment, taking in the sight of the multitudes of scientific equipment that were littered about the lab, the large black boxes in the middle of the room and the flickering ceiling light in the corner.

"Yeah," Brooke answered. She moved to the computer at the desk by the quantum device and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. Soon the loud whirring of the machines' cooling systems died down to nothingness. "Still getting all those weird readings. But hey, quantum particles are strange things, right?"

"Hmph," Max grunted in response. "I would think so."

Again Max chose to ignore the furtive glances the couple shot each other. Instead she rubbed at the tingle in her right hand. An odd sensation - she hadn't felt that since the last time she rewound.

Warren spoke up.

"Hey Max…I uh, I know it's… getting close to that time of year again. Are, uh… how are you holding up?"

"You've just been kinda distant and, um, a little curt lately," Brooke hastily added. "We're just a little worried, is all."

Max had to suppress the urge to snap at her.  _They only want to help, Max, chill._  She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "You're right…I haven't been terribly pleasant lately. I get stressed around this time of year, ever since Chloe…"

The words caught in her throat. She wasn't sure how much exactly Brooke knew of what happened, but she suspected that Warren filled her in on at least some of the details beyond 'Chloe was murdered by psychopath Nathan Prescott.' Seeing the two standing together in their lab coats, she couldn't help but think of Chloe – she remembered their conversation in the truck about Chaos Theory and how Chloe had no longer despised math as she had before. She also remembered a few science magazines on Chloe's desk – one had a picture of Neil Degrasse Tyson on the cover, if she recalled correctly.

_What would she look like now? Be like?_  Max tried to form a picture in her mind – the punk wearing a lab coat like Warren's, maybe with her hair grown out longer, pulled back in a blue ponytail– no, her natural blonde with blue streaks, Max decided. No ponytail.

The thought made the empty space in her chest ache harder.

"I should go now," Max announced. She stood from her chair.

"Oh, before you go Max," Warren hastily added, " is everyone still coming on Friday? Also, there's a party tomorrow night at the frat house, for Greek week. Wanna come? It would be fun, a good chance to blow off some steam."

"Yes for Friday. Tomorrow, no. I can't, sorry," Max replied with a shake of the head. "I'm on duty. Chances are I'll be seeing you guys there though, while I'm treating some freshman blockhead for alcohol poisoning."

"Well, okay then. I think it's super cool you take this EMT club stuff so seriously. You've literally saved lives, you know," Warren returned.

Max was silent for a moment before speaking. "I guess I have."

"Just," Warren began. He lowered his voice to keep Brooke from hearing, although Max was quite certain she could still hear anyway. "Just, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you. We both are. And don't be afraid to call up Dr. Schmidt again. I just…I don't ever want to have to rush you to the hospital again, okay Max?"

Max grit her teeth and cast her gaze downward. "Yeah…sorry again."

Warren muttered a curse under his breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything. I'm never sorry for helping you however I can…or must."

Max nodded. "Thank you Warren, I really do appreciate it, even if it doesn't always seem that way. I'll see you later."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe limped into the clearing in the woods with the day's catch slung over her shoulder. The smell of burning wood chips informed her that the smoker was fired up, waiting for the fish she caught to be filleted and cooked. She hobbled over to the old, worn picnic table that sat beside the smoker grill and beside the fire pit. Two tattered tents were pitched on the other side of the pit, and beside that, a stack of the firewood she had chopped. She passed a blonde figure whose nose was buried deep in a magazine. With a quick nod, she acknowledged the woman.

"Chase."

"Price," Victoria returned curtly.

"Thinking about getting a new sweater?" Chloe asked with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Ughh, gimme a break, Price. I've worn this same damn smelly camouflage jacket for years now. At least allow me the pleasure of  _looking_ at photos of something prettier."

Chloe chuckled. "I imagine everything in that magazine is out of fashion by now. That has to be at least what, five years old?"

"Whatever, Price. It's still better than hunter's camo - that was  _never_  in fashion."

Chloe returned her attention to the fish in front of her. She laid the three smaller fish and one very large one in front of her, heads facing away. She grabbed the knife to her right and held it up close to her face, inspecting the edge.

"Did you sharpen this?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. And sterilized in the fire in the smoker. At least I held it in there for a good amount of time, hopefully that sterilized it."

Chloe nodded. She pulled the large fish in front of her and slipped the knife in near the tail, then began to slice along the belly. "Should be fine. Wood can burn at temperatures hot enough to melt aluminum, so I would think it should kill bacteria too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. A well-constructed bonfire can burn at over two-thousand degrees Fahrenheit. Aluminum's melting point is a little over twelve hundred degrees"

"And how in the hell do you know that?"

Chloe briefly paused her slicing and frowned. "Read it somewhere, I guess," she said as she continued her work.

"You getting all nerdy on me again Price? I wonder what has sparked this inner Einstein to come out these past several weeks."

Chloe shrugged. "Boredom, I guess."

Victoria stood and moved to Chloe's side at the table, inspecting the work being done on the fish.

"Not a big haul today, huh?" She remarked.

Chloe groaned. "Nope. Heard people shouting at each other and coming my way. Got out fast. Sounded like Cultists from what they were shouting."

"What were they shouting?"

"Oh, the typical, like 'Prophet Marsh is gonna choose me next to join the Paladins!' or 'You're too impure to be worthy of even listening to her holy word!' You know, the usual weird shit." Chloe explained with a wave of her hand.

Victoria lifted two of the fish fillets from the table and placed them inside the smoker. "I will never understand how that sweet little Kate I went to school with became the fucked up madwoman she is now."

"I will never understand how  _any_  of this got so fucked up. Max became Mad Maxine, Kate went all Jim Jones, it seems like  _everyone_  just lost their shit. I mean look at you, even you're a half-decent person now!"

Chloe snickered as she narrowly avoided the bit of fish gut that Victoria flung her way.

"Oh, screw you," Victoria said with a snort.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time."

Chloe finished filleting the fish and allowed Victoria to take over smoking them, as she moved to a log in front of the dead fire pit and sat with her back against it. She pulled her beanie down over her eyes and allowed herself a brief respite. Honestly, Chloe didn't really harbor any ill feeling towards Victoria. Neither did she hold any great love for the girl. But several winters before, when Chloe was on her own, she was attacked by a wild boar while out hunting. She managed to kill the beast, but not before the animal's long tusk slashed her leg, tearing through muscle and breaking bone, then split open her face after she had fallen. Even if Chloe had managed to stop her wounds from bleeding out, her ability to move was severely hampered. Not being able to move meant not being able to hunt. Unless she could break a hole in the then very thick ice in the river to fish, or stumble upon a stash of unguarded canned goods, she likely would have starved. Or simply frozen to death.

But Victoria Chase happened to be not far that day and heard her cries of pain. Her former classmate used what little strength she had to haul the wounded girl to the relative safety of her own camp and treated the injuries to the best of her knowledge – which was very limited. And with limited resources, treating the injuries was very crude. Chloe still cringed at the memory of the needle and thread being pushed through skin to stitch up the gash on her face.

Chloe couldn't remember much of what happened over the next few weeks. Infection had set in her wounds and she became feverish. She likely would have died, or at least lost her leg, had Victoria not found – or been found, Chloe still wasn't sure of all the details – by a former doctor at the hospital. With Arcadia Bay gone to shit (and no contact with the outside world, or even an ability to leave the Bay, the people of Arcadia Bay discovered), all semblance of a normal, organized world was gone. Those who survived the storm and the ensuing short year of the town's failed attempt to rebuild and survive had scattered. They either joined the newly formed Marsh cult, a few small bandit groups, or struck out on their own. The doctor was amongst the latter of the groups. With better supplies and medicines, he was able to save both life and limb for Chloe Price, and he stayed with the two girls for a while until Victoria could manage looking after Chloe on her own.

A month after Chloe could walk again, they spotted his burned body nailed to a cross on the hill at Blackwell Academy – or as it was unofficially named now, the Marsh Complex, the new headquarters of Kate and all of her little "Marsh-ians".

Chloe heard the rustle of fabric as Victoria came over to the fire pit.

"I forgot to mention that I saw Max today."

Chloe's blood ran cold. She pushed her beanie back above her eyes and looked at Victoria, who was crouching in front of the fire pit and beginning to build a fire.

"Maxine, not Max. That… _thing_  is not Max."

"Sorry. Old habit."

"Did she see you?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. I was looking at her through binoculars, by the hunting outfitter's shop. She didn't see me. She was pretty preoccupied with this…man, with long wild hair and a beard that looked like it hasn't been cut in years. He looked like he hasn't even washed in years. And she was…covered in blood. I didn't think I should go say hello."

Chloe sighed and leaned her head back against the log. The Cultists were scary. Maxine was  _terrifying_. Ever since she looked up from that butterfly photograph five years earlier, she had haunted Chloe's every step. Once Chloe found herself caught in a trap by this… _demon_.

"Let's have some fun," Maxine had said. Chloe still had scars on her arm, and mind, from Maxine's idea of  _fun_.

Chloe still had no clue why Maxine was like this. Her best guess was that all the goodness, happiness, and kindness – everything that made Max, well,  _Max_  - left when she looked at that photograph, and all that remained was the darkness.

That sounded kind of sappy, but Chloe didn't have any better explanation.

"I wish we could leave," Victoria said suddenly, breaking Chloe out of her thoughts. "Why can't we leave?"

"Because," Chloe groaned, "whenever someone tries to leave, they wake up somewhere back in Arcadia Bay with no memory of what happened."

"I know that. But  _why_?"

Chloe had no answer.


	3. Chapter 2

" _How do I look?" Chloe asked._

" _Like a genius," Max replied with a smile. "How about me?"_

" _Like a hella cute genius."_

" _Are we going to be featured in the next episode of 'who wore it better?'"_

" _Well, there will be a few hundred people in graduation robes today. That would be a damn long episode."_

_Max chuckled. "Okay, mom and dad are waiting outside. Let's go graduate."_

_The two sat in the backseat together, laughing, joking, recalling the good times of the past four years, and pondering what new adventures awaited them. When they arrived at the stadium for the convocation ceremony, they were disappointed, but unsurprised, to learn that they would not be seated together, as all students were divided by major. No matter - that made it easier for Max to get out of her seat and snap a quick photo when Chloe crossed the stage. As Chloe received her degree, Max smiled up at her and glanced over to where her parents sat - they, too, smiled widely._

" _I can't believe it," Chloe would say later that night. They lay together in bed, Chloe's arm wrapped snugly around Max, who rested her head against Chloe's bare shoulder "I can't believe I did it. I actually did it."_

" _Believe it," Max told her. She shifted to prop her head up and look down into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "You totally did it, Chloe. You now have two degrees, in engineering and physics. You should be proud of yourself."_

_Chloe beamed up at her. "You should too, Max. You graduated with honors, too! Much better than I did. I passed by the skin of my teeth. I'm surprised they didn't translate that to Latin and stick it on my degree."_

" _Chloe, don't be so hard on yourself. You now have two degrees, and are starting your Master's here in just a couple of weeks. That is awesome!"_

" _I know. I just… how did I even get into a Master's program? My grades aren't great."_

" _Maybe, but you still have done some awesome internship work the past few summers and you're very passionate about it. Grades aren't everything, Chloe."_

" _I guess you're right, Max. I'm sorry, we should both be really happy right now. I shouldn't be such a downer."_

* * *

**Thursday, October 4th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

_Always take the shot._

Max jolted awake and sat up in the bed. She took a moment to catch her breath, drenched in sweat, until she came back to herself.  _Chillax Mad Max, just a bad dream._  It was odd that she was dreaming about Jefferson again though – she hadn't had any nightmares involving him, or really even thought about him, in a long time... until a few days ago in Chloe's lab. Ever since that visit, she had nightmares. Given the approaching anniversary of the storm – and her time in the bunker that never happened in this timeline – she supposed she shouldn't be surprised to have that bit of darkness creeping into her mind like a lichen growing on a log. She was reminded of the strange tingling in her hand from the lab session - it was the same sensation she felt when she used her rewind powers. She hadn't felt that sensation in a  _very_ long time.

As the erratic thumping of her heart returned to a normal, steady pace, Max glanced at the still sleeping form beside her. It was incredible that she hadn't awoken Chloe, as the blonde had become a fairly light sleeper as of late, ever since she started working at the lab.  _I guess grad school is really taking its toll on her_ , she thought.

Moonlight spilled through the window and across the bed, illuminating Chloe's resting face. The blonde slept on her back with her head tilted toward the window, one arm draped across the blanket on her body and the other folded up and under her pillow. Max smiled at the gentle rise and fall of her partner's chest. She cheekily thought of how the blanket was the  _only_  thing covering Chloe at that moment. What Max loved best, however, was the way the moonlight danced across that gorgeous jawline, giving Chloe's face a uniquely feminine but undeniably strong definition. She wanted to reach out and softly trace a finger along the curve where shadow met moonlight on Chloe's face, but given the previous miracle of Max  _not_  waking the sleeping beauty, she decided instead to slip out of the sheets and get her camera. As much as she despised Jefferson, she couldn't deny he was right about getting those shots.

As her feet hit carpeted floor and the blanket fell away from her, she was reminded that Chloe wasn't the only one wearing nothing. She ignored the chill of the cool air across her body and tip-toed over to the dresser where she kept her newest digital camera – a graduation present from her parents. Max recalled how they beamed with pride at her as she crossed the stage at her graduation, but recalled even more fondly how they likewise beamed with pride for Chloe, too, when she crossed that stage to receive her two degrees in Mechanical Engineering and Physics. That was no easy feat. Max beamed with great pride that day, too.

She was so grateful for her parents – after the destruction of Arcadia Bay, they had been so good to Chloe. They welcomed her into their home every time the girls came to visit, and very quickly into their hearts. Chloe truly became part of the family.

Max lightly stepped back towards the bed and, after making the necessary adjustments on the digital display, raised the camera so her eye was peering through the viewfinder. She made all necessary adjustments to the lens and moved her finger to the button to snap a picture. Her heart fluttered softly at the image before her as she pressed down and heard the shutter close, immortalizing this moment.

Chloe's head lazily lifted off the pillow to look up at Max. "Uhnnn…wha…'rything okay?" she mumbled.

_Figures, me jumping out of my skin didn't wake her but the tiny sound of a shutter click did_ , Max thought.

"It's okay, Chloe, go back to sleep."

"Nnngghhh…you're naked…" Chloe muttered before her head plopped back down. She was sleeping again instantly.

_And whose fault is that?_  Max thought to herself with a giggle. She set the camera back down and quietly returned to the bed, then crawled under the covers and slept.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max groaned as she awoke, her head throbbing painfully. As she sat up she realized she was still on the sofa from the night before. A partially empty bottle of vodka sat on the coffee table in front of her – it was nearly full the night before, so she must have put a pretty big dent into it. The tv displayed a prominent message from Netflix: "Are you still there?". She must have fallen asleep -or passed out - watching God knows what the night before.  _I have a problem,_  she mused. This was not the first time she reached this conclusion, and she doubted it would be her last. She didn't care enough right now to try to solve her problems.

She reached out and fumbled for her phone up on the coffee table to check the time.  _9:36 AM._ She still had nine minutes before the alarm went off and she would need to get ready for her late morning class.

_Screw it._ She tapped in her passcode then proceeded to the alarm app on her phone to disable her morning wake up.  _I can_   _afford to skip class today_. Max was about to set her phone down and stretch out on the couch to sleep some more when she recalled that Joyce and David would be coming in to town later that afternoon, and she had agreed to meet them for dinner. Tomorrow they would be visiting Warren's lab for a quick visit too, and Kate was coming by for that as well. She begrudgingly set an alarm for 2 P.M. – that was the absolute latest she would allow herself to sleep, then she would have to make her apartment, and herself, presentable for her visitors.

She shakily stood and surveyed her apartment. It wasn't anything special – a simple small living room with basic, bland Walmart furniture, but a pretty decent size and quality tv, a small kitchen, a modest bathroom with a shower and tub combination, and a small bedroom that was barely big enough for the small desk and creaky twin-sized mattress that sat on a cheap wooden frame inside. The walls were mostly bland – the sole decorations were a wall calendar and an occasional photograph, all slightly crooked. It would need a lot of cleaning today.

Max sighed and moved past the couch and onward to her bedroom. She stepped over a pile of dirty – or were these ones clean? – clothes on the floor. She just wanted to get this day over with. Sure, she was glad to be seeing Chloe's mother again, but with Joyce came pain – pain from the memories of the week that never was, where she and Chloe grew closer together after being parted for five years. Another five years later, Max was haunted by one question:  _what if?_  What if she chose Chloe over the Bay? What if she were a better friend ten years ago, and stayed in touch with her best friend when she needed her most? Could all of  _this_  have been avoided?

Max sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hand. She knew she shouldn't dwell on these things – don't dwell on the past, you can't change it, people say. Max knew she could. But at what cost? How many more people would die from her power if she did? She had vowed to never use her powers again, though she had broken that vow a few times. Hell, some days she wanted to just saw her hand right off.

An image of Chloe, smiling brightly, popped uninvited into her mind. She shook her head to clear the image away. The past few nights she had dreamed almost exclusively of Chloe. They were pleasant dreams – some  _very_  pleasant – but whenever she woke up to find herself alone, old wounds were torn afresh and it took her hours to pull herself together.

The same would be true right now, Max knew, as she pulled herself into her bed and wept quietly into her pillow until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe cursed silently as she approached the third snare. Empty again. She and Victoria were going to need to smoke a lot more meat to be stocked up for the winter.

After checking to ensure the snare was still functional, Chloe backed away and turned to head towards the last few traps she had set up. She stopped short when she heard rustling leaves nearby. She glanced towards the source of the noise, and quietly moved behind a tree, soundlessly watching. A boar soon came into view.

_Shit._  She wished she had her – well, David's - bolt-action hunting rifle now. Taking the beast down at this distance would have been a piece of cake. As it was, she only had the bow, and she was not as skilled an archer as she was a shooter. But these hunting grounds were dangerously near bandit territory, and she didn't have any desire to draw their attention with loud gunfire.

Chloe deftly unslung the battered compound bow from over her shoulder and drew an arrow from the small makeshift quiver at her side. As she knocked the projectile, she wordlessly said a small prayer to the universe that she'd only need the one arrow – she wasn't too eager to be gored by a boar again. But the size of the creature was worth the risk, she decided. It would provide several tasty meals for the two girls, and help keep them from starving when the frost came and the game would be scarce. She aimed, drew, and let her arrow fly.

The arrow sunk in to the flesh behind the head. The animal squealed in pain and anger. It turned and charged straight at Chloe.

"FUCK!" She glanced up at the tree. A branch was low down, just close enough…

Chloe leapt despite the pain that flamed up from her old injury, and hooked her arms around the branch. She struggled to secure her grip while she still held her bow. She swung her legs up and wrapped them around the limb just in time to avoid the charging animal's tusks. Quickly, she reoriented herself on top of the branch and reached to her quiver a retrieve another arrow.

_Shit!_ She thought as she only felt one arrow remaining. The others had spilled out during her escape up the tree. Chloe knocked her only arrow and exhaled.  _Better make it count_. She aimed down at the boar, which was standing still at the base of the tree and squealing angrily up at her. She pulled the arrow back and let it loose. With a satisfying  _thunk,_ it sunk into the head of the boar. The animal squealed one more time and collapsed, silent and still forevermore.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and carefully lowered herself to the forest floor. She returned the lost arrows to her quiver and calmly walked over to her kill. With the tip of an arrow, she crouched beside it and prodded to make sure it was truly dead. When she was satisfied, she pulled her backpack off her shoulders and fished inside for the rope as she mentally debated how best to drag the fallen creature back to camp. She froze at the sound of a click.

"Well, what have we got here? Take your hands out of the bag, nice and slow, little girl."

_Bandit. Fuck._  Chloe wasn't sure how she hadn't heard him coming. She had woken up to an unusual sound - a small, nearly imperceptible sound- in the middle of the night and hadn't slept well after, despite her multiple walks around the perimeter to ensure the tin can trip wire "alarms" were still set. She blamed the lack of sleep for her lack of attention.

Chloe obeyed, slowly removing her hand from the bag and rising slowly to face the gruff voice. She realized he wasn't alone – another man stood sneering at her a few paces behind, his hand on the handle of a large knife in a leather sheath on his belt.

"Whatcha think, buddy? Wanna have some fun?" The bandit called back to his companion. He brandished a revolver that gleamed brighter than the rotting, crooked teeth he bared with his sickening grin.

"Hell yeah!" The other man responded.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the two men and looked them up and down. They wore nearly identical, long black coats, jeans and grubby black boots.

"Nice coats. They warm?" She asked.

"We'll show you in a bit, if you play nice, little girl," the bandit replied mockingly. He holstered his revolver in the waistband of his pants. Then he roughly grabbed Chloe by the shoulder.

Instinctively, Chloe's hand thrust out from underneath his arm and connected with the man's armpit, forcing his shoulder to roll forwards and twist his arm. She swiftly brought her arm over his and pulled it downward with as much force as she could muster. She heard a crack followed by a scream as she threw the man to the ground.

"Shit!" The other man shouted. Chloe turned her attention to him and raised her fists in an aggressive position. He drew the knife from its sheath and lunged forward at her. She easily caught his wrist. She grasped the blade of the knife with one hand, careful to hold it by the flat sides to not cut herself, and twisted it out of his hand. With her other hand still holding the wrist, she tugged the man towards her and plunged the knife into his neck. He wheezed and she withdrew the knife. The man fell motionless to the leafy forest floor. She returned her attention to the bandit growling in pain on the ground behind her. She closed the distance, knelt beside him, and swiftly stuck the knife into his neck and withdrew it. He gurgled for a few moments and then was silent.

_Damn, Che, when did you become such a badass?_ She thought. Chloe wiped the blood off of the knife on the dead man's pants. She took the gun from his waistband, checked his pockets and found a lighter and bullets for the revolver, then pulled his arms out of the sleeves of the coat. Chloe then shrugged of her own worn military jacket – long ago acquired from David's belongings still in the garage - then slipped into her new prize.

"This is a  _hella_  warm coat. Thanks for showing me."

She went back to the other dead bandit and repeated the same routine of checking the pockets and removing the long coat from his body – Victoria would be pleased. Unfortunately, their boots were too big to fit either of the girls. She did take the leather sheath, however, and clipped it onto her own belt and slid her new knife into it.

Today was a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

_Max hung up, then dialed the number again. She waited as it rang and rang and took another swig from the bottle in front of her until the phone went to voicemail._

" _This is Chloe. Either I can't answer your call or I just don't like you. Please leave a message."_

_Max hung up - she stopped leaving messages ages ago. She dialed again._

" _This is Chloe. Either I can't answer your call or I just don't like you. Please leave a message."_

_She hung up and took another swig, then dialed again._

" _This is Chloe. Either I can't answer your call or I just don't like you. Please leave a message."_

* * *

**Friday, October 5th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

"Mmm-hmmm...Yup. Yeah, you'll make a left at Elm, and then right at Fleet, past the hairdresser's. Then – …ughh, God no, I went there once and he absolutely  _butchered_  my hair. Anyway, you'll see the parking lot about half a mile up on the left. Just give me a call when you get there, I'll come out and meet you guys…yeah, me too! Chloe and I are so excited to see you guys and Kate! She should be arriving around the same time I think… Okay, love you too! See you soon, bye!" Max ended the call and smiled over at Chloe. God, Chloe loved that smile. "Okay, everyone is gonna be here soon!"

Chloe smiled back from her seat at her desk. "Awesome! I know Kate's been dying to see this thing running. I don't know why, it's pretty much the same thing but louder," she said with a chuckle.

Max laughed. "Well, yeah, but it does neat things on the computer screen, at least."

Chloe grinned in return, but her smile faded. She didn't want to bring it up now, but she thought it was important to address the problem as soon as possible. She pulled the beanie off of her head and ran a slightly trembling hand through her blonde hair.

"Max, "she started in a low voice, "I know this is an awkward time, with your parents about to arrive and all…but…well, has everything been okay? You've been…different the last few days. Like, off...sad even."

Max heaved a sigh and slumped down into one of the lab's cheap swivel chairs. "I…I honestly don't know what to tell you, Chloe. I know you're worried about me. I just… for some reason, the past few days when we're together – hell, even if I'm just  _thinking_  about you…I just start to feel inexplicably sad. I don't understand it."

Chloe was worried she'd say something like that. She swallowed. "Is it…something I've done? Or said? Or...not said or done? Have I…umm, not been…  _performing_  well?"

Max instantly blushed. "What? No, no, nothing like that. Chloe,  _every_ moment with you is wonderful. You've done nothing to upset or disappoint me. And trust me, your…ah,  _performance_ … is FAR from disappointing."

Pride and confusion swirled together at Max's words. "Then…are you just going through a phase? We – or just you if you'd rather – we could always go see Dr. Thredson. Unless - unless, maybe…maybe you just don't feel as strongly about me anymore?"

Chloe cringed at the stricken look on Max's face.

"Chloe! How could you even think – "

Max stopped herself and slowly exhaled.

"Chloe…maybe I should be asking  _you_  if everything is okay. Where is all of this coming from? I know you go through these bouts of self-doubt and anxiety."

Her words were true. Logically, Chloe knew that her fears were unfounded, but she still had that sinister voice in the back of her head, always seeking to sow the seeds of uncertainty in her mind. That uncertainty would come in many forms – uncertainty about herself as a science and engineering student, uncertainty about her role in Max's life, and worst of all, uncertainty of her right to even be drawing breath. That final uncertainty reared its ugly head less and less frequently over the years, but Chloe was still susceptible to it, and compounded with her other fears and stresses, could spell disaster. But no matter how deep she fell into that pit of despair, Max was always there to pull her back out, no matter how long it took or how difficult it was to do so.

Sometimes, Chloe was even able to do the same for Max.

The brunette stood from her chair and closed the distance between the two. She sat gently in Chloe's lap and brought their foreheads together. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, taking in Max's scent. Max's hands came up to cup either side of Chloe's face.

"Chloe, look at me," Max requested softly. Chloe obliged. "I wish you didn't doubt what we have together. I know it's not your fault. Life dealt you a crappy hand long ago and it's still hurting you today. And I know I didn't help much with that either, after I moved to Seattle. I just -"

"Max, please don't - "

Chloe was silenced by the pressure of a finger on her lips.

"I should have been a better friend for you Chloe. I  _do_  blame myself. But I'm here for you now. Now and always. I wish…I wish I could somehow make you  _feel_  how I feel. What I feel now…it's not the same fiery passion people usually feel at the beginning of a relationship – what I feel for you is much stronger than that. We have a bond. Everyday, for the rest of my life, I want to wake up next to  _you_.  _You_ are my entire world, Chloe, and-"

A sharp knocking at the lab door interrupted Max. She briefly glanced back at the door, then back to Chloe.

"I think we both have a lot to work through. But we'll work through it together, Chloe. I promise."

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed contentedly into the soft kiss Max pressed to her lips. The brunette only lingered for a moment before pulling back and standing, but when she stood, she took Chloe's hands into her own.

"I love you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and gently squeezed the hands she was holding. "I love you too, Max."

Another knock interrupted the brief silence. Max released Chloe's hands and went to the door. She gave Chloe one more warm smile before she swung it open.

"Max! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Kate stepped into Chloe's view. She wore a simple black blouse under a red leather jacket and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A large black messenger bag was slung over her shoulder. Max's parents followed behind her. "I brought your parents with me! I pulled into the parking lot just before they did, so I just brought them up here."

Max enveloped Kate in a hug. "Oh, Kate, it's so wonderful to see you too! I know it's only been a few weeks, but gosh, it feels like forever!"

Kate stepped away to allow Max space to greet her parents, and turned and approached Chloe. Chloe smiled and immediately opened her arms. "Get over here!" Chloe motioned the other girl over. Kate immediately swung her arms wide and wrapped them around Chloe with a squeeze.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so happy to see you too! I'm really excited about this demo! Have you done any new sketches? I'd love to see them if you have!"

Chloe pulled back and laughed as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Nah, other than a few doodles in the margins of my lab notebook, I haven't had time for much. Grad school is hella tough."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Second year med school is definitely tougher than the first."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "Is that so, miss I-got-A-P-credit-for-all-of-my-first-year-courses?"

"Oh come, on, it wasn't  _all_ of my first-year courses. And you got a number of credits, too, remember? We took a bunch of those tests at the same time."

"Fine, you got me," Chloe chuckled as she raised her hands in surrender. "How is your children's book coming along?"

"Ughh…I've totally hit a writer's block. But I've brought some of my drawings for you to look at. And…I brought you a gift!" Kate unslung the messenger bag from her shoulder and opened the flap. She extracted a stiff folder from within and handed it to Chloe. Chloe opened the folder up and grinned immediately.

"Kate, this is awesome! Thank you!"

The painting was a of a frozen river, with gently falling snowflakes and white-blanketed trees. It was a peaceful scene, but something about it made Chloe uneasy.

 _I hate the cold,_  Chloe thought to herself. She frowned and shook the strange thought away.

Without taking her eyes off of the work, she put an arm around Kate's shoulder. "Kate, I love it. Babe, come see this!" Chloe handed the drawing to Max as she approached. Max took it gently into her hands and beamed down at it.

"Oh my dog, Kate, this is  _awesome_! We are so hanging this in the living room!"

Chloe smiled and left the two to talk while she greeted Max's parents. She gave both a hug. "It's wonderful to see you guys again!"

"You too, sweetie!" Max's mother said.

"I hope our daughter isn't giving you too much trouble!" Her dad chuckled heartily.

"Never," Chloe replied with a smile. "Alright, well, let's get started – I'll give you the spiel, then we'll fire this thing up and I'll show you what it does! Not that it does anything that looks particularly exciting…"

Chloe explained to them how the devices worked with quantum particles, just as she had explained it to Max. From the partially vacant looks on their faces, she could tell they didn't fully understand what she was saying.

"Well…a demonstration might make this a little more clear."

Chloe sat at the desk and started up the two quantum devices. They hummed to life.

"Okay…so you can see these two graphs are pretty much identical, right? I created this program here that will make the particles move according to a binary input – so, I can type some words in this box on the left, then it will convert that to binary. The first particle will move in a way to reflect that, and I should get the same output from the paired particle in the box on the right. That then takes the binary input and prints it back out as words. What I enter in the box on the left should show up exactly the same in the box on the right. So here…let me type…hello."

Chloe typed the word into one box, and watched as the graph jumped up in down as the particle "spelled out" the binary word. Mere moments later, the word  _hello_  appeared in the second box.

"Aaaaaand there you go, did you guys see how that jumped up and down on the graph?"

She looked up to her audience, who all were nodding.

"Oh, what's it doing now?" Kate asked.

Chloe glanced at the screen. The graph was moving again without her input.

"Ughh, this is frustrating," she groaned. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "We've been having trouble with – "

Chloe froze. The movements were translated into the box on the right.

_**HI THERE.** _

"What…?" Chloe whispered. She sat motionless for a minute, staring at the screen, trying to comprehend the errant message.  _It has to be a coincidence, that's all. Someone is just playing a joke, that's it._

_But what if...?_

She typed into the box.  _This is probably crazy..._

_**WHO IS THIS?** _

Everyone watched the screen silently as the graph again began displaying unexpected behavior.

Chloe nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the words translated back.

_**WARREN GRAHAM. WHO IS THIS?** _

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"Warren, what the hell is this?" Max demanded. "I fucking swear to God, Warren, if this is some kind of joke…"

If this was a joke, it was a very sick, cruel one, she thought. The words were clear on the screen.

_**WARREN GRAHAM. WHO IS THIS?** _

_**CHLOE PRICE.** _

Warren looked up at her. His face was devoid of color - he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. If this was some prank, it was not of his devising.

Emotion began to fill Max. Anger, confusion, despair. What was going on?

Her hand began to tingle again, the same way it had a few days earlier. She tried to ignore it, but it persisted, and grew stronger.  _Screw it,_ she thought. Max raised her hand. She knew she was tempting fate, doing this, but she  _knew_  that she should do this. Or at least, it felt  _right_ , like fulfilling an instinctual need…

…and then suddenly, they were looking at a mirror image of the lab.

Except they weren't. Max was pretty sure Chloe Price was  _not_  standing right next to her.

Everyone stood silently, mouths agape. On both sides of the room. Max looked around at everyone on her side – Warren, Brooke, Kate, Joyce and David – to see if they were as shocked as she was. They certainly were.  _What the hell is this? What just happened?_ For what seemed like an eternity, everyone – on both sides of this divide - just watched silently, trying to comprehend the scene before them.

It was Joyce, who had firmly been clutching to David for support, who finally broke the silence.

" _Chloe?"_

A whitish light lined a …. _hole,_ Max decided was the best way to put it _-_ that went floor to ceiling between the two "quantum devices". The older woman stepped forward away from David, who did nothing but stand mutely. She stepped forward towards the division and paused briefly when she reached it. Then, she lifted her foot to step through.

"No, wait-" Chloe said from the other side, holding her hands up in warning. Joyce didn't listen and crossed the threshold and stopped. Nothing happened.

Joyce took a tentative step forward. "Chloe…?" She repeated, straining to maintain her composure. Tears began flowing freely from her eyes. Then she ran to close the distance between her and her daughter. Immediately she flung her arms around the blonde – Max gasped as she realized Chloe looked  _exactly_  like she imagined the other day – and pulled her tightly in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek.

"Chloe… my little girl…" Joyce sobbed. Max was certain that Joyce would have collapsed to the floor if she hadn't been gripping Chloe so tightly.

Chloe, still dazed, stood stiffly with her arms out. Her arms began to tremble, and slowly she loosened up. She brought her arms up to return the hug. Her eyes began to squeeze close as they began to brim with tears.

"Mom…" she croaked. Her face scrunched up as she tried to fight tears. "Mom…" Then she was unable to keep the tears in. They began to flow freely, and Chloe sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

They remained like this for several minutes. The room... _rooms_  were silent as everyone took the scene in. Whether that was out of a desire to grant the two privacy for their reunion, or if everyone was simply shocked into silence at the whole situation, Max didn't know. When they pulled apart at last, Joyce took Chloe's tear streaked face into her hands. Joyce said something, too quiet for Max to hear.

Max found herself moving to cross the room towards the blonde. She crossed the threshold without a second thought, and when she was no more than a few paces away, Chloe pulled away from her mom and faced her with a tear-stained smile.

"Hi Max," she said as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her lab coat.

Max paused for a second, then stepped forward to grab hold of the lapels of Chloe's coat and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. She continued the kiss until she absolutely had to pull away to breathe. When she did, she cupped Chloe's face with her shaking hands and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. She never expected she would have done that again.

"Chloe…" she choked out. Max then buried her face into the warm shoulder in front of her, savoring the scent and warmth of the woman who had died years before. She felt Chloe's arms -very  _strong_ arms, she noted - wrap around her body, holding her tightly in place, and her chin resting gently on top of her head.

"Max…" Chloe whispered. The simple word was music to Max's ears.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew the others were now crossing the threshold to greet each other. She remained motionless in Chloe's embrace and barely registered the words the others were saying. She sensed – somehow – the warm hug Joyce gave her...  _other self_  a few feet away. She heard the awkward conversation between Graham and Brooke and her own parents who stood in that room – her… what, alternate reality parents? She also heard the far more awkward conversation between the two Kates.

Suddenly, both Kates were gasping for air, bent over with their hands on their knees like they had finished running a marathon. Max separated herself from Chloe to look at the two of them, as everyone else suddenly was.

"Holy shit," one of them said. Max noticed the lack of a crucifix around that Kate's neck – this must be the alternate reality Kate.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"We…we just touched each other…and…I don't know…I suddenly just have all of these memories…holy crap…."

 _Holy shit…HOLY SHIT!_  Max thought. The absolute bizarreness of what was happening was finally sinking.

As if echoing her thoughts, David spoke up and stepped forward. "Okay…can someone please tell me …WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Everyone glanced around at each other, trying to formulate some sort of explanation. Max settled her gaze on her other self, who was also looking back at her.

_You…you chose Chloe …_

… _Yeah._

Both Max's eyes popped wide open.

_Wait – did you – did we –_

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT-_

_WE'RE FUCKING TALKING TO EACH OTHER WITH OUR MINDS!_

Max visibly jumped. Chloe looked between the two Max's, completely puzzled.

"Uhh…are you guys okay?"

Max nodded. "Yeah…I…we…we can hear each other in our minds…."

Chloe just continued to look back and forth between them. The others looked to them for explanations as well, a mixture of reactions on their faces – shock, confusion, and realization from Warren and Brooke, who were probably the only two who knew of Max's time travel powers. Besides Chloe, of course.

"Okay…Max-err,  _Maxes_ …you are – you  _guys_  are the time travelers. What the hell is going on?!" Chloe asked.

The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place in Max's mind. "I think…I think we just made a - a sort of portal between two realities…"

Chloe frowned. "Two realities?" Realization then dawned on her face. "Oh, Max…"

Chloe's arms again encircled her, and Max gratefully returned the gesture. She was content to stay right there, but the other Max coughed loudly. Max pulled away, despite her desire to stay there and never leave that embrace again.

"Sorry," Max said.

"No, it's okay…I just need to ask you something. Have you, um…" The other Max paused and approached, speaking in a quieter voice. "have you been thinking about… _him_  over the last week? Since you were last in the lab with Warren and Brooke?"

Max frowned. "How could you possibly know I was in the lab with them?"

Surprise took over her counterpart's face. "I don't know…I just do."

Suddenly, everything became clear to Max. All of the random thoughts, those were not her own. All of those dreams of Chloe…they weren't just dreams.

"We've been sharing thoughts… _feelings_ , even."

"Ever since…."

_Ever since we were first exposed to quantum machine._

_Yeah. But we were exposed at the same time, right? When it was actually running. Because I've been in here a few times with Chloe, and it's only been since we were both here and it was running that we started having this weird shit start._

_Yeah, I think you're right._

"Since you were exposed to the quantum device a few days ago," Chloe finished, unaware of the unspoken conversation between the two brunettes.

Max looked at her and nodded.

"Max," Chloe said, looking to the other Max in the room. "Do you think this is why….?"

The other Max nodded in return. Max knew exactly what she was referring to, though she herself didn't quite remember the conversation between her and Chloe that happened not even an hour earlier.

_This is fucking weird._

_Tell me about it._

Chloe brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. She paced back and forth as she collected her thoughts.

"Max? What do you mean by alternate realities? I'm very confused," Joyce said. Max sighed and faced her.

"I….I have a lot I'm gonna have to explain to you, Joyce."

"Please do," Kate added.

Chloe spoke up before anyone else could say any more. "Max…you've been having... 'weird thoughts' the last few days, right?"

"Yeah," both Maxes replied. They exchanged glances. Chloe between them both.

"And it was like…what, a random thought that would pop into your head…heads?"

Both Maxes nodded vigorously.

"Holy shit," Chloe muttered under her breath. "Max…other reality Max…you… _let me go,_  right?"

Max cast her gaze downward and nodded sadly.

"Max, that reality…I think it's still going," Chloe said. Max glanced up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Max," she said, taking a deep breathe. " _I think I'm still there._ "

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe held the knife in the air, paused mid-swing and hovering over a fish's head.

 _Holy shit,_ she thought.

_Yeah…holy shit._

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!_

_Yeah, I know! Just, try not to freak out, okay? We don't want Victoria to – wait, VICTORIA?!_

_Oh my God. I've lost it, haven't I? I've gone mad. I'm completely fucking insane._

_WHY ARE YOU WITH VICTORIA FUCKING CHASE?_

_THIS_ **IS** _HELL! AND NOW I'VE GONE MAD!_

 _OH MY GOD, ARE YOU_ **FUCKING** _VICTORIA CHASE?!_

_OH HELL NO! Well, I mean… once…or twice…_

"Price! What the hell are you doing?! Are you chopping that thing's head off or what? We don't have all day to get this shit smoked!"

Chloe glanced at Victoria from the corner of her eye and opened her mouth to respond. A tiny, pathetic squeak exited instead. Victoria,who was looking rather comfortable in her new, more "stylish" black coat, furrowed her eyebrows at her and folded her arms across her chest. "Uhh, Chloe? What the hell is the matter with you?"

 _Okay…just play it cool Price…_ she thought to herself.

_Yeah, just stay cool._

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Well  _Jesus_ , Chloe, then go! And hurry up!"

Chloe's mind raced. "Uhh…I'm gonna be a long time. I um, I ate something bad, and – "

"Oh,  _for fuck's sake_   _Price_ , fine! I'll take care of this myself, spare me the details!"

Chloe stuck the knife into the wood beside the dead fish and turned to head to the woods. She was only halfway across camp when Victoria called out to her.

" _PRICE! ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!"_

Chloe stopped and turned to face her.

"The shovel, dumbass! Just because you're gonna be suffering, it doesn't mean I should suffer too! I don't want the smell of that sh- stuff wafting into camp!"

"Right," Chloe croaked out. She hastily retrieved the shovel that was leaned up against a tree and sprinted away from the clearing and into the forest. When she was far out of view and earshot of the camp, she stopped and stooped to catch her breath, and allowed the shovel to topple to the ground beside her.

 _Okay…am I crazy? What is this?_ She thought.

_Not crazy. Somehow…we've been linked across alternate realities. And I suspect we have been for about two months now. I guess that explains the crazy thoughts and dreams I've been having lately…_

_But how? I don't recall ever being around one of those quantum devices…wait, how the hell do I even know about that?_

_Because I know about that._

Chloe leaned back against a tree and sunk down to sit at its base.

 _Right…so I'm not crazy, I'm just talking to myself from another dimension,_ she thought.

_Well…yeah, I guess that sums it up best._

_This is hella weird._

_Yeah, tell me about it._

Chloe pondered that statement.  _Actually, that's not a bad idea. What's it like over there?_

 _Well, - oh, dammit_! There was a long pause before she got a response, but something told her the other Chloe was busy with something. The other Chloe returned in her head a few moments later.  _Sorry, I guess the Maxes...touched each other accidentally and some crazy shit just happened, just like the Kates. I'm trying to relay all of this to everyone else, but I'm going to have to send them off. Until we know how this…bridge works and if there's any side effects to passing through to alternate realities, I don't want to risk anything…bad._

_Uh…what? 'Maxes'? Who is 'everyone else'? What is this 'bridge'?_

_Wait, you didn't see all of that?_

_No._ Chloe shut her eyes and tried to visualize this alternate reality. In her mind, she could see a laboratory, with Max, her parents, and some girl in a leather jacket there - Kate, she realized. This Kate didn't appear to be a deranged psychopath like the one in her own reality.

_Huh. If I focus, I can actually see what you're seeing. It's not easy though. What happened with this...bridge?_

_I don't really know…we…opened a way to another reality, I guess…? Shit, this is insane. I mean, I knew Max could do crazy time travel crap, but opening gates to alternate realities? That's some crazy Bioshock Infinite shit right there._

_Bio- What?_

_Haven't you played it?_

Chloe shook her head to herself incredulously.

_How could I have played it? I…we never picked it up before the storm. The trailers looked hella cool but, well, everything here went to shitsville and we weren't exactly getting all the latest stuff in from the outside world._

_Wait, what do you mean?_

_After Max looked at the photograph…I don't know what happened exactly. People just couldn't leave the Bay, and we had no contact with the outside world. I tried. I just felt…extreme pain, and it got stronger the further I went. Eventually I passed out and woke up not far from my camp in the middle of the road. Arcadia Bay tried to pull together and survive but…the entire town just collapsed, eventually. Arcadia Bay is now nothing but a giant junkyard, and the residents are mostly insane and trying to kill each other for a few scraps of meat. Thank God for Step-Douche's military shit – I took a bunch of his old Army survival manuals and equipment and have just been surviving ever since._

_Holy shit._

_Yeah. Well, what's it like for you guys?_

_Pretty fucking boring, compared to that. Other than Arcadia Bay pretty much not existing anymore. Not like, black hole not existing, it just never recovered. As for me… well, Max and I have been together ever since…since the storm. It was difficult for both of us at times, but we worked through everything together and built a life together. And I…God, I am so happy. I've never been as happy as I am now, not even before Dad died. Max is my light…my world. The love of my life._

Chloe sighed contentedly.  _And is she happy too?_

_I think so. I hope so. I…I still have a lot of issues…a lot of fears that she doesn't feel that way with me. But I think, deep down I know she loves me too; that she's happy._

Chloe smiled. She was glad to know that, at least in one reality, Max was happy. And that  _she_ was, too.

The old injury in her leg began to burn. She rubbed it.

_What happened to your leg?_

_Hunting accident. Nearly got killed by a boar. Victoria saved my life. That's why we're together now._

_That explains why my leg has been bothering me the last little while. Together? Do you mean…_

_Not like that – just… working together to survive._

_What about Max?_

The thought sent shivers down Chloe's spine.

_She's gone._

_She…did she die?_

_No. When she used the photograph to go back and…and let me die, she vanished. Whatever was left behind, that's not Max._

_What do you mean?_

Chloe swallowed. She felt her hand begin to tremble at the dark memories starting to resurface.

 _Shit, this is gonna be bad, isn't it?_ the voice in her head said.

_Yeah. She calls herself Maxine now… that alone should be a dead giveaway that something ain't right. She became…evil. She's tried to hurt me on several occasions. She's succeeded a few times. Once she caught me. I was climbing up a drainpipe to the roof of a boarded-up store to see if I could find a way in and look for supplies. I was about halfway up when I heard her singing._

Chloe shuddered at the memory. ' _The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout',_  she had heard being gently sung from above. She had glanced up, frozen in place. Maxine was towering above her at the top, holding a metal watering can with oven mitts while steam billowed out of it, as if it were a giant teapot. She had then tipped it downward with dark eyes and a sadistic grin. ' _Down came the rain…'_

Chloe had let go of the drainpipe and fell below. She didn't even remember hitting the ground. The next thing she remembered was waking up by a campfire, Maxine's dark silhouette looming over her and holding a knife. Maxine kneeled down until the light from the fire illuminated half of her smirking face as she raised the knife up, fire light glinting off of its sharp edge…

Chloe shook the memories away. Her heart was racing and she became aware she was gasping for air.  _Don't look at it,_ she ordered herself. But she couldn't stop. She rolled up the left sleeve of her new black coat and turned her arm upwards. Scars remained on her arm from that night. Scars in the shape of words:  _Rachel in the Dark Room._ Chloe felt fresh terror rising in her throat, as she often did when she looked at the scars. The words forced memories of discovering Rachel's body to the forefront of her mind, causing her heart to break all over again.

_Holy shit. That's... I can't even describe it. There's no way that's Max._

_No way,_  Chloe agreed.  _I don't believe that's her for a second. Or it's just… the darkest part of her, and that was all that was left._

_And you think…the real Max left? To another reality?_

_Yeah, that's my best guess._

_I think…I think I just met her. From this alternate reality we've…connected to in the lab…I'm pretty sure it's her._

Chloe froze. Everything else – the pain in her leg, the cold biting her face – simply vanished from her thoughts.

_She was there?_

_Yeah._

Chloe felt tears begin to burn in her eyes.  _How is she doing?_

_Honestly, she looked rough. But when she saw me…she looked like she had just suddenly come back from the dead._

Chloe sniffled. She shut her eyes again, tightly, and allowed the image of this alternate reality Max to fill her mind. But to Chloe, this wasn't the 'other' Max. This was  _her_ Max.

_God I miss her. The REAL her. Tell her I miss her when you get a chance._

_I will. But you'll get to tell her yourself. Max and I – MY Max and I, we're gonna figure out how the hell to rescue you…rescue my own sorry ass from that hell you're in. That I'm in? Fuck this is weird._

_Hella._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chloe huffed and threw down her bow as she entered the camp, then promptly plopped down on a rock by the fire. She put her head in her hands and shut her eyes as she exhaled slowly with a firmly set jaw._

" _No luck?" Victoria asked. Chloe shook her head._

" _I'm losing my cool," Chloe replied. "I'm getting too impatient and making too much noise and scaring them all off. The more they get scared off, the more impatient I get."_

" _You need to relax."_

" _How can I? Winter is just around the corner. We need to have more food stocked or we'll starve."_

_Suddenly, Victoria was in front of her and pulling her hands away from her head. Chloe looked up with furrowed brows, and stiffened when Victoria knelt and did something completely unexpected - she pressed her lips to Chloe's._

_Chloe hastily pulled away. "Wh-what are you doing?"_

" _Helping you relax. If you don't want to do this, that's fine, but I think we could both stand to unwind. Up to you."_

_Chloe blinked. A part of her felt disloyal - but disloyal to who? Rachel? Chloe missed her, but Rachel had been dead for years. Max? She was nothing more than a psychopathic shell of who she once was._

_Chloe allowed her shoulders to relax, and leaned in to bring their lips together again. She did need to unwind, she decided- but even so, she felt little more than the physical pleasure that followed. Victoria was no Max or Rachel._

* * *

**Saturday, October 6th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max sat silently and eyed her guests nervously – Kate, Warren and Brooke, Joyce and David. Joyce sat on the sofa and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue while David sat mouth agape and staring at Max. Kate sat in a chair beside the coffee table, her chin in her hand and narrowed eyes fixed on the floor as she pondered. Warren and Brooke stood quietly in the kitchen, leaning back on the counter. Their faces were blank.

Max had just finished telling them the whole story for the last few hours, and it was now just past midnight. She told them about how she saw Chloe get shot in the bathroom, how she discovered that she could rewind time, how she got her best friend back for a week, and how Chloe made the ultimate sacrifice for the town. Not quite as ultimate as Max had believed, as it turned out.

It was a big weight off of her chest to finally tell them the truth. She knew Warren and possibly Brooke knew everything, but Joyce, at the very least, deserved to know that in the end, her daughter was a hero.

"My little girl…I always knew she had a big heart, despite the angry, rebellious way she acted out. I'm so proud of her, but God, I would have given anything to take her place…" Joyce sobbed out the last few words.

"Do you guys believe me then? I know that's a pretty crazy story…" Max asked.

"After what we saw today?" Kate countered. "I'm pretty sure you could tell us we're aliens from another galaxy and I'd be asking to phone home. I'd believe just about anything right now."

Max sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She closed her eyes as a new memory of Chloe flooded in but shook it away – for the moment, at least. She'd certainly want to return to it later. As Chloe shooed them back to their own reality and closed the…bridge? - as they all returned, Max and her alternate reality counterpart accidentally brushed together, and now Max had a whole new set of memories in her mind. She couldn't see them all at once – it was more like a textbook that she could look up a keyword in the index and flip to the correct page and look at it, but she would need to know the keyword first. Sometimes it was like a page would be blown open by the wind. There were so many beautiful, happy moments with Chloe in the other reality – snorkeling in the warm waters of the Florida Keyes. Ice skating in Central Park. Making love in the cool, nighttime sands of the Mojave Desert under a clear, starry sky, nestled on a blanket between Chloe's truck and telescope.

_That was so incredible_. Max knew the thoughts originated from the alternate timeline.  _It was the summer after our third year. She took a course in astronomy and absolutely loved it. We took a week off from our summer internships, around the Fourth of July, and went on a road trip. We spent a night in Las Vegas and saw all the sights. I got some great photos! We hit up a casino, while we were there. I'm not really one for gambling, but hey, it's Vegas, right? Some drunk asshole said something nasty to Chloe, then went and sat at a slot machine and won a few thousand dollars. I couldn't stand for that. I rewound - one of the only times I've used it in the last five years - then sat at that machine and took it for myself. I, uh, may have moved a chair in front of him so he fell on his face as well, heh. Anyway, we actually paid off the road trip with my winnings. We had some left over, so we went to a hobby store the next day and picked up a really nice telescope. The smile on Chloe's face was so worth it. That night, we went out into the desert to camp. Oh man…she was so excited. She set up the telescope and showed me a bunch of awesome stuff – we saw Jupiter and the rings of Saturn and a bunch of stars; it was amazing! But the way she smiled, and laughed, and was so excited to tell me all of these cool facts about the planets and stuff…God, I felt like I just fell in love with her all over again. And, well, the rest of the night was even more amazing…except we got sand everywhere. We should have thought that bit through a little more._

Max smiled to herself.  _I'm really glad you guys are happy together…that we are happy together in another timeline._

_We're gonna do whatever it takes to bring Chloe back from that other timeline. You'll both be happy too._

Max sat back and sighed deeply. Knowing they were happy in one timeline should have made her feel better...but honestly, it almost made her feel worse, knowing what they could have had together. All those years ago, she thought she had been sacrificing her best friend to save the town. But all she did was strand Chloe in a broken reality, judging by what her Chloe told the other Chloe who told the other Max who told her.  _Ugh, this is going to be a pain to keep straight_.

She was beyond elated that Chloe still lived – when the other Chloe had told everyone of their connection, and that Chloe was still living in that long-since forgotten reality, she had staggered back into one of the chairs and nearly fainted. She was overjoyed, but she also felt great guilt for trapping Chloe there.

"Oh, my Chloe…she's trapped in that…alternate reality you said?" Joyce asked, as if reading Max's mind. She looked up from her tissue, her eyes puffy and red. Max broke from her reverie and nodded somberly in response.

"I am so sorry Joyce. I thought I was saving everyone. But I just doomed them to that reality instead and ran away to another one. I doomed Chloe – "

"You stop that right now, Max Caulfield," Joyce suddenly chastised sharply, "You had no way of knowing what would happen. I'm sorry you were ever put in that position in the first place. Whatever being gave you that power – divine or demonic – it was a very cruel thing to thrust that on you like that."

Kate grumbled something and pinched the bridge of her nose. All eyes turned to her.

"What's that?" David asked her.

"Sorry, Mr. Madsen…just…I'm talking with the other me and it's really confusing," she replied.

"Wait, talking with her? Not just…feelings, like what Max said she had, but actually communicate?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's weird – like, I hear it as a thought in my head, but I know it's not my own thought, if that makes sense."

"Well…in a way I guess," he responded.

"Max…can you communicate with…the 'other' you now, too?" Joyce asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

Max nodded.

"And…can Chloe communicate with the 'other' Chloe? Our Chloe?"

_Yup,_  she heard the voice in her head confirm. Max nodded again.

"Can you ask the other Max to relay messages for them both? Tell her – tell them both I miss them – her – so much. Tell Chloe that I am so proud of her for everything she's accomplished. She's a…a what, a scientist now?"

_Graduate physics student. Double majored in Mechanical Engineering and Physics for her undergraduate studies._

Max relayed the information.

"Oh Chloe… I always knew you were so smart….tell her I am so proud of her, and I wish I could have been there to see her graduate. And tell Chloe – the other Chloe - that I am so proud of her for being so brave and strong. Tell both of them that William would have been so proud."

_I'll tell Chloe and have her relay it._

Max nodded to herself. "She's told them," she announced. She got a response back almost instantly.

"Max says that  _Chloe_  says…they both miss you a lot too. And they're sorry you've suffered all these years."

"What do you mean, that they miss her? Where is Joyce in those timelines?" David asked.

Max bowed her head. "Joyce…didn't survive the storm."

That wasn't entirely true. In her memories from the life she never lived, she found that Joyce  _had_ , in fact survived the storm – initially. But she suffered from horrific burns as a result of the fire in the diner – the fire that Max stopped in yet another reality. She lived on life support, in a coma, for a few months after that, until she succumbed to her injuries. Max deemed it best to spare those details.

"I wish I could have stayed there with Chloe. Maybe I could have helped her to help… the other Chloe, or…" Joyce said wistfully. She let out a great sigh.

_I think we're gonna need codenames to keep us all straight,_ other-Max thought. Max agreed with her.

Warren, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up. "I think Chloe was right, Joyce. If there's anything I've learned from Max, it's that you can't just go around screwing with time willy-nilly. We don't know what potential effects being over there could have on us or reality. We'll have to take it slow. And in the meantime, we need to keep this quiet too. If word of this gets out…I don't know what would happen. Probably it would end up with some of us thrown in an insane asylum or Max being kidnapped by the government to be some sort of top secret human weapon."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But Joyce, whatever I can do to bring Chloe home from that broken reality, I will do it. Consequences be damned. She did something incredible for all of us. I want to return the favor," Warren declared. Brooke nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever it takes. She must be a pretty cool person, if she's an engineer  _and_ a scientist," Brooke replied.

Kate sighed and shrugged. "Well, I'm just a second-year med student…but if anyone needs knowledge of the cardiovascular or respiratory systems in either timeline, I guess I and…other me can help."

"I can barely comprehend what the hell is going on," David said, "But I'll do whatever I can to help bring my wife's little girl home."

Max looked at him. "Actually, you already have, David. Chloe used a bunch of your old Army stuff to survive. Apparently, that's helped her to make it all of these years." David straightened in his chair and beamed with pride.

"I don't have anything to offer other than a mother's love," Joyce started, "But if it helps, tell my daughter that when she gets home, I'm making her the biggest plate of bacon she's ever seen, with a giant stack of Belgian waffles right beside it. Food always motivated her to come home."

"I will do whatever I can as well," Max concluded.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Max sighed and sat up in bed as the morning sun began to trickle through the window. She hadn't slept well the night before. Instead, she had spent her night sifting through memories of another Max's life. It was difficult to do so – there were many there, but she couldn't see them all at once, so to speak. She had to…call them up. It was difficult without knowing what she was trying to recall. Most of the memories she could recall were  _far_  from pleasant.

Max swung her feet out of bed and to the floor, then pushed herself up to cross the bedroom to the closet. She peeled off her pajamas and briefly sorted through the hanging garments before stepping away, having decided to go with her classic jeans and t-shirt from the dresser instead.

"Don't feel like you need to get dressed on my account," a sleepy voice said from behind her.

Max turned her head to look at Chloe. The blonde was now sitting up with her tattooed arm propping up her head, obviously enjoying the...  _morning scenery_.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you insist." She stepped over the pajamas that were piled on the floor, and strolled over to the guitar in the corner. With a wink at Chloe, she picked it up by the wooden neck, then returned to sit on her side of the bed. She settled the instrument on her bare thigh and began to gently strum the strings, occasionally pausing to adjust the knobs on the head. As she tuned the guitar, a slight throbbing began to grow in her head, and it slowly grew more painful.

_Sorry, I drank a little too much last night after everyone left._   _I'll grab a painkiller._

_Shit, that's from you?_ Max thought.  _I think you have a problem._

_Yeah..._

"Hold that pose! But keep playing," Chloe said from behind her. Max heard the shuffling of drawers from the night stand on Chloe's side. Inspiration must have struck and moved her to sketch. That made Max happy - Chloe hadn't done any in a while, and Max knew it was therapeutic for the over-stressed grad student. The light scratching sound of pencil on paper began as she started to play a song.

_Christmas music? Are you cereal? It's still October, play a song from the Nightmare before Christmas or something, at least._

Max only snorted in response and complied, plucking out the tune from the opening sequence of the film.

"I was wondering why you were playing Christmas music, Caulfield. Halloween is still weeks away!"

_Hah! See, I told you so!_

Max rolled her eyes.  _Oh, whatever._

"So what are we gonna dress as this year, Max? We were what, zombie pirates last year?"

"Yup. And vampire pirates the year before that, and werewolf pirates the year before that."

"Hmm...how about… wizard pirates for this year?"

Max grinned and glanced back. "I like the sounds of that!"

She glanced back again when she felt the shifting of weight on the bed from behind her. Chloe had slid out from under the bed sheets and now sat cross legged facing Max. She wore a simple black tank top and small, grey shorts. "Sorry," Chloe said with a wink. "Had to get into a better viewing position."

_Holy shit, she is hella jacked!_ Other-Max exclaimed. Max grinned again. Chloe had developed beautifully, with gorgeously toned arms and legs. Max knew that the blonde concealed wonderfully sculpted abs underneath that tank top.

_Yep. Five years of martial arts and weightlifting. She wanted to make sure she could at least somewhat look out for herself and not have to rely on me to pull her butt out of the fire. Not that I needed to much after…after what happened._

_I thought I noticed some freakish strength in that hug at the lab. Uh…sorry about that by the way, I shouldn't have just... hugged and kissed your girlfriend like that._

_Well…the only person allowed to kiss her is me, but you're me…so I guess it's okay? But yeah, she hides some mega guns under that lab coat._

_Guns? Those things are freaking battleships!_

"Something up? You're staring," Chloe inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Max chuckled. "Just enjoying the view. Both of us."

"Well, other me likes what she sees – what I see too." Chloe shot back with a smirk.

_I'm surprised she's not lighting up a joint. She quit?_

_Yep. Quit smoking too. Doesn't even drink that much anymore. Well, not as much as she used to._

_Good for her. How'd you get her to do it?_

Max had to suppress a sigh.  _Actually, she did it on her own. After the storm, well…she wanted to be a better person. The first thing we did was return to Arcadia Bay and tried to help clean up._

_That must have been awful._

_Yeah,_ Max admitted, _it was a wreck. But Chloe felt like she had to make things right – like it was all her fault. I kept trying to tell her it wasn't; that it was MY fault, but she wouldn't hear it. It was horrible to see all the destruction, but God, I was so proud of Chloe, even if I was scared for her at times. She actually saved a few people's lives – she saved Alyssa when I told her where I saw her in the alternate reality. A boat had smashed in the roof of the building Alyssa was in, and the poor girl was unconscious and buried in rubble. Chloe went inside and dragged her out. She's doing well now – went to San Francisco for college. Then there was a fire in one of the buildings – one of the gas lines was damaged and leaking. One of the lesser damaged buildings went up in flames. Chloe actually ran inside and saved a little girl. When she was coming back out carrying the kid, the girl was wearing her beanie. Heh, she lost her suspenders too – she told me they got snagged on something inside so she yanked them off and flung them away. Didn't even think about it 'til I asked a week later. Never got back into wearing them, after that. I was so terrified when I saw her run in…and so proud when she came back out with the girl._

_That's awesome. Chloe really did – really does have a big heart. So how did she end up going and getting degrees in engineering and physics?_

_Well, her hard work in Arcadia Bay didn't go unnoticed. A couple of weeks after the storm, Blackwell was running classes again. Many of the students … many didn't survive the storm. Same for the teachers. Blackwell ran a sort of compressed senior program, so I didn't get my two years there - just enough to satisfy state education requirements. They invited Chloe to come back and make up her last year. And she did, with flying colors. Even took some AP classes and the tests, and carried those credits over to college. The teachers were pretty surprised when the former foul-mouthed, class skipping punk turned out to be a straight-A student. I wasn't, of course. Then, well, we applied to some different schools and managed to both get accepted to one with good science and engineering programs, as well as photography and journalism. I started off in photography, but Chloe convinced me I would be a good investigative journalist, so I started working towards that, too. Getting in wasn't hard of course; we just told them our sob stories about surviving the storm. We hated to just use our stories like that, but we did whatever kept us together and moving forward. Of course, we got some nice scholarship money from the Prescott "Survivors of Arcadia Bay Fund" or whatever the hell they called it. We hated taking their money too, but we needed it._

_Wow…_  the other Max replied.  _I am so glad that she had a chance to be happy over there. And she really turned her life around; good for her._

_Yeah…I was really happy with how much she stepped up. Until I realized how unhealthy it was. She wasn't just trying to be a better person. I started to notice that if she made one little mistake – had a little too much to drink, got angry at someone, or even if she just got a lower grade than she wanted – she would start to get really stressed and hard on herself. Later, when we were about halfway through our first semester at college, she had a huge meltdown. She wasn't just trying to improve herself – it was like she was trying to erase herself completely. She was trying so hard to do everything exactly right – she felt like she had to, to prove that she was worth the sacrifice of the Bay. But to her, every little mistake was just damning evidence that she wasn't. It took a long time for me to convince her that she was human and allowed to make mistakes. I often think she's still not convinced._

_Shit. That must have been a really tough time. For both of you. What…what happened to the Bay, in the end?_

_It imploded. Businesses just couldn't recover, and people just kept moving away. Chloe felt extremely guilty for that. Then, well, the Prescotts' pretty much bought up everything. I'm not sure why; I'm guessing it's a part of their 'Prescott Bay' master plan. Still undergoing work there, the whole town is pretty much off limits._

_Those greedy bastards. I wonder if that's what happened in other-Chloe's timeline?_

_From what Chloe told, er, what other Chloe told Chloe, sort of. The whole town fell apart. Now everything is just rubble existing in its own little reality bubble._

Max was reminded of their earlier discussion.  _Let's choose some code names, shall we? Before this gets too confusing._

_Agreed._

Max paused her strumming to look back at Chloe. "By the way, other-Max and I thought it would be a good idea to come up with code names for the four of us, so it's easier to keep us sorted out."

_Dibs on Mad Max!_

_Dammit,_ Max thought.  _I was gonna choose that!_

_Too bad, I called dibs!_

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I think other-me has earned the nickname Che… and she agrees."

"Other-me has chosen Mad Max. So not fair, I wanted it!"

"Let's call her Mad for short. As for you, well," Chloe started with a laugh, "let's see what else we can come up with. How about…Timelord?"

Max frowned. "Eh, I'm not crazy for that one. How about Noir Angel? I used to use that online."

"Noir Angel it is!" Chloe declared with a flash of a thumbs up. "Or Noir for short. Then you can get a fedora, and go around taking photos and being a nosy private investigator like in Maltese Falcon or something!"

Max laughed in response.

_Since when has Chloe watched 40's detective movies?_ The other Max – Mad Max – asked.

_Heh, since we subscribed to Netflix. I'm pretty sure we've watched just about all of the old movies on there. And all the tv shows._

_Oooh Stranger Things too?_

_Oh yeah. I keep having to tell Chloe that no, she can't have a wooden baseball bat and a box of nails for Christmas!_

Max returned her attention to the blonde. "So, last but not least, what shall we call you, pretty Dame?" Max asked playfully, poorly mimicking a 40's movie accent.

Chloe tapped her pencil on her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…how about…Blue Shift? It's a thing that happens when an object is coming towards you and – uh, let's just say it's a science-y thing. We use it in astronomy."

"I like it!" Max replied. She continued to gently pluck the strings of her guitar as her thoughts drifted back to the day before. Seeing her alternate reality self was surreal….as well as seeing Warren, Brooke, and Joyce again. They didn't survive the storm here.

With that thought, Max ceased her strumming and rested her chin on the guitar. Old guilt that she had thought long since erased began to well up again inside her.

"What's wrong?"

Max tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. She put on a brave face and glanced over her shoulder back at Chloe. "Nothing. Just thinking about what to play next."

Chloe cocked her head to one side. "Max, you know you can't lie to me. Now tell me what's up."

With a sigh, Max set the guitar on the floor, leaning it against the side of the bed. She folded her hands together and pressed her elbows onto her bare knees, leaning forward. "I'm just…thinking about everyone from yesterday. Warren and Brooke look well…and Joyce."

The sound of Chloe's pencil sketching stopped. "It was…incredible to see them. I'm still reeling that I got to see mom again. God, I've missed her so much. I know we have to be careful with this alternate reality stuff, but I really hope I get to see her again."

As she spoke, Max felt pressure building up in her eyes until she couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a sob and caught her head in her hands.

"Chloe…I'm so sorry. I – I tried – I couldn't save everyone. I should have done more, Chloe, I'm so-"

She was silenced by Chloe's arms wrapping around her bare stomach, but sobs continued to wrack her body. Max felt the warm pressure of a chin resting on her shoulder.

"Max…I'd forgiven you long, long ago for all of that. You need to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault, you just suddenly got this power and did the best you could with it."

Max felt warm lips press a kiss to her shoulder. After a few minutes of being held, she calmed her breathing to a slow, steady pace as she basked in the warmth of Chloe's body pressed tightly against hers. She leaned back into the embrace and closed her eyes. The two remained in place for a short time until Chloe broke the silence.

"Let's get ready for the day then, huh? I wanna hit the school library and see what I can dig up on this alternate reality stuff."

Max exhaled slowly and nodded in agreement. "Yeah…somehow I'm gonna have to figure out my thesis proposal, on top of all of this, and send that in to my adviser before the end of the term. I guess I should get to work on that."

How she was going to manage that, she didn't know. For now, she dressed herself and set up her laptop at the desk in the bedroom. Chloe got herself ready too.

"I'll see you later Max," Chloe said as she prepared to head out. She stood in the doorway of their bedroom and leaned against the frame. "We still on for our date tonight? I mean...I know it's kinda crazy with all of this stuff going on, but we should keep up appearances, right?"

Max stood from the chair at the desk and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. She inhaled Chloe's scent and smiled as Chloe brought her arms up to return the gesture.

"Yeah, we should still plan to go out tonight," Max replied. She pecked Chloe on the cheek. "I love you,  _Blue Shift_."

"I love you too,  _Noir Angel_."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

"Okay, do you see them?" Victoria whispered from behind her binoculars. Chloe, laying on her stomach at Victoria's right side, pointed the scope on her hunting rifle to the described area.

"I see them. What are they doing?" Chloe could clearly tell  _what_  they were doing – the cultists, with their bright red crosses painted on the fronts and back of their outermost garb, whatever that was – swung axes at trees, while others wearing red hoods over their heads hauled the felled ones away with ropes. She didn't understand  _why_  they were doing so.

The hooded people were called  _sinners_  – Chloe doubted that many of these "sinners" actually did anything wrong, and they were little more than survivors who were captured and taken as slaves for the "Marshian" cult. Whatever they had done, if anything, couldn't have been bad enough to warrant crucifixion. The Sinners were being supervised by three Paladins. These "holy warriors" _,_ as they considered themselves, were easily recognized by the cruciform shape burned into their faces. That marked that they had passed the trials – whatever the hell those may be. Chloe once was foolish enough to sneak in close to Blackwell and observe the initiation ceremony that granted the Paladins those markings. Men – and sometimes women – would be strapped to a table, their heads tightly secured in place. Then some kind of paste was brushed in a cross pattern across their faces. Whatever the paste was, it must have been flammable – for then it was lit on fire. Chloe recalled how she was sick to her stomach when she heard not just screams of agony, but exclamations of  _joy and praise_  for their "divine leader". She had barely managed to avoid the Paladin-led patrol as she fled that scene.

_Holy shit, has Kate really gone that crazy?_ Blue Shift voiced in her head.

_Yeah. She's absolutely nuts._

"Shit, is that Edward?" Victoria asked, peering through her binoculars. Chloe panned her view across until she came across a hulking beast of a man, with dark hair and the signature cross-shaped scarring on his face.

"Yep. That's him."

_Who's Edward?_

_Kate's… second in command. I think he's crazier than she is_.  _At least, that's what I've gathered from the stories I've heard from people who've encountered him. The few who weren't crucified or enslaved, that is._

If Edward were around, then whatever it was they were doing with the trees must be very important, for some reason. He wouldn't have left Kate's side otherwise.

"Let's get out of here. We'll head further East to hunt, today."

"Are you sure? It's getting late, it will be night soon."

"We'll do the best we can. If we can't get something within an hour or so after nightfall, then we'll call it for the day."

Chloe didn't like it – East was towards the big bandit camp and she disliked getting too close to their territory. But they had a quota to meet, or risk starving during the rapidly-approaching winter. "We'll stop at camp on the way back. I'll grab my bow and see if we can get something with that. I don't want to be firing off my gun too close to bandit territory."

_Bandit territory? What is this, Borderlands?_ Blue asked, referring to a game that Chloe somehow knew Blue and Max enjoyed playing together.

_Well, if YOU can think of a better word, I'm all ears!_ Chloe retorted bitterly.

Chloe slung the rifle back over her shoulder as she and Victoria headed back to the direction of their camp, slipping away quietly from the logging scene they witnessed. Chloe turned up the collar of her new coat to protect against the chilly wind, and shuddered at the quickly falling temperature. Winter was coming early this year. Judging by the amount of light in the sky, night was falling soon, as well.

_So, Blue Shift, what are you and Max up to tonight?_

_We're getting ready to go on a date._

_Really? A date? While I'm stuck hunting for my dinner in this hell pit?_

She could almost feel her counterpart's eyes roll.  _I spent the whole damn day in the library trying to read up on this shit. Trust me, saving your sorry ass is our number one priority. We don't want to look like anything is out of the ordinary – we're trying to avoid drawing unwanted attention._

_Why not? Maybe we could get, like, a whole bunch of other scientists to come and try to help or something,_ Chloe asked.

_If it were just the machines that made the bridge, I wouldn't care. But we needed Max to open it– I don't know what could happen if proof of her abilities got out. I don't want to do anything that could possibly put her in danger._

_Good point,_ Chloe ceded. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what her other self was doing right now. It appeared Blue Shift was searching through her closet, finding something to wear for the evening.  _That's a nice dress in there,_  Chloe thought.

_Yeah, Max loves when I wear it._

_Holy shit, that's yours?! Since when do I wear dresses?!_

_Since I discovered Max loves it! Seriously, I wasn't really thrilled about the idea at first, but I wore one on a date because Max insisted. No way I would have otherwise. Then, well, Max had a few drinks, and oh. My. God. She could not keep her hands off of me! Especially since I had been doing martial arts for a couple years by that point, and was pretty well toned._

_Martial arts? That explains how I kicked those guys' asses the other day._

_Heh, yeah. But anyhow, when we get you back, dresses and muscles are a BIG turn on for Max. Not too much muscle, but nicely toned. Just for your information._

_Good to know. Damn, I can't believe I'm a motherfucking scientist in another reality! That is hella awesome!_

Chloe could feel the warmth in Blue Shift's thoughts.  _I couldn't have got here without Max. Whenever I needed a push, she gave it, and whenever I needed someone to lean on, she was always right there._

_So what else are you up to? Still thrashing and bashing?_

_Not so much anymore. Went to a Joan Jett concert last summer – birthday present from Max. We had such a blast. Max took a polaroid and got it autographed by Joan Jett, AND we were near the front so we had a great view of the performance! Oh man, and then she threw out her guitar picks at the end and I caught one! I was so excited. I have that pick and that autographed picture framed on our wall. That was just incredible. Beyond the occasional concert though, I…I guess I outgrew the punk stuff. I don't dye my hair, other than a streak or two, now and then. I still have a few of my old band t-shirts, but I lost most of my stuff in the storm. I lost a lot to that damn storm, so I figured it was time to start fresh. No more smoking, no more weed, no more bullshit. How about you? Still rocking the blue?_

_Pfft, no. The color of my hair is the least of my worries. I'm more concerned about not getting my throat slit by some half-starving asshole in the middle of the night. Haven't had a smoke or drink or anything in years – haven't been able to get it. I'm sure Arcadia Bay is dried up by now. But I'm better off without that shit anyhow - I can breathe easier, so running and hunting is better, and I-"_

"Shit!" Victoria suddenly whispered harshly. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention to her surroundings. She followed Victoria's example and crouched. Night had now fallen around them, and no moon shone its light tonight. They were enshrouded in darkness.

"What is it?" Chloe asked. Victoria held a finger to her lips and tapped her ear. Chloe focused her attention to listening, and picked up the heated voices of men arguing not far ahead. Right where their camp sat.

_Shit._  Chloe and Victoria exchanged worried glances and crept forward. As they quietly approached their camp, they could see the flashlights and torches waving around, searching for anything of use.

"Aww, man, I am gonna have so much fun with this bow!" One of them cheered.

"Shit, man, you won't hit squat with that thing! Lemme have it, I actually know how to use it!"

"Hell no! I found it, it's mine!"

"Poor sucker who camps here sure is gonna be in for a surprise when they get back and find all their shit is gone!"

Chloe grit her teeth and raised her rifle. She counted four men – with the element of surprise, she could take them. She was about to squeeze the trigger when Victoria pushed her rifle down.

"Wait no!" She whispered. Chloe glanced angrily at her, but Victoria nodded the other direction. Chloe turned her head to look.

"Shit," she whispered. They both retreated several steps and peeked out from behind a shrub. Another group of men approached the camp – another four or five. There was no way Chloe could take on that many, element of surprise or not.

"We got some food here! Lots of nice dried meats and fish, it looks like. Hanging in these bags and shit from the trees," A gruff voice called out to the camp.

Chloe and Victoria exchanged anguished glances.

"Hanging from trees? What the hell for?"

"Keeps the animals out of it, dumbass. This feller knows their stuff. Guess not enough though, 'cause it's ours now!"

Some of the men yipped in celebration. "Alright, let's get back to camp, then. We got everything we want?"

"I think so," Someone answered.

"Perfect. Burn the rest."

"Why? I don't think we need to worry – "

"'Cause I said so, dumbass, and I'm in the mood to ruin someone's day. Unless you'd rather I ruin your day instead?"

Chloe and Victoria could do nothing but watch helplessly as the tattered tents that had sheltered them for years were set ablaze. They continued to watch as the men left with their food and belongings. But they hadn't just stolen their things. They'd stolen their  _hope_ , and everything that would keep them from starving or freezing to death in the fast approaching winter.

The girls sat despondently at the edge of their camp, watching everything turn from flame to smoldering ash until the sun rose.


	6. Chapter 5

_Max closed the front door gently behind her. She smiled and called out, "Chloe, I'm home!"_

_No response. Max frowned - Chloe should have been home by now, shouldn't she?_

_Max shrugged and headed for the bedroom. Chloe was probably still on campus, working on some homework, she figured. But as she approached the bedroom, she realized the bathroom door was closed, and she could hear quiet sobbing inside._

" _Chloe?"_

_Max pushed the door open. Chloe sat on the tiled floor, her back against the wall. Her knees were drawn up to her face, and her arms wrapped around them. Her right hand bled and the mirror was shattered._

_Max fell to her knees in front of Chloe and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders._

" _Chloe! Oh Chloe, what happened?"_

" _I failed," Chloe sobbed._

" _What?"_

" _I failed my test. I can't do this, Max. I can't be an engineer or a physicist or whatever. I'm can't do it. I'm worthless."_

" _What? Chloe, no you're not! You got a B on the test you had last week, remember?"_

" _Yeah, but-"_

" _Chloe, stop it. You've taken on a huge course load this term. I told you you shouldn't take on so much; it's way too much work!"_

_Chloe wiped her eyes with the back of her non-bloodied hand. "I know. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry."_

" _Chloe, it's not that big a deal, really. Just drop the course. You'll be able to take it next term, right? It won't affect your graduation or anything. It's the second term of your first year, take things slow until you get the hang of it all."_

" _I relapsed again, too."_

" _What?"_

" _I had a cigarette. I had to. I'm sorry Max."_

_Max sighed. "Chloe...you don't need to apologize to me. I think it's great that you're trying to quit, but you wanted to do that yourself, remember? It's not easy to quit, Chloe, you know that. You just have to do the best you can, and when you stumble, you have to pick yourself back up. You don't have to be perfect, Chloe."_

" _I do," Chloe retorted. "I do have to be perfect, Max. How many people died for me?"_

" _Chloe-"_

" _Too many. Too many died so that some worthless punk - "_

" _Stop it. Now." Max spoke with such firmness that she and Chloe were both taken aback._

" _Chloe, I didn't choose to save you because I thought you were a perfect person. I chose you because I love_ you, _flaws and all. Trying to improve yourself is great, but that doesn't mean you should be unhappy to be better."_

_Chloe calmed her breathing._

" _You're right. I'm- I'm sorry Max."_

" _You don't need to apologize, Chloe. You don't need to feel like you have to prove your worth, either. I know who you are - you're Chloe Price, science warrior! You're incredible, Chloe, you really are. The best thing you can do is keep going. Don't give up on yourself."_

_Chloe nodded feebly. Max leaned forward and kissed her brow. "I love you. Let's get your hand cleaned up, alright?"_

* * *

**Sunday, October 7th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe groaned and let her head thump on the desk as she set the book down. She had spent all day yesterday trying to read up on this "multiverse" theory stuff. Today she was sitting in a quiet corner of the school library, tackling Stephen Hawking's writings. There were plenty of musings by world-renowned scientists on the existence of multiple universes, but little in terms of how to get there. Max had done it. But  _how?_ What were the key bits of information here? She listed them in her head.

She and Warren were both working on the same quantum device in different realities.

Max could travel through time alone.

Two Maxes could create a bridge between realities…in the presence of the quantum devices. Or could they form such a bridge without it?

People could share thoughts with their alternate reality self after being exposed to the machine, if they were exposed at the same time.

But somehow…she could share thoughts with herself in a broken reality. How her other self was exposed to the machine, she had no idea. She queried Che if she recalled anything unusual in the last several months.

_I have no idea,_  her other self responded.  _I've been running all over this fucking town, trying to not get killed or just trying to find something to eat._

_Did you find anything unusual? Any odd running machinery, or machine-like noises?_

_Nothing unusual. Some generators at the hospital, the Prescott Estate and one of the dock warehouses. And Blackwell, though I mostly avoid going there._

Chloe sensed Che's annoyance at the questions.  _I'm sorry,_ Chloe responded.  _This probably isn't a good time. I could feel how anxious and upset you were last night._

_Did I ruin your date?_

Chloe was surprised that the question came with a feeling of genuine concern, and not the knife-pointed sarcasm she would have expected.

_No. Well, a little maybe. But it wasn't really a real date anyhow – we'd planned to go out before we found out about all of this alternate reality stuff, but we've not been able to think of anything else since. Keeping the date was really just a cover for anyone watching that everything was normal._

_Who would be watching?_ Che asked.

_I don't know. But I don't want to give anyone a reason to suspect anything. How are you guys holding up there?_

_Well, some good news: those assholes missed two of our food containers. This will last us a couple of weeks, maybe more if we ration carefully._

_Can't you just keep hunting?_

_It's harder in the winter – there's less game, and I think the populations of things to hunt have thinned out over the years. Fish has been a huge source of food for us, but we've needed to smoke it to preserve it for the winter. It's been getting cold early – soon the rivers will freeze over and fishing will be almost impossible. I don't really have the means to cut a hole in the ice, and even if I did, we would have to wait until deep winter for the ice to be solid enough to actually walk on._

_Shit, it's not even November yet!_ Chloe thought.

_I know. Winter grows longer and longer each year here. I don't know why._

The conversation was interrupted when Chloe was approached by an older woman, in matching black slacks and a blazer. The woman smiled and began to speak.

"Some light reading there, huh? It must be thrilling, you look deep in thought," she said. She brushed back her long, brown hair and focused brown eyes on Chloe.

Chloe was mildly irritated by the interruption.  _Seriously, this is a library! You don't go striking up conversations with people when they're reading!_ She thought bitterly to herself. She could feel Che's agreement.

Despite the annoyance, Chloe forced a light but pleasant smile to her lips. "Well, just doing a little research for a class assignment, ya'know?" Chloe picked the book back up and raised it high as though reading, though she wasn't actually parsing any of the words in front of her now. She hoped the woman would take the hint and leave her alone.

Instead, the lady pulled out the chair on the opposite side of the small table and sat. Chloe grit her teeth in annoyance but maintained her smile.

"Must be an interesting assignment. And you must be an intelligent young woman. I don't think I know too many girls – heck, I don't know too many people of  _any_  gender who could understand Stephen Hawking's work! So, what's the assignment?"

Chloe fumbled for words. "It's, uhh, we're supposed to write an essay about a famous scientist. Nothing too exciting."

Chloe raised the book higher to conceal her face. Hopefully  _that_ shut the old woman up.

"Ah, I see. And here I was thinking it had something to do with how you opened a portal to another dimension the other day."

Chloe felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. With trembling hands, she slowly lowered the book to look at the woman over the top edge. The woman calmly returned her gaze. Chloe ran through her options in her mind - she could try to laugh it off as a bad joke, perhaps? Or she could run. She glanced around the library for an exit, intent on taking the latter option.

The woman's hand shot out and gently rested on top of Chloe's arm, stilling her.

"Chloe, I'm not here to hurt or arrest you. I'm here to protect you. And Max."

Chloe froze at Max's name. "You...you know Max? What do you know? Who are you?"

The woman retracted her arm, confident the grad student wasn't about to take off on her.

"My name is Special Agent Andrews," She began. She reached into her pants' pocket and retrieved something, then slid it across the small table to Chloe. It was a badge. "Margaret Andrews. I'm with the FBI Special Investigations Division. I know that Max is no ordinary girl – "

"You're damned right she's not."

The agent smiled. "-No ordinary girl. No, she is certainly not. But you know what I mean, miss Price."

Chloe swallowed. "What do you want from us?"

_What do you want from Max?_  She thought to herself. She feared the government, or any of the wrong people, finding out about her partner's abilities and trying to exploit them to their own ends. Whatever it took to protect Max, she would do it – even if she had to endure torture.

"I know what you're thinking, Chloe. You're thinking we want to whisk Max away to some secret government lab to be a science experiment, maybe to turn her into some kind of weapon. I'm sure the popularity of a certain Netflix show hasn't helped that perception much, either. And I would be lying if some parts of our government wouldn't jump at the chance to study her and what she can do. But as it is, only a very select few people know of her abilities. I'm one of them. And I promise you, Chloe Price, it is my intention to make sure that NEVER happens."

Chloe nervously tapped her fingers on the table in front of her. "Why should I believe you?" She challenged.

The agent stood. "I don't expect you to, Chloe. Not yet. My partner should have her now. Come with me, I'll take you to her. We're both very eager to speak with you two."

Chloe, her heart gripped in terror, nodded wordlessly and stood, leaving the book at the table. She silently followed the agent out the front door of the library. Her mind was racing. Should she text Max to check if she was okay, and see if she really was with this woman's partner? But what if doing so revealed Max's location, if this agent was lying? She decided against texting Max, for now.

_Do you think this is a trap?_  Che asked.

_I am almost certain it is._

_Do you really think it's wise to be going?_

Chloe gulped.  _Not at all. But I have to make sure Max is okay…if she is with them._

_And if she's not?_

_Then I'll have to find a way to warn her to not come after me._

_And what if they torture you for information?_

So she wasn't the only one who thought of that.  _I won't let them have it. Whatever it takes. Even if I have to –_

"Chloe, it's okay, I promise. Get in the car, please. We just want to talk, that's all," The woman said.

Chloe hadn't even realized they made it to the parking lot. With a grim nod, she obeyed. She opened the passenger car door and sat inside, pulling the door closed stiffly. She reached up to pull down her seatbelt and click it in place. Then she rested a clenched fist on each knee, her knuckles turning white. The agent got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Chloe remained silent as they drove until the Agent finally broke the silence. "Kid, you have to relax! I promise I'm not gonna pull over to snuff you in the woods or anything. We really do just want to talk. We're not far now, okay?"

Chloe remained silent.

"And I thought  _you_ were supposed to be the talker," Agent Andrews mumbled.

Soon they were pulling into a motel parking lot. When the car was parked, Chloe stepped out and shut the car door. She sized up the agent as she climbed out of the car. Andrews was older for certain, and not terribly large. Physically, Chloe deemed that she could take her. Of course, she knew that this woman shouldn't be taken at face value – what she lacked in youth and strength, she could make up for in experience, possibly. Years of martials arts training had shown her that. And chances are she had a gun on her. Chloe had no desire to be staring down the barrel of a pistol today.

"This way." Chloe silently complied and followed the agent to one of the first level doors. Andrews rapped on it with her knuckles and stood motionless for a moment until it swung open. A man, mostly blocked from Chloe's view, stood in the doorway, before stepping aside to let them in. As soon as Chloe crossed the threshold, she felt immediate relief.

"Chloe!" Max smiled warmly from her cross-legged position on the edge of the bed. Chloe quickly pulled Max into a tight hug, then stepped back to hold her at arms distance and look her over.

"Max, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Max laughed. "Chloe, I'm just fine!" she assured her with a big grin. She pecked Chloe on the cheek. "Everything is just fine. Look who it is!" She motioned to the man who had opened the door.

Chloe turned to look at him. Max's firm grip was the only thing that prevented Chloe from grabbing the brunette and bolting.

"Oh…right. I suppose you guys don't have a very amicable relationship, huh?"

Chloe stared wide-eyed. " _Officer Berry_?"  _Of_   _course_  it would be her old arresting officer.

The man laughed heartily. "Agent Berry now, kid. You can relax Chloe, I'm not here to arrest you." He glanced over at Max and smiled. "In fact, from what Max here has been telling me, I probably don't have any cause to arrest you even if I wanted to. Degrees in physics and engineering,  _and_  you're a grad student? You've done really well for yourself. Your mom and dad would be proud."

Chloe relaxed some, but was still on edge. Officer Berry always had been a decent guy, she remembered, but that didn't give her much cause to trust him. Or this "Agent Andrews."

Chloe's eyes darted between the two as she licked her lips. "Alright, so what the hell do you want with us, then?" She demanded.

"Well- " Agent Andrews began. She was cut off by Max.

"Wait a minute...I know you."

Andrews smiled a broad, toothy grin at the photographer. "You sure do Max. Back in Arcadia Bay, we chatted a few times."

Realization dawned on Chloe at the same time as it did with Max. This was the homeless woman who lived behind the diner for a few years. Chloe recalled her mother sending her out with a paper bag of food for the woman a few times. She felt a little embarrassed that she didn't recognize her earlier, and very confused.

"You're the woman from behind the diner!" Max exclaimed, as if reading Chloe's thoughts. "I – I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

Andrews put her hands on her hips, then took a small half step towards Max with a proud smile. "Well, I was actually undercover for years. Special Agent Margaret Andrews. We knew years ago that the Prescotts were getting into something dirty, but we didn't know what. We figured it had something to do with the Pan Estates they were building. I worked part time helping to construct the buildings there, in hopes of figuring out what exactly was going on. Never did learn much before the storm hit. Getting work was easy though – as a homeless woman, they never suspected that I could have any interest in anything beyond money for, 'drugs' or 'booze' or whatever they figured I did with it."

Max was quiet a moment before speaking. Berry and Andrews didn't pick up on it, but the air suddenly changed in the room. Chloe knew that moment of silence from Max didn't mean anything good.

"So," Max began uneasily, "So, I told you about the storm…and you left?"

"Uh huh," Andrews affirmed. "My team and I packed up and took off. We survived, thanks to you."

Max took a deep breathe. "You packed up and left… _and didn't think to_   _warn anybody?"_

The smile faded from the Agent's face. Her eyes darted to Berry briefly, as if searching for aid. "Well, I-"

Max slowly stood from the bed. Her face was now flushing with red. "Do you know how many people  _died_? How many people you could have  _saved?"_ She demanded, her voice growing in volume. Chloe could tell that Max was beginning to tremble as well, though she doubted the agents would notice.

"Max – " Berry started, but he couldn't get another word in.

"I WARNED YOU!" Max bellowed. Chloe hadn't seen Max this angry since that time she laid into David. "I  _warned you!_ I told you that a storm was coming and you should leave, that it would be dangerous! If you believed me enough to take my advice, why didn't you help anyone else?"

"Max, please – "

"I HATED MYSELF FOR YEARS! I'VE DOUBTED MYSELF! ' _What could I have done differently?_ ' I kept thinking. Day after day, it's  _haunted me!_  All of those people – people I cared about, people  _Chloe_  cared about - they  _DIED_. And I blamed myself for it! I've always blamed myself for it! But  _you… YOU_  actually COULD have done something!"

The two agents exchanged shocked glances. This clearly was not how they expected this reunion to go. "Max, we couldn't – "

" _YOU'RE THE FUCKING FBI! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"_ Max roared.

"We can't just say that a freak storm is going to appear out of nowhere and-" Berry started, but he again was cut short by Max's fury.

"THEN MAKE SOMETHING UP! Say North Korea has planted a fucking bomb or something, I don't fucking know! You're the goddamn FBI, they would have believed you more than some stupid eighteen-year-old girl! What could I have done, run around town screaming 'hey everyone, a tornado is gonna drop out of the sky tomorrow and destroy everything!' Who would have believed me? But they would have believed YOU.  _YOU_  could have saved so many people – and you did NOTHING!?  _YOU'RE AS EVIL AS THE FUCKING PRESCOTTS!_ "

Max stopped herself and allowed her breathing to settle before continuing.

"Whatever the fuck it is you want from us, we want nothing to do with it. Agent Berry, take us home."

Berry, mouth agape, shot a nervous glance at Andrews, then nodded his assent. He led the girls outside to another car, and they sat together in the back seat.  _Heh, last time I was in the backseat of a car with him driving, I was the one in trouble._  At least Andrews had the sense to stay behind.

During the trip, Max only stared out the window. Chloe knew she was still seething. Max's hands were clenched into tight fists on either knee, mimicking Chloe's earlier posture. Chloe took the risk – she slowly slid her hand across the seat towards Max and nudged her leg gently with her little finger. After a moment, she began to retract her hand when she saw that Max wasn't responding. But then, Max opened her fist and brought her hand into space between them, palm open and facing up. Chloe placed her hand in Max's and gave a gentle squeeze. She felt Max squeeze in return. They remained hand in hand for the rest of the drive back.

When they finally arrived, Max got out of the car and slammed the door shut, then angrily tapped on the glass of Berry's window. He sheepishly rolled it down.

"You know what I can do, yes?" Max asked. He only nodded in response. "Good. If you or your bitch of a partner ever come near us again, I will hurt you. If you ever think that you can hurt Chloe to try to coerce me into doing whatever it is you want,  _think again_. I created an entire storm that destroyed a whole town just to save her. Don't think I wouldn't again.  _I will end you_."

Berry opened his mouth to respond, but thought better and simply nodded once more. He drove away as Max and Chloe climbed the stairs of their two-story apartment complex and entered their unit. When they were safely inside, Chloe shut the door and latched all of the locks and checked that all of the blinds were closed. She turned her attention to Max. The brunette sat silently on their sofa, head in her hands. She didn't cry, but she trembled slightly with eyes tightly shut. Very gingerly, Chloe stepped once, and then again and again to the girl until she was close enough to envelope her in a hug. Max was motionless for a moment, until she leaned into the embrace.

"Chloe," Max said softly. The tension in her shoulders loosened, and she nuzzled into Chloe's embrace. "I'm so sorry – are you okay? I should have asked you."

Chloe sighed. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"I...I don't know. I was so happy to see Berry again - I thought he died in the storm. And then the homeless woman...Andrews..." Max said no more and simply shook her head.

"God, I was at the library when Andrews came to get me. She told me her partner had you…I was so scared that they might want to hurt you or use you or something. Or that it was a trap and they were trying to use me to lure you."

Max frowned. "Why would you go if you thought it might be a trap?"

"I had to know you were safe. I know it was stupid – but I had to be sure."

"And what if it was a trap? To lure me?"

Chloe exhaled. "Then…then I would find a way to warn you not to come after me."

"Chloe, come on. Do you think there's any chance I  _wouldn't_ come after you?" Max asked. Chloe glanced down sheepishly. "Chloe…I will  _always_  come after you. Unto the ends of the Earth or alternate realities or whatever. I promise."

"I promise too, Max. I will never stop fighting to keep you safe." Chloe brought her lips down to meet Max's for a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Chloe picked Max up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max folded the newspaper and tossed it onto the sofa beside her – she was confident she wouldn't need it anymore. She picked up the soda can from the side table at her left and sipped. Man, she would have loved some rum or whiskey to go with the cola. But she was on shift right now, and that would be highly inappropriate - even she had standards. She set the can back down and kicked her booted feet up to the old, dingy coffee table. She stared mindlessly at the program on tv, talking about some maintenance problems or whatever with gas lines in Arcadia Bay. She didn't really pay attention - she honestly didn't really want to think about that place again. Max unconsciously fiddled with the collar of her EMT uniform.

"Think they'll be here soon?" Kate asked from the leather chair nearby, as she finished off a burrito. Max glanced over at her. She wore an identical uniform to Max's – they had both joined the university's Emergency Medical Services club in their first year of their undergraduate program. Max knew Kate kept the crucifix she wore hidden under the uniform shirt. More to keep it out of the way than anything else. Max had her own necklace that she kept concealed from the world, too – for years, she only ever took it off to sleep.

"I suspect so," Max replied as she sat forward. "So hey, what's it like for you over there? In the other reality?"

Kate sighed. "I can barely recognize myself. I don't pray, or go to church or anything anymore. I'm a much more cynical person, too. I don't even go to the same university. Still a med student though. That didn't change."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Really? What school are you at?"

"My dream school, the one that's a few hours away," Kate answered. "Great med program there. I'm living in a cute place by the river too – first floor. I can walk right out to the river in the mornings. Apparently I've picked up yoga."

"You got into your dream school here, too, though. Why didn't you go? Money?"

"That's what I had told people," Kate returned, "But…truthfully, I wanted to be near my friends. Especially you, Max. You were struggling so much after Chloe…I wanted to make sure that you were okay and had someone you could trust nearby. Especially after how much you helped me when I needed it."

Max dropped her gaze. "Kate, you shouldn't have given that up for me."

"I don't regret it for an instant, Max. You're worth it."

Max looked back up and chuckled. "Awww, Katie, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" She teased.

Kate rolled her eyes in response. "Sorry, hun, you're barking up the wrong tree here. I'm as straight as a cross, I'm afraid," she retorted with a grin.

Max snickered.

"Max," Kate began, shifting to a more serious tone. "I…remember something from the other reality that I wanted to ask you about."

"What's that?"

"When I…when I tried to kill myself."

Max bit her lip. That memory was still burned into her mind. "What…um, what do you want to know?"

"Do you remember it? Because…it happened before the storm, and if I have the sequence of events right in my head…"

Max paused before speaking. "I...Yes. I remember it perfectly. I don't think I'd ever felt as scared in my whole life. Not even the storm scared me that much."

"When you were up on that roof with me, did you use your…power to get there? Because it seemed so odd that you were up there, but I never really considered it. Not in that timeline, I mean."

Max heaved a sigh. "I did."

Kate took a deep breathe. "Max…did I….?"

Max nodded gravely. "Yeah. You jumped. You jumped before I was even up there. Then I rewound, but…I couldn't rewind further, I could only...  _stop_  time and drag myself to you. It was really hard. When I got up there, finally, my power stopped working and I had to talk you down myself, no fallback plan. I was so terrified that I would lose you."

"But you didn't. You saved me Max. And you might not have done that for me in this reality, but you were there for me, anyhow. You saved me here too." Kate looked down at her boots. "And so did Chloe, didn't she?"

Max only nodded.

"Max…I think I'm starting to understand why…I'm sorry to say this, but why you're struggling so much. I know you are Max, please don't deny it. You just…you never got the help you needed. You  _couldn't have_  – who could you have turned to? No one would have believed you. I'm so sorry you've had to suffer like this for all of these years, Max."

Before Max could respond, there came a loud knock at the door. The girls exchanged glances.

"Ready, Kate?" Max asked. Kate smirked back.

"Heck yeah." Kate sat up straight and put on the meanest face she could muster. Not very mean looking, Max decided, but it would do.

Max stood and crossed the EMT break room to the door. She and Kate were the only two on shift in the break room, right now – the rest of the crew were out on patrol in the ambulance. On a Saturday night in October, they'd be busy with Halloween parties. Max and Kate and their guests would not be disturbed.

Max threw the door open. "Agent Andrews. Agent Berry. We've been expecting you."

Agent Berry was visibly surprised. Agent Andrews was not. That caught Max off guard.

Regardless, Max stepped aside and motioned them into the room. "Come in and sit. I'd offer you a drink, but all we have is soda. Harder stuff is frowned upon when we're on shift." The agents complied, stepping carefully inside and settling in the chairs Max had previously set around the coffee table in anticipation of this conversation. She suspected that if they found her in one reality, they may be coming in this reality, too.

"So," Max said as she returned to the sofa. "I presume you've spoke with Warren and Brooke already. Have they agreed to help you do…whatever it is you want us to do? You know, all the alternate reality stuff."

Berry was again visibly surprised. "How can you know this? How did you know we were coming?"

"Because we've had this conversation already, haven't we Max? In another reality, " Andrews answered, her eyes and wry grin not leaving Max.

"Indeed we did," Max confirmed.

Berry glanced back and forth between them. "Yeah…but  _how_  could you know that?"

"Because, partner, Max has linked her mind with her alternate reality self. They can talk to each other across timelines."

Max edged forward on the sofa, frowning. "How could  _you_ know that? Unless…unless you are  _also_ linked."

Margaret laughed and sat back in her chair. "Smart girl. Yes, I too am linked across timelines with another version of myself. The one you had such a  _lively_  conversation with."

"I can't say I blame me," Max snapped. "I think I had good cause to be angry, no?"

The female agent nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't have been surprised by your reaction," she conceded, before turning her attention to Kate. "But I am surprised that  _you_ seem unaffected by all this talk. Who are you?"

"Kate Marsh. "I'm also...linked. Thought I might wanna hear what you had to say."

Margaret nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. I didn't really get a chance to explain myself in the other reality."

"Can't say I'm sorry for that," Max snorted. "I wasn't very thrilled with you."

"Quite understandable. Well, by now you've figured out that we know about your power and the portal you created the other day."

"We prefer 'bridge'," Max said tersley. Truthfully, she could care less what terminology they used for it, but she was not in a very cooperative mood at the moment.

"Okay, then. Bridge. We know you made a bridge the other day," Andrews replied.

"Okay, sounds  _great_. So, what do you actually  _want_  from me?" Max demanded.

Agent Berry spoke up. "We have reason to believe that someone might want to take advantage of your powers, Max."

Max blinked and stared for a second before throwing her head back in howling laughter.

"Oh no,  _really?!_ Someone might want to use me for  _my_ powers?  _Who could have guessed!_  It's not like I've spent the last five years always looking over my shoulder, terrified that the cute guy at the table in the coffee shop or the man I'm about to pass on the street are planning to jab a needle in my neck, and then I'll wake up in God knows where!" The agents squirmed at the stinging vitriol of Max's harsh tone.

"The Prescotts," Berry hastily interjected. "We think the Prescotts may be a threat!"

" _The Prescotts! Wow!_ Who ever would have thought that the  _Prescotts_  would try to take advantage of someone! That's not like them  _at all!_ "

"Max, please," Andrews begged. "We just want to protect-"

"-Protect me from the Prescotts? And how the hell does the FBI plan to do that? You had your chance to take them down years ago – you were getting everything you needed to convict them of all sorts of shit – and then the investigation just  _stopped_. Why? How many FBI agents do the Prescotts have in their fucking pocket, huh? After their piece of shit son  _murdered_  an innocent woman – "

"Give me a break, Chloe Price was  _not that innocent!"_

Agent Berry knew he had made a terrible mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. All of the red hot anger that was building up inside Max vanished, and was replaced with a scorching, icy coldness. As she stood from the sofa, fists clenched at either side, Berry gulped.

" _You have no fucking idea what she did for you, you worthless piece of shit,"_ Max said coldly. Both agents looked at her with faces full of fear and confusion.

"Oh, not so smart after all, huh?" Max said with a dark chuckle. "I guess you  _don't_ know everything." Max sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"When Chloe died…that's when I first discovered my ability to rewind time and change events. I used my power to save her that day. But not just that day…for several days, I had to use my ability to save her. Then…then the storm came. It came because I kept saving Chloe...I think. And it would have completely destroyed Arcadia Bay…but Chloe instead offered to sacrifice herself to stop it. She offered to go back to the bathroom where Nathan murdered her and told me to just…let it happen." All of the anger was gone from Max's voice. She now just felt drained.

Her next words were barely more than a whisper.

"So I did."

"Storm? What storm?" Berry asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My powers...somehow using them created a massive storm. I actually saw you dead there, Berry. Or at least, I thought you were dead. I didn't actually check. But... Chloe sacrificed herself so that the storm wouldn't come. You're alive thanks to her."

Berry was silent for a moment.

"I had no idea, Max…I'm sorry. I suppose I should be grateful for what she did. I could have died…but wait, I'm still alive in the other timeline? How?"

"Max, you and Chloe told her step-father, David, about Jefferson, right?" Andrews asked. "Berry was one of the arresting officers - you guys stayed in the bunker while the storm passed. I guess that if Max and Chloe didn't tell David, you wouldn't have been there to arrest Jefferson and take shelter in the bunker."

"Shit," Berry muttered. "I guess I owe you guys double…"

"You might still be able to express your gratitude to her," Max replied. Berry frowned at the statement.

"How so?"

"Well," Max began with a heave. "Turns out, I didn't do shit. I thought I saved the Bay. Instead, I just ran away to another reality to let her die."

Andrews leaned forward. "Max… are you saying…this other reality still exists? Where you left Chloe?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. It's…broken, though. I broke that reality. Chloe is still there, struggling to just survive. Chloe told me this in the other reality – they're linked too, somehow. I don't understand it myself, but she says that no one leaves or comes into Arcadia Bay. They have no communication with the outside world. It's like the entire town is trapped in a bubble."

The agents nodded, though Max wasn't confident they fully understood. Suddenly, the break room's dispatch radio screeched to life and a voice came through over the airwaves. Max glanced at Kate, who nodded back to her and left the room to respond to it.

Max sighed and returned her attention to the agents. "Listen…whatever it is you want from me – whether you want to stick me in some lab to be an experiment or whatever – I'll do it. But on one condition: you help me get Chloe back. Even if something happens to me and I'm not around anymore. Do you understand? Getting Chloe back is my number one priority."

The agents glanced at each other and back to Max, nodding. "Deal," Andrews said. "We...don't really want any of that from you, though. Maybe just some information on the Prescotts. But we'll help you with Chloe. Your priority is our priority now."

Kate returned into the room. "Well, this has been a lovely conversation, but you guys better go. The crew is coming back, and we'll be switching up. Max and I will be riding around in the ambulance"

Max looked at the agents. "We'll continue this another time."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

"Three more guards over by the campfire there. Seem them?" Chloe asked, glancing away from the scope of her rifle.

"Yeah," Victoria answered. She lowered the binoculars and looked at Chloe. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Probably not," Chloe admitted, "but I think this is our best shot. It's dark - the clouds are blocking the moon tonight so there's not a lot of light beyond the campfires they've lit. Most of them are sleeping, it looks like. The guards that are still awake look like they've been drinking or something."

"How the hell have they gotten any alcohol?" Victoria asked. "I would have thought they'd have drank it dry years ago."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they've been distilling it themselves? If you see a bottle or something around, grab it. Maybe we can drink it. Or just use it for burning. Probably tastes like shit anyhow."

Victoria nodded in response. They laid quietly amongst the trees and watched. They both were having difficulty mustering the courage to proceed. Finally, Victoria sighed. "Okay…how are we doing this then? Do we go together? Or split up?"

Chloe weighed her options. "Split up. We'll cover more area that way. I'll head over to that trailer on the far side and check it out. You go check out the shed. It looks like they've got some tents for sleeping around your way – make sure you're very quiet and don't wake them. I don't even want to think about what they'd do to us if they caught us." Victoria solemnly nodded in agreement.

Chloe exhaled. "Okay…you ready?" Victoria again only nodded. "One hour tops, got it? When you've finished, meet back here. If either of us aren't back in at most two hours, then don't wait up. Got it? Let's go."

The two girls parted ways – Victoria heading to the right side, Chloe to the left. She would need to circle around to find a way in, avoiding the vision of man that sat in a rickety chair on top of the RV that served as a guard post. Chloe stayed hidden within the shadows of the tree line as she made her circle. Rusted cars and rotting sheets of plywood served as fortification around the camp. There were plenty of places that Chloe could physically slip in with ease, but she was not confident she could squeeze through or climb over noiselessly. Chloe circled until she found what she believed to be her best option for getting through – a small opening underneath a car and beside an ill placed plywood board, apparently intended as a makeshift wall. The hole appeared to be just large enough for her. She glanced left and right to ensure no one was around that might see her before creeping forward towards the entrance. She glanced at the man on top of the RV – he was not looking in her direction, so she deemed it safe to proceed.

When she neared the improvised entrance, she slung the bolt-action hunting rifle over her shoulder, sunk to her belly and crawled into the hole. The rifle smacked loudly into something from the rusty undercarriage of the car she was under. Chloe winced and held her breath and listened intently for any noise, anything that might indicate that she had been heard. When she was satisfied that the loud noise had gone unnoticed, she carefully but awkwardly unslung the rifle and placed it on the ground in front of her. She crawled forward and was nearly through when her pant leg caught on the plywood board. With a quiet grunt of annoyance, she tugged her leg gently, trying to free herself, but the plywood refused to give. She froze when she heard voices approaching. She glanced around and managed to catch a glimpse of feet between gaps in the plywood boarding – in mere moments, they will have rounded the corner and will see her feet sticking out from under the car. Chloe uncomfortably bent her body towards her pants and reached for the snag. With an painful extension of her arm, she grasped the captured cloth with her fingertips and unstuck herself. She managed to pull her legs under the car just in time to avoid the two men. From the slurring of their speech she could now hear, she wondered if they were even sober enough to have noticed.

Chloe pulled herself fully under the length of the car. She grabbed the rifle and pulled it along her side, then waited quietly for the two men to pass. Once they were far enough away, she rolled out from under the car and slung the rifle back over her shoulder. She took a cursory glance around to orient herself to her surroundings. As far as she could tell, she was in a maze of rubble and junk – not too unlike American Rust. If it weren't for the bandits, she could live here comfortably.

She followed the rubble maze towards the trailer and stopped short when she was close. A man sat in a decrepit lawn chair just outside the door. Chloe was about to duck behind a large plastic barrel, but when she realized the man hadn't seen her – nor appeared to be moving much at all - she quietly crept forward. The man was napping, she realized. Asleep on the job. She smirked to herself and snuck to the screen door of the trailer. It appeared that there was no longer a regular door on the hinges – all the better, Chloe decided. Whatever happened to that, it was one less thing in her way. She gingerly placed a foot on the step, then reached up to slowly undo the latch handle of the screen door and swung it open. Thankfully the door made little sound as it opened. Chloe quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

The trailer was dark, save for the little light that shone through the screen. With that small amount of light, she tried to examine the contents of the trailer. It was certainly not a trailer intended for living in – the walls were lined with shelves. She stood to her full height and felt around with her hands, as it was still to dark for her to visually identify the objects. She suppressed the urge to whoop in joy – food! Some of it was the smoked fish filets she and Victoria cooked – she recognized their fishy, smoky smell. Chloe reached into her pocket and removed an old, dirty pillow case, with stitches from where it had been repaired previously. She shook it out and began stuffing everything from the shelf inside the sack, as much as would fit.

_Reminds me of when Max and I used to trick or treat together,_ Blue interjected.

Chloe smiled at the resurfacing memory of her and Max, many, many years ago, excitedly running up the stairs at her house on Halloween, dressed in pirate costumes. They peeled off the cases from the pillows on Chloe's bed – that's how they would carry their precious loot on Halloween night. When they got home, mom and dad "inspected" their candy to make sure it was safe – now Chloe suspected that was a small, white lie parents told their children to sneak some candy for themselves. Then, she and Max brought the booty back upstairs to Chloe's bedroom. They dumped their candy into the middle of the floor unceremoniously into a single pile before dividing it evenly, making sure that they both got equal amounts of sugary treats, and trading each other for candies they like and giving away what they didn't like.

That was the last time Chloe ever went trick or treating. Her dad died the following year, and Max left shortly after.

_I miss those times,_ Chloe returned.

Chloe returned her attention to the present, continuing to stuff her sack with whatever she could pull off the shadowed shelves. Her sack was soon nearing full, but she knew there was much more to plunder there. However, she also knew that she would need to head back to the rendezvous point soon, too. She set the sack down and rearranged the objects on the shelf to fill the empty spaces left by her pilfering. Hopefully no one noticed the missing food – she wanted to try to come back another night and take more. When she was satisfied that her work was somewhat decently concealed, Chloe snatched up the sack of food and tiptoed back to the door. She was about to sneak back out, but quickly stepped back into the shadows at the sound of a voice.

"Hey moron, you're supposed to be awake to make sure no one is sneaking in to take more than their share! We gotta keep this shit rationed for the winter!"

The man in the chair groggily answered. "I'm just resting my eyes, don't worry. Nobody gets past me."

"Whatever. Get back to your tent, your shift is up! Dumb ass."

Chloe listened quietly to the changing of the guard – the sleeping man stumbled away while the other took his place in the chair. This one was not falling asleep.

Chloe paused to decide her next course of action. She certainly couldn't wait here, and there was no way she was sneaking past this guy. She saw only one option – kill him, and quietly. Or at least knock him unconscious, somehow. However, that would risk a tightening of security around camp, and make it much more difficult to return.

Chloe ultimately decided that she had no other choice – if she stayed, she'd be trapped like a rat in a cage, and she doubted these bandits would take kindly to someone stealing their food. She drew the knife from the leather holster on her belt. She was determined to only use it if necessary – she preferred to put him in a neck lock and cut off the blood circulation to his brain, as that would knock him unconscious with little visible marks, if she did it correctly. Chloe frowned – she had certainly never learned that anywhere. This knowledge must have originated from the other reality.

Chloe was about to push open the door and wrap her arm around the man's neck when there came loud noises - gunfire, it sounded like - from near the entrance of the camp. She quickly ducked back into the shadows.

"What the hell?" The man said. He got up from the chair and pulled a handgun from his waistband, then hurried in the direction of the gunshots. Chloe heard loud voices – shouts of panic and anger, though she couldn't make out the words. She slung the sack over her shoulder and the rifle over the other and crept out of the trailer into the cold night. What on earth was going on?

_Victoria!_  She thought. But the ongoing ruckus seemed far too much for a single girl to cause. Her mind raced with answer came when she heard shouting through a megaphone.

"THE LORD'S MERCY SHALL COME SWIFTLY TO THESE SINNERS! LET THEM COME WITH US TO PAY THEIR PENANCE, OR DELIVER THEM BACK TO THE CREATOR FOR JUDGEMENT!"

_Fucking Marshians!_ Chloe thought. Of all the times they chose to raid a bandit camp, the cultists just had to choose  _tonight_. Chloe rushed back the way she came, hoping to escape into the woods unnoticed. As she rounded a corner, she abruptly stopped to dive behind some large piece of scrap as a bandit rushed past. She heard a 'bang' and saw him fall dead to the ground, followed shortly by a cultist brandishing a revolver. He spun around to face something behind him and then he, too, fell dead with a bullet wound in the chest. A third man – another bandit – rushed into view and checked the pulse of the dead bandit, then continued on his way. Chloe emerged from her hiding spot and looked at the two dead men. She scooped up the revolver from the fallen cultist and tucked it into her waistband - the other one she attained a few days earlier had been given to Victoria. With a quick check through the Marshian's pockets, she found two military-style pouches containing what she assumed to be extra ammunition for the revolver. She crammed it into her coat pocket and continued onward.

Twice more she had to hide amongst the junk to avoid either bandits or cultists before she was at the car she had snuck into the camp under. When she reached the spot, she was greeted by a cultist standing directly in front of the car and over the body of a bandit. The cultist – a Paladin, with the burned cross across his face – was gripping his bleeding arm, which in turn held a handgun. When he glanced up and saw Chloe, he began to swing his weapon upward, but the injury made him too slow. Chloe sprang forward with a swift, single motion, dropping the food sack and pulling her knife from its sheath. She buried it deeply into the man's chest. He gurgled when she pulled the blade back out and collapsed.

Chloe quickly pulled him by the legs away from the car and retrieved the sack of food. She flung that and the rifle under the car and crawled underneath to the other side, and when she was through, scooped up the items and sprinted for the woods. Chloe dared not stop nor look back until she was safely within the trees, where she stopped to catch her breathe, then quickly she spun back around with the rifle in her hands. She raised it and looked through the scope at the camp. All over, bandits battled with cultists with guns, knives and fists. She could hear the gunshots and screams of agony from where she stood.

"Where are you?" She said to herself. She looked and looked but could not see Victoria anywhere. She slung the rifle back over her shoulder and snatched the sack back up, then ran to circle the camp back to the rendezvous point, hoping to find Victoria there. When she finally arrived, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Chloe growled in both frustration and pain – her leg was flaring up again from all of the exertion of the past hour or so. She allowed herself a brief respite to catch her breath, then pushed herself back up and took up the rifle once more. She found a nice log to perch the rifle on and looked through the scope at the camp, again hoping to locate her partner.

Soon the fighting died down. Chloe watched as cultists dragged men out of the front entrance of the camp, moving in the direction of Blackwell Academy. Up the hill, Chloe glimpsed Edward standing and surveying the scene with folded arms.  _Him again?_  She thought to herself.  _What is he doing here now?_

She looked back to the entrance of the camp where more cultists were either dragging or carrying men – these bandits were still alive, though many looked wounded. Glancing back over the camp, dead bodies still littered the blood-soaked ground. She looked back to the entrance and her heart sank.

They had captured Victoria.


	7. Chapter 6

_Max sat quietly at the corner table of the coffee shop. She drummed her fingers on the table as she read though various documents on the screen of the laptop in front of her. She paused to reach for a half drank latte. A scowl formed on her face as she sipped - the drink had gone cold._

_She groaned lightly and glanced away from the screen. She needed a break, she decided, even if only for a minute. Her eyes rested on a young man on the other side of the cafe. He was looking at her, and he smiled before he darted his eyes away._

_Light stubble covered his cheeks and jaw, and he wore a simple pair of glasses. For a moment, Max considered him cute and almost smiled back at him. But then, images of Mark Jefferson flooded her mind, and all she could see was the man who once towered over her helpless, vulnerable body. All she could think of was a needle pricking her neck, injecting some drug into her._

_The young man glanced over at her again. Max quickly looked back at her computer screen, trying to keep her breathing under control and her thoughts calm. She struggled to do so, and hastily packed away her things. It was all she could do to keep herself from sprinting out of the cafe._

* * *

**Monday, October 8th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Max woke in Chloe's toned arms with her head resting gently on the blonde's chest. She soaked Chloe in through all of her senses – her lover's scent, the warmth under her cheek, the slight rising and falling of her head with Chloe's breathing, and the sound of a beating heart in her ear. She lingered for a moment longer and smiled, before gently extricating herself from the embrace. She propped her head up and lovingly gazed at Chloe's resting face, then carefully leaned forward and placed a small kiss above her brow.

_Damn, Noir, you sure were a naughty girl last night. I was in complete shock!_

The smile faded from Max's lips. She yelped and jumped in surprise, and in a failed attempt to save herself, rolled onto her front and landed face first onto the floor, pulling the sheets and blanket with her. She groaned at the new ache in her nose and carefully wiped it to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Uh…Max? Are you okay?"

Max turned her head just enough to look up at Chloe – the blonde's head peeked out over the edge of the bed, looking down at her through confused, sleepy eyes.

"I'm fine," Max grumbled.

"Great…can I have the blanket back, please?"

Max detangled herself from the restricting sheets and comforter and kicked them back up to Chloe, who took them and rolled back to her side of the bed. She soon was snoring again.

_Dammit, were you watching us last night?! Thanks for the privacy!_ Max berated.

_Pfft, I couldn't help it! It was like you were broadcasting directly into my brain! I think I know how Alex felt in a Clockwork Orange…although everything last night was far more pleasant to experience. Except I was blushing the whole damn time - I had to keep a newspaper in front of my face half the night so Kate wouldn't notice!_

Max groaned and stood up. She headed to the bathroom and flicked on the light, then closed the door behind her. Already unclothed, Max simply stepped into the shower and turned the knob to her preferred heat setting.

_I see you like your showers the way you like your sex: hot and steamy!_

_SHUT UP, DAMMIT!_ Max thought, though she couldn't help but giggle as well.

_Whatever. What's the plan for today?_

Max contemplated for a second.  _Well, today's a holiday, and I should be spending it working on my thesis, but God, I don't even know where to begin with that…_

_I know what you mean. Will you have time to go to the lab? Warren and Brooke want to try bridging again._

_Bridging? So now we have a verb for it, huh?_

_Guess so. One more thing…Agent Andrews is going to be there._

Max stopped scrubbing the shampoo in her hair.  _WHAT?!_

_Andrews and Berry came to our EMS break room last night while Kate and I were on shift. I suspected we'd be seeing them. Or someone, anyway._

_So what happened?_ Max asked.

_I agreed to work with them, as long as they helped rescue Chloe. I know you're not happy with them but…I think you should too._

Max sighed.  _You're right. I'm so angry about Arcadia Bay…but getting Che out of that hell she's in is more important right now. I don't care if she's in another reality – Chloe getting hurt anywhere is something I can't accept._ Max quietly continued rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, then squeezed out conditioner into her hand and began to rub it into her scalp.  _So what do they want from us, anyhow?_

_They…didn't say, really. Might just want to ask some questions about the Prescotts. I'm starting to think that maybe they don't actually WANT anything, per se – maybe they just wanted to get in touch as a precaution? Berry said something about the Prescotts being dangerous –_

_-Is that news to anyone?_

Mad Max laughed in her mind.  _Yeah, I thought the same thing. But from what I've gathered so far, the Prescotts are somehow involved with all of this…how exactly, I don't know. I don't know if they knew about the storm or your time travel abilities or what. But I think we should put our investigative journalism skills to the test and find out._

Max nodded to herself in agreement.  _I think you're right. Maybe I can spin this in some way to convince my adviser to let this be the focus of my thesis – minus the time travel stuff obviously. But I've heard the Prescotts have been buying up land in Arcadia Bay from the government, after they declared eminent domain to take all the damaged property for themselves._

_All of it? Chloe's too?_

_Yeah. That happened after Joyce passed, so the property rights went to Chloe, since everything was entrusted to her in Joyce's will. She was reasonably compensated by the government. Not great, but it was enough for us to live comfortably in college, along with the Prescott scholarship money. Ughh, I still hate that we took their money._

_Weird. What interest do the Prescotts have in the Arcadia Bay lands?_ Mad inquired.

_My guess is that they want to expand their little 'Pan Estates' and build an entire luxury town. No one but their 'desirables' allowed or some crap like that, I'm sure._

_Interesting. I still don't get how this links to time travel…unless they knew the storm was coming and they wanted to take advantage of it? I don't know…_

Max frowned.  _Me neither. But maybe this is a good starting point._

Her hair and body now squeaky clean, Max turned the knob to shut off the cascading water and stepped back out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and returned to the bedroom, where Chloe was now sitting up in the bed and working on the sketch of Max she had started earlier.

"How's it going?" Max asked.

She then noted the wrinkle above Chloe's brow - whenever that appeared, she knew the blonde was stressed about something.

"What's up, Chloe?"

Chloe sighed and ceased sketching. "It's Victoria. She's been captured by Kate's cult."

"Oh, no," Max whispered gravely. Chloe had relayed some of the stories of the insanity that was the "Marshian" cult. Nothing good was in store for Victoria, that much she was sure of.

"What is Che going to do?" Max asked as she sat on the bed beside Chloe.

"She's following them right now. I'm not sure what her plan is - if she's planning to break her out or what. I can't get through to her though. I kind of know what she's thinking, but she's too focused right now for me to communicate."

Max exhaled. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Me too. The only thing we can do is keep working on figuring out how to get her out of there. If she can get Victoria out safely too, then we can bring them both here."

Max nodded, even though Chloe wasn't looking at her to see it. "About that…" Max started. Chloe glanced up from her drawing at her. "Warren and Brooke want to try an experiment today. You up for that?"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. I suppose that is the best we can do. Tell Mad to get in touch with them and we'll set up a time."

"Sure. Something else...I think I may have been too hasty yesterday."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "How so?"

"With Andrews and Berry...I think we'll need their help. I don't like it, but I think we will need them on our side to save Che."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think you're right. Do you really think we can trust them, though?"

"I don't know. But I do think they're our best shot at this."

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"Okay, we have contact. Ready, Max?" Warren asked. Max nodded in response.

"Okay. All up to you now!"

Max took a deep breathe and raised her hand. She could feel her hand tingling as she established the bridge. She still couldn't explain  _how_  she did what she did – she just knew she was doing something, and it was working how she wanted it to. Soon a bright spot appeared in the middle of the room, seemingly hovering, before expanding into a rectangle stretching between the two quantum devices. She was now staring across the mirror image of the room, at herself. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Chloe.

Everyone glanced around at each other. "Uh, hey again," Warren said.

Max noted the presence of Both Agent Andrews and Agent Berry from the other reality – only Andrews had been able to make it in this timeline. Both Andrews' stepped toward each other.

"Nice to finally meet you in person," Her own Andrews said. The other Andrews smiled and nodded.

"Likewise. I'd shake your hand, but from what I understand, that may or may not be a good thing to do."

Max noted the uncomfortable look on her counterpart's face. Obviously, she was not entirely thrilled to invite the FBI agents to this meeting, but recognized the importance of working with them.

_Yeah,_ Noir spoke in her mind.  _I wasn't very happy about it but like we agreed earlier, Chloe comes first. Thanks for getting me her number._

_No problem._  That had been easy enough – she just had to read it off the card the agent left with her the night before.

"Great, so, what now?" Warren asked.

"Well," Chloe began, walking into the room with hands on her hips, "We need to start formulating a plan to rescue me from the other reality. Honestly…I don't even know where to begin with that. Warren and Brooke, you've both agreed to help us, right?"

"Of course," Brooke answered.

"Us, too," One of the Andrews' replied. Max wasn't sure which reality she was from, as they were dressed almost identically. The other Andrews nodded in agreement, as well as Agent Berry.

"Okay. First of all, we need to establish how Max's ability works. Not why, necessarily, but we need to establish the rules of its functionality. Are both Max's required to open a bridge? Can it be done from one reality alone? Do we need both machines operating for it to work? And do these machines need to be in the same location? These are just a few that I've come up with."

Warren rubbed his chin. "A good start. As far as determining Max's involvement, we could probably do that right now. Maxes, would you be up for a little testing?"

"Yep," Max confirmed. Noir nodded her assent.

"Awesome. As for the location of the device well…we would need to come up with some kind of portable device. We certainly won't be able to haul these beasts out of here. Not without someone noticing."

Chloe picked up what appeared to be a sketchpad from her desk and crossed the room to Warren. "I have a design right here," She said. She pointed to some objects she had drawn on the paper. Max couldn't see what it was exactly from where she was, but she doubted she'd understand it anyhow. "The particle goes in here," Chloe continued.

"And what are we using for this cooling system? Compressed carbon dioxide?" Brooke asked.

"Liquid nitrogen," Chloe corrected. "It's much colder."

Warren and Brooke exchanged glances and nodded their heads thoughtfully. "This is a nice design, Chloe. You're pretty good at this."

"Well," Chloe said with a smirk. "I didn't get my engineering degree out of a Cracker Jack box!"

_An engineering degree,_ Max thought. That statement made her heart swell with pride. She felt it echoed by the other Max as well.

"Alright, well, let's get started," Warren announced. "Ready, Maxes? First, everyone to their own side of…reality, I guess. We'll start with our Max – "

"Call me Mad Max, or just Mad," Max interrupted. "She's Noir."

Warren nodded in understanding. "Okay…Mad Max, you're up first. What we're going to do is power down the device. We'll start by powering it up on both ends…Mad Max, you will try to open it alone, first. Noir, you just sit tight. Maybe even leave the room or something…I hate to kick you out, but we need to see if both of your presences are required or not. Chloe and I will communicate via the programs we've made."

The device was powered down, the bridge returning to a small bright dot before disappearing entirely. Max glanced over at Warren and Brooke. They returned her gaze and nodded as the device came back to life.

_Okay…let's see what we can do,_  she thought to herself.

She raised her hand. She could still sense that instinctive feeling she felt whenever she used her power, but it was not as apparent this time as it was with the other Max present. She shut her eyes and focused on her task, thinking –  _feeling,_ almost _–_ of nothing but opening the bridge. She found herself forcing it open. It was not easy - her hand began to tremble and sweat formed in droplets on her brow. Then, like snapping a branch in half, the bridge snapped open. She opened her eyes and saw she was again looking at Chloe and the others from the alternate reality, minus her counterpart.

"Well, okay then. Looks like this can be done from one side. Chloe, get Max back in here to try it, too. Can't have too much data. You're recording all of this in your notebook, right?"

"Pfft, dude, I'm a scientist," Chloe responded. "What do you think?"

Max simply listened as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. She made eye contact with Chloe as she did so - the blonde frowned momentarily before they continued.

Max stood just outside the door of the lab as the experiment was repeated with Noir. She couldn't feel the same pull to use her power outside the room as she did inside – she wasn't sure if that was a proximity thing, or more of a mental factor that caused that.

They repeated the test again, this time with both Maxes present in the room in each reality, but only one trying to open it at a time. Max definitely felt that it was easier to do so with the other Max on the other side, but not as easy as that first time when both of them had been trying.

After the test, they left the bridge open as Warren, Brooke, and Chloe compared notes. Both Maxes sat quietly, rubbing their heads to ease the new throbbing that had started with the exertion.

"Okay," Warren said at last. "I think that's enough for today. Should we try to do some more tomorrow?"

"No." Chloe was resolute in her response. "Max needs some time to recover. This shit can be tough on her. We've pushed her – them - too much already, today. We also don't know the ramifications of bridging like this, yet. We know that Max's powers can cause giant ass storms to appear out of nowhere, and even break entire realities. Let's give it a week  _at least_  before we even consider anything like this again.

Warren nodded. "Fair enough. Well…I'll ask Max – errrr, Mad Max to contact Noir if I need to get in touch with you, is that fair?"

"Sounds fair to me," Chloe answered, "That okay with you, Maxes?" Both nodded their agreement. Chloe turned back to Brooke and Warren. "Monitor your weather patterns for the next week or so. Try to make note of anything unusual – drops in air pressure, random snow falls, unexpected lunar eclipses – "

"-uh, what?" Warren asked, puzzlement on his face.

"Never mind. Just note anything weird, as big or small as it may seem. Okay?"

They soon shut down the bridge.

_Thank Chloe for me. I didn't really want to come back in tomorrow to do more of this crap,_ Max thought to Noir.

_Me neither, my head is killing me now. I'll be sure to thank her._

_Great. So what do you think?_

_It's very promising that we can open it from one side. Assuming that is what we did – maybe if we're not present in that broken reality, it won't work,_ Noir said.

_God, I don't even want to think that. I…I think we can do it from one side though. What if we were both on one side, trying to open it together?_

_Damn, that might have been a good test for today. I'll mention it to Chloe. We should also plan to try it without the device on one side, as Chloe mentioned. Or at all._

_That's going to be tough, if it's even possible, I think. I'm glad we're not attempting that today. How will Che get a hold of a quantum device if we can't bridge to her?_

_I don't know,_ Noir admitted,  _but I suspect there is a quantum device of some sort in Arcadia Bay – I don't know how she and Chloe would have linked otherwise. The tricky part is determining where they were linked – they went for several months linked to each other without even realizing it._

Max frowned.  _Wait…then how could Andrews have found out she was linked, then? From what she said to her other self earlier, they'd never met before. We only realized we were linked when we were staring at each other._

_I don't know. Are you with her still? Ask her._

Max focused back to her own reality. She looked over at Agent Andrews. "I have a question for you. Possibly more than one."

Andrews glanced up at her from her cellphone. She tucked it into the holder clipped on her belt and folded her arms. "Okay, Max. What do you want to know?"

Warren and Brooke continued their work around the lab, but Max could tell they were both listening intently.

"How did you find out you were linked? Noir and I didn't know until we bridged that day. Chloe didn't know she was either, until then."

Andrews bit her lip thoughtfully. "But, you and Chloe in the other timeline started to notice you were having weird thoughts and such, right?"

"Yeah."

"I experienced the same thing. I can't say much – confidentiality reasons - except that at one point, I was…inadvertently involved with an experiment that led to me getting linked. This was back when I was first starting out as an agent with the FBI – I was pretty young at the time. I didn't know I was linked at first. I think it was maybe a year before I knew. I just started having weird thoughts – thoughts that didn't make sense to me, but that in certain context  _could_  make sense for how I thought. Eventually I realized that these thoughts were not from this reality – as soon as I realized that, so did my other self. We could talk and share ideas across timelines. It was useful to get a new perspective on a case from another reality. "

Max nodded in understanding. "So, is it possible to be unlinked?"  _No offense to you or anything,_ Max thought to Noir,  _as interesting as this all is, I imagine you don't want to be linked for life any more than I do._

"I'm honestly not sure," Andrews replied. "I haven't sought to do so, myself. I couldn't tell you, I'm afraid."

Max sighed. "Well, maybe by the end of this we'll work it out. I have another question…Berry said the Prescotts might be a threat. How exactly?"

"I don't know. We think they might somehow know about your abilities, or at least about the storm."

"How though? The storm never happened in this timeline."

"Yes it - wait, no," Andrews conceded with a frown. "Sorry, sometimes I get confused about which timeline I'm in. But some of the things they've done suggests they might have predicted it. Building the bunker, for example. Do you remember what it was named in the contract with the company that built it? The  _Stormbreaker_  bunker. Paid for by Sean Prescott, a few years before you had even arrived at Blackwell."

" _How_  could they have known that, though?" Max insisted.

Agent Andrews paused. "There was a man…many years ago, before you had even left for Seattle, he started showing up around the Prescotts. It wasn't long after he started to be in the picture that the Prescotts announced their plans for the Pan Estates development. We believe that  _this_ man – we don't even know his name – somehow has been giving them information about this. He's been guiding them for years, we think."

Max was silent for a time.  _I think we need to find out more about this man,_ Noir said.

Max agreed.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe had followed the Marshians back to Blackwell. When they arrived, she carefully circled to the far side of the academy and laid concealed in some shrubbery. She looked through the scope of the hunting rifle to study the complex and some of the latest changes – apparently, they had some landscaping work done, as the hilly area near the Tobanga had been flattened and a large platform of wood erected in the spot. They appeared to be building some sort of wooden structure there – from the crudely shaped planks that lay piled nearby, Chloe surmised that this was the purpose of the logging activity she and Victoria had stumbled across two days before. Looks like the Old Mill - the lumber mill turned punk music venue - had been rebuilt, too, after burning down all those years before. Chloe wondered if Kate had gone there herself, spewing some of her fanatic bullshit and denouncing the place as a whorehouse of sinners, or some crap like that. Chloe could imagine the giant crosses painted on the walls of it now.

Chloe had sat all day, silently watching. Twice, patrols had passed her hiding spot, causing her to hold her breathe and stay motionless as they passed. Apparently, she had sufficiently buried herself under leaves and branches - she remained completely unnoticed. For the entire day, she only peered at Blackwell through the small tube of the magnifying scope of her rifle, glimpsing a tiny part of the world at a time.

Night was rapidly falling around her, cloaking her in darkness. She remained where she was. She hadn't eaten anything at all during the day, but she found she had no appetite.

Movement from the buildings caught her eye, and she looked with her scope. Fanatics dressed in black emerged from the old dorms, carrying wood, rope, and a large pole. Victoria was dragged behind them by Edward, his hulking physique easily overpowering the smaller girl's attempt to twist out of his grasp.

Chloe shut her eyes and grit her teeth, and willed herself to have strength.

Soon the pole was set vertically in the ground, and the wood piled around it. Edward led Victoria to the pole, and the girl was soon being bound to it with rope. Kate Marsh stepped out onto the roof. A wooden platform had been constructed in the spot where she once sought to take her own life. The prophet, as she called herself, was motioning about to all of the onlookers who had gathered. Where horrified teenagers had once assembled, staring at the roof as a girl threatened to leap to her death, men and women dressed in black now stood transfixed by that same girl - now a woman - as she addressed her worshippers below. Chloe couldn't hear the words from this distance, but imagined it was something to do with how horrible of a person Victoria was.

But she wasn't. Back when they were at Blackwell together, sure; Victoria could be a stuck-up bitch. Hell, she had even tried to dose Rachel Amber before the play that one time. That was a shitty move. But over the last couple of years, having to survive together, Chloe discovered that Victoria wasn't the same person she knew back then. This Victoria was a more compassionate, gentle person. With the possibility of a future in art stolen from her, Victoria had no reason to act so cruelly towards others, it seemed. Chloe wished it didn't take such a drastic measure to unveil Victoria's inner self.

Victoria was full of surprises, she had discovered. When the two were returning from a scavenging outing, some time ago. they had passed a small, derelict shed seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Victoria had perked up immediately.

"I know this place," she had said. Victoria went to the entrance of the shed and began to dig with bare hands.

"What are you looking for?" Chloe asked.

"I was here with Nathan once, many years ago. Before he…went downhill. I had buried something here…I could never remember how we got here though. I gave up trying to find it."

Soon Victoria had found her lost treasure – a small mint tin. Victoria cracked it open, smiling warmly. She extracted a small object from within: a small, blue whale pendent on a silver-chain necklace. The blonde was childishly ecstatic to find it. Chloe had never seen this side of the girl before. Victoria never wore it though - she returned it to the tin and tucked it away in her pocket. She at one point had told Chloe she kept it under her pillow at night. Chloe wondered if it was still there or if the bandits took it when they raided her camp.

Chloe settled the crosshairs of her scope on Victoria. She exhaled deeply.

_Do you think this will work?_ She heard in her head. She wasn't sure how long Blue Shift had been with her.  _Do you think you can break her out?_

_That's not why I'm here._

_Then what - oh._  Blue remained silent.

It was a long distance. Chloe reached up and twisted one of the knobs with little markings on her scope - the elevation knob, as one of David's marksmanship books had explained.

Once Chloe had taught Victoria how to handle the rifle. They had been shooting bottles off of the wooden picnic table in their camp . Victoria had great difficulty learning to shoot, and could not, for the life of her, understand how to set the scope positioning knobs. Chloe had tried so hard not to laugh as she explained it for the tenth time.

Chloe glanced at the black flag that flew above Blackwell. It bore a simple white cross in the middle. There was a slight breeze. Chloe adjusted another knob on the scope to correct for the wind.

Another time, when she and Victoria were hunting together, Victoria had spotted a deer - a nice, big one that would feed them both well. Chloe took aim right where the heart was and fired - the bullet hit far to the right, missing the animal entirely. "Damn winds," Chloe had said. Victoria groaned beside her as the animal bounded away and out of sight.

"Dammit Price, that thing would have fed us for days!" She admonished. Chloe had sheepishly grumbled an apology. "It's fine," Victoria answered with a long sigh. "Not like I could have done any better anyway. Let's move on, we'll find something else, I'm sure."

Fire was now spreading at Victoria's feet. Looking at her face, Chloe could clearly see the tears streaming down her cheeks, and the pure terror in her eyes. Chloe exhaled one last time.

Then pulled the trigger.

After the kickback shifted the rifle out of position, Chloe recentered her view on Victoria. She had not missed - the girl was now limp and silent. Chloe quickly aimed her rifle up to where Kate Marsh stood. Kate was not standing now- she was crouched behind the rail of the platform, mostly hidden for view, except for the arm motioning in Chloe's direction. Chloe debated remaining longer to take the shot at the mad woman, but decided now was a better time to run, when she saw angry faces - some with crosses burned on their faces - running toward her location. She stood and shook herself free of the leaves and branches she hid herself with, then turned and fled, trying to get as far away as possible. As she ran deeper into the woods, she found the trees becoming more and more difficult to navigate as her eyesight blurred with tears.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chloe's eyes fluttered open. She looked around - all she saw were blue, fabric walls around her, with a silvery, dirty fabric for the floor. It appeared she was inside of a tent. A simple sheet was draped over her, covering her from the neck down. How did she get here? She wracked her brain, but could not recall. She groaned at the throbbing pain in her leg._

" _Fuck me," she cursed. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and tried to keep her thoughts on track as she pulled the sheet closer._

_The tent flap opened and a blonde head poked inside._

" _Victoria?" Chloe asked incredulously. Victoria Chase was the last person she'd ever expect to see._

" _Glad to see you're finally lucid, Price. How do you feel?"_

" _Like shit." Chloe rasped. She sniffed the air. "I smell like it, too." She didn't quite literally smell like shit, she decided, but she knew she didn't smell pleasant._

" _You've had a terrible fever the last little while. I didn't think you'd make it. Thank God I somehow found a doctor, though. He gave me antibiotics to give you. You had a nasty infection in your leg, but it seems to be healing, now."_

_Chloe glanced down and pulled back the sheet. Sure enough, her leg was bandaged up._

" _What happened?"_

" _What do you remember?"_

_Chloe frowned. "The boar. I remember a boar. He got my leg, then my face…" Instinctively she reached up and touched her face, and flinched at the pain. "I... kind of remember you stitching me back up, too. Only parts, though."_

" _You were drifting in and out of consciousness. It was all I could do to keep you alive."_

" _Why? Why did you save me?"_

_Victoria looked taken aback by the question. "Why? Why would I not? I know we've never really been friends, but you're still a human being."_

" _I didn't know you were, too."_

_Victoria frowned at the slight but said nothing of it. "I'll bring you something to eat and some water." With that, she was gone._

* * *

**Tuesday, October 9th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe winced slightly as she rubbed the new, tender bruise on her shoulder. She had been sporting it since her martial arts class the previous night. Chloe had been off of her game. Katrina, her mentee from the at-risk youth program and her training partner last night, had delivered a strong blow to her shoulder - a blow that any other day, Chloe could have easily dodged or parried. Katrina had known this too: as soon as she landed the attack, she looked up at Chloe in surprise and asked if she was okay.

""Yeah," Chloe had answered. "I'll be fine. That's a part of training, right?"

"That's not what I meant," Katrina had countered. "You've been...off, tonight. You okay? Something on your mind?" Chloe couldn't tell her that in another universe, she was about to kill a friend to spare her from a horrible, painful death.

Katrina was a good kid, Chloe mused. When the teen had first come into the program, she was brash, loud, and volatile - very much like Chloe was in her teen years. That's why Chloe was so easily able to connect with the girl. Katrina's anger was only a mask for a deeper pain - Chloe knew, because she had worn that same mask for half a decade. Once, in those early days of Katrina's training, Chloe had attempted to talk to the girl about her struggles. That didn't go over well. Katrina immediately became defensive, and even took a swing at her. Chloe, having a few years of martial arts practice under her belt by that point, had easily countered the punch and twisted the arm into a lock. Chloe doubted she would ever see the girl again after that. But much to her surprise, Katrina returned for the next session with a stronger respect for her assigned mentor. Chloe still wasn't sure why the girl returned, but she was glad she did.

That experience taught Chloe two very important lessons: first, it taught her to be more patient with other people when dealing with them, or trying to get them to open up about their problems. Perhaps more importantly, however, it taught Chloe to be more patient with  _herself_. At that point, she was still dealing with her own issues. She had a huge breakdown in front of Max two years prior - since the storm, she had been trying to get better, to  _be_  better, but she seemed to just screw up, over and over. This experience taught her that things don't just get better overnight - change and improvement take time, and she would need to be patient with herself and persevere to achieve the results she wanted.

A sudden burst of anger coursed through her veins, and the urge to smash something was almost overwhelming. Chloe shut her eyes and inhaled deeply to quell the feeling. That was Che again; for the entire day, Chloe's counterpart was subject to a flurry of emotions. These spilled over frequently, and more than once, Chloe was needed to stop to take a deep breath. She knew to not reach out to Che just yet - if there was anything she knew about herself, it was that she needed some space to sort things out.

Suddenly the door creaked open, interrupting her thoughts. Chloe snapped her head back and watched as her adviser entered the small meeting room.

"Hey, Professor," Chloe greeted. "How was the conference?"

Professor Adam Smith, her adviser, had been in Switzerland with the other grad students for a conference, presenting their research in quantum entanglement. Since Chloe was the rookie with no research suitable for presentation as of yet, she drew the short straw and stayed home to continue her work. Evidently, that was a  _very_  good thing, as that allowed her and Max to bridge to another universe.

"The conference was fantastic! You should definitely be able to come next year," he said. "And again, Chloe, please just call me Adam. Only the undergrads call me 'Professor'."

"Sorry," she answered with a chuckle. "Force of habit."

"So Chloe, how was your past week? Anything exciting happen?"

_Oh, you have no idea,_  she thought. Instead she lied and said, "Nope. Nothing at all."

"I see. Any luck figuring out that odd behavior with the particles?"

Chloe gulped. "Uhh...no."  _Yes. Holy shit yes._  "I'm totally clueless."  _I've been communicating with another fucking dimension for the past two months, who would have guessed?_ "But uh...I have some ideas for how to solve it. Um….I'm going to need to order some supplies. To build a new device."

Professor Sm- er, Adam, she corrected herself, raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Will this device solve our problem?"

"No. Well, maybe, I don't know. See I uh...I was thinking that this could be used to … travel with us to conferences to use as a demonstration device."

Adam calmly removed his glasses and held them in his hand. With his free hand, he pulled a small cloth from his pocket and began to polish his eyewear. "Maybe. A simple slide show presentation with your data generally suffices, though."

Chloe racked her brain for a better excuse. "True...but it could also be good to be able to have a portable device to bring to different locations, to see if anything like electromagnetic fields or, uh, radiation or anything like that could affect it. Or maybe explore ways to try to isolate the noise."

Adam replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose, nodding his head in response to his own thoughts as he tucked the cloth away into his trousers.

"Hmm...well I'm assuming you have some sort of design in mind. If you could forward that to me with a list of the parts you need, I think I can help you out. If it works, maybe you can even file a patent on it through the university!"

"Awesome, thank you so much Profess- uh, Adam!"

"Wonderful! I'll get that looked after as quickly as possible. The other grad students are going to be writing their theses or working on other projects now, so you should have the lab to yourself from now on. Plenty of quiet time to work on this device!"

_Yeah,_ Chloe thought.  _That and secretly meeting with my friends from a fucking alternate reality._

Chloe took her leave and hastily returned to her lab. She winced at the sound of smashing glass as she dropped into the chair of her desk. The sound had not originated from this timeline - that was Che's handiwork she heard. She slumped and propped up her head on the desk with her right hand as she tried to push away the creeping feeling of loss that began to overtake her.

* * *

**Timeline 1  
Max Alone**

Professor Veronica Alvarez tapped her fingers on the cherrywood desk in her cool, dim office. The professor was never much for bright lights, Max thought - her office was almost always dark when she was in here, except for the small, antique desk lamp she sometimes used when writing. Max shifted uncomfortably as she awaited her advisor's answer.

"Well," she began, "this is certainly a bold new direction you're taking, Max. Now where has this Max been these past few months?"

Max shrugged.

"You sure you want to go this route, Miss Caulfield? The Prescotts are, as you said, a powerful family. If they have people working for them in the FBI - and I don't doubt they do - this will be difficult to dig up evidence on. But if you can find this evidence...that will be one heck of a thesis, Max."

"I know it won't be easy," Max replied. "But this is important to me. I will do this. I  _can_ do this."

"Very well. I doubt I will change your mind. But just be careful to not get too emotionally caught up in this. That could cause you problems."

Max nodded. "Of course. Thank you, professor."

Max stood and took her leave.  _Professor Alvarez is your advisor? Damn, I hear she can be hardcore._

_Yeah, she can be, but she's also really good. Who's your advisor?_

_Clarkson. He's...good, but a little absent-minded at times. I told him earlier that I wanted to pursue the Prescott stuff, he didn't even bat an eye. I'm not sure he fully understood what I was telling him. He can be a good advisor, though. Lots of great connections and brilliant insights._

_So I've heard,_ Max answered as she walked through the halls back to the small, windowless office she shared with two other grad students. She smiled politely at them as she entered. They nodded politely in return and returned their attention to their work. Good. Max didn't wish to converse with them.  _So, any ideas on where we begin?_

_I've been thinking about it. Let's start with the basics - since those will be different for each of us, let's go over what we know about the Prescotts in our different timelines. Tell me what happened after...after Chloe…_

_Um...yeah. Let's see…_ Max began. She didn't care to relive the details of Chloe's murder any more than Noir wished to hear them, so she skipped to all the important information she could think of on the Prescotts.  _So, after Nathan...he confessed everything, and Jefferson was arrested soon after. They were both convicted. Both rotting in jail now. The FBI started looking into the Prescott family as well. Sean Prescott had the bunker built a while back, so they were investigating as to why...I think, anyhow. But then one day, the investigation just stopped. Nathan still went down, thankfully, but Sean Prescott was able to extricate himself entirely from the narrative._

_Son of a bitch. So he probably has paid off some people in high places there. Are you sure we're doing the right thing by trusting Berry and Andrews?_ Her other self asked.

_Not at all. But I have nothing left to lose. Only something to gain. If they can help me get Chloe back, then it will be all worth it, whatever the cost._

_I understand completely. I would do anything to keep Chloe safe here._

_Hold onto her, Max,_ Max said, addressing her counterpart by her... _their_ name.  _Do whatever it takes to protect her._

_I will. And I will do whatever it takes to save her from that other reality, too._

_Good. Now, tell me about your timeline._

_Well,_ Noir started,  _It's not too different from yours. Nathan is dead here, of course. Jefferson is in jail. Sean Prescott was able to keep all the attention on Jefferson's crimes and Nathan's murder, so there was never really an investigation into the Prescott family. They've bought up most of the land in Arcadia Bay, like I said before, and are building homes there now. That's about the extent of what I know. After Joyce passed away, Chloe and I moved on and never looked back. Or...at least we've tried not to. It's been harder for Chloe, even if she doesn't want to admit it. I've just tried to make sure that I'm there for her, this time._

_I'm glad. Chloe deserves it and so much more. Now, where can we start looking for clues?_

The other Max was silent for a moment.  _Hmm...Sean Prescott had the bunker built. Do you remember what company took the contract?_

Max wracked her brain.  _It was something like...Rick Construction?_

_Not Rick but similar...give me a second…_  Max  _heard_ her other self typing on a computer.  _Roark. Howard Roark Construction. They've also taken some contracts for the construction in Arcadia Bay right now. I thought I recognized the name, it was from the bill in the bunker._

_That's an interesting connection, but that doesn't really prove anything,_ Max thought.

_Well, no...but do you remember what Andrews said was the name of the bunker they built for Prescott? It was the "Stormbreaker" bunker. That's pretty coincidental, don't you think?_

Max rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  _Hmm...that is definitely weird. But that could easily just be coincidence._

_But what if it's not? That man Andrews mentioned...she said he'd been an adviser to the Prescotts. Showed up in time that he could have told them about the storm and convinced them to build the bunker. What if...what if he's a time traveler? Like us?_

_Shit,_ Max thought.  _That...could make sense._

_Yeah._

Max began to scratch the notes down in her notebook. After a quick glance at the other students with her, making sure they weren't watching, she drew up a table comparing the two realities. Gazing at the table for a moment, she realized she left something out, then drew in a third column. In that she recorded everything she had been told about Che's timeline. The differences in  _that_  reality were mind-boggling. There was one major difference between her timeline and the other two that stuck out to her: in this reality, Chloe was  _gone._  Max didn't have the heart to pen that in.

_So what do we do now?_  Max asked her counterpart.

_We keep digging, I guess. Once we're ready to do more experiments, we do it, and hope we can get this worked out as soon as possible._

Max nodded to herself, then shut her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, raising her face to the ceiling. She let out a sigh as an image of Chloe poured into her mind - she pictured the girl when she had her blue hair, five years before. She remembered Chloe's smile as she raised her camera to snap a polaroid, the morning after they had woken up together after swimming in the Blackwell pool.

There had been times, over the past few years, when Max considered drowning herself in her power to simply return to that moment and live it over and over again. The only thing stopping her from doing so was fear of what may become of reality, if she did so. A part of her wanted to say screw it, and do it anyway.

"You okay?"

Max startled at the voice of one of her office mates. "Ye-Yeah, I'm fine," she stammered. She sat up to gather her things and left the office.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe sat wordlessly, slumped against one of the cars she had just spent the better part of an hour smashing up with an old hockey stick she found. The hockey stick was now sitting in two pieces beside her, after she had hit the car so forcefully it cracked the stick in half. She had continued to pound on the hood with her fists, with enough strength to cause it to dent, ignoring the pain it sent through her hands. Finally, her energy spent, she had collapsed down to her current spot and wept, and wept, until she could weep no more.

She slowly reached into her coat pocket and retrieved the little tin that she found in the ashes of Victoria's old tent. It was still there, though the tin itself was charred from the flames. Chloe popped open the lid and pulled out the little necklace. She rested the whale pendant in her palm with the chain woven around her fingers.

_It's beautiful._

Chloe nodded at Blue Shift's sympathetic thought. She continued to examine the necklace silently for a few minutes before returning it to the tin, then slid the tin back into her pocket. She stood with a sigh and examined the destruction around her - shattered glass from her own rage, bullet holes and blood spatters from the cultist raid the other night. She had swung by her old camp to look for the necklace before returning to the bandit camp. Dead men still lay in the spots where they fell. Some were being picked over by scavenging birds and other animals. She managed to scare them off, but she knew that they would likely return.

_Do you think I should stay here?_ She asked her alternate reality self.  _There's plenty of food in the trailer; I could easily live off of it this winter._

_Could be risky if the cultists return. But there would be a number of places to hide from them. What do you think? Would they bother with trying to find you? Kate might be pretty angry that you took away her chance to, um... punish Victoria._

_I think they would have come by now if they were that dedicated to finding me. This is probably the first place they would have checked, since this is where they found Vic._

_True,_  Blue replied.  _What are you going to do now?_

_Well, if I'm gonna live here then I should clean these bodies up. Don't want critters coming into my camp. I'll look around for a shovel to bury them. Hopefully the ground is still soft enough to dig in. It's getting cold and I imagine it will be nearly frozen soon._

Chloe went to the shed that she had sent Victoria to. She wondered if she had gone there instead, if they would both have escaped from the raid. Or if she would be in Victoria's place now. She wondered if Victoria would have honored their agreement: that if either one of them were to be captured by the Marshians, the other wouldn't allow them to burn like those other unfortunate souls who fell into the cult's clutches.

The rickety, old shed door creaked open. Sure enough, it was full of tools.

_Nothing worth Victoria's life in here,_  Chloe thought grimly. Guilt began eating at her.  _We should have stayed together._

_It's not your fault. You did the best you could. You couldn't have possibly known the cultists would come that night._

Chloe took a quick mental inventory of the shed's contents: a shovel, bolt cutters, hand saws, sledge hammer, various small tools and implements that were either for gardening or had some other purpose she was unaware of, and even some welding equipment and a propane torch. Bags of various things - cement, gravel, potting soil even - were nestled together in a corner.

_We could make good use of some of this stuff,_ Blue Shift thought to her. Chloe nodded in response. She noted a small solar panel in the corner, with some wires attached to it, but not attached to anything else.

_Huh, that could be useful,_ Blue thought.

_First thing's first, though,_ Chloe replied. She picked the shovel off of its hanging spot on the wall. She carried it a short distance outside of the camp and began to dig.

She spent the day digging, dragging bodies to the holes in the earth she made, then covering them back up. By the time she had buried the last man, the sun was receding under the horizon and her arms burned from use. She had only stopped a few times throughout the day to eat smoked fish and drink water she boiled over a fire.

She returned the shovel to the shed and picked up a bag of gravel. Despite the protest of her aching arms, she hoisted it up onto her shoulder and carried it back towards the graves. On her way she stopped to sweep shattered glass into a cardboard box with her newly gloved hand - one of the bandits had a nice pair that were slightly large on her, but would serve their purpose of keeping her hands warm during the winter. At the graves, she tore the gravel bag open and emptied the contents over them, trying to share it as evenly amongst them as possible. She wished she had more - there was not quite enough to do what she hoped she would. However, she hoped the addition of shards of glass would be enough to deter animals from digging up the corpses for food.

The sky was now overcast, and almost all light was gone, now that the sun was completely set. Any moonlight was hidden behind clouds. Chloe started a small fire and sat huddled by it, silently chewing on a tough piece of meat she retrieved from the trailer. Her arms were now burning painfully from all of the work she did that day. She wondered if she should construct some crosses or markers for the graves, but decided it wouldn't matter - no one would be coming around to visit these graves, and she didn't believe the dead would care much, either.

As she stared into the flames, she saw something small floating gently downward from the sky. She held her palm out to catch it, and watched as it melted in her hand. She turned her eyes upwards - it was now snowing.

_Chloe,_  she said, addressing her alternate reality self.  _Get me out of here._


	9. Chapter 8

_Chloe sat by her mother's bedside, lightly gripping her mother's bandaged hand with her own. Chloe hoped that Joyce couldn't feel it, if the pressure was causing any pain._

_Everyone was here - aunts and uncles and cousins - but she never really had a close relationship with any of them, and honestly, they felt more like intruding strangers to her than family. They all watched her sadly - perhaps they had some understanding of how she felt._

_Max's gentle grip on her shoulder felt like the only thing holding her together at that point._

" _Go ahead, Chloe," Max whispered to her. From the tremble in her voice, Chloe could tell that Max, too, was barely keeping herself composed. For her, Chloe knew. She felt a rush of gratitude for that._

" _Mom," Chloe started. She licked her lips and tried to choke back the flood of tears. "I know I haven't been a very good daughter these past few years. You've tried so hard and I've only made it harder. I'm so sorry, mom. I wish I could take it all back. You deserved so much better. I'm sorry...I love you. I love you so much." She stood from her chair to place a light kiss on her mother's bandaged head._

_"You can let go now, mom. You don't have to keep suffering for me."_

_She grit her teeth after the last sentence as she tried to remain composed. She glanced at the doctor and gave a small nod. He nodded in return, and turned to the ventilator and shut it off._

_It seemed like an eternity had passed when the heart monitor flat-lined. At that point, Chloe couldn't hold it in anymore - she turned to bury her face in Max's shoulder and wept._

* * *

**Wednesday, October 10th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"Hold still please. Yes, I know it hurts, but I need you to not move around so much."

Max gently wrapped the bleeding hand with gauze, and then bandage. She didn't know how the college sophomore had managed to get a knife stuck right through his hand, and he was completely evasive in answering her questions. He also had the glazed look of inebriation. Max had to suppress a groan. Far too many of these damn kids did stupid shit while drunk. On the other hand, she knew she'd done her fair share of stupid things after a few drinks, so she wasn't really in a position to judge him.

"Okay, let's get you in the ambulance and to the hospital," Kate said to him. She would be driving tonight.

"Do I need to go to the hospital? Can't I just leave it bandaged like this?" the younger student slurred. Max and Kate exchanged frowns.

"Well, we can't  _force_ you to go, but it would be a very bad idea not to," Max explained.

"This isn't a small cut," Kate continued, "the knife went  _completely_  through your hand. If there was any kind of bacteria - any at all - you could be looking at a serious infection without antibiotics."

"Can't you guys just give me some?"

This time Max and Kate  _did_ groan, and brought their palms to their faces.

"No, we can't. We're not doctors; we can't prescribe you anything. We can stop you from bleeding to death, administer any emergency medications, and deliver you to someone who  _can_  actually fix you. That's about it."

"Well, okay, but I have class in a few hours and-"

"Look kid," Max interrupted, "at best, you're looking at not being able to even use this hand for a few weeks.  _At best_. At worst, you're looking at a severe loss of functionality, especially if you've severed any tendons. And if infection starts and you don't treat it, you could lose your hand altogether. If you're so worried about class, I'm sure the doctor will be happy to write a sick note after he's finished stitching your hand back together."

Finally the student conceded. "Fine, take me to the hospital. But I want to be back for class!"

_Not my job,_ Max thought bitterly.

_Wowser, am I ever glad I don't have to put up with that crap,_ Noir said in her mind.

Max only shook her head as she helped the student into the back of the ambulance.

Thirty minutes later, the student was dropped off at the emergency room, and the two EMTs returned to the break room to await any further calls and finish out the rest of their shift.

_Still there?_ Max asked. She had settled herself into her favorite spot on the sofa and kicked up her dusty boots to the coffee table. She thumbed through a few pages of the latest edition of the school newspaper, and paused on the page that featured her piece on the lab. Warren and Brooke stood together beside the quantum device, arm in arm and grinning. Max couldn't help but smile, too.

_Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Having Jefferson nightmares again. Nice picture of Warren and Brooke! They look so happy. God, I miss them._

_I can imagine. Sorry about the nightmares. Probably my fault. I get them a lot,_ Max explained.

_You should really see someone about it. I'd almost stopped having them entirely until we linked. Um… sorry, I don't mean to sound like I'm blaming you or anything._

_It's fine,_ Max answered.  _But I don't know who to turn to. I can't just turn to a therapist and say, oh yeah, I was captured by Jefferson too. There's no evidence of that here. I'm worried they would think I'm having some sick delusions and have me committed. And the stuff with Chloe...I can only say so much about that, too._

_Yeah… That does make it tough, doesn't it? And I know how bad of a liar I am, I imagine you're the same. Can't just twist the truth into something more believable. Not very well. But hey, since you… we are working with the FBI now, maybe they have a therapist that you can talk to? I mean, if Andrews is working in the crazy stuff department, maybe they have people that you can talk to and they won't think you're completely insane._

_Do you think it would help?_

_Absolutely. It helped me._

_Did you tell the therapist about Jefferson?_

_No... I'm in the same boat as you. I can't back up my claims that Jefferson got me, too, so I've only spoken about Arcadia Bay. Even that's helped a lot, though._

Max sighed.  _Well, I'll consider it. But only after we've saved Chloe. My time is stretched thin enough as it is. Any progress on that, by the way?_

_Well, Chloe has ordered the materials she needs to build the portable device. Until those arrive, there's not too much we can do outside of our occasional lab sessions, and Chloe certainly made it clear they were not to be too frequent._

_She really does love you, doesn't she?_ Max thought.

_She loves us. She loves me, no matter what reality I'm in. Just as we love her, no matter what reality she's in,_ Noir answered.  _How is everything going on your side?_

_About the same. Warren has also ordered the materials. I'm just…waiting. I hate just waiting, but I don't know what else to do, besides hunting for more info on the Prescotts. And I don't know how that will help us bring Chloe home. I'd be happy for the Prescotts to face justice, but the only thing I care about now is bringing Chloe back._

_I know what you mean._

"Talking to yourself?" Kate asked. Max jumped a little.

"I guess, yeah," Max sighed.

"How is it going with, uh, saving Chloe?"

Max groaned and put her head in her hands. "Not fast enough. I guess that opening a bridge to an alternate reality isn't exactly a walk in the park ...but Chloe has waited for five years for this; she shouldn't have to wait any longer."

"No," Kate agreed. "I wish there was more I could do. I feel completely useless…"

"Kate, you're anything but useless. How many people have you helped as an EMT? How many more will you help as a doctor?" Max replied.

"I know, but...I don't know, I just don't have anything to offer, really. In terms of helping Chloe, I mean."

"That's okay. When the time comes, I'm sure you will step up to do whatever needs to be done, Kate. Whatever that may be."

"I hope so, Max."

Kate sat in her chair and gazed at the coffee table while she fiddled with the crucifix pendant on her necklace. Suddenly, she reached up to unclip the necklace from her neck and settled it in her palm. For several minutes, Kate simply stared at the object with furrowed brows.

"Everything alright?" Max asked at last. She raised an eyebrow toward the blonde girl.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, really," Kate replied. Max knew it wasn't quite true - Kate was displaying all of the hallmark signs that something was troubling her. Max considered questioning her further, but Kate didn't give her the chance.

"I read that piece you wrote there, Max. it's really nice! And I love that photo of Brooke and Warren!"

"Thanks," Max returned. Kate was deflecting. Max decided not to push the issue.

Kate clipped the necklace back around her neck, and guided the pendant to the inside of her shirt. She resumed her silence with a frown. Max continued to flip through the newspaper until the end of their shift.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Max thumbed through the different articles she had printed out.  _The Prescotts' Pan Estates: Haven or Hell? Prescotts Bring World Famous Photographer to Blackwell Academy. Howard Roark Construction Wins Contracts for Arcadia Bay Redevelopment._ Max felt like she was grasping at straws, but something told her this was all related on a deeper level.

The first article told her that Native American groups had been unhappy with the development at the Pan Estates, as it was taking place on, or at least near what  _should_  have been protected lands. The third was pretty self-explanatory - the builder that constructed the Dark Room was now building up Arcadia Bay from the ashes. The second, she admitted, was more personal than anything, and offered no obvious clues as to the Prescott's involvement with the dirty ongoings around Arcadia Bay. She didn't know why, but she felt it was important nonetheless.

Max returned to her computer and opened a browser window. She set the cursor to the search bar and began to type.

_**Arcadia bay pan estates native groups.** _

Several articles popped up discussing the complaints from various Native American groups protesting the Prescott development. She clicked on the first and read through it.

_So, the Pan Estates are being built on a Native burial ground? Isn't that, you know, illegal?_ Mad Max asked her.

_Yep. Seems that the local and state government didn't care, though. Probably were promised a cut of the money from the Prescotts._

_Without a doubt._

_All of this just so they can build a few luxury houses. Sickening. I should be able to put in a Freedom of Information request for that info, since it's regulated by the government. Or supposed to be, anyway. Maybe I should reach out to some of the Native groups, as well._

_Not a bad idea. I can try looking into stuff over here. Like, how the investigation into Sean Prescott just suddenly stopped. Have you had a chance to talk to the agents yet?_

Max sighed.  _Briefly on the phone. She pretty much wouldn't answer my questions, but she's agreed that we can talk in person tomorrow. She seemed...antsy about it._

_Weird. I got in touch with them over here, too. We're gonna talk on Saturday. Wish it could be sooner, but I'll take it._

Suddenly Max heard the front door creak.  _Chloe must be home,_ Max thought.  _Maybe she has some ideas._

"Honey, I'm home!" Chloe called out from the front door, in her best Jack Nicholson impression.

"I'm just working in the bedroom!" Max called back.

"All work and no play makes Max a dull girl!"

Max chuckled. Chloe soon entered the room and wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders from behind, and pressed a quick kiss to her neck. She flopped a rolled up newspaper on the desk beside Max's laptop.

"Picked this up earlier. You certainly have a knack for making me look hot in a lab coat," Chloe said. "The write-up was awesome, too! Even without all of the reality-hopping stuff."

"I'm sure the editor would have rolled his eyes and told me to submit my work to the school's fiction magazine or something. Probably best to not spread the word about my powers and all."

Chloe chuckled. "So, whatcha up to, babe?" She asked.

"Ughh, just trying to do research on the Prescotts and all their shady dealings in Arcadia Bay. Not as easy as I expected," Max answered.

"Of course not, they probably dish out hella cash to bury all that crap."

"Hey Chloe," Max started, turning in her chair to look at the blonde, "Do you think this is a good idea? Taking on the Prescotts like this? I mean, they're a powerful family, and they do give us quite a bit of scholarship money…"

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "I think we'll be fine. We make enough between the two of us for our teaching assistant work and other financial aid that it shouldn't be a problem if they cut us off. I'm sure they'll raise a stink over it, but we'll tough it out, right?"

"I guess." Max wasn't convinced, but she trusted Chloe, and knew Chloe trusted her. Together, they were an unstoppable force.

Chloe kicked back on the bed and put her arms behind her head. Soon, she grew uncharacteristically quiet. Max frowned and glanced over at her.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

Chloe sat up. "No...well, yes for me. It's just Che..."

"Ah," Max responded sadly. Chloe had relayed Victoria's fate to her. Chloe's strange, sudden mood swings over the past two days indicated how Che was fairing.

Chloe closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breathe before releasing it slowly. Her features seemed to soften. "So, what have you found so far?" She asked.

"Not much, just stuff that basically everyone in Arcadia Bay knows...knew. They may have been building illegally on protected land with the government's blessing. Something's rotten in the state of Oregon for sure, but I haven't exactly turned up any smoking guns here. I am just getting started, to be fair, though. I don't expect miracles to occur on my first day."

"Of course. I'm sure Super Max will get it all figured out, though. So what's the next step, Detective Caulfield?"

"I'm planning to file a Freedom of Information request for information on protected Native lands. Maybe reach out to some of the Native groups too. Beyond that, I have no idea."

Chloe frowned. "You know...you said yesterday that you were wondering if the Prescotts could have somehow known about the storm. If they built that bunker in preparation...well, if they wanted to buy the land from the township, then they would want to make sure at least someone from the local government survived who could authorize the sale of those lands, right?"

Max turned to her. "Yeah...so...you think that maybe they would have warned someone about that? Someone from the government?"

"More than one person. Township-owned land has to be sold with approval of the township council, if I remember correctly. And maybe…maybe they would have built bunkers too, like the Prescotts did."

_Is there any way we could find out if they did? Any kind of records we can request or find?_ Mad thought to her. Max spoke the thought aloud and answered it.

"If they used government funds, then I should be able to do an F-O-I request for that, too," Max said.

"Those bunkers cost a pretty penny," Chloe continued. "I doubt your average town official makes enough to afford it on their own. Not in a small town like Arcadia Bay."

"The only problem is if the Prescotts paid for it themselves...now that could be considered bribery, I'm sure, but I'm not sure how to go about digging up info on that."

"I suppose so, yeah. Can other-you try to dig up info in her timeline? I imagine that whoever these town officials are, they're probably still buddy-buddy with Sean Prescott. Assuming they're still alive."

Max nodded her head in agreement.  _I'll see what I can find,_ her alternate-reality self agreed.

"Can I ask you a question, Max?" Chloe's tone was more serious.

Max turned in her chair to look at her. "Of course, what's up?"

"Do you… Do you remember the trial? Nathan's, I mean… "

The words surfaced memories in her mind from another reality.

"Yes," she answered sadly.

"At the end, was Nathan remorseful? Did he regret...?"

"Yes. I… Other-me was sitting with Joyce when the verdict was read. He turned to us and said he was so sorry, that he wished he could take it all back. He actually cried. We said nothing. What could we say? We were happy…well, satisfied that justice had been served, but that wouldn't bring you back to us. Er, them. God, these memories feel so real I forget they're not mine, sometimes."

Chloe sighed. She rested her elbows on her knees and bowed her head. "Mom... that must have been hard for her. And you."

"Neither of us were ever the same after that, " Max agreed.

"I imagine not. How did you guys cope?"

"David was there for Joyce. I had Kate, even if she didn't know much at the time. Warren knew everything though. I had him and Brooke. And eventually, a serious drinking problem."

"It sounds like you… Uh, Mad Max really needed some help."

"Yeah," Max lamented, "I...she still does. But I'm not sure there was anyone who could."

Chloe silently stood from the bed and went over to the dresser. She plucked up a framed photograph of their graduation day, where they stood side by side in long, black graduation robes.

"We have extra copies of this, don't we?"

"I'm not sure," Max answered, "But I have the digital files. I can easily print off copies from that fancy printer you bought me last year. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to give a copy to mom in the other reality. She'll probably have to keep it hidden, but I think it will make her happy."

_Make that two,_  Mad requested.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe patted the soil down with the shovel, then added the rocks and glass shards she had scrounged up on top. She had just returned from another risky trip to Blackwell Academy, this time to retrieve Victoria's burnt body from the crucifix it was prominently displayed on. She deserved a proper burial, at the very least.

Sneaking past the cultist patrols, if they could be called that, was fairly easy. Even with her ragged boots crunching in the new, thin layer of snow that had accumulated, they didn't hear her. That didn't make them any less dangerous, of course.

Creeping through the darkness to the row of burned bodies on the Blackwell hill was easy. Returning with one was much more difficult, but Chloe managed to do it. When she returned, she promptly dug a grave for Victoria. She was not buried with the other men from the camp - Chloe had picked out the final resting place for Victoria Chase earlier, before night fell and Chloe returned to Blackwell.

After placing her last rock, Chloe stood straight and looked down at her work. She wondered if she should put together some sort of a marker. She could construct a crude cross, but considered that maybe Victoria wouldn't appreciate that, given the circumstances of her death. She didn't think Victoria was particularly religious, anyhow.

Then a thought occurred to Chloe. She reached into her pocket and retrieved the small tin, then popped the lid off and pulled out the necklace. She examined it briefly, then laid it down on the grave.

"I, uh, I guess I'll say a few words," she spoke aloud. She felt a little silly, as no one was around to hear, but she figured it couldn't hurt anyone, anyhow. "Well, um, you used to be a real bitch," she started. She cringed and mentally slapped herself.  _Real nice, Chloe,_ she thought.

"I mean, I remember that time you tried to drug Rachel before the play."

_Dude, really?_ Blue admonished.

"But, um, you turned out to actually not be so bad. I guess… When you aren't trying to compete with other people for your art, you're a good person at heart. You saved my life once. I'll never forget that. I'm glad that we were friends for the last few years. It made surviving here much more tolerable. I hope you're better off in other realities. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about them. I'd hoped we could escape together."

_Did she survive in your reality?_ Chloe asked.

_Yeah,_ Blue answered.  _She's got her own gallery now. It's small, but it's her own and she does pretty well for herself, from what I hear. I'm assuming it's the same in the other reality, too._

"You hear that?" Chloe said to the grave. "Uhh, I guess not, but, well apparently you have your own gallery and stuff in one reality! Maybe even in two! That's hella awesome! But I'm, umm, I'm not sure about that because I'm dead in one of them. But hey, now we're even, right? I'm alive in two and you're alive in two!"

_You're really bad at this._

Chloe brought her hand to her face and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I'm really making a mess of this. You deserve better. You deserved better than to die the way you did. I wish I could change that. If I ever get out of here, I'll make it up to you in the other reality. Somehow. That won't be easy, since you think I'm dead and all. But I'll figure something out. I promise."

Chloe shivered at the cold and glanced around. It was a peaceful scene - she had chosen a spot away from the old bandit camp, near a small creek with lots of trees and snow coated banks. It would have made for a beautiful photograph, Chloe decided. Maybe she could give Victoria a tip about this place in the other reality, when she got back. On the other hand...telling someone to go to where they had been buried in an alternate reality might be kind of ...weird.

With a sigh, Chloe turned to head back to camp. She took a step, paused and glanced back at the grave.

"Goodbye, Victoria, and thank you. See you in the next reality."


	10. Chapter 9

" _Max, don't be angry at Warren, but...he told me about...what happened, a few nights ago"_

_Max glanced up from her textbook, alarmed. "What? I told him - "_

" _Max, I'm your best friend, am I not? I think I have a right to know about these things." Kate sat on the sofa beside Max, watching with eyes full of concern._

_Max sat back and kneaded the bridge of her nose. "I...I guess so, yeah. Kate, I am so sorry. I knew it was a mistake right away - that's why I called Warren."_

" _But not me? Max, I was on shift, I could have helped you."_

" _Yeah, but...you haven't told anyone, have you? Like, from the school?"_

" _I haven't yet. But I really think you should consider seeking help. You know I went to therapy. It really helps, I promise."_

_Max sighed. "I know...I'm really sorry, Kate, I am."_

" _Max, I'm not looking for an apology - in fact, I want to apologize to_ you _."_

_Max blinked. "To me? What for?"_

" _I should have been paying more attention. I should have seen the signs."_

" _Kate, no. Listen, please - "_

" _No. Max, I'm sorry. I'm going to try to look out for you more for now on, okay? The way you've looked out for me, before."_

_Kate enveloped Max in a hug. All Max could do was return it. She felt gratitude wash over her as Kate's arms pulled her tighter._

" _You're not alone, Max. Please remember that. Me, and Warren and Brooke, we all care about you. Please don't forget that."_

* * *

**Thursday, October 11, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe trudged through a thick blanket of snow back to her camp, guided through the darkness by the orange glint of a campfire. She sunk down on a log when she was near and soaked in the warmth.

"Glad you made it back safe, sweetie! How did it go?"

Chloe glanced over at the man. "It was good, Dad. You should have seen the spot I picked out for Victoria. Beautiful."

"I gotta say Price, I was actually impressed by that. It's a nice resting spot. Too bad I don't have my camera."

Chloe looked across the fire at Victoria, who was wearing a small skirt and black cashmere sweater. It was a very nice outfit, though the bleeding hole in her head was a little off-putting. Victoria picked up a stick from beside her and stuck a marshmallow on the end, then held it over the fire.

"Remember when we found that bag of marshmallows in the back of that store? We roasted them for days," Victoria said.

Chloe smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that was fun." Chloe's heart sank when it occurred to her that she would never have a chance to do that with Victoria again. She put her elbows on her knees and folded her hands together, and rested her head against her hands.

"Oh, Chloe and I loved to roast marshmallows together!" a new voice said. "Didn't we?"

"Hey, Rachel," Chloe answered as she glanced up. "Yeah, we did." Seeing Rachel again - even an imagined one - both lifted her spirits and dampened them. She still missed Rachel too, she realized.

"Hey, don't get jealous that I lived longer than you!" Victoria said teasingly to Rachel. As Rachel sat, she playfully nudged Victoria in the side with her elbow. Chloe just shook her head.

"Alright, settle down there, girls!" yet another voice added. "We don't need to be making Chloe feel guilty. Let's just sit down and enjoy this lovely campfire."

Chloe glanced up from the flames to the new figure. "Thanks, mom." God, she missed her mother, too.

"Why don't you get a marshmallow and join us, sweetie?" her dad asked. Chloe picked up the stick from beside her, then reached into the bag down by her right foot. Her hand brushed against another. She glanced up, and was looking at herself. Or another version of herself, in a lab coat and safety goggles.

"Blue?"

"I guess we're sharing dreams now, huh?"

"Apparently."

"I've always wanted twin girls!" William laughed. "don't you agree, hun?"

"Oh please, one Chloe was difficult enough, thank you!" Joyce chuckled. Chloe hung her head.

"I'm sorry, mom. I wish I had been a better daughter."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm just teasing. I would take two of you any day. Especially since I don't have you at all now, in one reality."

Both Chloe's took marshmallows and stuck them on sticks, then held them over the fire.

"I wish Max was here," Chloe added after a brief silence. "I mean, here with me. Not with you guys, if you know what I mean. No offense."

"How is she doing by the way, Blue?" William asked to the other Chloe.

"She's great, dad. We're great. We're very happy together."

"I always knew you girls would be inseparable," Joyce said. "Even after she was gone for five years. I knew that if she ever came back, you two would be thick as thieves. I think I always knew you two were soulmates, whether it was more in a friendly way or a romantic way. Guess it turned out to be more romantic, huh?"

"Wish I could be at the wedding!" Rachel added.

"Woah, woah, woah, who said anything about a wedding?" Blue demanded. Everyone around the campfire laughed. Blue turned to Chloe. "This is your doing!" she said in a harsh but amused whisper.

Chloe snickered. "How so?"

"It's  _your_  dream, dude!"

"No, I think it's  _our_ dream. They're just telling us what we're already thinking. Like how you are gonna propose to Max."

"Hold on," Blue countered, "I've not been planning any proposals! Not yet, anyway…"

Chloe chuckled. "Not yet, but you literally spend at  _least_  eighty percent of your day thinking about her. Don't deny it!"

"Well… yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to propose! Not that I don't want to, I think that's a great idea, but it's not very practical right now, either. I mean, I can't really afford a big fancy ring on a grad student budget…let alone an entire wedding!"

"Oh, sweetie," William interrupted. "This is Max we're talking about. She doesn't need or want a big fancy ring or a big fancy wedding. All she wants is you!"

Blue sighed. "I guess so," she conceded. "But I still need to make it special, somehow."

They sat in awkward silence for a time until Chloe broke it and changed the subject.

"So, why do you wear that lab coat all the time, anyway? Or at least when you're in the lab. There's nothing particularly dangerous in there, is there?"

Blue glanced down. "I didn't even notice I was wearing this. Um, no, there's no particular reason for me to wear it around the lab. "

"Then why wear it at all?"

Blue shrugged. "Plus one to intelligence?"

Chloe laughed softly. "Well, I have to say, I look damn good in a lab coat. And you look like you're well, too."

"Thanks," Blue replied. "you, ummm, look good too… "

"No, I don't," Chloe retorted. "I look like a half starving rat-woman. Well, the half starving part is true. I can't remember the last time I didn't feel hungry. At least in the winter there's plenty of snow around to melt for water."

"Don't worry," Blue said. "When we get you back, I'm sure Mom and Max will fatten you right up."

"Tell them to stock up on the protein shakes. I wanna build up some nice muscle, like you."

"Good idea," Blue chuckled. "Max will  _love_ it. She always stares when I'm wearing a tank top. Or nothing at all," she added with a wink.

The two Chloe's returned their attention to their marshmallows. Chloe desperately wanted to pull hers off to eat it, and savor the gooey, sticky sweetness, but the marshmallow wouldn't roast.

"That's the problem with dreams," Blue said beside her. "The food isn't real. No matter how hard you try, you're never able to eat it."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Do you dream about them, still?" She asked her counterpart, nodding her head to the others.

"Yeah," Blue confirmed. "I'm not sure what that means. Maybe I'm still not over losing them?"

"Maybe. I think I still miss them, too. I dream of them a lot."

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded and Victoria slumped over. Both Chloe's looked at each other.

"I think this is the end of the dream, now, " Chloe said sadly.

Joyce sat motionless as her marshmallow caught fire, and the flame trickled down the stick to engulfed her. She remained motionless, still roasting her marshmallow.

Blue sighed. "I hate this part."

Rachel became still, erupted into convulsions, then lay lifeless again.

"Sorry, girls," William spoke up. "I know this is the bad part of the dream." He reached up for a seatbelt that wasn't there, and buckled it in place. He raised his arms as if he gripped the steering wheel of a car. "Maybe one day, we can have a nice dream where we don't all die, yeah?"

Two bright lights were suddenly rushing towards the campfire.

"Just remember," he said, "that when things are getting tough, you just have to keep pushing on through. Don't give up!"

Chloe woke before the headlights hit.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"We've started building the chassis," Warren explained. "We don't have much of the more specific materials we need to make it work, but this is a start."

"I think you should say that  _I've_ started building the chassis, since I'm the one who's done most of the work for it!" Brooke protested. Warren laughed.

"Okay, fine.  _Brooke_ has started building it. I've been doing some important calculations."

Max knew better than to ask about those, lest she get an impromptu one hour lesson on some sciency stuff she wouldn't understand in the slightest. "When do you think this will be ready?" She asked.

Brooke and Warren looked at each other.  _They do that a lot, don't they?_ Noir thought. Max rolled her eyes and agreed.

"Well," Warren began, "I don't think it will be soon. I mean, we'll get it working as soon as possible, but these things don't just build themselves, you know? And we have to test it to make sure it works and nothing goes wrong. For something like this, you'd want  _months_  to get it right, maybe even  _years. "_

"But we know we don't have that kind of time," Brooke hastily added before Max could object. "Trust us, we know how much you want to bring Chloe back."

"But we have to make sure the device is safe to use first. If something were to go wrong while Chloe was using it…" Warren trailed off.

"It could be really bad," Brooke concluded.

Max sighed and slumped onto her sofa. She figured discussing in her apartment was the safest thing to do, if anyone aside from the FBI were looking into the on-goings at the lab. Anywhere else, and who knows who could be listening? Then again, her apartment could be bugged too, for all she knew. Whatever.

"What's our best case scenario?" she asked.

"Best case? I think end of the month. But that's  _really_ pushing it," Warren said. "That's assuming that almost  _nothing_  goes wrong, that we build this  _perfectly_ the first time and don't need any redesigns. That's extremely unlikely, but not impossible."

_End of the month? Still not soon enough,_ she thought.

_I know. But we will do the best we can, right? I have faith in Chloe. She's smart; I have complete faith that she will pull this off._

_Me too._ "So what did the agents say when you spoke to them?" Max asked her friends.

"Not a lot, really," Brooke answered. "They told us they knew about the bridge and your powers, and they wanted to keep you safe. I don't really know what they want beyond that."

"Yeah," Warren agreed.

"I don't really know either," Max admitted. "I suspect it has something to do with the Prescotts, though. Beyond 'keeping me safe'."

"How so?" Warren asked.

"Do you remember what Andrews talked about in the lab? About the bunker beneath the farmhouse? Sean Prescott is the one who had that built, and they think he knew about the storm beforehand. "

"Yeah, I remember her saying that," Warren said.

"And there was the man they think might have warned them about the storm. Maybe he told them to build the bunker to prepare for it."

"Or maybe they built it for Jefferson," Warren reasoned.

Max was taken aback. "Built for Jefferson?"

"Yeah," Warren said. "I mean, he  _was_  hired by Sean Prescott after they built it, right? Then Jefferson was all buddy-buddy with Nathan, and they used that bunker for their… photo sessions. I mean, it almost seems to me like he had it built specifically for Jefferson and Nathan."

"Shit," Max said, leaning forward. "That… Almost makes sense. I don't understand what that would accomplish, though."

Warren sighed. "Neither do I. But that seems pretty coincidental to not mean something, don't you think?"

Max nodded. "Yes, but what did that get him? It got his son in prison and the FBI on his ass. For a short time, anyway."

"Maybe he anticipated that, too. That's why he was able to keep the heat off of himself, because he already had FBI people in his pocket," Brooke suggested.

Max rubbed her chin. "That makes sense too, but I still don't see what he would have gotten from all of this. What he hoped to accomplish."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't, either. But I agree with Warren, it's too much of a coincidence to not be related, somehow."

Max stood from the sofa and paced the living room as she sorted through her thoughts. "This is all insane," she finally concluded. "I don't even know what to make of all of this."

"Me neither," Warren agreed. "Any more leads on your research, though?

"Well, to buy up lands for their construction, the Prescotts would have needed to make sure someone from the local government survived to make everything go smoothly. Chloe thinks I should dig into that."

"Sounds about right. I know the Prescotts use to hang around some members of the Arcadia Bay township council. Nathan was bragging about it one time - they would go to parties at the home of a 'Lisa Chambers'. I'm not sure hanging out with the council members of a small town like Arcadia Bay is really something to brag about, but that could be a lead," Warren said.

Max nodded. "I'll look into it, thanks."

"Well, I think we should all take a break and get some dinner. Brooke and I were gonna go to that Mexican place nearby, wanna come?"

"Sure," Max replied. "I'd love a taco right now. And a shot of tequila."

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe groaned and slumped forward in her chair to rest her chin in her hand. With her other hand, she swiped the scroll wheel of the mouse and watched the words on screen in front of her shift in accordance. Despite all of the papers she's read on time travel and alternate realities, she was no closer to understanding the phenomenon surrounding Max and the quantum devices.

Chloe stood from her desk in the lab and stretched her arms above her head. With a sigh she plucked her empty water bottle off of the desk and left the lab. She walked briskly down the hall to the water fountain and watched with sore, tired eyes as she filled the bottle with water. When it was full, she stepped to the side and leaned back against the painted cinder block wall and sipped. Thoughts filled her mind - her work, Max's investigation, Che's situation - they all swirled together in her head until she finally shook the thoughts away. As she raised her bottle for another sip, her eyes rested on a plaque on the opposite wall. The bottle paused midway to her lips, then she stepped forward to read the plaque carefully.

_Holy shit._ Chloe quickly pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Max.

"Max, you're never gonna believe this," Chloe said as soon as Max answered.

" _Oh yeah? What's that?"_

"Dude, the Prescotts… They fucking  _built_ my lab building. In nineteen-forty-five."

" _Seriously? Are you sure it's the same Prescotts?"_

"Yeah. Martin Lewis Prescott. Nathan's great great grandfather or something, right? His name is on the goddamn plaque I'm looking at right now."

" _Holy shit…"_ Chloe heard the sound of clicking on a keyboard in the background. " _Yeah, they donated the entire building. That's insane!"_

"God, can we not get away from these assholes? We're not even in Oregon anymore!"

" _Yeah, no kidding. Wait…"_

Chloe waited silently for Max to continue, but Max remained quiet.

"Max? What's up?"

" _Shit… Chloe...the Prescotts are_ _ **funding**_ _your adviser. Not just your adviser… They're funding_ _ **your**_ _research."_

Chloe stood with her mouth agape.

" _Chloe? You there still?"_

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm here. Holy shit, Max. That's unreal. But… Why? What interest do the Prescotts have in quantum entanglement?"

" _Chloe, didn't you say once that quantum communications is going to be a big industry in the future?"_

"Yeah… Is that what they're doing in Arcadia Bay? What if they're not building it to be more luxury houses, but as a quantum computer manufacturing center, or something like that?"

" _That's possible… But why would they need to bother with the Native burial lands? They would have plenty of land with what they've bought up in the Bay. I think there's something more we're missing."_

Chloe kneaded the bridge of her nose. "I think you're right, Max."

" _God, this is all just so insane. Are you gonna be late coming home tonight?"_

"I don't think so," Chloe answered with a sigh. "I think I've been about as productive as I can today. I'll be heading home soon. Want me to grab dinner on the way?"

" _Yes, please! How about some burritos? I would love a burrito right now. I'm craving some Mexican, right now."_

"Sounds good, hun. I'll be home in about forty-five minutes with two tasty burritos. See you soon!"

" _Yeah, see you soon! I love you!"_

Those three words always brought a smile to Chloe's face, no matter how stressed or upset she was. "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

_Max closed the dorm room door behind her. Chloe was hunched over her desk, with her head in one hand and the other holding a piece of paper, her back turned to Max._

" _You okay, Chloe?" Max asked. "I picked up some more dye for you. It's starting to fade, you need to touch it up."_

" _You shouldn't have," Chloe sighed. "I'm letting it grow out. I'm done with it."_

" _Oh…" Max shrugged and dropped the bag with the dye on Chloe's bed - she could have it in case she changed her mind._

_Blackwell Academy had been kind enough to allow Chloe to move in with Max after readmitting her, and even found her another bed. This had meant sacrificing the sofa to make room, but Max didn't mind - many of the other students - the ones who survived - were doubling up to make room for other displaced survivors of the storm. Chloe's home had been among those destroyed, and nearly all of her belongings were lost with it. The school's gesture was very generous._

" _Is everything alright?" Max asked gently. Chloe ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back, and turned to face Max._

" _It's these medical bills...I don't know what to do, Max. Our insurance - mom's insurance - it isn't great. It helps, but God, I don't know how I'm going to come up with the rest. Mom didn't have enough put away to cover it. Shit, she barely made enough to put food on the table."_

_Max could see the weariness in Chloe's eyes. She looked as though she had aged ten years, in a matter of weeks._

" _I can see if there's anything my mom and dad can - "_

" _No, no - Max, this isn't your responsibility. I should have been working a job or at least still be in school...but no, I'm a useless fuck up, and...and now my mom is in a coma in the hospital, and...and..." Chloe couldn't continue. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands, as she tried to choke down tears._

_Max immediately went to her knees in front of Chloe, and gently pulled the blue-haired girl's hands away from her face. She then reached a hand up to cup Chloe's cheek._

" _Chloe, you're not useless. You've aced all the tests you've done the past few weeks. You saved that little girl, remember? You've made mistakes, but now you're on the right track again. We'll figure out about the money together, okay? The Prescotts have some kind of fund they're putting together - I just heard about it. Maybe they can help us. And help your mom."_

" _Prescott…" Chloe repeated. She scowled as though she had just tasted something rotten. "You should have let Nathan - "_

_Max knew what Chloe was going to say, but didn't want to hear Chloe say those words. She interrupted her with the first impulse she had - she leaned forward to catch Chloe in a kiss. When she realized Chloe wasn't responding, Max pulled away._

" _I'm sorry, I - "_

_Max was cut off when Chloe darted forward to rejoin their lips. Soon they were standing, then shuffling over to the bed. Max sat on the edge, maintaining the kiss as she began to fumble at Chloe's belt. Chloe's hands came up to catch Max's, and she broke the kiss._

" _Max...are you sure about this?"_

" _Yes," Max breathed._

_They made love for the first time that night._

* * *

**Saturday, October 13, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

"Okay, Agent Berry, I want your version of the story, now. Why did you join the FBI?"

Agent Berry looked confused. "Uh, what now?" Max and the two agents sat gathered around the small coffee table in Max and Chloe's apartment.

"Why did you join the FBI in this timeline?" Max persisted. "I know your story in the other timeline."

"Christ,  _I_ don't even know my story in the other timeline. This 'linked' stuff is...weird. Well, what can I say? The storm came and destroyed everything. I used that opportunity to get the hell out and not let the Prescotts use me anymore."

"You left too? You're a cop... _were_ a cop.  _Protect and serve_ , you ever hear that phrase before?"

Berry cringed. "I know. I feel guilty about it every day. But when Margaret approached me and told me about how the Prescotts were involved - somehow - I knew that was my chance to set things right. Not just for leaving Arcadia Bay - for  _everything_  I've done for the Prescotts in the past that I've regretted."

"You know," Max growled, "after the storm, Chloe immediately wanted to go back. She went back to help everyone she could. She saved lives, she helped rebuild homes - until they were bought out by the government, anyway. But she didn't abandon Arcadia Bay. She took responsibility and tried to make things right."

Max wasn't entirely sure why she was telling this to Berry. Was she trying to guilt-trip him? Or was she trying to make sure he understood  _who_ she had sacrificed an entire town for? Max huffed and looked away.  _She_ had wanted to leave, but Chloe insisted on staying. Max could have gone without her, but there was no way in hell she was ever leaving her again. In retrospect, she was glad she stayed - seeing the destruction tore her apart, but rebuilding the Bay also put her heart back together, a little piece at a time. Sadly, she wasn't able to completely mend it.

It was tough for Chloe too, she recalled. When William died, well, that was the day Chloe was no longer a little girl. When Arcadia Bay died, Chloe was no longer a teenager. Dealing with her mother's insurance, health bills, and eventually, Joyce's passing, then everything following that with the house, Chloe was forced to give up the rebellious, impulsive life she lived and become a responsible adult.

Max redirected her attention to Andrews. "All of that stuff you told me once, about 'marrying the wrong guy' and losing your house, was any of that true, or was that all just a bunch of shit?"

Andrews mulled over her coffee. "It was all true," she said at last. "I was married to another agent. Met him during my assignment where I was linked. He turned out to be a scumbag; he cheated me of my savings and I lost the house. Only the homeless part wasn't true - I could have easily gotten a small apartment for myself, but I was just starting with the Prescott case, so I decided to go the homeless route."

"I'm sorry," Max replied genuinely. She sensed a painful tale, there. Her previous anger was washed away.

"How's Chloe doing?" Andrews asked, changing the subject.

"She's at the lab. I'll be heading over there in a bit. We're going to be running some more tests."

"And the portable quantum device?"

"Still working on it," Max answered. "Generally these things take a while. I have another question...have you guys investigated the township council for Arcadia Bay? They would have authorized the sales of any land to the Prescotts."

"We haven't," Andrews said. "That...never occurred to us to do so. Should we?"

"We've been thinking that the Prescotts may have bribed some of them into selling them the lands," Max answered.

Berry and Andrews exchanged looks."We'll look into it. How is Chloe in the other timeline?" Berry inquired.

"Surviving. Barely. Winter has settled in and it's making life difficult for her."

The agents exchanged glances.

"Winter?! It's October!" Andrews exclaimed.

"I know. Things are...weird in that timeline. She's started gathering things she needs to put together the quantum device," Max answered.

Berry shook his head. "Fucking hell...how will she be able to put together a … quantum device? From scraps?"

Max grinned. "She's smart. If anyone can figure it out, she can."

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max groaned and rubbed her aching head. She sat in the lab while Warren and Brooke ran about, getting everything set up.

"Cooling system at two-hundred and fifty five Kelvin," Warren called out.

_Not so loud,_  Max wanted to say. She kept the thought to herself.

Apparently Brooke caught on. "You okay Max?" she asked.

"Yeah...just had a little too much to drink last night."

"Weren't you on shift last night?"

"Yes, but I didn't drink 'til I got home. Don't worry, I'd never drink on the job."

Max ignored the incredulous look Brooke shot her.

_Dude, your shift ended at, like, 2 AM. Were you really drinking at that time? Geeze, Chloe doesn't even stay up that late! Not anymore, anyway,_ Noir admonished. Max just grumbled in response.

"Two-forty Kelvin. We have contact," Warren announced. Max glanced over at the computer screen, and saw  **HEY DUDE** in the textbox.

"Okay Max, do your thing."

Max stood and raised her hand. A dot of bright light appeared, hovering in the middle of the room, and expanded. When the throbbing in her head subsided, she was once again looking at Chloe and herself.

"Hello again, my alternate reality friends!" Warren called out cheerfully. Chloe gave a little wave.

"Hey guys. Okay...so, as the Maxes suggested, we are going to test just two things today. One: if they can open the bridge with just one device running, and two, if they can both open it from just one side, together," Chloe explained.

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Let's get to it, then," Warren said.

"Just one thing. Max - er, Mad Max -I have something for you."

Max frowned and crossed the "bridge" to Chloe. As she approached, Chloe picked something off of her desk - a small piece of paper, or the size of it.

"I uh, I have two copies here," Chloe said. "One for mom, if you could pass that on to her...and one for you."

Max took the items from Chloe's hand and looked at it. Copies of the photo of Max and Chloe together, both in graduation robes. Both smiling happily.

Max smiled, too. "Thank you, Chloe," she said. "I'll see to it that Joyce gets this. It's lovely." She threw her arms around the blonde. "I'm so proud of you, Chloe," she said softly. Chloe returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing. Max pulled away after a moment, and returned to her side of reality to carefully put the photos in her bag.

"Okay, now, let's start with the 'one device on' test," Warren said.

They agreed to start with the other reality - they'd sever the bridge, power down the device on their end, and Max would try to open it. Once the bridge was gone and the other side was shut down, Max raised her hand and concentrated on trying to reestablish the bridge. She was able to... _sense_ an opening, almost like feeling a fish slip through your fingers in a stream, but when she tried to grab hold and force the bridge open, she felt extreme pain in her head that wouldn't allow more than a small pinhole-sized opening to form. When the pain was too great, she released her hold on the bridge and was staring at the plain white wall lab in this reality, once more.

They tried again from the other reality. The other Max had marginally better success - likely due to the fact that she was not majorly hung over - but even then, she was only able to open a softball-sized hole before the pain forced her to let go. Even Max could feel it through their connection.

Soon they reestablished the bridge the normal way. Chloe and Warren talked briefly about their observations before deciding to move on to the next part.

"Okay...so what side of reality do we want the Maxes to be on?" Warren asked.

"I'm going over there," Max declared before anyone else could answer.

So she crossed over to the other reality, and watched as the bridge shrunk closed. Brooke and Warren disappeared from view.

"So," Noir spoke up as they stared at the empty space where Brooke and Warren stood moments ago, "what if we  _can't_ open it from here?"

That was precisely the reason Max decided to go to their reality - if they got stuck, then at least both Maxes were with Chloe, and Chloe wouldn't be alone.

"Well," Max began to answer, "if we're both stuck here, then Chloe will get to experience two Maxes at once."

The other Max blushed a bright red. Chloe snorted, but judging by the grin on her face, that idea was not unwelcome.

"Alright. Let's do this," Max said. Together, the two Maxes raised their hands and concentrated on opening the bridge. It worked, with considerably less head pain. Max wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed that she wasn't trapped with Chloe.

Soon they were saying their goodbyes, and planned to meet again in a week. By then, they hoped to have the first versions of their portable quantum devices - PQD's, they were calling them now - ready for testing.

And then, they would finally be rescuing Chloe.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe picked up the dusty laptop and turned it over in her hands. It had a detachable battery - good, she didn't want to try prying it open to pull it out .

Chloe stuffed the laptop and the charger into her bag. She searched through the drawers of the desk she found it on, and finding nothing of interest, left the room and headed down the stairs, careful to avoid the rubble pile partway down. The steps creaked loudly under her feet. Hopefully, no one else was near to hear it.

Chloe proceeded inside the next house. She checked the first floor garage, living room, and kitchen. Satisfied that there was no laptop sitting around, Chloe went up the stairs. Halfway up the staircase, a step gave out under her foot. She yelped and gripped the handrail.

"Shit…"

She pulled her leg out from the hole and placed it carefully on the next step. Very slowly, Chloe transferred her weight to that foot to test the integrity of the step, and when she was sure it would hold, she moved her other foot over the gap and continued up the stairs. Chloe released her breathe, just realizing she had been holding it.

Chloe glanced around when she reached the top of the stairs. To the right was the master bedroom. She went through the doorway and glanced around. The closet was open and drawers were pulled out and emptied. She wondered if the occupants had packed all of their clothes and left, or if the home had been ransacked by scavengers like her. She went over to the desk. Another laptop sat on it, also covered in dust. This one, too had a detachable battery. She took it.

After another thorough search of the desk in the master bedroom yielded nothing of interest, she went across the hall to the secondary bedroom. This room had sci-fi posters all over the walls. She went to the desk - score! Another laptop with a detachable battery. She opened the drawer of the desk. Inside was an external hard drive, with "movies" written on a piece of tape stuck to it.

_If I can get one of these laptops to charge up and work…_

Chloe pocketed the hard drive, and dug around the drawers more. Much to her delight, she found an unopened, single packet of instant hot chocolate mix. This she pocketed too, regardless of how old it might be. She left the room and went back into the hall in high spirits - finding the three laptops was great, but finding the simple packet of cocoa made her very happy.

She was at the top of the stairs, about to head down when the front door creaked open.

_Shit!_

She snapped out of her happy trance. Slowly, she backed up, and turned to a closed door behind her. She grasped the handle and slowly twisted it open, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Oh, Chlooooeeee," a frighteningly familiar voice called out. Chloe's blood ran cold, and every hair stood on her neck. She glanced back down the stairs as she opened the door, crossed through the doorway and quietly closed the door behind her. As she turned around, she had to wave her arms frantically to stop herself from falling. The floor in this room - a bathroom, once - was almost completely gone, collapsed to the first floor. A section of the wall was gone too, from the second floor down to the first, as if a strip of the house was just torn away. Snow-filled backyards of the surrounding houses were visible. She pressed herself into the small corner that remained from the room, and set a hand on the handle of the knife on her belt, ready to draw it in an instant.

She heard steps below her and froze. Maxine was entering the rubble filled room. Chloe held her breath as the brunette stepped into view below her.

"I know you're heeeeerrrreeee, Chlooooeeee," she called out, as if she were playing hide and seek with a small child.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ If Maxine turned around now, she would almost definitely see Chloe pressed back into the small remaining portion of the second floor bathroom.

_I'll have to make sure she doesn't turn around._

She glanced about and found a decent sized chunk of broken bathroom tile sitting on the ground beside her. Chloe cautiously crouched down, not taking her eyes off Maxine, and grasped for it with her fingertips. When she felt it, she clutched it and slowly straightened back up. As Maxine began to turn around, Chloe hurled the piece of debris right through the opening. Maxine's head immediately snapped in the direction of the sound when the chunk of tile hit something outside.

"I hear you, Chloeeeee," Maxine called out as she stepped over the rubble towards the opening in the wall. "Come and plaaaaayyyyyy!"

As Maxine stepped through the opening to the outside, Chloe snuck back out the door she came through. She hurried, as quietly as she could, down the stairs - carefully avoiding the hole she had stepped in - and out the front door. She ran down the street, back in the direction of her camp. She rounded the corner of a street and stopped dead in her tracks.

An armed patrol of Marshians stood right in front of her.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE DIVINE PROPHET!" The man in front demanded. He bore the burned cross of a Paladin on his face.

Chloe glanced between the gaggle of men - and a woman - then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

_BANG! BANG BANG!_

_Holy shit, they're fucking SHOOTING at me!_

_RUN!_ Blue answered.

Chloe instinctively threw her arms up to the back of her head to shield it. Logically, she knew there was little her arms would do to protect her, but that didn't stop her from keeping her head shielded. She turned to the right and ran between two houses into a backyard.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" The paladin roared.

Chloe kept running straight towards a large box that was pushed up against the fence. She jumped on it, then sprung off to propel herself over. With a grunt and a  _thug_ , she tumbled into the snow on the other side, but quickly recovered and was back on the move. She sprinted out of the new backyard to the street, then into yet another backyard on the other side of the street, and again vaulted over a fence. She continued this pattern for a while until she was satisfied she had lost both Maxine and the Cultist patrol.

"Thank God for fence-happy subdivision housing," she muttered. She stood bent over, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she sat and opened the sack of laptops. She pulled one out to inspect it for damage - and boy, was there damage. The first one had taken a bullet right in the middle of it.

_Shit,_  she thought.  _Probably won't be able to use that. Hopefully the battery still works._

_That probably saved your life, you know,_ Blue told her.

_You're right._ Chloe was sure she'd never felt so grateful for such a piece of technology.

The other two laptops, thankfully, appeared to be unharmed.  _Hopefully they still work when I find something to plug them in to._

The sun was setting when Chloe arrived back at camp. She now had to find a car with a normal plug for her to plug the laptops into.  _Gonna have to be a newer car,_ she thought to herself.  _Older ones typically just have the cigarette lighter. Unless I'm lucky enough to find an adapter._

Chloe wandered around the camp, popping open doors to inspect the interiors, and shutting the doors with a huff when she did not find the proper plug. After checking several vehicles with no luck, she finally found one - a nice, newer SUV with a three-hole plug in the backseat. Chloe eagerly pulled out a non-bullet-ridden laptop as she sat in the back seat, connected the charger and pressed the power button.

Nothing.

_Dammit!_  Chloe thought bitterly.  _Hold on a sec…_

Chloe leaned forward to the front console and pressed the 'clock' button under the radio. Nothing.

_Battery must be dead,_  she thought.

_There's a chance that maybe the terminals just aren't connected. Take a look,_ Blue suggested.

Chloe jumped out and popped the hood of the vehicle. Blue was right - the terminals were disconnected.

_What do you think the chances of this having charge is?_

_Slim…car batteries generally degrade over time, even when unconnected. Unless they've been put on a trickle charge to maintain them. I wouldn't count on it, though._

Chloe sighed and nodded in agreement.  _I thought as much._ She connected the terminals, then returned to the back seat and tried again.

It worked.

"YES!" Chloe cheered. She couldn't believe her luck.

_How?_ Blue thought.  _I didn't expect that to work…wait, the solar panel you saw in the shed a few days ago. I wonder if they've been using that to charge the battery?_

_Maybe. But why? It doesn't look like they've really been using this for anything. No signs of electronics._

_Radio?_

_There hasn't been any broadcasts in years._

_CD, maybe?_ Blue suggested.

Chloe frowned and tried the eject button. The CD drive whirred as though trying to eject a disk, but nothing came out.

_Nope._

_Cigarette lighter?_

Chloe glanced down. Beside the three prong plug was the typical lighter cap. She pulled it out, and twisted it in her fingers to examine the metal end. Sure enough, it showed signs of use.

_None of the bodies I cleaned up had any cigarettes on them, though. I checked carefully._

_Maybe they used it for fire starting._

Chloe grinned. _So you're telling me that I don't have to worry about running out of matches? And that I won't have to rub two sticks together to start a fire anymore? Score!_

_Uh-huh!_  Blue answered.  _All you have to do is pop that in, let it heat up and stick a leaf or something to it._

This was beyond fantastic. Chloe had access to a computer for the first time in years, a power source for the quantum device,  _and_ an easy way to start her campfires.

Chloe cheerfully jumped into the backseat of the vehicle and pulled the "movie" hard drive out of her pocket, and plugged in the USB to the port on the laptop. She was happy when a little box popped up on the screen. She opened the folder titled "Movies". And when she saw the selections inside, she nearly wept tears of joy.

That night, she sat by a small campfire she built just outside the SUV, drank hot chocolate, and watched  _Blade Runner._


	12. Chapter 10

_Chloe sighed contentedly, and sat back against the fallen tree. The morning sunlight, filtered through thick branches covered in leaves, was warm on her skin. The birds sang joyously from the trees around her. Her hunger was sated with the morning's catch and her thirst well quenched. If only, she wished, things could always be this pleasant and simple - no bandits, no fanatics, no Maxine._

_She tried not to think too hard on them, though. At that moment, she simply enjoyed the peace. She smiled and closed her eyes as she napped._

* * *

**Friday, October 12, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

_So what am I looking for here?_ Chloe asked.

_Any sign of the quantum device, for starters. If this is where you heard the generator running, then, well, it was running for a reason, right? Besides that, anything useful for building the portable version._

_Such as…?_

_You'll know it when you see it. Or I guess I will. God, you don't know how much effort I'm putting into concentrating on what you're seeing._

_I can imagine,_ Chloe replied.

Chloe grasped the handle of the door. With a push, it swung open and she stepped inside. She was greeted by the sight of old, rusted machinery and long rows of empty, metal tables.

_The old cannery,_ Chloe thought to herself. Once, this building by the harbor used to process the catch of the fishermen. Workers fileted the fish, then the fish meat would be fed into machines which would, in turn, pack the meat into cans. Chloe remembered seeing an old picture in school, years ago, of workers lined up along either side of the long tables to do the sorting and slicing. The cannery shut down years before the storm ever came.

The roof of the building had been partially caved in from the storm, and snow blanketed the exposed rubble within. It was not much warmer inside than out, but at least Chloe was out of the wind. Chloe shut the door behind her and glanced around. A metal staircase was just off to her left, leading to rooms with big windows overlooking the factory floor. Presumably, that's where the factory managers would watch their minions working below.

_Okay,_ she thought.  _Let's start in the offices upstairs._

Chloe headed to the rickety metal stairs and climbed up to the offices. She opened the door at the top and stepped inside. The large windows allowed sufficient light into the room, thanks to the gaping hole in the cannery ceiling. The first room appeared to be some sort of a lobby or break room, with a dilapidated sofa against one wall, a worn coffee table in the middle, and against the other wall, a refrigerator and counter. The counter was littered with a broken coffee maker and chipped coffee mugs. Doorways sat at the end of the room, directly opposite of Chloe, and on the other side of the sofa. A quick glance in those doorways revealed them to be small offices.

_The fridge!_ Blue told her.  _Check if it has a water line._   _You should be able to get some copper tubing from the back that you can use for cooling the quantum device._

_We need a better name for it,_ Chloe thought.  _How about PQD? For portable quantum device. I- uh, we really don't need to be saying… thinking the whole thing out._

_Sure. PQD it is._

Chloe went to the fridge and pulled it away from the wall so she could check the back.

_Perfect!_  Blue exclaimed. Just as she had suspected, copper tubing ran from the fridge to the wall.  _We'll have to find some tools to see if we can detach that._

_Damn, I should have thought to bring some with me from camp_ , Chloe thought. She glanced around the room. By the sofa, there was a small pile of objects beside a rumpled sleeping bag. She walked over and kicked aside a few useless things with her boot. Unsatisfied with what she found, she picked up the blanket and scrunched her nose at the smell of it.

_I'd rather freeze than sleep with that thing,_  she thought.

She dropped the blanket indignantly on the sofa. Underneath it was a small space heater and a toolbag.

_That's lucky,_ she thought.

_I wonder if someone had been living here?_

_It's possible. If they had fuel for the generator outside, maybe they were using it to run the space heater in here._

_That ancient thing outside must be really old. They'd have to had fixed it up,_ Blue suggested.

_That could explain the tools,_ Chloe reasoned.  _Look at this toolbag. This one looks like it's from decades ago._

_So, you think some old guy was living in here?_

_Could be. Maybe he used to do repairs in here back in the day, who knows. Could explain how he got the generator working. Whatever the case, it looks like no one's been in here for a while. I don't think he's coming back._

Chloe picked up the toolbag and returned to the fridge.

_Hmm, if he had the space heater running, I wonder if he had the fridge running too? Check it for food,_ Blue suggested. Chloe obliged and pulled the door open. She immediately regretted it - a foul odor was released from within. Chloe clapped a hand over her nose and mouth and shut the door again, trying not to gag.

_Ugh, gross…_

Chloe kept her hand over her nose and mouth as she reopened the door. There were a few items that were likely the source of the odor - she dared not touch those, but there was a can of soda and two cans of beans.

_Heh, our mystery man is obviously not Frank. There would be more beans._

Chloe removed the usable items and put them in the small sack she brought with her, with the exception of the soda. This she cracked open and immediately consumed.

_God, I don't think I've had a soda in years,_ she thought.

_We'll be sure to add that to your homecoming party._

_And liberal amounts of liquor. Please._

Chloe returned to her original task of removing the copper tubing from the back. It was held in place by hexagonal connectors. Chloe reached into the toolbag and removed a few wrenches, testing the size of each until she found a match. Unscrewing the connectors was tough, as some sort of sealant kept them strongly attached, but a few firm cranks finally loosened them.

_Now, this thing is a little long for my sack here. Should I coil it up?_

_Very, very carefully,_ Blue answered.  _Be very careful to not let it kink. Don't make it a very tight coil._

_Okay_.

Chloe took another cursory glance around the offices for anything useful or edible, but found nothing of interest. She continued downstairs and gave the cannery floor the same treatment with the same results. Nor did she find any evidence of any quantum devices, so she decided to return to her camp.

She cringed at the loudness of her boots crunching in the snow as she walked. If anyone were near, they'd definitely hear her. Soon, snow began to fall, drifting lightly to the earth. As she left the Arcadia Bay main street and passed into the more residential neighborhoods, the snow thickened and the wind picked up to a howl.

_Great, now I'm stuck in a blizzard,_ she thought.

_Dude, that picked up really fast._

_Welcome to the new Arcadia Bay. This is the crazy weather stuff I told you about before._ Chloe glanced behind her.  _At least the wind will drown out my footsteps. No one will likely see my footprints, either. Not unless they're looking carefully._

Chloe turned down a quiet street lined with townhouse-style homes. Several of the buildings were partially collapsed from the storm, though some appeared to have been partially rebuilt.

_Probably were in the middle of being rebuilt when the shit hit the fan and everything fell apart,_ she thought.

She froze when she heard loud voices being carried toward her on the wind.  _Shit._  Through the blizzard, she could barely make out several figures heading her way. She glanced around for a hiding spot - to her left she saw a shattered window. She hurdled over the small stone fence that surrounded the front yard, then ran over to the window. Ignoring the throbbing in her leg, she flung herself and the copper coil inside, and ducked into the corner just under the window. She glanced out and watched as the silhouettes approached - a small group of four or five, she determined. Chloe ducked back down, and pressed herself into the corner, trying to make herself as small as possible.

And was staring directly at Maxine, hiding in the corner under the opposite side of the window.

The two girls locked eyes and sat motionless for a moment, then Maxine suddenly pushed herself forward, towards Chloe. Chloe was faster - she quickly pulled the revolver from her pocket and pointed it directly at the other girl. Maxine grit her teeth and stilled. Neither dared to speak as the voices outside drew nearer. Both girls' eyes darted back and forth between the outside and their opponent.

"Why do we have to keep pursuing her?" One voice asked from outside. "We'll never see anything through this storm!"

"Because the Divine Prophet wishes it," another answered. "We're to search for sinners and either return them to serve penance, or deliver them to their judgement. I'm certain the woman came this way, keep looking!"

Maxine grew bold and began to creep slowly toward Chloe. Chloe clenched her jaw and put her other hand up, gesturing for Maxine to stop, but she was not heeded. Maxine continued to crawl closer, even as the voices were now just outside the window. Were it not for the heavy snow, Chloe was certain Maxine would have been spotted. Chloe swallowed and swiftly pulled back the hammer of her revolver with a stroke of her thumb. That caused Maxine to stop and snarl at her. Chloe shook her head at the other girl.  _Don't even think about it,_ she thought. Chloe was worried of making even the slightest noise that would alert the cultists, but she'd rather risk their ire and shoot Maxine than fall into her clutches again.

The two of them remained unmoving until the voices had passed. Chloe debated her next step. She could simply shoot Maxine, but she didn't want to risk the noise bringing the Marshians back her way. She could try to stab or pistol whip Maxine, but Chloe did not want to risk getting too close. Chloe settled on her last option: simply leave and hope she's not followed.

_But what if she rewinds?_ Blue asked.

"Keep your hands on the ground," Chloe instructed. She tried to keep her voice soft and quiet, but firm. "If I see your hands leave the ground, I will shoot you. If you rewind to try to catch me, I will shoot, and the noise will bring those cultists back."

Maxine made no visible sign that she understood or would comply, but neither did she attempt to move.

Chloe stood, adjusted the string of the sack over her shoulder, and picked up the copper coil. She quickly glanced to her right, inside the room - a living room once, it appeared. A closed door was on the other side of the small, leather sofa. Keeping her revolver aimed at Maxine, who only stared and maintained her snarl, Chloe went to the door and opened it. As it swung inward, bits of rubble tumbled inside the room. She stepped through the doorway and shut the door. Thankfully there was a deadbolt lock on this side - she engaged it carefully but quickly, then walked across the rubble pile of the collapsed roof as the door handle began to rattle behind her.  _That will buy me some time._

She found herself in a small backyard. Chloe passed through an opening where a fallen tree had knocked down the fence, and into the next backyard. She hopped another fence again into the next backyard. She ran to the front of the crumbling house and glanced both ways up and down the street. The storm was still thick so she couldn't see very far. Good - that also means Maxine won't see her very well either. She glanced around quickly for any sign of either cultists or Maxine, and seeing neither, fled toward her camp.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe gleefully tore the packing tape off of the cardboard box and opened its flaps. She dove her hand into the packing peanuts until she hit an object, then pulled it out with a grin. The copper tubing was here! The other two packages must contain the other items she - well, her adviser - had ordered for building the PQD. She couldn't wait to open those too, even if they were mostly just screws and aluminum frame-constructions bars.

_Christ,_ she thought,  _five years ago, I was a troublemaker trying to sneak into bars and smoking joints. Now I'm getting excited for a bag of goddamn nuts and bolts. What happened to me?_

_You grew up,_ Che answered.

_No kidding. God, I - we were so naive back then, huh?_

_Yep. I made it back to camp, by the way - what should I do with this pipe stuff?_

_Hmm...well, it's going to need to be coiled up to fit around the quantum core, when you find that._ Chloe explained _. You'll need something to coil it around. About the size of a paint can, if there are any of those around._

_I think there's one or two of those in the shed_.

Chloe got to work on opening the other packages.

_I guess you made it back to camp with no issues then?_ She asked Che.

_Storm let up a little, so it wasn't too hard to make my way back once I cleared town._

_Good. No chance that Maxine followed you?_

_It would be unlikely,_ Che responded,  _but who the hell knows with that demon girl. Here's some paint cans. I'm just...gonna try to not think about her right now._

_Yeah...sure thing._  Chloe glanced down at her left arm. That flesh was untouched, she knew, but Che's was not. Their shared subconscious haunted them both.  _Okay_ , _uh, paint cans. Perfect. Now, you've got some tools there, right?_

_Well, yeah, I would have brought that grubby old thing back from the cannery if not, right?_

Chloe sighed.  _I guess. You sure haven't lost the snark, huh?_

_Heh. Nope, that's what's kept me going these past five years. You seem to have lost the attitude though. At least a little._

Chloe retrieved an old, empty paint can from the shelf in the corner of the lab.

_I've tried to. For Max. She deserves better. A lot of people deserved to be treated better by me back then, I think. I wish I had realized that years ago,_ Chloe answered sadly.  _Not that Max and I never have any arguments or anything. I've just forced myself to be more civil than I used to be. At least with her._

_She deserves better, for sure,_ Che agreed.  _Now what do I do with this stuff?_

_First,_ Chloe began,  _crimp one end of the tube, then fill it up with water. Then crimp the other end. Make sure there's no air trapped inside at all and that the ends don't leak. Then, you're going to coil that around the paint can. Make it a tight coil!_

_Can't I just wrap it around without the water?_ Che thought.  _It's pliable enough that I can easily do that._

_The water will help keep the pipe from forming kinks or anything. Some people use salt too, but I guess you don't have a lot of that lying around._

_Gotcha. Yeah, no salt here. I wish I did have some, I'm dying for some flavor to my food._

Chloe started working on her own coil, following her own instructions. It wasn't very long before she was looking at her own nearly-perfect coil in her hands.

_How is this?_ Che inquired. Chloe closed her eyes and focused.

_Not bad. Not as long as I would have liked, but it'll have to do, I guess._

Pleased with her work, Chloe went to the quantum device and slid open a panel, revealing the inner workings - framing, instruments, cooling pipes - and reached in to disconnect cords from a cylindrical metal object.

_Is that…?_

_...the quantum core? It's one of them, yes. The primary, we call this one,_ Chloe answered.

_Not as exciting to look at as I would have thought._

Chloe laughed aloud.  _Yeah, I suppose not._ She brought the primary core back to her work table and slid the copper coils over it. They fit almost perfectly.

_So, what's the difference between the primary and...uh, I'm guessing it's called the secondary core?_ Che asked.

_The primary has a device built in that allows it to manipulate the electron inside. Since the paired electron in the other device does the same thing, we just need to measure it, so it's a little smaller._

_Hold on,_ Che thought,  _how will I get it to work? I don't exactly have a lot of scientific equipment just lying around._

_If you can find the primary and secondary cores, you just need a power source. Anything else you need is internalized._

_Assuming this core is the same as yours._

Chloe paused.  _Yes. I strongly suspect it was built by my adviser, though. If the Prescotts have been funding his research, then that would make sense._

_And why would the Prescotts have this in Arcadia Bay to begin with?_

_I have no idea,_ Chloe answered truthfully.

Che groaned in her head from another timeline.  _Okay. What about this power source?_

_A car battery could work -_

_-are you kidding? I thought this thing was supposed to be portable! How am I going to to carry this around with a car battery? That's not something I can just squeeze into my pocket!_

_Alright, alright! Let me think… a laptop battery maybe? We're not powering any measuring instruments, and if you can get compressed liquid nitrogen, then you won't need a pump or anything, either. You won't need as much power._

_A laptop battery? I should be able to scavenge a few from around town,_  Che said.

_Awesome. The trick is going to be finding one that actually has power left in it. The more juice, the better. Once you have that, you'll just need some wire to run from the positive and negative terminals on the battery to power port on the core._

_Okay,_ Che responded.  _I'll head back into town tomorrow to see if I can find those things. The day after, I'll be heading to the Prescott estate to look for that quantum core._

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"Ready for round two?" Max asked. Kate nodded. They had set up the break-room the same as the last time they had met the agents. When a knock came at the door, Kate let the agents in. They took their seats at the coffee table across from the girls.

Andrews glanced between the duo in their EMT uniforms. "Are you sure this is a good time?" She asked.

"We should be fine," Max answered. "The others are answering a call from a frat party. We're just doing dispatch."

"Alright, let's get right to it, then," Andrews started. "We've brought information about the Prescotts. And their source."

She nodded to Berry, who set a briefcase on top of the coffee table and unlatched the clasps. He opened the lid and removed a yellow folder, opened it, and pulled a stack of documents from within. He shuffled through the documents until he came across two photographs, and handed them to Max. Max took them and examined them both. One photo was older, appearing to be from the seventies, judging by the haircuts and fashion of the people in it. The next was much more recent, and depicted Sean Prescott standing with other well-dressed men.

"See this man here?" Andrews asked, pointing at a man standing beside Sean Prescott. Max nodded.

"This is the man I had mentioned before. We believe this man is some sort of adviser to the Prescotts. This photograph was taken in early 2008. But now, look here, in the other photograph," Andrews pointed at another man in the other photograph. Max examined him closely.

"No way," She said.

It was the same man. Same age.

"In this photograph, he's standing beside Martin Prescott, Sean's father," Andrews continued. "The other man here is Doctor Sven Kaufmann. He would later be the adviser to Dr. Adam Smith - Chloe's adviser in the other timeline - while he was doing his PhD. Warren's adviser in this timeline."

"There's no way that's a coincidence," Max stated.

"Indeed."

"So, who is this man?" Kate asked. "Is he...like Max? Is he a time traveler too?"

"We don't know for sure," Berry answered, "but it certainly appears that way. We don't know if he has any power like Max, or if he has some sort of….device or tool that allows him to time travel. We're fairly certain this is the same man, though, and not a relative of some sort."

Max ran a hand through her hair.  _Well, shit,_ she thought.

_Definitely a time traveler, I think,_ Noir said.  _So...the Prescotts are using time travel for profit. No matter who might get hurt. Disgusting._

Max exhaled and sat back in the sofa. She remained silent for a moment, contemplating this bit of information. She then turned to Andrews.

"Are you a time traveler, too? Is that what the experiment was that linked you?"

Andrews laughed. "No," she said. "I was just exposed to some sort of quantum particle experiment that caused me to be linked. I joined the special investigations division shortly after."

" _Just_ a quantum particle experiment?"

"Run by a colleague of Dr. Kaufmann's. Let's leave it at that, for now."

Kate turned to Agent Berry. "So what led you to join the FBI?"

Berry mulled over the question for a moment before answering. "After Chloe Price's murder, and seeing how Sean Prescott got off scot-free - uh, no pun intended - I wanted to bring him down. I told him I would not work for him any more. No more favors. Andrews approached me with the offer of joining the FBI and becoming her partner, given my knowledge of the Prescotts. So, I did."

Max sighed and shut her eyes as she remembered Chloe's death, the trial, and the years of pain that went with it.

_You'll have your happy times with Chloe when we rescue her,_ Noir assured her.

_I know… But that doesn't make her death any less real. She died here, even if she survived in other timelines._

_I know. I have nightmares about it, still._

"I have one more question," Max asked. "How do  _I_ fit into all of this?"

The two agents looked at each other. "Well," Andrews answered, " If this man came from the future and knew about your abilities, he could have told the Prescotts. Beyond that...we don't know."


	13. Chapter 12

" _Warren, did it come?" Max asked._

" _Yeah! Got it yesterday. You?"_

" _Same."_

_Kate rounded the corner of the hallway, holding an envelope in her hand._

" _Kate, is that your letter?" Max asked when she approached._

_Kate grinned. "It is! I haven't opened it yet, of course. You guys?"_

" _Nope," Max and Warren replied simultaneously._

" _Alright then. On three?" Warren asked._

" _On three," Max confirmed. "One…"_

" _Two…" Kate continued._

" _Three!" Warren concluded._

_The trio tore open their envelopes and extracted the letters from within. Max unfolded hers and read it._

" _I got in!" Kate squealed._

_Warren raised his hand for a high five. "Me too!"_

_Kate returned his gesture. They both turned to Max._

" _Max?" Warren inquired._

_Max stared stonily at them. Their smiles began to fade._

" _Oh, no," Kate whispered._

_Max slowly grinned. "I got in!"_

_Kate squealed again as she threw her arms around Max. Max chuckled, and met Warren's high five behind Kate's back._

" _Oh, so, uh, where did you guys get into?" A voice said from behind them. Max turned to face Brooke and smiled._

" _Southeast Washington University!"_

" _Oh, awesome! I uh, I got in there too! We should definitely hang out!"_

" _Yeah, we totally should!" Warren chirped happily._

_Brooke's nervous glance at Warren did not go unnoticed by Max._

" _Well, I think we should all go get some ice cream to celebrate," Max declared. "I think you should come with us, Brooke."_

" _I uh, sure. Hey, Warren, I got a new drone. It's really cool, why don't I bring it with us? You can fly it on the beach!"_

" _Sure, sounds awesome!" He replied in a rather courteous manner._

_Max tried not to groan. Warren was not getting the hint._

* * *

**Sunday, October 14th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

After briefly circling and surveying the mansion, Chloe determined that there were no Cultist patrols in the near vicinity that could pose a threat to her. The Prescott Estate appeared fairly rundown - after five years of neglect, she imagined that would be expected. Unkempt vines crawled up the sides of the home, shingles clung desperately to the roof, and cracks cleaved zigzags around filthy bricks.

She wondered what happened to the Prescotts - she doubted they could have survived all of these years on their own, since they wouldn't have been able to buy their way out of this hell. Then again, she  _had_ heard generators running here a few months ago, so maybe they did figure out a way to survive. Or a pack of bandits decided to move in.

She cautiously approached the back of the mansion, holding her bolt action hunting rifle. After her run in with both Maxine and the trigger-happy Marshians yesterday, she wanted to make sure she was ready to fight, if need be.

She went to the door and tried to turn the handle - locked.

_I could try to force it,_  she thought. She glanced to the left and saw a window there.  _Or I could smash that and climb inside. Probably easier to do that._

As it turned out, she wouldn't need to do either - the window was unlocked, so she simply pushed it upwards and pulled herself inside. As she straightened up and adjusted her coat, she glanced around the room she entered in. She appeared to be in the kitchen - a very grand kitchen, intended for a large cooking staff. The stove at the back wall caught her eye. A frying pan sat on one of the top burners, and appeared to have been recently used.

She quietly slung the rifle over her shoulder and pulled the revolver from her waistband. Slowly, her thumb pulled back the hammer and she held the weapon in front of her, pointed down but ready to swing up and shoot at any moment. She continued forward to what she assumed would be the hall. She'd come back here later and check for any canned food, she decided. For now, she was focused on her task: finding the quantum device, and getting the quantum core.

She stepped into the hall and was greeted by the sight of a grand curving staircase, constructed from a dark, chocolate colored wood. The railings were adorned with carvings and golden inlay. A large portrait of who she assumed to be a great-great-grand-something Prescott hung over the staircase, and fine furnishings decorated the hall. Fine, but dusty.

A gorgeous home. As much as she hated the Prescotts, she couldn't deny that they had taste.

_Focus, Chloe. If I were to build a quantum device, where would I hide it?_  She asked herself. The answer was obvious to her: the basement.  _But how do I get down there?_

She continued past the staircase and down an adjacent hall, with wood-paneled walls and various doors. Old, dusty paintings, covered in cobweb, hung on either side.

At the end of the hall, she saw her objective - a staircase leading down. She walked briskly toward it, but stopped. Voices emanated from below and were growing louder.

_Shit!_ She glanced around. A dark wooden door was immediately to her right - she opened it quietly, slipped in and shut it behind her as silently as possible. She was now in some sort of library. The walls were lined with shelves full of books, from dusty old tomes that must have been at least a century old to newer books that were probably acquired not long before the storm. She heard the voices just outside the door. Then the knob began to turn.

_Motherfucker!_

She glanced around - a wood and silk screen was set up in a corner of the room. She stepped behind it and tried to squeeze into the space as best as she could, jamming herself up against a small writing desk. The screen separated the rest of the room from the desk, and she briefly noted the various papers scattered on top of it. She hoped these people would not be looking to do any paperwork right now.

"-and we need to discuss how we are going to proceed from here," a voice said as the door creaked open. Several sets of footsteps entered the room.

"Yes, indeed we do," another voice bitterly answered. She recognized this voice from many, many years before. Sean Prescott. "Damn that Kate Marsh! That mad bitch set her hounds loose, and they've either killed or captured the men who were supposed to be keeping us safe here!"

_So that bastard is still alive,_  Chloe thought. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she held the revolver up and at the ready.

"Now, Mister Prescott - " the unfamiliar voice said.

""You call him  _Sean_ ," a third voice said. This voice sounded as though it belonged to a much older man. " _I_ am Mister Prescott."

"Harry-"

" _MISTER PRESCOTT."_

"Fine. Mister Prescott, we are doing all we can. With Blackwell overrun by the cult, I'm afraid we can't - "

"FOR FUCK SAKE, JACK!" Sean Prescott roared. "YOU'RE THE GODDAMN TIME TRAVELER! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR  _FIVE YEARS!_ "

_Holy shit, are you hearing this?_ Chloe asked Blue.

_Yeah. What the fuck…?_

"Sean, I told you that messing with time is something that has to be done very carefully, and is highly unpredictable. Even the smallest change can break off an entirely new timeline. I told you this would be a possibility, too - being stuck in a broken reality. Max Caulfield's powers are not well understood, even in my time. That's why I had you prepare for this. Unfortunately, it seems that you're too much of an asshole in other realities to activate the device to allow yourself to escape."

"FUCK YOU!"

"SEAN, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Harry Prescott finally roared. Sean Prescott was silent.

"Now Jack, we followed everything  _exactly_  as you told us too. We paid that driver extra to ignore safety regulations and keep driving past his allowed time. We scheduled that train to pass through Arcadia Bay at the  _precise_ time you told us. We even had that bunker built and hired Mark Jefferson. Why are we here now?"

Chloe had a sick feeling in her gut.

"Mister Prescott," this supposed time traveler named Jack started, "All of these things were necessary to force Maxine Caulfield to use her power and eventually create the storm - if she uses it too much, it wreaks havoc on reality and can causes extreme occurences, such as that storm. Of course, as I told you then, even doing all of those things might not lead to the timeline where Arcadia Bay is destroyed. Hiring Mark Jefferson was necessary, as he would have killed Chloe Price and forced Max to use her power to go back and save her. Likewise for the train - that would kill Chloe Price, but Max again would be forced to use her power to save her. Giving Nathan the gun was necessary too - from what we know, Nathan shoots and kills Chloe Price in the bathroom at Blackwell. This is where Max first discovers her power, and uses that to save Chloe Price for the first time."

Chloe felt as though she had just been thrown into a brick wall.

"And the truck driver?"

"It was necessary for him to fall asleep behind the wheel. When he did so, he would crash into William Price and kill him. That was necessary to put Chloe on the path to meet Rachel Amber, who would, in turn, be killed by Nathan and Jefferson, and eventually lead to Chloe's confrontation with Nathan in the bathroom. Had William Price not died that day, I would have had you hire a driver to take out Chloe in a car accident several years later. That would have forced Max to ensure William's fate. In another timeline, of course. In this timeline, William died, and all the events happened as they needed to, to force Max to choose between the town and Chloe Price. In this timeline she chose the Bay, but we were the unfortunate ones to be stuck in this broken reality."

Chloe's mouth gaped open. All of the terror in Chloe's heart had faded to icy blackness. She lowered the revolver to hang at her side as she took in this disturbing new information. Finally, she heard enough. She raised the revolver and emerged from behind the screen, and when the three men gave startled shouts at her sudden appearance, she opened fire. She didn't even realize that she screamed as she pulled the trigger over and over. Soon, she was standing with the revolver raised, anguishedly listening to the soft clicking as she tried to shoot bullets that were no longer there. Harry Prescott and this "Jack" laid lifelessly on the floor, but Sean Prescott was pulling himself slowly away, grunting and smearing blood across the carpet. Chloe stepped over the bodies to Sean and planted a boot on his back, halting his pathetic attempt to flee. He grunted again in pain. She leaned down and turned him over. Blood leaked out of his mouth, but he was able to stare back up at her with terrified eyes.

"You…you did all of this," Chloe said. She gripped him by the collar and punched him hard in the face.

"You murdered my father," She said with another punch.

"You killed Rachel!"  _Punch._

"YOU HURT MAX!"  _Punch._

"YOU DESTROYED AN ENTIRE FUCKING TOWN! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"  _Punch._

"WHY?! WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ALL OF THIS?! TELL ME!"

Sean Prescott only gurgled, and then was very still. Dead. Chloe stood and breathing heavily, looked at the carnage she had wrought. She left the room. When she was in the hallway, she collapsed against the wall and began to weep.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

"Hi, two large lattes, please," Max asked the barista. He rang up the order, took Max's cash and began brewing the drinks. Max's phone began to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen: Chloe was calling.

_I'll leave it for now. I'm about to see her in a few minutes anyway_. She had decided she was going to surprise Chloe with the latte - Chloe had been working hard all weekend, and deserved a little reward.

_Answer it._

Max recognized that the thought was from Mad Max.

_Why? I mean, I'm literally about to see her in a few minutes._

_I know. Answer it anyway. Don't ever take the sound of her voice for granted. After she died here…_

A new memory sprang forth in Max's mind - she was sitting on a sofa, a bottle of vodka in hand, calling Chloe's cell phone. But the cell phone was sitting in the box on the coffee table in front of her. It buzzed as the phone rang in Max's ear. Max ignored it. Finally, Chloe's voicemail message began to play. For what was possibly the thousandth time, she just closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Chloe's voice.

_Not too long after that, the phone plan was cancelled. I couldn't listen to that message anymore. That wrecked me._

Max found herself biting back tears.  _That's awful. I'm so sorry you had to go through that._

_Just...answer the phone._

Max quickly swiped the answer button and held it up to her ear.

"Hey hun! How's it going?" She asked, a little too cheerfully.

" _Max…"_  The voice on the other side sobbed the name.

Max was immediately alarmed. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

" _Max...I need you. Please...please come to the lab..."_ Max could barely understand Chloe.

"I'm coming right away," she answered. The barista had the latte's ready on the counter in front of her. He was trying to act casually, but the frowning side glances he cast at Max betrayed his eavesdropping. Max tried to ignore him. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

Max hung up the phone and snatched up the lattes, then ran out and headed towards the lab. She didn't care when some of the scalding hot liquid spilled out and burned her hand. The cafe was mere minutes away, thankfully. When she arrived at the building, she elbowed the handicap button to open the door and darted to the elevator. She shuffled one of the hot drinks to her other arm, awkwardly holding it there while her other hand hammered the elevator button. The elevator doors opened within seconds, and Max stepped in and hammered the button for Chloe's floor. The elevator was somewhat slow - Max almost wished she'd just taken the stairs instead. Soon the doors opened again and Max flew out and down the hall to Chloe's lab. When she got there, she pounded on the door.

"Chloe! Chloe it's me, let me in!"

The door opened and Chloe stood there, tears streaming down her face. Max stepped in and quickly set the drinks down on the desk, then immediately turned back to Chloe. She took the blonde in her arms.

"Chloe? Chloe, what happened? Please talk to me," Max pleaded.

The blonde all but collapsed in her arms, sobbing. Together they sank to the floor as Max supported her. She was reminded of when they discovered Rachel's body - she hadn't seen Chloe as upset as then...until now.

Chloe tried to speak, but was unable to form words. Max did the best she could - she wrapped her arms around the blonde and tried to comfort her.

Finally, Chloe was able to choke out words. "Max...the Prescotts...they did this. They did all of this."

Max frowned. "Chloe, I don't understand. What did they do?"

Chloe was able to get the story out between sobs. Max offered a hot drink, which the young scientist accepted. Chloe was able to somewhat calm herself down. Max was grateful she brought the drinks with her - had they not been sitting there, ready to go, Max likely would have just left without them. After a few sips, Chloe explained how everything, from William's death to Rachel's murder, was a part of a plot to force Max to use her powers - and create the storm.

_Oh God,_  Mad Max thought, when Chloe finished retelling Che's tale. She had been listening, too.

Max was speechless. All of that death, all of that destruction…and all of that suffering for Chloe. Why? What was so valuable to the Prescotts that they would willingly cause this to happen? She felt rage growing in her heart, but right now, she knew she needed to focus on the woman in front of her. She buried the anger and spoke.

"Chloe...God...I - I don't even know where to begin…"

Chloe said nothing, only continued to weep.

"Chloe, let's go home," Max finally said, after holding her tightly for what felt like an eternity. Chloe only nodded and allowed Max to lead her away.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

_Knock knock._

"That must be them," Max said to Kate. She hadn't told Kate everything yet, and was grateful that her friend had the patience to wait until Warren and Brooke arrived before sharing the newest information that she had acquired. Max stood from her chair and went to the front door of her apartment, and swung it open for her newest guests.

"Brooke, Warren," Max acknowledged, her face stony and solemn. The duo said nothing as they entered. Max had called them not to long before, and begged them to come, but said she couldn't explain why over the phone. They accepted without question. Max motioned for them to sit on the sofa next to Kate. She then resumed her position in the chair opposite from them, on the other side of the coffee table.

"Thank you guys for showing up so quickly. I know this is...unexpected," Max began.

"We're here for you Max...whatever you need," Kate answered. Max nodded her thanks.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you all to come here. I have something… kind of disturbing to tell you." And so Max relayed everything she had seen through Noir in the other timeline about the Prescotts, and how for more than a decade,  _they've_ been the ones pulling all of the strings. She told them what she learned of their attempts to manipulate her through Jefferson, killing Chloe, and even killing William. As she spoke, she watched as their faces changed from confusion, to shock, to something near horror. That summed up her reaction, as well.

"Holy shit," Warren said when Max concluded. "This all makes sense now…"

"Except for one thing: why?" Brooke returned.

"This...they can't have done all of this,  _just_ to build some fancy houses…could they?" Kate asked. The horror on her face grew with the thought that all of that destruction could have been done for the sake of a few luxury homes.

Max sighed. "I don't know for sure," she replied, "but if they were willing to go to those extreme lengths for...whatever it is they're doing, then I suspect they are not ready to stop there."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I think they're going to try to destroy Arcadia Bay again...or have it destroyed, somehow."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Warren.

"I'm heading down there tomorrow. I'm going to spend a few days in the Bay to see what I can dig up on the Prescotts."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Brooke asked.

Max pondered this for a moment. "Do you have that drone still? With the camera?"

"Not that one," she replied, "but I have a newer one. With a better camera. Why?"

"Maybe… maybe you could come down in a few days, use it to scope out the Prescott manor. Or the Pan Estates. See if there's anything unusual we can find."

"Would...that be considered trespassing?"

"I don't know...maybe, maybe not. If the Pan Estates are being built on protected Native lands, then, well, it doesn't belong to the Prescotts, anyway," Max answered.

Brooke and Warren nodded and considered Max's request. "We'll do it," Brooke said. Warren nodded his assent.

Kate spoke up. "What can I do?"

Max thought silently for a minute. "Honestly...I think I need you here. I'm probably going to tell people that I went to Seattle for a family emergency. We're supposed to have shifts, this week, but you'll need to have Carson or James fill in for me, I guess. If we're both gone, that might start to look suspicious. I promise I'll call you if there's anything else you can do to help."

Kate didn't look satisfied, but she nodded her agreement anyhow.

Max heaved a sigh and slumped back in her chair. "Whatever it is these bastards want - whatever they think they're gonna do - I'm going to get to the bottom of it," she declared.

Warren was the last to speak. "We've got your back."


	14. Chapter 13

_Chloe picked up her Queen, and knocked over one of the horse-shaped pieces on the board. Her queen - which was constructed from some nuts and bolts, as several pieces were missing from the chess set - took the enemy knight's place._

" _Checkmate."_

_Victoria squinted at the board. "Well, fuck," she cursed as she sat up straight._

" _I win!"_

" _You always win! Shit, I never knew you were actually smart…"_

_Chloe only chuckled._

" _Chloe…" Victoria began, her tone suddenly serious, "why…back in high school, why were you such a...a…"_

" _Delinquent?" Chloe finished with a raised eyebrow._

" _I...yeah, I guess. I'm sorry. You're obviously a smart person. Why did you throw that away?"_

_Chloe frowned as she formulated her words. "I...I don't know if there's a really good answer for that. Not a simple one, anyhow. After my dad died...we had such a strong bond. Losing him was...devastating. Then Max left. Right after the funeral. I pretty much never heard from her again...not until she returned to Blackwell years later, anyway. But when she left, I was alone. I had a hard time connecting with anyone at Blackwell while I was there. Only a few. I was the poor girl on scholarship, who wore clothes that were old and torn up and maybe too small. I felt like everyone was judging me. The only way I could protect myself was to pretend I didn't care what anyone else thought. To be a rebel against everything and everyone. Looking back, I know that was stupid, but...but I was in pain, honestly. That was how I coped."_

" _Were you mad at Max? When she returned?"_

_Chloe scoffed. "Of course I was. For about ten minutes. After that...I was just so ecstatic that she was back. It was like nothing had ever changed between us. Other than my dad, she was the only other person in the world I had a solid bond with."_

" _What about your mom?"_

_Chloe sighed. "I...I loved her. I did. I know she tried really hard to be a good mother to me, and I appreciated it, even if I was a terrible daughter. But...we never really had the same bond. Not like I did with my Dad, or Max. And when David came along...I think that broke any bond we had. I felt like she was trying to replace Dad."_

" _Were you mad at her for finding love again?"_

" _No! Well, maybe a little, yes. But I think I was more angry that she was trying to force this new relationship on me, with David as some sort of a "father figure". I had a father. He died in a car crash. No one could replace him. I wish she could have understood that, understood_ me. _She moved on - I don't begrudge her that - but I hadn't. I needed more time. I was still grieving."_

_Victoria reached her hand across to gently grasp Chloe's wrist._

" _Chloe...I am so sorry. I know I didn't help with your problems; I was such a bitch back then. Sometimes I wish I could travel back in time, for the sole purpose of slapping myself in the face and telling younger me to grow the hell up."_

_Chloe laughed. "Yeah...if I could go back in time, I think I'd have a few choice words for myself, as well."_

_Victoria laughed with her. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty, as they say."_

* * *

**Monday, October 15th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe laid in bed, silently staring at the ceiling. Her head throbbed from crying all night. She hadn't slept a wink either - how could she, with so many thoughts racing through her mind?

_What kind of a world does this? Who does this?_  She recalled when she spoke those words between sobs so many years before, when she and Max had found Rachel's body. The questions held true today. Only this time, she had an answer: the Prescotts.

She knew greed drove people to do unspeakable things, but this...using murder, torture, and any other tools available to coerce a young girl with time-travel abilities to destroy a whole town? Kill countless people? All for what?

Chloe shut her eyes and listened to the sound of sizzling from the kitchen, just outside her door and down the short hallway. Max had woken up (if she had even slept - Chloe didn't think either of them managed to sleep that night) a short while before, gave Chloe a quick peck on the forehead, then got out of bed. Now, Chloe surmised, she was cooking in the kitchen.

Chloe groaned and pushed herself up. A part of her just wanted to stay there and think, but she knew she needed to clear her mind, and return to the thinking later. She forced her legs to carry her through the doorway and to the kitchen. Max appeared to have mixed together some batter for making pancakes. Chloe appreciated the gesture, but honestly, she didn't have much of an appetite right now. Still, she stepped towards the unaware brunette, and wrapped arms around her slender body. Max stilled, frying pan in one hand, spatula in the other, ready to flip the half-cooked pancake. Max leaned backward into the embrace. The pair stood there silently for a moment, taking comfort in one another. Finally, Max set aside the frying pan and spatula - away from the burner, so she didn't char the pancake- and turned around to face Chloe. She brought her hands to either side of the blonde's face and cupped her cheeks gently. Chloe saw her own sadness reflected in Max's eyes, then Max brought their lips together for a gentle kiss.

Chloe shut her eyes, and brought her forehead to Max's when they parted. "I love you," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"I love you, too." Max pecked her again on the lips, then buried her head in Chloe's shoulder. They remained silent in their embrace. Chloe was so thankful for Max - when she called her yesterday, Max had come quickly, and had hardly left her side since. She held Chloe all night. She was there right when Chloe needed her.

"Max...thank you. For everything. For being there when - "

_Knock knock knock._

Both girls pulled away and looked to the front door.

_Knock knock knock._

_Now who the fuck is knocking at eight in the fucking morning?_ Chloe thought bitterly. Her ire was growing rapidly.

"Let's just ignore it. They can come back later," Max suggested. The frown on her face showed that she, too, was irritated by the interruption.

_Knock knock knock._

Chloe snapped. "Seriously? FUCK OFF!" She roared at the door. She grit her teeth and turned her attention back to Max, shaking her head. "I can't believe this ass-"

_RATATATATATATA!_

Chloe reflexively pulled Max down to the ground, and threw herself over the brunette. Glass shattered. Dust spewed out from new holes in the walls. Bullets were flying everywhere. Chloe's heart pounded in her ears.

There was a pause in the gun fire.

Any sadness was forgotten in Chloe's sudden adrenaline rush. "Max, get to the bedroom. Climb out the window. Go to the truck. Stay low. Go, now!" She instructed as she pushed herself off of Max to give her space to flee. Max looked at her once, wide-eyed with terror, and obeyed.

_BAM! ...BAM! ...BAM!_

Whoever had just opened fire into their apartment was now trying to break down the newly bullet-ridden door. Chloe sprinted to the small side table by the door where she kept the truck keys and snatched them up, praying that this shooter didn't decide to start shooting again. She then sprinted to the bedroom and locked the door behind her. Max had the window open and was climbing out - to their fortune, the dumpster below had the lid closed, so they could easily step on top of that.

_Thank God we took the cheap unit,_ Chloe ludicrously thought to herself.

Before climbing out, Chloe grabbed her phone and wallet. She grabbed her backpack from beside the bed, hastily pulled out a few of the drawers in the dresser, and stuffed random clothes - she didn't bother to check what, precisely - into the bag. A loud crash from the other side of the bedroom door told Chloe that the front door had been broken in, just as she followed Max out onto the dumpster, then down to the ground. Chloe took Max's hand and led her to the truck a few yards away. She fumbled the truck keys with shaky hands, and barely managed to stick the key into the driver side door to unlock it. She quickly hopped in and leaned over to open the door for Max, who swiftly pulled herself in and shut the door. Chloe did likewise, started the truck, backed it out of its spot and sped away.

"Holy shit!" Max breathed beside her. "What...what…?"

Chloe's heart and mind were both racing. It took her a minute to formulate a coherent thought.

"Max, call nine-one-one. Tell them what's happened and where we are right now. I'm not going to stop until either I see blue lights behind me or we find a police station."

Max's hands trembled as she felt around in her pockets for her phone and called.

"Oh God...someone just tried to shoot us...we-we were at our apartment, we're driving away now...we're on Highway One-Twenty-Nine, heading southbound...please, please send someone…"

She continued to describe the truck and gave the license plate number, as well as the address for their apartment, and begged them to send someone right away. She soon hung up.

"Okay...just-just keep driving, she said, and officer is on the way to meet us."

Chloe nodded. She glanced over at Max. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Max glanced down at herself. "I...I think I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Chloe quickly glanced down at herself. "I-I think so. Am I bleeding or anything?"

Max looked her up and down carefully. "I don't think so."

Chloe kept driving for several minutes longer, as the road continued into a quiet area. Forest lined either side of the road, and their truck was the sole vehicle around. She dared not to slow down, lest their attacker was catching up in a car. Soon she saw a police vehicle in the rear-view mirror turn its lights on. She pulled over. Never before had she been so happy to see a cop.

As the officer- and his partner, apparently - stepped out of the vehicle, Chloe took a moment to grasp Max's hand and give it a squeeze. "We're going to be okay," she assured the journalism student. "We're through the worst of it."

She put her hands back on the wheel as the officer approached her window. He tapped on it with his knuckle.

"Step out of the car please, ladies," He said. His partner was on the passenger side, instructing Max to do the same.

Chloe happily obliged.

"God, we were at our apartment, and then - "

"Is the dashcam off?" the officer called over to his partner. Chloe realized he was holding his baton in his hand.

"Yeah," the partner replied sheepishly.

"Bodycam too?"

"...yeah."

Chloe and Max locked eyes - something was very wrong here.

Chloe looked back at the officer. "Look, can you please just take us - "

_WHAM!_

The cop swung his baton and struck Chloe just under her right cheekbone. The force spun her around, and she slammed into the hood of her truck. A strong hand grabbed the back of her collar and was soon dragging her away.

" _CHLOE!"_ Max screamed. Chloe glanced up at her as she tasted blood in her mouth. Max was starting to raise her right hand as the rookie gripped her shoulder, but Chloe shook her head. Max froze, anguish written across her face.

Chloe was dropped on her knees, several yards in front of her truck. The throbbing in her cheek caused her to groan in pain. She heard a small rustle, and knew it was the sound of a gun being removed from its holster.

"Nothing personal, kid. Sorry."

She heard the click of the safety mechanism being disengaged. A part of her mind refused to process what was happening - she remained motionless, in complete disbelief. She looked up once more at Max, who was again raising her hand. She was about to shout "No!", but the other officer interrupted her. He quickly pulled his pistol from his side, and pointed it at the cop behind her.

"Drop it!" The partner ordered.

"What the fuck are you doing, rookie? You heard the chief!" the voice behind her boomed.

"I don't give a fuck. This ain't right," the rookie cop replied.

"Rookie, either you drop that weapon or-"

_BANG!_

The cop behind her grunted in pain, and toppled over.

"You son of a-" he started. Instinctively, Chloe spun around, and seeing that the man, lying on his back, was still in reach, drove her fist into his face. He was knocked cold.

Chloe fell back to catch her breath, not realizing until now that she was hyperventilating. Before she knew it, Max was at her side, clutching her desperately.

"Oh God, Chloe!" she sobbed.

"I'm okay Max," Chloe responded with an unusual calmness. She glanced at the cop who nearly executed her in the middle of the highway. He was unconscious but alive - the bullet she could now see had struck his vest. She glanced up at the rookie cop as he approached.

"Oh, shit," he said. His hands gripped the sides of his head, the handgun still in one of them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He looked at the unconscious officer and brought the gun down in front of his face to examine it.

"I just...I just shot my fucking partner…"

"He was going to kill me," Chloe said. "Why? Why was he going to shoot me?"

The rookie seemed to suddenly remember the two girls on the road beside him. "I...I don't know. We got a call from the chief right before we got the call from dispatch. Told my partner here that there could be a call, and we were to answer it...and... I-oh God…I thought this was some kind of a joke or something...shit, shit, shit!"

Chloe glanced at the rookie's nametag. "Officer Carleton," she said, "you saved my life.  _Our_ lives. Thank you. Why did the chief want us dead?"

Officer Carleton seemed to calm down somewhat. "I don't know - something about a favor to somebody. I don't know who you are that you've got the police chief coming down on your head, but I recommend you get the hell out of dodge."

"Yeah...you too," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah...I will probably be halfway across the country by this time tomorrow. Good luck, girls. Keep your heads down."

And so they left, the rookie leaving in the squad car in one direction, and the girls in their truck, in the opposite direction. The unconscious officer they left at the side of the road.

For twenty minutes, the girls sat quietly, watching trees pass as the truck continued down the empty road.

"Chloe...what is going on? Why are people trying to kill us?" Max asked.

Chloe searched for an answer. "I don't know," she finally said. "The Prescotts...somehow they know that  _we_ know. They're trying to silence us."

"But how?" Max asked. "How could they know?"

"I don't-" She began. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Max...in the lab, the security camera!"

"What? I thought that was just for show!?"

"So did I," Chloe said. "But...it must not be. They must be using it. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"But then...then they must know that we've been bridging with another reality… "

Chloe pondered that for a moment. "My adviser… When he and the other grad students got back from Switzerland, he said I would be the only one working in the lab. I just thought that was a lucky coincidence, but but he must have known what was going on, and let me continue. Hell, maybe they've been expecting this for years... it's the only reason I can think that I would even get into grad school. I mean, with my background and crappy grades from my undergrad studies, I'm sure I don't exactly strike people as scientist material."

"I don't know about that," Max replied. "If you're not scientist material then I'm not journalist material, either. I don't think they would have gone through all of the effort to include you if you weren't necessary to their plans. Whatever those are…"

The two were silent for a time. Chloe finally broke the silence.

"Max… What do we do?"

"I don't know," Max admitted. "If they're that eager to kill us… We need to be very careful. I think we need to find a bank, or an ATM. We need to try to do cash transactions only. They might be able track us if we use our cards. "

"Or our phones… We better turn those off. Take the batteries out. We don't want them tracking us with that, either."

Chloe took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Max, who pulled the battery out, and did the same for her own.

"Done. Good thinking grabbing some clothes too, by the way. That totally didn't occur to me."

"That was a risk I probably didn't need to take," Chloe replied. "But… I guess it's a good thing I did. I don't really know what all I got in there, I kinda just started grabbing stuff and shoved it in."

"We'll find out," Max said. "For now, let's find a bank. Then we have to drive as far away from here as possible. Find a motel somewhere where we won't likely be recognized. Then we'll figure everything out from there. Can I ask you something? "

"Sure."

"Why didn't you want me to use my power?"

Chloe sighed. "I… I don't want you to create more storms, just for me. I mean, I'm flattered that you would, but you don't need to do that to yourself again."

"Chloe, what do you think  _losing you_  would do to me? We are so lucky that rookie cop saved us. If he hadn't… I don't care what the consequences are, you are the most important person in my life, and I will do whatever is in my power to keep you safe. Okay?"

"... Okay," Chloe agreed. She supposed it was only fair - if their positions were reversed and she had the powers, she would do whatever it took to keep Max safe.

Chloe held her hand out, and Max took it. They remained hand in hand as Chloe drove.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe couldn't believe it. Or, at least, she wished she could say she didn't. But the Prescotts sending people to kill her and Max in another reality honestly didn't shock her at all.

Chloe glanced out of the SUV window. Snow was blowing down furiously, making it difficult to see anything. She sighed and could only hope it would let up soon. She wouldn't be able to accomplish much in this storm - not without risking getting lost, and succumbing to hypothermia. She wished she had better accommodations, but this SUV would have to do for now. She wondered if this is what the bandits who previously occupied the camp did: sheltered in the cars. Not the most comfortable way to spend the winter, but better than freezing to death out there.

Chloe remembered a time a few winters ago when she and Victoria had to huddle close together to sleep at night. A blizzard prevented them from getting a fire started, so they shared a tent and blanket to share body warmth and not freeze. Chloe's heart lurched a little at the memory - she missed Victoria. Over the years Chloe had grown fond of the blonde, and Victoria of her. Her absence was not unnoticed.

Chloe wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and returned her focus to the laptop. Another movie played on it while she waited out the storm - some film about a dinner party while some comet or asteroid or something was passing overhead. Much better than that awful remake of the Wicker Man she watched earlier. Her attention was elsewhere, of course. She was still working through the swirling emotions in her mind from the previous day's revelations, and the attempted murder on her and Max in another reality. At least the laptop was spewing out warm air from its exhaust fan.

Chloe sighed and pressed the space bar on the laptop to pause the movie. She folded the laptop and then just stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. She thought about her progress on the PQD: she had the cooling coil, but no coolant. She had a laptop battery, fully charged and ready to go, sitting beside the coil in the shed. But she had nothing to power. She had been so distraught the previous day that she immediately fled back to camp without accomplishing her mission and finding the quantum core. Chloe mentally cursed herself for that.

No matter. She would go back. Once this storm let up…

That left one more component unaccounted for: the coolant. Now where would she find a tank of liquid nitrogen just laying around?

_I have a few ideas,_ Blue intruded. Chloe jumped a little.

_Holy shit! How are you guys? Are you alright?_ She asked.

_Pretty shaken up. I'm struggling to keep it together. But I have to right now. For Max._

_You guys have a first aid kit, right?_

_Yep. Thankfully we didn't need it today,_ Blue answered.  _Apparently I'm sporting a nasty bruise though, from when that asshole hit me with his stick.. Max is… trying very hard to not look at it._

_She's worried about you._

_I know. God… I just want to pull over right now and hug her and never let go._

_Understandable,_ Chloe thought.  _Were you guys able to get money out?_

_Yes,_ Blue answered,  _but not a lot. Five-hundred dollar daily withdrawal limit. For each of us. Plus the one hundred and fifty between us that we already were carrying. One thousand, one hundred and fifty dollars. Enough for short term, but long term… we may need to get creative. I just filled up at the gas station too; now we are just getting as far away from town as possible to find some small motel to crash at._

_Good plan._

Chloe sighed and continued to stare out the window, watching as giant snowflakes streamed by, carried on a howling winter wind. She almost wished she had saved that packet of hot chocolate for a time like this. Almost - watching  _Blade Runner_ with a mug of steaming hot chocolate - as watery as it may have tasted, with no milk or cream to add to it - was one of the best times she'd had in years. But now, she was tense with anxiety about her own situation, and that of her alternate-reality self.

Chloe shook her head sadly, and reopened the laptop lid to try to finish watching the movie.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max was silent as trees flashed by on either side of the road. It sure was a beautiful drive, going down to Arcadia Bay. But God knew she never thought she'd be heading this way ever again. Once she graduated from Blackwell, she had vowed to never return to the damned town - the town that stole her Chloe away - despite the promises she made to Joyce.

_Welcome to Arcadia Bay!_  Read a sign she approached in the car. It had a cute illustration of the lighthouse underneath it. Fuck that lighthouse.

She reviewed the last twenty four hours of the other timeline in her mind. Things were happening so fast - the previous revelation the day before was shocking, and now Noir and Blue were running for their lives. How did everything turn to shit so fast?

She shook her head.  _Focus, Max. You can't help them right now, but you might be able to help people here._

Soon she was pulling onto the main street, with the beach on the left and the Two Whales diner coming up on the right. Joyce would be on shift, she knew. Chloe's mother had been kind enough to offer Max a place to stay, - she could stay in Chloe's old room, if she wanted to. Max knew she could never step foot in that room again. Instead, she had booked a room at the motel and politely declined Joyce's offer. Joyce didn't push the issue.

Out by the harbor, several ships sat abandoned and rusting, their corroded exteriors gently rocking with the ocean waves. The warehouses were dilapidated and unused, even crumbling in some parts. The streets, where people used to happily shop and gather, were empty, and the windows of said shops were papered over with  _For Lease_ signs stuck out front.

Soon Max was pulling into the motel parking lot. Max only shook her head sadly at the peeling paint of the motel walls. She stepped out of her car and proceeded to the office.

A middle aged woman stood at the wooden counter, her gaze fixated on a TV in the upper corner. Max cleared her throat to get her attention. The woman settled her eyes on Max, and didn't say a word.

"I have a reservation for Max Caulfield."

The woman turned around to pull a key off of the wall, then turned again to hand the key over to Max. "How will you be paying?" she asked.

"Credit card, please. It's awfully quiet in town. I lived here years ago; it used to be so much more...alive. What happened?" Max asked.

"Fishing industry died. The fisherman weren't catching anything more. Most of them moved on to greener pastures. Or...seas, I guess. Soon the rest of the town was following, too. Pretty soon I'll be closing up shop, too."

Max nodded and paid for the room. It was early evening, so she still had some time to kill. She hadn't planned to meet Joyce and David until the next day, so she figured today would be a good day to wander around town and do a little digging, if possible.

First thing's first, though - she dropped off a few bags in her motel room, then got back in the car. A short drive later, she was sitting outside of the florist's - luckily, this shop hadn't gone out of business yet. She browsed around and found a small but beautiful arrangement of white roses with tiny blue forget-me-nots interspersed between the larger flowers. That was the winner - Max paid for the bouquet and returned to her car. She laid the arrangement gently on the passenger seat and headed to the cemetery.

Finding the spot where Chloe had been laid to rest beside her father was easy. Finding the strength to approach and lay the flowers down was hard. Max managed to do it without breaking down right away. She knelt by the grave and set the flowers down, and remained in that crouched position as she spoke.

"Hey, Chloe," she began. "I uh...I'm sorry I haven't visited since the funeral. Shit...I'm no better than when I left you the last time, am I?"

Max let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. I really miss you, too. You shouldn't have had to die the way you did. It's not fair. I mean...I know that you're still alive in one timeline, and just...barely surviving in another. But that doesn't make your death any less real. God… it  _was_ so real. I still can hear that gunshot, and…"

Max stopped to try to compose herself, but was unable to to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"I can't stop hearing it. I can't stop seeing your body in the middle of that…  _filthy_ bathroom floor. And letting you die… letting  _fucking_ Nathan Prescott murder you, I don't know if it was worth it. This town has just been dying slowly. You told me once... in another timeline where you were sick, that not… not accepting your request was just delaying the inevitable. Arcadia Bay has just been dying slowly, and I think that sacrificing you was just delaying the inevitable. And none of these sorry bastards will ever know what you sacrificed for them."

Max wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. You deserved so much better. So… so I'm going to save you from that other timeline, no matter what it takes. I promise."


	15. Chapter 14

" _Max, I told you, don't worry about me! There's no chance in hell I'm ever getting accepted anywhere. I fucked myself over when I dropped out."_

" _But you're back in school now, Chloe. You're going to have a high school diploma by the end of the summer!"_

_Chloe growled in frustration. "What school would ever accept me into any kind of science or engineering program, Max? Look at me - I'm just some stupid, tatted up punk that makes shitty life decisions -"_

"  _\- No you're not, Chloe. You're a girl who's faced a tough life and come out stronger for it. Most people get crushed by the amount of pressure you've faced - people much older and more experienced than you! Engineering and science is also tough. I think your chances of getting in are great - you've already proven that you can come out on top, no matter how tough it gets!"_

_Chloe grunted. She knew she was losing the argument, but she was stubborn, as always._

" _We don't have the money - "_

" _Yes we do, Chloe. We'll be able to get financial aid. My parents have saved enough for me to cover at least my first year, and after that I can work summer internships or any jobs to make a little more. And with the Prescott money, and the money from the government for your house, I think we'll be set."_

" _That money isn't in the bank yet."_

" _But it will be."_

" _The applications alone cost - "_

" _Very little in comparison, Chloe. Please, just apply to a few, okay?" Max pleaded. She looked at Chloe with those doe-like eyes._

_Chloe sighed. She knew she couldn't say no to that look. "Alright. Just a few though. And only the schools you've applied to, or at least ones nearby."_

* * *

**Tuesday, October 16, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

"Okay, fine," Max conceded, "but be quick! I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Okay," Chloe agreed. She started to get out of the truck but was stopped by Max tugging her sleeve.

"One more thing," Max said. She pulled Chloe forward for a kiss. "Be careful."

"I will, I promise."

Chloe got out of the truck fully and pulled her hood up to keep the rain off of her head. She stood quietly for a moment, hesitating to go into the diner.

_Relax, Chloe,_ she thought to herself.  _You just gotta grab some food and come back. That's it._

Chloe swallowed then climbed the steps into the small building. There weren't too many people around - only one or two of the booths were occupied, and a lone man - probably the driver of the big truck outside, Chloe figured - who sat at the counter, engrossed in the plate of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns in front of him. A young woman stood behind the cash register. She glanced up briefly at Chloe then back to her work. Apparently her bruise was well-covered with make-up, since the waitress didn't seem to notice it.  _Thanks for the lesson, Rachel._

"Good morning," the waitress said in a friendly voice, "Feel free to sit wherever you like. I'll be right with you."

"Actually, I'd like to place a to-go order, please," Chloe replied. She struggled to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Sure thing! Take a moment to decide what you'd like and I'll be right there."

The waitress carried a bill and card to one of the customers in a far booth. Chloe exhaled, then took a moment to look over the menu and choose what to get for her and Max. Soon the waitress returned.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"No worries," Chloe replied cheerfully, attempting to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Uhhh, two bacon and egg breakfast burritos and two coffees, please."

"Yes, ma'am! I'll get those right up."

The waitress poured coffee into two styrofoam cups. As she did so, Chloe glanced up at the TV in the high corner of the room.

" _...and we turn now to southeast Washington state, where two young women are reported missing. It is believed that Chloe Price, a graduate science student at the prestigious Southeast Washington University, has kidnapped her partner, Maxine Caulfield, a journalism graduate student at the same university_."

Chloe's breath caught in her throat. She was horrified by the words, and the ensuing pictures plastered across the screen - pictures of both her and Max.

_Fucking bastards,_  Che's thought intruded in her mind. _I - We'd never do anything to hurt Max. They can't even get her goddamn name right!_

The broadcaster continued _. "_ _Gunshots were reported at the apartment they shared yesterday. Investigators are on scene, desperately searching for clues that might lead to Maxine Caulfield's rescue."_

The waitress set the cups up on the counter, along with a handful of sugar packets and mini-cream containers. She began to turn towards the kitchen to call for the two breakfast burritos - and toward the TV.

"Wait!" Chloe hastily called, almost shouting. The waitress looked back at her with a confused frown.

Chloe fumbled for words. "Uh...how much for some pie?"

The waitress glanced at the baked goods in the glass counter. "What kind do you want?"

"Uhh...cherry," Chloe answered.

"Three dollars per slice. How many would you like?"

"Two," Chloe replied.

"Alright. Hey boys, two egg and bacon burritos to go!" she called back over her shoulder to the kitchen. She returned her attention to Chloe. "I'll get a knife to cut you some pie, then."

" _Price is considered a dangerous person, and has a troubled history of run-ins with the law when she was a teenager._ "

_Yeah, over stupid teenage shit!_  Chloe thought.  _Fuck, most teens were running around doing dumb crap, I was just unlucky enough to get caught by the police!_

_To be fair...well, we were quite the hellraiser back then._

_Shut up, Che._

"Wait!" Chloe called again as the waitress was once more turning toward the TV. She looked back at Chloe, a slightly more bewildered expression on her face.

"Uh…" Chloe wracked her brain for an excuse. "I uh...how much for a whole pie?"

"A whole cherry pie?"

"I uh...yeah."

The waitress seemed surprised at this. "I'll...have to ask Norma. Give me a moment, please, we don't get too many people wanting a whole pie." The waitress turned in the opposite direction from the TV and towards a back room, which Chloe presumed was some sort of office. "Norma? Miss Jennings?" She asked before disappearing from view.

Chloe looked back at the TV.

"We've spoken with the parents of Maxine Caulfield. The father, Ryan Caulfield, gave us this brief statement:"

The screen cut to a video of Max's father standing beside Vanessa. It was strange - they looked sad...but not as distraught as she would have thought them to be.

"We, uh, we're really worried, you know? Chloe...I just, I have a hard time believing she would do this. And now the police are here constantly trying to help us find our little girl. I just...want to make sure she's safe, you know? I mean, I remember taking Chloe to the grocery store to pick out cereal…"

Chloe had to suppress a grin. She was certain she'd  _never_ gone cereal shopping with the Caulfields. In fact, none of them actually ate cereal much - the word was more of a joke to them than anything.

_They know_ , Che surmised.

_Yeah. They're not buying that I'd do anything to hurt Max. Good on them._

_And they're surrounded by cops, apparently. I guess that means you can't contact them easily,_ Che thought.

_Shit. I really want to let them know she's safe, but I don't think I can without putting us in more danger._

Chloe's and Max's faces once more were thrown up on the screen. Chloe glanced around - no one seemed to be paying attention. Chloe noticed the remote just behind the counter, just within reach…

She quickly leaned over the counter to snatch it up, and swiftly pressed a button to change the channel.

" _-and the Cowboys had a great game this past Sunday, winning last minute with a breathtaking touchdown-_ "

"HELL YEAH, COWBOYS!" the man at the counter suddenly roared. He turned to Chloe. "That was one hell of a game, huh? Sunday was a hell of a day!"

"It sure was," Chloe mumbled. The waitress soon returned.

"Okay, fifteen for the pie. And it looks like your burritos are up, too. Your total is...thirty-two-forty-nine today."

Chloe dug the wallet out of her pocket and fished out the cash. She handed two $20 bills to the waitress and muttered, "keep the change." The waitress smiled and handed her the food in a bag. Chloe took that and the two coffees and returned to the truck. Max opened the door for her and took the coffees from her hands.

"Do we wanna eat here?" Max asked.

"No, we gotta go," Chloe answered.

"Why? What happened?"

"Max, our faces are all over the news. They've been saying I kidnapped you." She recounted the whole story, of how they were calling her "dangerous", and how they talked to Max's parents, but she didn't think the Caulfields were convinced.

"I agree," Max said after Chloe's explanation. "They know. They know you'd never hurt me."

Chloe turned on the ignition and backed the truck out of the parking lot. "Go ahead and eat your food," Chloe said. "I think there's a rest stop not too far up ahead. I'll pull in there and I'll eat. Then we can figure out what to do."

"Let me know if you want me to take over driving," Max offered. Chloe nodded in response - that might not be a bad idea. Honestly, she was still exhausted - neither one of them had slept much the previous night. They were both terrified of some unknown person coming to their motel room to light it up with a machine gun. They had called Agent Andrews for help; she told them to get back on the move at sunrise. She would come and find them.

"Chloe, why is there an entire cherry pie in here?"

Chloe only sighed in response.

In thirty minutes, they had pulled into a rest stop surrounded by forest. Only a few cars were stopped there. Chloe extracted her burrito from the paper bag and frantically devoured it, and gulped down her coffee, now that it was at a cool enough temperature for safe consumption.

"Slow down, Chloe, you'll choke," Max admonished.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

Chloe ate silently for a few minutes until she had finished her breakfast. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took that first bite. As she finished, she licked her fingers and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"What now?" Max asked.

"We keep going. That's what Andrews said. Just keep driving 'til they find us," Chloe answered. She turned the key in the ignition of the truck and backed out of the spot, then drove out of the exit.

They did not get far. Not two minutes after pulling out of the rest stop, they came across a road block in the middle of the road, formed by two black cars. Chloe slammed on the brakes. For a moment, they just stared at the two vehicles in front of them. Several well-dressed men got out of the cars and began to walk toward the truck.

_Do you think they're with Andrews?_ Che asked her.

_No. Not at all._

Chloe put the truck in reverse and began to back up, but quickly stopped again after she looked back. Two more cars - cars from the rest stop, she realized - were pulling up and forming another roadblock behind them. Max glanced back, then over to Chloe.

"What do we do?" Max asked, her voice full of anguish and fear.

"Shit, shit, shit," Chloe mumbled, under her breath. The men approaching them had weapons drawn, pointed right at her. "I could try to ram them," she suggested.

"They'll shoot us."

Chloe swallowed. "Get out of the car," she instructed Max.

"What?"

"Get out of the car. I'll try to ram them. Run for the forest and try to lose them there. Use your power, it's your best chance."

"No," Max refused. "I'm not leaving you. I won't lose you."

"Max, please..."

Max just looked at her helplessly. Then she grabbed Chloe by the collar of her jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. As they parted, Max looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Max said. She then got out of the truck.

Chloe took a deep breath and prepared to floor it - but stopped when Max was standing directly in front of the truck, hands on the hood.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Chloe demanded. Max locked eyes with her. Slowly, she raised her hands and stepped backwards towards the approaching men. She then turned to face them. One of them motioned towards the ground with his gun, and Max went down to one, then two knees, with her hands behind her head.

"Max!" Chloe shouted.

Then one of the men raised his arm and backhanded Max hard across the face, sending her sprawling. As she tried to push herself up, the other stepped forward, a syringe in hand, and jabbed it in her neck. Max went still in seconds.

" _MAX!"_

Chloe bashed open the driver side door and started to sprint towards the suited men, but froze in place when they both raised their guns at her. Chloe snarled defiantly at them.

"On your knees!" One of the men ordered. Chloe only remained as she was, teeth gritted together.

"Hands behind your head, interlock your fingers!" Chloe glared with her teeth bared like a wild animal. "Do it or I'll fucking shoot you!" the man insisted. Chloe angrily obeyed.

The man approached Chloe and gave her the same treatment as Max - he raised his hand, still holding the weapon, and pistol-whipped her hard in the side of the head. Chloe grunted in pain when her face connected with the pavement. She clenched her jaw and squeezed shut her eyes.

"Hey, we're not supposed to leave marks on that one!" the other man shouted. The blow had blurred Chloe's vision, but she could tell he was dragging Max to the car, when she reopened her eyes to look.

"Shut up!" The one who hit her shouted back. He kneeled down beside Chloe. "You get any smart ideas, and we'll pull over and put a bullet in your girl's head, you hear?" He didn't wait for a response before taking Chloe's wrists and binding them with a zip tie. He then took a rag from his pocket, stuck part of it in her mouth and tied it tightly around the back of her head. Chloe tried to swear at him, but was unable to form words due to the gag.

"Good girl," the man said mockingly. Soon she was being dragged to the car by her collar. She realized she would not be sat inside the car - she and Max were being loaded into the trunk together. The lid was slammed down on top of them.

The ride was long, dark, and quiet, for the most part. Chloe couldn't do much with her hands bound and her mouth gagged. She tried to chew at the plastic tie, but found the gag prevented her from doing so. It was bound too tightly for her to move it aside, too. She felt around for anything sharp to cut with, but found nothing. Max lay beside her, motionless and silent. Chloe couldn't see her very well in the darkness but tried to talk to her. Her words were unintelligible due to the rag stuck in her mouth. After what seemed like hours, the surface the car was driving on suddenly became very bumpy. The jostling seemed to stir Max, as she groaned loudly.

"Max!" Chloe tried to say. It came out sounding like "axe." Chloe called her name again anyway.

"Chloe?" Max replied weakly. "Where are we?"

"Still in the car," Chloe tried to reply. These syllables sounded clearer.

"How long have we been in here?"

"I ohh oh," Chloe's muffled replied sounded.  _I don't know._

"I'm scared," Max said. Her voice quavered.

"I ohh."  _I know._

Chloe shuffled closer to Max and took her bound hands with her own, and gently pressed her heads together.  _I'll figure this out,_  Chloe thought. She wished she could talk to Max the way she could talk to her alternate reality self.

_They must not have given her a very big dose,_  Che thought to her,  _if she's regaining herself now._

_How long has it been?_ Chloe asked.

_About two hours._

The vehicle came to a stop. The trunk lid opened up above them, and Chloe was momentarily blinded by the daylight until her eyes adjusted to it. Hands reached in and grabbed both of the girls, and dragged them out. Chloe found herself face down in cool mud. She tried to push herself up, but was rewarded with a sharp kick in the side. She cried out in pain and collapsed back down.

"Fuck man, what did I say?" A man farther away said. "No marks on this one. We have to make this look like a murder-suicide, we can't have her looking like someone beat the crap out of her!"

"Fuck you," the man above her said. She instantly recognized the voice as belonging to the man who hit her earlier.

As the men argued, Chloe took in her surroundings. It seemed these two men were the only ones around- the only two vehicles present were the car she and Max had been brought here in - wherever here was - and her own truck. She figured they wanted to make it look like she had driven Max out here to do the deed. They appeared to be in some sort of clearing in the woods. No buildings or roads appeared to be nearby - only the looming trees would stand witness to whatever was about to transpire.

Chloe forced herself to her feet while the men bickered, and threw herself at the one who hit her, bringing him to the ground.

"Son of a - you BITCH!" he shouted.

"Don't fucking move!" The other man shouted. Chloe glanced up - he was walking towards her with his gun raised, aimed right at her head.

But he walked too close to Max - she swung her legs at his feet and sent him sprawling. His gun flew out of his hands, just feet away from Chloe. She dived into the mud for it, got it in her hands, and immediately shot its previous owner. She turned to shoot the other man, but he was already on top of her - he kicked the weapon away, then delivered another kick to her head. The force caused her to roll to her back, and sent stars across her vision. She tried to sit up, but a knee came down on her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. As she gasped for breath, a fist came down hard in her face. The fist came again, and again - five times before she felt the weight suddenly disappear from off of her. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had shut them, and saw that Max had gotten up and tackled the man. They were now both lying on the ground. Max tried to push herself up, but her movements were uncoordinated and she stumbled over into the mud. The man recovered and kicked her once, and twice in the abdomen. Max grunted in pain. He swung his leg back to kick her again, but Chloe was already on her feet and leaping at him. She drove her shoulder as hard into him as possible - with her hands bound, this was the best way for her to fight. They toppled over together and Chloe managed to climb on top of him and pin him down. She brought her fists - bound together - down onto his face, repaying him in kind for the blows he dealt earlier. He bucked her off to the side and reversed their positions, and again brought his fist down twice before wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezing

She frantically began grabbing at him, trying to find something - anything - that would help her. She couldn't find anything. Spots were beginning to dance across her vision, and she grew desperate as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Fear began to grip her heart.

But then, the pressure was gone from her neck.

"Wait - " the man said.

_BANG!_

Suddenly, something warm and wet was sprayed on her face, and a dead weight settled on top of her. She pushed the man's now lifeless body off of her and sat up, coughing and gasping for air.

A soft voice breathed heavily above her. Max. Chloe's vision was blurry and disoriented, but she could make out Max standing above her, handgun still raised, just inches away from where the man's head was moments before.

Max dropped the gun and sank to the ground. "Chloe…" she sobbed. Chloe felt warm arms encircle her. She leaned into the embrace, unable to return it due to the plastic tie still around her hands. Max's head rested on top of her own, and Max clutched her tightly.

"We're okay, Max," Chloe said weakly - or attempted to say, as the gag was still in place. They remained huddled together in that spot for a few minutes, motionless and silent except for Max's quiet sobs. Max soon quieted down and pulled away from the hug. She was holding a knife, and used it to cut away the zip tie. Chloe rubbed her wrists then reached up to pull the rag out of her mouth.

"Where did you get the knife?" Chloe asked. Max only nodded at the other man Chloe first killed.

"The truck…" Chloe finally said. Max nodded her understanding. Chloe attempted to stand but nearly collapsed - only Max's grip kept her upright. The two stood together and headed towards the vehicle. Chloe nearly fell twice more on the way, as did Max - they had to support each other as they hobbled to the pick-up. When they finally reached it, Max opened the passenger side door and helped Chloe in. Max popped open the glovebox compartment and extracted a first aid kit - something Chloe made a point to have on hand, ever since Rachel got hurt all those years ago. Chloe closed her eyes and groaned softly at the pain engulfing her head.

"Look at me," Max gently commanded. Chloe obeyed, opening her eyes and looking directly into Max's. Max put her hands on either side of Chloe's face, and gently turned it left and right.

"I think you have a concussion," Max said at last. She extracted something small from the first aid kit, tore it open, and was dabbling it on Chloe's face. Chloe winced as a laceration began to burn - she hadn't even been aware she was cut. "I wish we could go to a doctor, but… "

"… but anywhere we go, we risk being recognized and caught," Chloe finished for her. Max mutely nodded.

"This should be stitched up too, but… I don't have a way to do that right now. Hopefully these butterfly closures will work."

Chloe groaned as the small adhesive pieces were pressed on her face, pulling the edges if the laceration together. Once they were applied, Max again pulled Chloe into a gentle hug and held her quietly.

"Let's get out of here," Max said softly. Chloe nodded her agreement, and closed her eyes as Max shut the passenger side door, and went around to the other side.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Chloe asked as Max pulled herself into the driver's seat.

"No…" Max answered after a pause. "I think I should be okay in half an hour."

Max scooted closer and held Chloe tightly, and together they sat in silence until finally, Max felt she could think clearly enough to drive the truck. Max started the ignition, but cut it off again and got out of the truck.

"Where...?" Chloe began inquisitively.

"I'll just be a second."

With blurry eyes, Chloe watched Max climb out of the truck, go to the bodies they left, and pick something up before returning. Max climbed back in and started the truck.

They sped away, eager to leave behind the horrible scene behind them.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max stood at the front door, fist raised to knock, but motionless. She wasn't ready to do this - to come back here after all of these years. It has been almost exactly five years since she was in the Price home last - and she didn't even remember that visit, since that occurred when she was on 'autopilot' after jumping back in time through the photograph. And now, everything that Noir and Blue experienced had her completely on edge. She had felt both Noir's terror and physical pain. She still rubbed at the areas where Noir was kicked.

_Okay, Max, you can do this,_  she thought to herself. Any other day she would have reached out to Noir for emotional support, but right now she knew she likely wouldn't even get through. She inhaled deeply and let the air back out of her lungs slowly. Then she knocked.

In less than thirty seconds, the door swung wide open. Joyce stood in the doorway.

"Max, I'm so happy to see you! Come in!"

Max forced a smile and entered as Joyce stepped aside to permit her entry. She glanced around the foyer - almost nothing had changed since she was last here. Even the old pictures of Chloe were up on the corkboard by the kitchen entrance. Max stopped for a minute to admire these. Despite the pit in her heart that was beginning to ache, Max smiled genuinely at the picture of Chloe on her skateboard. She continued to the table beyond the kitchen, by the fireplace. Even here, nothing had changed in five years.

David came down the stairs a moment later. "Hey, Max," he called out.

"Hi, David," Max replied politely. Even after all of this time, Max wasn't sure how to feel about David. He did save her life in one timeline, and expressed how much he truly did care for Chloe. But he was also a prick who treated not just Chloe, but  _many_ others terribly. And he knew about Nathan's "troubles" - he could have stopped him sooner, and maybe saved Chloe…

_Stop it,_  Max berated herself. Blaming David wouldn't solve anything, whether or not there was any truth to the matter. Besides, she could still save Chloe - she was still trapped in another timeline, and Max had to focus all of her energy on bringing her home, not petty blame games.

David entered the dining room and sat at the table. Joyce settled in beside him. Max took the seat opposite from them, facing the living room area. She set her bag down on the floor beside her.

"So, what's new? How has it been going with...your  _mission?_ " David asked.

"How are you two in the other timeline? How is my girl in the broken timeline?"

_Oh, just dandy_ , Max thought sarcastically to herself.  _We were almost executed in one timeline, we found out that the Prescotts were behind all of this shit, and Chloe is barely surviving in the broken timeline after brutally murdering the Prescotts. Not that they didn't deserve it…_

"Everything's great," Max lied. "We, uh, we did find out something kind of disturbing about the Prescotts, however…"

Max continued to explain the Prescott's involvement in everything, but spared the details about how Noir and Blue were on the run, and how Che had gunned down the villains. Joyce and David were horrified enough without those details.

"You're telling me that everything...everything that happened was because of  _them_?" Joyce said. She was clearly becoming emotional. "They... _they_  murdered my husband?  _And_ _my daughter?!"_

Max nodded somberly. "I know...it makes me sick, just thinking about it. How much pain they've caused...especially for Chloe. All for a little money. They're beyond disgusting."

Joyce put her face in her hands, not sobbing, but fighting to not fall apart.

"So...what now? Why did you come here?" David asked. Max looked at him and swallowed.

"They were willing to go that far to destroy Arcadia Bay, but they failed, in this reality. But I don't doubt for a second they'd just give up after all of that. I'm here to find out what more they could be planning."

"Shit…" David said. He rubbed his stubbly chin. "What can I do?"

"I hate to ask this of you, but I'm going to break into the Prescott estate in a few days. I...I could use your help."

Joyce looked up suddenly. "Max, that's insane! Do you know how much security they have there? If you get caught -"

"I won't get caught, Joyce. I can use my power to keep that from happening."

"It will still be dangerous, Max," David said. "I agree with Joyce, this is a bad idea."

"I'm sure it is," Max almost whispered. "But I have to do this, and I could use your help, David. You probably know better than most about what kind of security is in there and how I could potentially bypass it. But I know this is a lot to ask. If you don't want any part of this, I'll completely understand. No hard feelings at all, I promise."

"No way," David answered. "If you're right about this...then I want to hit the Prescotts right where it hurts. I'll back you up. But...I'm afraid that I'll just slow you down, especially with your powers. I...God, I hate to admit this but I think you're better off going in alone. I hate the thought of letting you go in there by yourself. But I can still help from the outside - I can access floor plans and security information for their estate. I also have a small drone with a live-feed camera; I can give you intel from the outside, at least. I should even be able to look through some windows with it."

"No kidding," Max said. "Warren and Brooke will be going to the Pan Estates with their drone, too, to take pictures - see what they can find."

"Not a bad idea," David said, "but do you think that will be safe?"

"I wouldn't send them if I thought it wasn't," Max answered. "I don't think they'd have too much to fear at a simple house construction site. No matter how fancy those houses are."

"Maybe not," David said, but he didn't sound convinced. Max herself was beginning to doubt that involving her friends was a good idea. "When is this all going down?"

"Thursday night," Max answered, "After nightfall. Warren and Brooke will do their part a little earlier, while they still have daylight, but late enough that the workers should be done for the day and gone home."

"Alright," David agreed, "Thursday night. Gives me a day to get everything prepared. Should be all the time I need. I'll pick you up from the motel at nineteen hundred - uh, seven o'clock that evening. Then we'll drive to the estate. Should be dark by the time we get there."

"Okay," Max said. She began to stand. "I should go. I'm going to do a little digging around town. If you have any recommendations for something I should pick up - like, I don't know, some kind of night vision goggles from a military surplus store or something - send me a text."

Max turned to head towards the door, but paused. "Wait," she said. She sat again and leaned down to her bag, opened it and pulled something out.

"I uh...I got this from Chloe in the other timeline. She wanted you to have this."

Max handed Joyce the photograph that was taken at her and Chloe's alternate-reality graduation. They were both smiling, wearing their full cap and gown graduation regalia, and proudly holding up their respective degrees. Joyce, frowning, took the photo and examined it. The frown melted into a tearful smile.

"Is this…?" she started.

"Our graduation photo," Max confirmed. Tears flowed freely from Joyce's eyes. She reached into her pocket to extract a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"She looks so happy," Joyce said in a shaky voice. She sniffled. "God, look at the two of you. You  _both_  look so happy. I'm so proud of both of you... _all_ of you."

"Thank you, Joyce...we were really happy. We  _are_ really happy. And Chloe and I will be happy here - we WILL rescue her."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe watched soundlessly as a stream of the red-hooded "sinners" were herded along the snowy path that winded through the woods. She peered at a few through the scope of her hunting rifle, but mostly was able to watch them unaided. She had been heading back to the Prescott estate, but came across this instead. She should continue on with her objective, she knew, but curiosity got the best of her. Instead, she found herself creeping along beside this parade and toward whatever their destination was. She maintained a distance far enough from the treeline that she would not be noticed. After what happened to Blue in the other timeline today, she was feeling a little more cautious than usual.

_They're headed to the Old Mill,_  she realized. They were soon passing familiar railroad tracks. Chloe edged along the treeline, following the path to the former punk-rock venue. She remembered the last time she was there, after it had burned...and shook away those unpleasant memories.

Soon she found herself approaching the charred trunks of old trees, and knew that she was near the Old Mill. She cursed silently - the damage from the wildfires years before left her with less cover to hide in.

The Old Mill was soon in view. Most of the facade still carried the deep scorch marks from the wildfire, but it appeared as though portions of it were hastily patched up with fresh wood. Wood planks were also stacked high in piles all around the the building. The Marshians had been busy. But why?

Chloe decided to sneak in closer. There were plenty of lumber piles for her to hide amongst, so she figured she could get in close to see if she could find out what the purpose of all of the wood was. She approached the lumber yard and ducked behind a large stack, towering high above her, then creeped over to another one. She continued creeping her way through tall stacks of wood, careful to not let the hunting rifle, now slung over her shoulder, bang into any of the lumber and make noise. She was about to turn a corner around a pile when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly backtracked to hide behind the stack of wood. Thankfully, the snow here was already well worn with footprints, so her presence would not be given away by them. She sank backwards around the corner of the wood stack, carefully watching for those about to pass.

"... anyhow, it's good to see you here. How have you been?"

_Kate!_ Chloe immediately recognized the voice.

"I'm well, Kate. How are you?"

Chloe's blood ran cold.  _Maxine. What is she doing here?_

"I'm very well, Max."

"Maxine, not Max. Max is too… childish."

"Maxine, right. Sorry. How is your  _gift_?"

"Excellent," Maxine answered with a sickening tone of delight in her voice. "Very agreeable. Does whatever I demand, no fuss. You've trained him well."

"Only the best for you, Maxine. After everything you've done for me."

"Thank you, Kate. I do...I have a small matter I have to tell you about, I'm afraid."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I was chased in town by one of your patrols a few days ago. They were led by one of your Paladins."

"What? Maxine, I am so sorry. I've made it very clear that you are a friend, and not to be disturbed. They should have recognized you. I'll find out who led that patrol and have them punished. I'll need to make an example of them, I'm afraid."

The two girls stepped into view, facing away from Chloe. Kate wore a long, black coat, not too dissimilar from the one Chloe wore, but more feminine and clean - ominous, even. Maxine wore a short, black winter jacket, jeans and tall, black winter boots.  _Victoria would have loved those,_  Chloe thought ruefully. She buried the thought - now was not the time to reminisce and start grieving.

"So, it looks like your…. _Sinners_  have done quite a bit of work here," Maxine said, motioning to the stacks of wood around them. Her emphasis on the word  _Sinners_  suggested contempt or mockery, but Chloe wasn't sure if Kate didn't pick up on it, or simply ignored it.

"Indeed. We should have all of the material we need. Anything extra will be used for other construction projects."

"Excellent," Maxine replied. "Remind me, when is the big event?"

"All Hallows Eve. The night of blasphemy. Construction is on schedule so far." Kate turned to continue walking, and Maxine followed.

"Excellent."

_Whatever this "Big Event" is_ ,  _I want nothing to do with it,_ Chloe thought. She decided to head back. She turned and snuck back the way she came, snaking through wood plank stacks. In a few minutes she was in the clear, heading to the treeline, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her back against the cut lumber. Her rifle clattered loudly and dug uncomfortably into her back.

"Hey, honey." Maxine stepped in front of her, gripped Chloe's hips and pinned her into place. "Haven't seen you in a while. I feel like you're avoiding me." The wry grin on Maxine's face made Chloe's stomach turn.

"Get off of me," Chloe growled. She was sure she'd left Maxine behind - how did she get here? She seemed to appear out of nowhere.

As if she could read her mind, Maxine answered. "I saw you running into the trees. Had to rewind to bring you back here."

Chloe grit her teeth. She tried to shove Maxine away, but couldn't budge her. Maxine laughed and pressed in closer. "Now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend? Especially one you've shared so many... _intimate_  moments with. Why don't we go back to my place, hmm? You'd love what I've done with the place."

_Face,_  Blue said in her mind.  _Go for the face._

Chloe remembered - not quite remembered, as she never learned this in this timeline. She put one hand on Maxine's hip and pulled as her other hand went to the face and shoved. This threw Maxine off balance and sent her to the ground. Chloe unslung the rifle and drove the butt into Maxine's face. It wasn't enough to knock her completely unconscious, but enough to daze her and make it harder for her to use her rewind power. Chloe sprinted for the woods and didn't look back.


	16. Chapter 15

_Max almost didn't hear the door open and close behind her. She jumped a little when Kate - now her roommate - called out to her._

" _Hey Max, what's up? How did your homework go?"_

" _Fine," Max lied. In truth, she didn't get any of her work done. She had found an old photo of Chloe amongst her things while she was unpacking - it was the second week of her first semester of college, and she hadn't quite unpacked it all yet. After finding the photo, all desire to do anything fled her._

" _How was club night? Find any cool student clubs?" Max asked politely._

" _A few. There's one that sounds neat. It's a student paramedic club. They teach you how to do E-M-T stuff, and they even have their own ambulance. They're actually the first responders here on campus."_

" _That sounds perfect for you, Kate. Could get you a good jump on med school, right?"_

" _Yeah! Or at least, be able to help people. You should do it with me! We could go around together, saving people's lives and stuff!"_

_Max nodded absent-mindedly. She glanced at the photo of Chloe again. Her mind filled with the image of Chloe bleeding out on the bathroom floor._

_Slowly, she turned back to Kate. "When is the first meeting?"_

* * *

**Wednesday, October 17th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Max set the plastic bag of food down on the ground as she searched her pockets for the motel room card key. She found it, slid it into the door's key slot, and swung it open when the little light went green. She picked up the bag of food and shut the door behind her with a small sigh.

Chloe was lying on the bed and holding a bag of ice to her bruised and battered face. The eye visible to Max was closed. The other was covered by the ice to reduce the swelling around it. Initially, the swelling had been so bad that it shut the eye completely.

"Are you awake?" Max called softly. If she wasn't, then Max would let her sleep for now. But Chloe grunted in response and nodded slowly.

"I've brought food," Max said, this time a little louder, "Soup and sandwiches for us both. But I know you said you were having some jaw pain. If you're having trouble chewing then you can have all of the soup. I also picked up some painkillers." Max set the food down on the small table by the clunky, old TV. She retrieved a small bottle from her pocket. The lid unscrewed easily and Max peeled off the covering before shaking out two pills into her palm. From the table, she retrieved a styrofoam coffee cup with her free hand and carried it to the bathroom, where she partially filled it with water in the sink. She returned to Chloe's side, set the cup beside the handgun on the nightstand, and held out the pills. Chloe opened her good eye to peer at the outstretched hand and set down the ice pack. Max had to fight the tears welling in her eyes at the sight of Chloe's bad eye - the surrounding flesh was still very swollen, to the point where Chloe's eye was barely a slit, and deep shades of black and purple. The eye itself was partially bloodshot. Max prayed that there would be no permanent damage to it. Chloe took the pills from her palm, popped them into her mouth, and swallowed them down with a gulp of water from the cup.

"Thanks," Chloe said weakly. She put her head back and shut her eyes again. Her brows were furrowed in pain. Max sighed and looked away. Her eyes rested on the handgun. It was the same one she had used to kill the man who was attempting to strangle Chloe yesterday - the one who hurt Chloe. A part of her knew that she did what she had to do to protect both her and Chloe - especially Chloe - but guilt still tore away at her. Whether or not the man deserved it - and Max had no doubt that he deserved it - she still ended a life. Thinking about it, and remembering how the man suddenly went limp when she pulled the trigger, made her almost sick to her stomach.

She had kept it to protect the two of them afterward. When she had gone out for food and supplies, she had debated bringing it with her, but decided it was better off with Chloe - she would be more vulnerable alone, and Max could always use her rewind power if trouble came up. Though, she wasn't sure that a part of her just didn't want to ever use that weapon again.

Max remembered the food on the table.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Chloe. The blonde nodded slowly in response. "Soup or sandwich?"

"Soup, please," Chloe replied. Max retrieved a soup container and a plastic spoon from the bag and returned it to Chloe. Chloe opened her eyes and sat up higher to accept the food, then popped open the lid and dipped her spoon in. Max returned to the bag and pulled out a wrapped sandwich. She unwrapped it as she went to sit on Chloe's other side on the bed. As they ate in silence, Max thought back to the previous day. After they sped away, they drove for as long as they could, mostly on quiet back roads, until they needed to stop for gas. They came across this small town - she couldn't even remember the name - and they decided to stop at a motel to rest. Before checking in though, Max scoured the truck for any strange objects she didn't recognize - she was worried that someone had put a GPS tracker on it, and that was how they found them earlier. She checked everywhere - even in the fuel cap (she remembered seeing that on a TV show sometime ago) - but found nothing. She wasn't sure how they had been found, but she was satisfied they were not being tracked. Not by GPS anyhow. Chloe remained in the truck while Max got a room for the two of them. Once they were settled in, Max spent the rest of the evening tending to Chloe's injuries, washing and bandaging what she could. She would need to see a real doctor, however, and sooner rather than later. She just didn't know how without getting them both in big trouble.

"Do you think Andrews set us up?" Chloe asked suddenly from beside her. Max glanced over at her, then down at her own lap as she thought.

"I don't think so," Max replied, "but I don't think we can trust her to help us, either."

Chloe nodded grimly. Her features didn't appear as anguished, so Max guessed that the painkillers were kicking in.

"Oh, Chloe," Max said softly, "I should have listened to you yesterday. If I had run, maybe they wouldn't have hurt you so much."

"Doubt it," Chloe answered. "They probably would have gunned me down, then you. You probably saved us both."

"No,  _you_  saved us, Chloe. You're the one who kicked their asses  _with your hands tied_! You're a total badass!"

Chloe grinned weakly at the compliment. Max carefully wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and scooted closer to plant a gentle kiss on the crown of Chloe's head. Chloe sighed at the contact and rested her head in the crook of Max's neck.

"You're my knight in shining armor, Chloe. I would be dead right now if it weren't for you."

"I love you, Max," was Chloe's response. The two remained motionless for a time, simply basking in each other's warmth and presence. Max closed her eyes and gently stroked Chloe's hair, and enjoying the sensation of Chloe's breaths on her chest.

Her neck was still a little sore where she had been injected. She shuddered slightly - that brought up memories from the Dark Room, memories she had thought she had gotten over. But that long ride the day before, while she was drugged and trapped in the trunk, sent her back to that dark time. She had wanted to scream, but the drugs were still too strong in her system. All she could do was lay quietly, trapped not just in the trunk, but within the confines of her own body.

Max swallowed and struggled to keep her breathing calm.

"What do we do now?" Chloe asked. She pulled away to look Max in the eye.

"I don't know…" Max answered. "Mad is planning to break into the Prescott Estate tomorrow night. I think I should do the same."

"That sounds really dangerous, Max. I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know. But...I have to do something. I can't keep running. I think it's time for me to fight back."

"I'm coming with you," Chloe declared.

"No way," Max said. "You need to stay here and rest. You're in no shape to be going out again, not yet."

"Max," Chloe started, "you know I can't stay here alone. It will take you all day tomorrow to drive there. It's a seven hour drive, one way. Maybe longer. I'd be stuck here, with just a handgun to protect myself. That's a terrible idea."

Max opened her mouth to make a retort, but found she couldn't argue with Chloe's logic. Bringing her would put her in danger. Leaving her could potentially put her in greater danger, if they were to somehow discover her location.

But she would still be bringing her to the lair of their enemies.

"I don't know…" Max admitted, more to herself than Chloe.

"Come on Max, you know that's the best option here. The closer I am to danger, the further I am from harm. It's the last thing they'll expect."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Really, Chloe? Are you seriously quoting The Lord of the Rings right now?" Chloe's only response was a smirk and a chuckle. Max shook her head. "I guess those painkillers are working then, huh?"

Max glanced away and sighed. "Fine," she relented. "You come. But you'll need to stay in the truck. I'll need a getaway driver. Do you think you'll be up for that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe gave a feeble, two-fingered salute. "I wish I could go in with you, but I'll probably just get in your way, with your powers and all."

"If you were in better shape, I'd totally want you in there with me. But right now I need you to stay safe and heal so you can help me later. You'll get your chance, don't worry."

Chloe nodded mutely, and resumed her cuddled position with Max. Max rested her head on top of the other girl's and glanced over at the clock.

"It's still pretty early. I'll run out to grab dinner this evening, maybe from that Mexican place we passed. And maybe grab some supplies for tomorrow night. Then we'll need to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max sighed as she swung the motel room door open to Brooke and Warren. "Hey guys, I'm really sorry but-"

She cut herself off when she saw David's car pulling into the parking space beside Warren's. She sighed again. "Just... come in and sit down," she instructed. Warren and Brooke obeyed. Max remained in the doorway until David was there, carrying a tube-shaped container.

Max raised an eyebrow. "The plans?"

David nodded in confirmation. "Yup."

Max motioned for him to enter, and he did. She shut the door behind him and sat in a small, uncomfortable chair by the bed. Warren and Brooke were both seated on the bed, and David stood in the corner, leaning against the wall with arms folded over his chest.

"Warren, Brooke...I'm really sorry to make you guys come all the way here, but I don't think you guys should go through with this," she said. The two scientists exchanged glances.

"What? Why not?" Brooke asked.

"It's too dangerous," Max answered. "In the other timeline...well, Chloe and I were attacked."

"Attacked?" David asked from the corner, standing up straight. "Max, what happened?"

With a heave, Max recounted the story - from when they were first attacked in their apartment, to what happened the morning before. Warren and Brooke knew about the first attack, but were horrified as Max detailed the second account. David was likewise horrified.

"Warren, Brooke...I know you came all this way, but I just can't ask you to do this. It's not worth you guys getting hurt."

"Max, there is  _no way_  we're not helping now," Brooke said. "If this is what those asshole Prescotts are resorting to now, then I  _definitely_ want to bring them down. However I can."

Max wanted to protest, but decided to allow them to make their choice for themselves. "Okay then. If you're willing to put yourself at risk like this...that really means a lot to me. But please be careful, I don't want you guys to get hurt, too."

Warren nodded his agreement. "So, umm...I guess we're not expecting the FBI to help us, huh?"

Max shook her head. "I think they've shown they can't be trusted. Or at least counted on. That's not much of a surprise."

Max looked at David. "Okay then...let's get to planning. So Warren and Brooke, you guys are going to the Pan Estates with your drone to get aerial footage, yes?" They both nodded vigorously.

"Good. I unfortunately can't tell you guys anything about the place, so you'll be going in blind. I don't expect it will be too much of a problem though, once all the workers are gone. That leaves me and David. Let's see those plans you've got."

David stepped forward with the tube. He twisted the cap off and extracted rolled up papers from within. He unrolled them onto the bed, revealing the floor plans of the Prescott Manor.

"Got these from a buddy who works in security over there. Don't worry, he's on our side - he hates the Prescotts, too, but they pay well. Not well enough for his loyalty, though. He got us a copy of these plans and labeled some of the rooms. He doesn't know exactly what all of the rooms are, but he's marked areas that may be important."

Max studied the map. "The study in the library would be a good place to look," she said. She peeled off the sheet showing the first floor, and looked at the second floor map. "And a personal office beside Sean Prescott's bedroom...that would be my best bet. Shit...he'll probably have a password protected computer in there. I have no idea what his password might be."

"Well, start with birthdays," Warren suggested. "A lot of people use birthdays. No matter how many times they're told that's a bad idea. Sean Prescott doesn't strike me as a particularly smart man."

Max nodded. "I can rewind and try as many times as I need to," she said. "Of course, the fewer times I rewind, the better. Now, how do I get in?"

"The kitchen," David answered. "Cooking staff will have gone home by the time we're there. My guy will make sure one of the windows is unlocked for you. We will bring the car just outside the fence…here." He lifted the floorplans to reveal a small satellite image of the manor grounds, and pointed at an area in the woods.

"We'll park around here. This is about where the fence is - several yards into the treeline. Can't see it from these pictures, it's covered by the trees. My buddy told me there's a guy who walks the perimeter once an hour. It doesn't take him long to do so, so getting around him won't be hard. There is barbed wire at the top of the fence - buddy tells me the fences aren't too high, so I can boost you over it fairly easily, but you'll need to be careful to not tear any clothing. Don't want to leave any evidence of your presence. Once you clear the treeline, it's a straight shot to the window. It's the shortest distance between the treeline and that window, I'm told. That's why he recommended it. Then, once you're in, do your thing, get back out and come back to me. I'll be controlling the drone from the car. I got these."

He handed an earpiece to Max - the stereotypical kind that secret service and special agents wear, with the wire coil going down from the ear to inside the collar of a jacket. Max suppressed a chuckle, not wanting to embarrass David. "Thank you," she simply said.

"We'll be able to communicate with these," he continued. "I'll have the drone flying overhead to track your progress and look into windows as best as I can. I'll keep you apprised of anything important."

"Once this is all over, what do we do?" Brooke asked.

Max pondered this for a moment. "We'll meet back at school. I suggest driving straight there, if you have the stamina. You'll be driving all night. If you need to stop at a rest stop for a while, then do it, but otherwise I recommend getting back as fast as possible. Call in sick on Friday if you need to. David, we'll take my car. It's, uh, a little more inconspicuous than yours. I'll drop you off somewhere in the Bay - make sure you're not followed when you go home. I don't want to just drop you off straight there - if we're followed they don't need to know where you live. I'll head home after that."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe's second attempt to return to the Prescott Estate was also a failure. Halfway there, she ran into a cultist patrol and was unsuccessful in evading them. Now they chased her through the woods. They fired their hunting rifles at her with deafening cracks, breaking the eerie silence of the snow-covered forest surrounding her. She yelped as she heard a bullet whizz just past her ear.

She came to a small drop off and leapt down. A big tree was nearby - she took cover behind it and unslung her own rifle from her shoulder. She sat still for a moment, not daring to breathe, though her lungs were burning for a lack of oxygen.

"There!"  _Crack!_

Chloe swore under her breathe when splinters flew out of the side of the tree as it was grazed by a bullet. She pushed herself up and continued to run, weaving through trees and shrubs. Soon she found herself near the iced-over river.

_Please hold, please hold,_  she thought over and over to herself as she sprinted across. The ice creaked and groaned under her feet as she passed. Thoughts of the ice breaking and her plunging to an icy, wet death crept into her mind, and she had to push them out forcefully.

Soon she was across. She heard the footsteps of the the group of men - about four or five, she figured - making their way across the ice. A loud creaking sound made her turn around. The men had frozen in place in the middle of the river, and their eyes were all cast downwards at their feet, where large cracks in the ice were beginning to form. One of them glanced up desperately at her. She raised her rifle and aimed.

Then she pulled the trigger.

She hit her mark perfectly - right in the ice between the men. They screamed as the ice finally gave way under their feet, thanks to the weakening shot Chloe delivered. Soon, they all plunged under the ice cover. The river swept them away. Chloe could see the fingers of one man desperately clinging to the edge of the ice, but then the hand slipped under and there was no more sign of them.

Chloe lowered her rifle and sunk down to sit in the snow and catch her breathe. Horror began to wash over her at what she just witnessed - she sentenced those men to a horrible death where they would both freeze and drown, trapped under a sheet of ice. Unless they were able to break back through somewhere further down stream, where perhaps the ice was thinner or not there at all.

Either way, she doubted very much that she would see them again today.

Chloe was suddenly aware of something warm and wet on her right side.  _Oh shit,_  she thought. Gingerly, she undid her coat and pulled her right arm out of the sleeve. A dark spot was forming on the side of the sweater she wore underneath. She carefully pulled up the sweater and shirt underneath to look.

She let out a slow, shaky breathe. She had only been grazed by a bullet. Though the wound bled, it was only superficial damage that she could easily bandage.

_I don't think I'm gonna try going back to the Prescott's for a few days,_  she thought to herself as she made her way back to camp. As she drew closer, the wound was becoming more and more painful. Or, she was just becoming more aware of the pain. She returned to the vehicle she had sat in watching movies on the laptop before - she had found a small first aid kit in the glove compartment previously. She pulled that out, took an antiseptic swab and carefully cleaned her wound. Her breathe hitched when she started wiping - it stung like hell. She then removed a gauze pad from a wrapper and pressed it over the damaged area, and used the medical tape from the kit to secure it in place. When she was done, she pulled herself fully into the SUV's passenger seat and closed the door with a sigh.

_Getting hurt sucks,_  Blue thought to her.

_It does. How are you fairing?_

_I feel like shit, honestly. Better though. I guess that's a good sign. What will you do now?_

_Shit,_  Chloe thought,  _I don't know. I'm going to give it some time before I go back to the Prescott's. Maybe a few days. Maybe the Marshians will have cleared out by then, once they have what they want._

_Which is?_

_No clue. One of the patrol guys had some red cloth sticking out of his pocket - I think it might have been one of those "Sinner" hoods. Maybe they're trying to catch more people?_

_Catch or kill - they didn't seem to concerned about the state you were in when they were shooting at you,_ Blue thought.

Chloe sighed.  _Yeah. Well, what's next on my list? I'm still missing coolant. I have no idea where I would just find some liquid nitrogen lying around._

_Do you remember that ice cream place downtown? Not too far from the diner?_ Blue asked.

_Yeah? What about it?_

_Didn't they start having that special "liquid nitrogen" ice cream sandwich or something? Where they would like, dip it into liquid nitrogen and when you ate it you could blow steam out your nose?_

_Heh...yeah, they did. And they had a small tank of it to bring around to events and stuff. I guess that's where I'll head tomorrow. God, I hope it's still there..._


	17. Chapter 16

_Chloe pushed her way through the crowd, but found she wasn't able to get close to the front. She could hear the mayor well enough, however._

" _I told you, we're doing everything we possibly can!" He said. "We've sent policemen out, we've tried communicating with the outside with phones, satellite, internet - everything!"_

" _What are we supposed to do?"_

" _I'm almost out of medicine for my son! The supply is gone at the hospital!"_

" _I haven't heard from my husband and kids in months! They were just supposed to be on a weekend camping trip!"_

" _We're trying!" The mayor pleaded. "Please, just try to stay calm. We - "_

" _Sinners!" Someone shouted. Chloe recognized that voice: Kate. People moved out of the way as she strode to the front, flanked by two large men. They mayor sheepishly moved aside as the "prophet" took the stage._

" _All of you are sinners, and this is your punishment!" She roared to the crowd. "You shall perish here, and then be dragged down to the fiery pits of Hell!"_

" _Piss off!" Someone yelled from the crowd. One of the men at Kate's side stepped forward, but Kate put a hand on his arm._

" _No, Edward, it's alright," Kate said._

_Chloe shook her head disgustedly and turned to leave. Kate, in just a short time, had already begun developing her own little following. Chloe noticed a few others doing the same as her - turning to leave the madwoman behind. But she noted even more pressing closer, wide-eyed, hanging on the every word of Kate Marsh._

" _I hold the key to your redemption," Chloe heard Kate tell the crowd as she walked away. "I hold the key to your salvation! Follow me, and together we will rebuild this land to be our own paradise!"_

* * *

**Thursday, October 18th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Getting into town was easy - Chloe didn't see any sign of patrols when she went into town. Why that was, she didn't know - her only guess was that the cultists cleared the town and moved outwards to the woods. She wondered with a shudder if they'd return to the junkyard where she made camp.

Now, Chloe was standing in front of the old ice cream shop. She smiled at the many resurfacing memories - she and Max would come here often as children, especially at the end of a hot, summer day at the beach. They'd have been playing pirates all day long while either Max's parents or her own looked on amusedly at their childish fantasies, making sure every now and then that the duo freshened up their sunscreen. Max would always get rocky road and Chloe would get chocolate chip cookie dough. They'd also both get small, plastic ice cream spoons to swipe a taste from each other's cones.

_Not much has changed. Except now we just get little tubs of it from the store. Max is smart and restricts herself. I usually blow through mine in one sitting. And usually regret it afterward._

Chloe snickered lightly at Blue's anecdote.  _Self-control was always a bit of an issue for us. How are you feeling?_

_Better. Still feel like crap, but I think I'll be ready for tonight. Damn, I'm nervous though._

_I can tell. I keep getting confused about why my heart rate starts randomly spiking, until I realize it's coming from you, not me._

_Oh - sorry about that._

_It's fine,_ Chloe replied.  _I can ignore it easily as long as I keep my focus elsewhere. Now, where is this liquid nitrogen?_

_Check the back._

Chloe nodded to herself, then wondered if -

_Yes, I can tell you nodded. Or at least, acknowledged what I said. Or, uh, thought, actually._

Chloe stepped around the counter to the small door leading to the backroom, presumably where the ice cream used to be kept. She gripped the handle and gave it a twist, relieved that it gave way without issue. She pushed forward and allowed the door to swing open.

_Shit, it's dark in here,_ she thought. She fumbled around her pockets. She'd forgotten to bring the flashlight, but she did have a box of matches. She struck one and held it up, its dim light barely illuminating the small back room.

Chloe stepped into the the room with the match held high in front of her. A large metal door was on the left - the refrigerated room where they stored tubs of ice cream, she assumed. Probably nothing in there for her - any ice cream that remained would be beyond spoiled, and she was sure it would smell awful in there, since the refrigeration systems wouldn't have been working for several years now.

Chloe passed the door and continued on, waving the match around all of the shelves, looking for any sign of a tank of liquid nitrogen. She found it in the far corner, furthest from the door. She excitedly dropped to her knees in front of it, reading the label illuminated by her match. It was a fairly small tank, and according to the label, could hold up to 20 liters of liquid nitrogen.

_Yes!_ She thought.

_Awesome! Pick it up - is it full?_

Chloe picked it up - it was fairly light.  _That's...too light, isn't it?_

_Shit, yeah. It's empty. Oh for fuck's sake, of course it's going to be empty! Why did I think otherwise?_

_What? What do you mean?_

_Most Dewars - the storage tanks for holding them - can't really hold liquid nitrogen for more than a few days. It just evaporates unless you keep it refrigerated. Even the best Dewars can only hold liquid nitrogen for a few months at a time._

_Shit...so what do we do? Can we run the device without it?_

_Only for a minute at most. And that's pushing it. I...I don't know what to do._

Chloe sat back and sighed.  _Take that one minute then I guess. But wait - that guy was saying that the Prescott in the other timeline wasn't turning their device on, right?_

_Yeah...why?_

_Well...they would need to be running their device too, right? Wouldn't they need their own liquid nitrogen or coolant for that?_

_...Yes! Yes they would!_ Blue responded.

_Then...they must have some stored or a way to produce it or -_

_A liquid nitrogen generator. They can just pull it from the air. Assuming they were using generators or something to power it. That might be what you heard there before._

_Well then,_ Chloe thought,  _I guess I am going to have to go back there, after all. And not just for the core._

_Bring that Dewar there - We don't know what kind of storage capacity they might have._

_We're really gonna do this, aren't we?_ Chloe thought.  _I'm really gonna leave this place._

_I hope so. We all do._

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max watched the guard on patrol pass and continue his perimeter check. She held her breath as he passed - she was well concealed in the darkness, she was certain, but she was still terrified she'd be caught, especially when she caught a glimpse of the handgun holstered at his side.

When he was out of view on the other side of the manor, Max crept forward through the darkness to the kitchen glancing around for signs of any other guards, she arrived under the window and paused to take a deep breath.  _I really hope your friend came through, David,_  she thought to herself.

He did - the window glided open easily. Max pulled herself inside.

_Dammit, no window unlocked for me._ That was Noir.

_Smash it, then rewind when you're in?_ Max suggested. She sensed Noir's agreement.

Suddenly, everything was spinning and warping around her, and her head was bursting with pain. It forced her to her knees, and it was all she could do to keep from crying out. When the spinning stopped, she found herself gasping for breath as the pain subsided.

_What happened? Why did that hurt so much?_  Noir asked.

_Fuck,_  Max thought,  _that hurt like shit, when you rewound. I think that maybe rewinding while linked causes that. We'll have to use that sparingly._

_Shit... Yeah, I guess we will._

Max recovered her breath, then stood to tiptoe through the door to the hallway, trying to ignore the throbbing that hadn't completely vanished yet. She glanced around - the interior of this home was  _beautiful_ , with wood-paneled walls, a dark walnut staircase, and gorgeous artwork adorning the hallways. She paused for a moment to simply admire this home.

_Focus... we're here for a reason_ , she admonished to herself. The door in front of her lead to the library, she knew. She quietly entered the room. It was dark, so she used her cellphone flashlight to look around.

" _Flashlight off!"_  David's voice chirped in her ear. Max startled a little - she'd almost forgotten about the earpiece. Quickly, she disabled the flashlight.

"What is it, David?" Max whispered.

_"Guard about to pass the window. Apparently he's changed up his routine, tonight."_

Max crouched and groped her way to the sofa, then hid behind it as she peered out the window. She saw the guard pass, this time swinging around his own flashlight. Max sunk down a little. The window was cracked open, and she could make out the guard's light whistling. He stopped just beside the window.

_Fuck..._ she thought. Had she been caught?

_"Max, what's going on? Has he seen you?"_ David asked.

Then she heard a small noise - the sound of a zipper being undone. Followed by the sound of urination.

Max clapped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing aloud.

"Rich fucking pricks," the man muttered under his breath. "Suckers pay me to drink and piss on their fancy fucking house every night."

The man zipped his pants again and continued on. When he was gone, Max snickered loudly.

_"Max? Max, what happened?"_

"Nothing, David, everything's fine."

Max resumed her search around the library. She poured over the desk and checked the names on the bindings of the books on the shelves, but found nothing of interest.

"I'm moving upstairs now," she whispered to David.

_"Okay."_

She swiftly proceeded to the staircase and went up to the second floor, cringing a little when a step creaked loudly beneath her. She paused and held her breath, but it didn't appear that she was heard by anyone - was anyone even home? She continued upwards, and paused to glance around when she reached the top.  _Clear._

_Not for me,_ Noir said back.  _Prescott is up here. He doesn't see me yet, he's talking to someone through a doorway._

_Try not to be seen… If you have to use your rewind, give me a warning._

Max made her way to the Prescott office.

" _The office is clear, Max,"_ David told her. She stood in front of the door and gently twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Just as David said, it was empty. And dark. Max pulled her cellphone from her pocket and activated the flashlight, swinging it across the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves. A desk sat in the middle, complete with a monitor and computer. Max stepped quietly towards it. She sat in the chair and powered the computer on.

_Password protected. Just as I expected._

_Any ideas?_ Noir asked.  _Still stuck, by the way._

_Hmm…_

Max typed in Nathan Prescott's birthday.  _Nope,_   _not that one,_ she told Noir when it failed.

"David, what's Sean Prescott's birthday?" Max whispered into her earpiece.

" _One sec,"_ he replied. He returned a moment later with the date. Max tried entering it a variety of ways, but nothing worked.

_I'm gonna get locked out soon if I keep this up,_ Max thought.

She sighed and propped her head up with one hand while the fingers on her other hand drummed lightly on the desk. She sat up and tried something new.

**Pr3$c0tt.**

She hit the return key and was granted access.

_You're fucking kidding me,_ she thought.  _Arrogant prick._ She relayed the password to Noir.

_Shit, I have to rewind. Sorry!_

Max had just enough time to brace herself for the onslaught of pain. When the spinning stopped, she was again gasping for air.

"Fuck..."

_Sorry. Someone saw me. But I think they've left the building now,_ Noir explained.

Max acknowledged her and glanced at the computer screen.  _That reset the computer. Looks like when you rewind, we both rewind._

Max reentered the password and got back into the computer.

_Okay,_   _I just managed to get into the office now,_ Noir informed her.

Max pulled the thumb drive from her pocket and inserted it into a USB port on the computer.

_Now, what here is worth copying?_

She browsed around the different folders on the computer before deciding she would just copy the entire Documents folder - David had spent a good chunk of money for a high capacity flash drive, so she would be able to transfer a great deal of data. She copied the pictures folder too, just to be safe.

While the files were transferring, a small window popped up in the bottom corner - some sort of a notification for a new email. Max frowned and clicked on it, then a new window opened to Sean Prescott's email account. The new email opened and Max read it.

**From: Steve Garner**

**Subject: re: Execute Case Orange**

**Are you fucking serious? This is a shit idea, I've not made preparations to do this so quickly. It's going to be a sloppy job at best, but if you're sure, then fine. No way it's happening tonight though - it will take nearly 24 hours for everything to be set.**

**Steve**

_What is this?_ Max thought.

"David, any idea who Steve Garner is?"

" _I'll look into it,"_ he replied.

Max scrolled down to read the original email sent by Sean Prescott.

**From: Sean Prescott**

**Subject: Execute Case Orange**

**Something's happened. We will need to move faster than planned. Execute Case Orange tonight. No questions.**

**S.**

_I don't like the sounds of that,_ Noir thought.

_Me neither._

Max made a copy of the emails, then saved them to the flash drive as well.

" _Lots of Steve Garners on the internet. And at least four in Arcadia Bay."_ David said.

"We're going to have to find the right one then, David. We have twenty-four hours to do so."

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Max checked Sean Prescott's email on the computer. No signs of nefarious doings here. Whatever he was up to in the other timeline, she was sure it wasn't good.

She pulled the walkie talkie out of her pocket and pressed the button on the side. "Almost done here," she whispered. She hoped she was in range to reach Chloe.

" _Awesome,"_ Chloe responded.  _Guess that answers that,_ Max thought.

Soon the transfer was complete. Max extract the USB cord that connected the external hard drive, which she had purchased the day before, to the computer. She slipped it into the pocket of her black jacket.

"Leaving now," she said into the walkie talkie. She began to walk to the door.

She froze as it swung open.

A man stood in the doorway and flipped on the overhead light. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The man was in his mid thirties, she judged, and was well dressed with slicked chestnut hair. He flashed a toothy grin down at her. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

"Ah, miss Caulfield. I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to meet you."

Max swallowed hard as her heart thundered in her chest. This was the man from the photographs - the one she suspected was a time traveler.  _Be strong,_ she thought to herself.  _Don't use the rewind unless you absolutely have to._

"Funny," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady, "I never got that impression when your friends were trying to murder me and my partner." She glanced around quickly, looking for a quick escape, but found nothing.

The man laughed darkly. "Ah, not my friends, you see. Prescott's men. Sean is not a very intelligent man - I tried to tell him you were both far more valuable alive than dead, but he's very short sighted."

"Both of us?" Max asked, frowning. "What is Chloe to you? "

"Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I'd still be kicking around twenty-fifty Los Angeles."

Max blinked. "So, you  _are_ a time traveler."

"Indeed. And no, I don't have the same powers you have. I came through a machine."

"The quantum device…"

"Not quite," the man said. "But the successor to it. Doctor Price - Chloe Price, that is - will go on to develop the time travel device later, however. It's still not perfect, not at the time I'm from, but it works. She also developed a device that allows me to open bridges between realities - somehow she developed that from studying your ability."

"Doctor Price…"

"Yes. In my timeline, anyway. But that's the thing about time travel - if you go far enough back, there's no telling what timeline you will be on if you start changing things. One small change can create a whole new timeline."

Max paused. "Chloe killed you in another timeline. Jack, they said your name was. I hope you saw your death."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's me. Killed by Chloe, you say? I wouldn't know - I'm not linked like you are. It can have some pretty adverse effects, you know."

Max's eyes widened. "Like what?"

"Well, everyone is different, but some people are strongly affected by it. There was an FBI agent once - you might know her, name is Margaret Andrews - she went completely mad. Basically living two different lives at once - you do that for long enough, you have a hard time distinguishing which reality is yours. One day she just disappeared - no one knows what happened to her. Of course, that was in  _my_ past.  _Your_ future."

Jack smirked and took a step towards her. "Well, that's a bunch of unpleasantness we can discuss more later. Why don't you take me to meet your girlfriend?" He asked. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, and gripped firmly - not a friendly gesture, but one to show he was in control. "I've been  _dying_  to meet her."

Max suddenly shot her arm out and swung upward, connecting to his armpit and forcing his shoulder to roll forward. She then brought her arm back towards her and stopped at his elbow, locking his arm, and with a twist and a step, she sent him hurtling to the ground. He looked up at her from the floor, eyes wide with surprise.

"Chloe has been studying martial arts for five years, asshole, you think she didn't teach me a thing or two?" Max swung her foot and landed a blow on the side of his head. He was knocked unconscious.

Max hurried out of the room and down the stairs. On the first floor, she swung herself around the banister post towards the back door, just past the kitchen. She ran out into the night. She stopped short for a minute when she heard gunfire coming from the woods.

_CHLOE!_

She sprinted forward, scared of what she might find. Her now aching legs couldn't seem to carry her fast enough. She dashed over the fence when she reached it and ignored the tearing of the barbed wire that ripped both fabric and flesh. When she landed on the other side, she stumbled and fell, but quickly pushed herself back up and continued toward the truck. But she only made it a few steps when something heavy collided with her and knocked her over.

"Hands up! Hands behind your head!" A gruff voice shouted. She got to her knees and complied, putting her hands on the back of her head. A man in a guard uniform stood before her, handgun drawn and pointed at her chest.

"Where's Chloe!?" She demanded. If Chloe was hurt...she tried to calculate how far back she would need to rewind. "Where's Chloe?!"

"Shut up!" He answered. He started to reach behind him to grab something, but was interrupted by the crack of a gun. He fell over.

Chloe stood behind him, handgun raised.

"Let's go," she said. Max didn't hesitate to scramble to her feet, and allowed Chloe to lead her by the hand back to the truck. She unquestioningly stepped over another motionless body as she climbed into the passenger side. When they were in, the truck sped away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews so far! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing!
> 
> Also, on a personal note, I just want to share that I've just successfully passed my Master's defense!


	18. Chapter 17

_Max entered the dorm room. Chloe sat hunched over the desk, her head in her hands._

" _Chloe? Are you alright?"_

_Without a word, and without looking back, Chloe picked up a stack of papers and handed it to Max._

" _Read it," Chloe instructed._

_Max took the stack and sat on the edge of her own bed._

" _Dear Miss Price," the first one read. "We regret to inform you -"_

_Max cut herself off and glanced at the header. This letter was sent from Caltech._

" _I'm sorry Chloe. But it's just one, you - "_

" _There's more. Read the next one."_

_Max glanced worriedly at her, then set that letter aside and started on the next one._

" _Miss Chloe Price, we are very sorry that we cannot offer you admission at this time."_

_Max didn't bother with the rest. She set that one aside, too._

" _Chloe, I am so sorry - ."_

" _Keep reading."_

_Max apprehensively bit her lip and complied._

" _Miss Price," she started. This was the last letter in the stack. "We are very pleased to offer you admission -"_

_Max, wide-eyed, glanced up at Chloe. Chloe had turned to face her, and was grinning wildly._

" _Keep reading," she goaded._

_Max could hardly contain her own excitement. "To offer you admission into the School of Engineering at Southeast Washington University!"_

_Max stood from her bed, and Chloe rose to meet her. Max threw her arms around the now-blonde girl and squeezed._

" _Chloe, I am so happy for you!" Max said. She pulled away to cup Chloe's face in her hands. "I knew you could do it!"_

" _I'm glad you proved me wrong!" Chloe chuckled. She pulled Max closer to kiss her. Max smiled into the kiss._

" _Your letter is here, too. I haven't opened it yet. I knew you'd want to do the honors," Chloe said._

_She pulled away from the embrace and handed something to Max from the table - another envelope from Southeast. Max took it with slightly trembling hands and opened it. She carefully unfolded the letter within and read over it._

" _Well?" Chloe asked after a moment._

" _I got in, too!" Max answered. Again she threw her arms around Chloe, and the blonde happily returned the hug._

" _That is hella awesome, Max!" Chloe cheered. "Nothing can keep us apart, huh?"_

* * *

**Friday, October 19th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

They had been driving almost non-stop since they left the estate, stopping only for a quick bathroom break and refueling of both the truck and themselves. Normally Chloe would have been exhausted, but the adrenaline was still pumping strongly and keeping her alert. They had decided they would make for Kate's - they didn't know where else to go. It was a few hours before they'd reach her place, still. Since neither had their cellphones, Max contacted her alternate reality self and told her to tell other-Kate to tell  _their_  Kate that they'd be coming, if that wasn't a problem. Kate had quickly agreed. Chloe, and Max too, she suspected, felt very guilty about getting Kate dragged into all of this and possibly put in danger, but they didn't know where else to turn.

Chloe thought back to the previous night. She had been waiting in the truck when a security guard came across her. He had ordered her out of the truck. She complied, but pushed his gun away and punched him hard in the face. She then grabbed his head and slammed it into the side of the truck. That caused the gun to go off - she bashed his arm until he dropped it. He pulled himself free and swung at her. A very poor, undisciplined swing that she easily dodged. They grappled each other until they froze at the sound of a voice nearby.

"Hands up! Hands behind your head!" The voice said.

_Max!_ Chloe had thought. She slammed her current opponent's head against the truck once more, this time knocking him unconscious. She picked up the gun he dropped, then sprinted in the direction of the voice.

When she came across the security guard that was pointing his gun at her partner, she reacted and shot him - and she was fairly certain she killed him. The thought made her sick.

_The first time I killed someone here, I couldn't sleep for days,_ Che thought.  _I got used to it, though. I did what I had to do to survive. Just as you did what you had to do to protect Max._

_I know,_ Chloe replied,  _but that doesn't make it any less horrible to me._

_I understand._

Chloe thought about the other man she killed a few days earlier, when they had been dragged out into the middle of the woods to be murdered. She shuddered at the thought of his death, too. But still, neither of the killings disturbed her as much as the man who had pinned her down and pummeled her face. That moment replayed in her mind over and over. She recalled the pain, and the sickening  _crack_ of something breaking. She recalled her rising terror as his hands squeezed her throat, and stopped her from breathing.

In that moment, she had truly thought she was going to die.

Chloe realized her breathing was becoming faster. She had to take deep breathes to calm herself. Her jaw and head began to ache, as well.

It was approaching evening. Heavy raindrops fell from the darkened sky. Chloe hoped that made her truck less conspicuous. She glanced over at Max - the brunette was silently staring out the window. If Max had noticed her elevated breathing, she made no show of it.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, trying to keep her voice calm. For a short time after the storm, Max had adverse reactions to rain or thunder. Sometimes she was sad, sometimes she was a little jittery, and sometimes she had been downright terrified. She had gotten over it eventually - or at least, Chloe thought she had.

"I'm fine," Max sighed after a pause. "Just… a lot to think about. I mean, what are we gonna do once we reach Kate?"

"I don't know," Chloe admitted. "We'll sort that out when we get there. Maybe she will have some ideas."

Max nodded. "I met him," She said, changing the subject. Max turned to look at Chloe.

"Who?"

"The time traveler. Jack. The one who's been advising the Prescotts all this time. The one who you killed in the broken reality."

Chloe looked at her again in surprise. "Him? You met him? When, in the estate?"

"Yeah. He was eager to meet me. Eager to meet you too."

Chloe frowned. "Me? Why?"

"Chloe," Max said and took a deep breathe, "you...you invented time travel. Or will invent it, or something. He said that he wouldn't be here without your work."

Chloe's jaw went slack. "No way."

"Yes. It's true. I mean, I suppose he could have been lying, but I don't see what he would have to gain from that."

Chloe stared silently at the road, mouth agape. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind raced too fast for her to utter a single syllable. Pieces were falling into place in her mind.

"Chloe?"

"Oh God," she finally managed. "...this is all my fault...".

Max looked taken aback. "What? What are you talking about?"

"If I...if I invent time travel...then that means he uses it to come back here and...and kill my dad, and cause the storm, and - "

"Chloe," Max interrupted. She reached a hand over and set it on Chloe's knee with a gentle squeeze. "No, it's not your fault. I mean, even if  _you_  didn't invent it, what if someone else did? He's the one who used it for a bad purpose, not you."

Chloe felt her eyes beginning to burn with tears. She had to pull over. When the truck was safely on the side of the road, she put her face in her hands. She was close to tears but was just managing to hold them back, as she fought to keep her breathing controlled.

Chloe heard the click of a seatbelt release beside her, and felt the shift of weight as Max scooted closer. A pair of warm arms soon encircled her and hugged her tightly.

"Chloe, it's really not your fault. The only one here to blame is this 'Jack'. But - wowser, Chloe, you  _invented time travel_! That's amazing!"

It felt anything but amazing to Chloe, but she decided not to voice her opinion just then.

"I just - but wait, you had pictures of him in the other timeline, right? The one where I'm not alive?"

"...Yeah…" Max replied.

"How could I have invented it if I'm dead? How could he be there?"

"Maybe...maybe it's some kind of paradox? Or maybe he came from a future where you were alive, but then changed it and started a new timeline? I don't know. I don't know how all of this works."

"Maybe it means we succeed in getting Che out and into Mad's timeline."

Max smiled at that idea.

Chloe shut her eyes and released a deep sigh. She would need to sort through all of this later. For now, she had a task to focus on. "Okay… let's get back on the move. Sorry about that."

Max leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I believe in you, Chloe. I always have. I hope you'll start believing in yourself."

Chloe weakly smiled and gripped Max's hand, giving it a light squeeze. She then turned the ignition back on and steered the truck back onto the road and drove.

"I, uh...I did that thing you showed me, too."

"What thing?" Chloe asked.

"That thing where when someone grabs your shoulder, and you swing your hand up and like, twist their shoulder so you can throw them to the ground."

Despite herself, Chloe shot a grin at her. "No way, really?"

"Yeah. He was so surprised! You should have seen his face!"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "That is hella awesome, Max! Nice job! Shit, I wish I was there to see that..."

They continued on silently. Rain continued to batter the vehicle. The sky only grew darker as the day progressed.

They continued driving for a time. Chloe glanced in the rearview mirror. She caught a glimpse of herself - her face was still various shades or purple and blue and black from the fight, but at least the swelling had gone down.

"Not too much longer until we're at Kate's," Max said. Chloe nodded.

Something flashed in the rearview mirror. Chloe glanced back up at it. The headlights of another vehicle - a dark SUV.

"Shit," she cursed under her breathe. Max heard it. She glanced over at Chloe and then twisted around to look behind them.

"Maybe they're not, you know, with them?"

_I really hope so,_ Chloe thought. By now she knew better than to hope. She pressed her foot down on the accelerator. Max shot her a nervous glance.

Chloe kept an eye on the mirror. The vehicle was speeding up to match them. Chloe floored it. Max looked back again.

"They're speeding up!" she said, an obvious edge of fear in her voice. "I think - "

Max let out a shriek as bullets tore through the rear window and out the windshield. Instinctively, the brunette ducked down and covered her head with her arms.

"Fuck!" Chloe swore. Another volley of bullets swept horizontally through the rear window and through the windshield, barely missing the two girls. Chloe cursed again when she heard one bullet whizz by her ear.

Chloe ducked slightly as well, but forced herself to keep the road in sight. She spotted a dirt road coming up on the right, cutting a path through the forest.

"HOLD ON!" she shouted to Max. She firmly gripped the steering wheel and spun it to the right. The truck fish-tailed off the road and onto the muddy path. She heard the pinging of bullets off the body of her truck. No doubt her truck would be riddled with bullet holes when she had a chance to get out and check it next.

If they get out alive.

Chloe swerved the truck around another bend, spraying mud. Some splattered up across the right side of the vehicle and over the windows, nearly blocking out the view entirely. A glance in the side mirror told her that the other car was still right behind them. More bullets were fired, this time passing through Chloe's side window and out the front. The windshield was becoming filled with holes and spider web-like cracks. Much more and Chloe would have difficulty seeing through it.

Chloe accelerated out of the bend. The trees around them were becoming denser and light becoming dimmer.

More bullets were sent flying at the truck. One caught a tire - Chloe judged this when she suddenly lost control of the truck. The truck veered off the path, and crashed head first into a tree as Chloe slammed on the brakes, unsuccessfully trying to stop.

The impact caused Chloe to snap forward and smash her head onto the steering wheel. After a brief moment, she groaned and sat up.

"Max… Max, are you okay?" she said. Her head was spinning.

"Unghh… Yeah."

Chloe grit her teeth and looked in the rear view mirror with dizzy eyes. The SUV had stopped behind them and two men climbed out and began to approach. Chloe swallowed, and set the truck in reverse.

_Please work,_ she thought to herself.

The men were getting closer.

"Chloe?"

Chloe didn't answer. The men were still getting closer.

"Jack… that one is Jack, with the brown hair. "

Chloe noted him, with his light brown hair and fancy suit. Jack began to raise his weapon - some sort of submachine gun - just as they made eye contact.

Chloe jammed the accelerator down. The front fender was pulled right off as the truck backed away from the tree. Jack and the other man dove out of the path of the truck barreling towards them. Chloe kept going towards her target - within moments she crashed into the side of the SUV. She kept the accelerator pressed down firmly as she pushed the other vehicle off the road and into some thick trees. She pulled the truck forward again, then reversed to slam into the SUV one more time before peeling away. The two men shot at them as they fled. Chloe could hear the bullets skittering across the back of the truck.

Soon they were out of view of the wreck they just made. They came across a paved road. Chloe made a hard right turn, nearly losing control of the truck.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to stay on the roads like this," Chloe said. "A beat up, bullet riddled truck is going to draw a lot of attention."

They quickly passed a sign advertising canoe rentals and tours, coming up soon and located just beside a bridge, the sign said. Another, smaller sign hanging below it indicated it was closed for the season.

"There," Chloe said. "We should be able to stash the truck there for now. Maybe we can get Kate to pick us up or steal a canoe."

Chloe quickly pulled in. They passed wood racks with canoes strapped down and tarped over, locked inside a wire mesh cage. Chloe stopped the truck under the bridge, making sure it was well out of sight.

"Okay," Chloe breathed, "let's get a canoe. We'll take it down river - or upriver - to Kate's. This is the river she lives by, right? I think she mentioned this rental place."

"Chloe…"

Chloe raised a shaky hand and touched her head where she had impacted the steering wheel. It felt moist.

"Shit, I think I hit my head pretty hard. How are you?"

"Chloe… "

Chloe turned to look at Max upon hearing the frightened tone in her voice. "What-"

Max was clutching her stomach, then pulled her hand away to look at it.

It was covered in blood.

"MAX!" Chloe cried. She caught hold of Max as she began to slump over.

"No, no, no, " Chloe repeated. She pressed one hand to the wound while she reached for the glove compartment to retrieve the first aid kit. She unbuckled both of their seatbelts and straightened Max on the bench seat. Max was looking up at her, eyes widened with fear.

"You're going to be okay, Max," Chloe sobbed, ignoring the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes. She opened the first aid kit and fumbled around inside for a large gauze pad. She located it and ripped the packaging open, then pulled up Max's blood soaked shirt to locate the wound and press the gauze to it.

_I think that's an exit wound, check her back for an entry wound!_ Che instructed her. Chloe could feel her counterpart's panic, though it was more restrained than her own. Chloe nodded to herself.

"Max, I need you to keep your hand pressed on this, okay? I need to check your back for an entry wound." She tried and failed to keep her voice from quivering.

Max lightly nodded and complied, weakly pressing her hand to the gauze as Chloe lifted her by the armpits and sat her up. Max leaned against the back of the bench for support as Chloe lifted her jacket and shirt. Sure enough, a wound was present. Chloe removed another gauze pad and pressed it against the oozing hole.

"Bandage," Max said weakly. "Use the bandage roll to hold the gauze in place. Should be enough there."

Chloe nodded and took the bandage roll out. She unraveled it and wrapped it around Max's midsection several times, ensuring that it held the gauze in place.

"We need to get to Kate's," Chloe said. She sat up again and turned they key in the ignition. She needed to get there fast - she would have to risk being seen.

Nothing happened.

She tried again. Still nothing.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Chloe half cried and half screamed. She slammed her fist down on the wheel. Fighting to maintain her composure, Chloe glanced out the window back at the canoes. Those were her best bet now.

Chloe retrieved a handgun from the glove compartment - they had two now, one from the previous night's events, and the other from the scuffle in the woods a few days prior. She leaned down to kiss Max on the head. "I'll be right back."

Chloe climbed out of the truck into downpour and sprinted to the cage holding the rental canoes. A rusty padlock held the door shut. Chloe raised the gun to it and fired. The lock broke off and she was able to pull open the door. After tucking the handgun into her waistband, she quickly went to work removing the straps and tarps from one of the canoes and pulled it free. It was as good as any, she figured. There would be just enough room for Max to be laid out and for Chloe to sit and paddle.

She grabbed a paddle from the corner of the cage as she dragged the green-hulled canoe out and down towards the water, leaving it turned upward on the bank, ready to launch with the paddle just beside it. She returned to the truck and opened the passenger side door. Max's eyes were squeezed shut and jaw clenched in agony. Chloe gingerly helped Max out of the truck, and when she saw that Max was having difficulty standing, she scooped her up with one arm under her knees and the other under her armpits. Chloe carried her down to the canoe and set her gently inside before climbing in herself. She sat on the seat, picked up the paddle, and pushed off into the water.

"Go left," Max breathed to her. "Kate will be waiting on the bank for us."

Chloe nodded and veered the canoe to the left - upriver, she found. She would be fighting the current the whole way.

Rain still battered them from above. Chloe hoped they would reach Kate's before the canoe was filled with water. At least the rain and darkness would hide them. Chloe continued to paddle furiously for what felt like an eternity, and tried to keep speaking reassuringly to Max. The brunette grew more and more unresponsive, causing Chloe's fear to rise and making her paddle harder.

Chloe's arms felt like they were on fire by the time she saw a light shining at them through the rain from the far bank.

_Please let that be Kate,_  she thought as she steered the watercraft towards the light source. As she grew near, a figure clad in a yellow rain poncho became visible and waved at them. Chloe paddled the canoe right up onto the bank and climbed out, standing knee-deep in the water to push the canoe completely ashore. She scooped Max up and carried her towards the figure.

"This way," Kate said, motioning for her to follow. Chloe was relieved that it was indeed Kate.

"I called my friend to help - he's doing his residency at the hospital here and has more experience with trauma wounds. Don't worry, he hates the Prescotts too. We can trust him. He doesn't know all the details, just enough for him to understand that the Prescotts are trying to kill you."

Chloe only nodded and allowed Kate to lead them up the bank, and to the bottom floor of a small apartment complex overlooking the river. Kate slid open a glass door and motioned for Chloe to enter. She obliged.

It was a cozy little place. Much nicer than the apartment she and Max shared. Kate slid the glass door shut behind them. "Over on the table there," Kate instructed. Chloe obeyed and set Max down softly on the table. The brunette's eyes briefly fluttered open and she groaned softly.

"We should get her out of these wet clothes," Kate instructed. Chloe nodded and together they got to work removing the wet and blood stained articles leaving Max in nothing but her undergarments. As they were doing so, a man entered the room with latex gloves and a medical mask over his mouth.

"This is Brian, my friend I told you about," Kate explained. Chloe nodded. A part of her didn't like that this guy was seeing Max in nothing but her underwear, but if he could save her life, then she could get over her jealousy.

"We'll do the best we can," Brian said, "but I'll be honest, without access to proper medical equipment…"

Chloe understood his meaning. She nodded mutely in response.

"Chloe, go to my room and change into something dry," Kate instructed. "Then grab a blanket from the closet in the hallway. We'll want to keep Max warm."

Chloe obeyed and went down the hallway to Kate's bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and froze when she glimpsed herself in the tall mirror in the corner. Cuts and bruises covered her body from the face down - remnants of the recent occasions when she had to fight for her life. Chloe felt a tendril of horror creep up on her as the trauma of what she'd experienced the last few days tried to set in. Chloe shook it away - now was not the time to think about it, not when Max needed her. She released a shaky breath as she rifled through Kate's drawers for something to wear. She settled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt with Kate's university's name and logo on it. Chloe was grateful for the warmth when she pulled the clothes over her battered body. With a sigh, she returned to the hallway closet, extracted a warm comforter, then re-entered the living room.

Brian was still working on Max, his dark eyebrows furrowed slightly. Kate glanced over at Chloe, then walked over and took the blankets from her arms.

"We're doing everything we can," Kate assured. "We've got her started on an IV and Brian's working to stitch closed the wounds as best as he can."

"How is she?" Chloe asked.

"Barely conscious. But holding on. But she…" Kate sighed and continued, "...she needs a hospital, Chloe."

"I know," Chloe admitted, "but I don't know what to do. If we go to a hospital...they'll find us. And who knows what will happen. They'll probably kill us."

Kate nodded sadly.

"I don't know what to do, Kate," Chloe half-sobbed. Kate pulled her in for an awkward hug, with the blanket squeezed between them. Regardless, Chloe gratefully accepted the embrace and struggled to stop herself from sobbing on the other girl's shoulder.

"You should sit down," Kate said softly. "I should take a look at that wound on your head. I suspect you have a concussion, too."

Chloe allowed herself to be sat in a nearby chair and let Kate examine her. Kate gently prodded and twisted her face, eyes sharp with focus, before her features softened.

"Oh, Chloe," she said sadly, "what did they do to you? Those monsters..."

Kate left and returned with some medical supplies, but Chloe didn't care to see what it was, exactly. Her mind was elsewhere when she suddenly felt something cold and stinging on her forehead. She hissed at the pain.

"Sorry," Kate said. Chloe sat silently as Kate continued to clean the wound. She wanted to clench her jaw, but that hurt, too. Soon, Kate was applying some sort of topical agent that numbed the wound, before she began to stitch it closed.

"I'm finished," Brian announced after a short silence. Kate and Chloe both turned to look at him.

"Already?" Chloe asked.

"I've done all I can at this point. I doubt it's enough. We need  _some_  way to get her to a hospital for proper treatment. I know you can't go to any around here, but...I don't know, maybe we can make a run for Canada? There's a few back roads we can sneak through to get into the country without getting stopped by border security. Or there used to be, I don't know if they've been closed or looked after…"

"That's a long trip," Kate said. "Would Max…?"

"I don't know," Brian admitted.

Chloe exhaled and leaned forward to put her head in her hands. "This is all my fault," she said. "I should have protected her. I never should have bothered with grad school or getting a degree or any of it. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth  _this._ " Chloe paused to steady her voice. "I should have died in Arcadia Bay."

"Chloe, no," Kate replied. She kneeled down to set a hand on Chloe's knee and look up into her face. "You have every right to be alive. Do you know how much Max suffered after sacrificing you in the other timeline? It's been...difficult for her. She's...she's not handled it well. We're going to do whatever we can to help our Max, okay?"

Chloe nodded and hastily wiped away a tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. "Okay," she replied. "What do you mean, that in the other timeline, Max didn't handle-"

_Knock knock knock._

Everyone turned to look at the door. Chloe and Kate exchanged a nervous glance. Chloe stood and pulled the handgun from out of her waistband. Kate looked at it nervously.

"Chloe? It's Agent Andrews. I know you guys are in there and I know Max is hurt. We have a helicopter nearby that can take us to the regional FBI headquarters. We have a doctor and everything we need to help Max. You guys will be safe there. Please, I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to, but I promise we can help."

Chloe was certain she couldn't trust Andrews, but she wasn't sure if she really had any viable alternatives.

_Take the chance,_  other-Chloe told her.  _It might be the only chance you get._

Chloe nodded to herself. "Okay," she called back. "I'm opening the door."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

The stench of decomposing bodies forced Chloe to cover her mouth when she re-entered the Prescott mansion. She dared not even look in the direction of the library as she headed for the stairwell down.

Finally, she had success in sneaking up today. For some reason the cultist patrols had lessened. Perhaps they found what they were looking for? Chloe wasn't sure what that was, exactly.

Chloe went to the basement and was greeted by a tight hallway with several large boxes that were stacked up between doors to smaller rooms. Chloe went to the first door and opened it. It was pitch black and Chloe couldn't see. She had prepared however - she removed the flashlight she found in the tool shed from her pocket. The batteries were almost depleted, as she surmised by the flickering and fading of the light, but it would be just enough to get by for tonight, she hoped. She shined the light around the room - a wine cellar. Chloe went to one of the racks and examined it. All of the bottles were uncorked - empty bottles which had been returned here for storage. Chloe shone the light around the room. It appeared that they were all empty. With a sigh, Chloe turned to leave when something caught her eye - a single bottle in the bottom corner of one of the racks, completely unopened. She grinned wryly - stress and anxiety was spilling over from Blue to her, and a little wine might just help take the edge off.

_Sorry,_  Blue apologized, sensing her thoughts.

_It's fine. Max is hurt,_ Chloe answered _. I imagine all of this anxiety isn't solely from you. How is she? Where are you guys now?_

_She's...stable, I guess. She opened her eyes and called for me once, but then fell unconscious. We're in the helicopter now - me, Max, and Kate. I'm scared, Che. I can't lose her._

_I know. I'm scared for her, too._

Chloe pulled her awareness away from the alternate reality and back to her own. She removed the wine bottle from its slot and held it up to read the label with the flashlight.

_Good year,_  she thought to herself.  _I hope so anyway. Hopefully it's not vinegar by now._

She slipped the bottle into the sack she carried over her shoulder and reminded herself to be gentle on the way back - cracking the bottle and spilling the wine would be a great tragedy, indeed.

She returned to the basement hallway and went to the next door. The wine cellar was a nice distraction, but not the reason for her visit. She opened the door and shone her light inside. A big machine was in there - the quantum device! It was not fully enclosed like the one she - no, Blue - was used to seeing at school, but she recognized it instantly. Somehow.

_See those cylindrical things? The ones with the copper piping wrapped around them? Those are the quantum cores,_ Blue intruded.  _There's a collar on the bottom of the device - you just have to unscrew that and pull the device out from the coils._

Chloe stepped forward towards the device and located the cylinders Blue mentioned. She unslung her sack carefully from her should and set it on the ground, then stepped forward to the device

Chloe put the end of the flashlight in her mouth and held it with her teeth. She found the collar Blue mentioned. There was just enough space under the coil for her to slip her hand under and unscrew the collar. When it was free of the device, she reached down from above the coil to grasp the top of the core, and gently tugged. When it was free from the connection plug underneath, she slid it upward and out of the coil. She went to the other quantum core and did the same.

_Did I really need to bother with the coil I made at camp?_

_I'm not sure how easy these are to detach,_ Blue responded.  _Don't forget the liquid nitrogen. They must have something around here._

Chloe flashed the light about the room and spotted a small canister in the corner.

_That looks like what you're looking for,_ Blue told her. Chloe approached the Dewar canister and checked the pressure gauge near the top.

_Pick it up - judging by the gauge, it looks like it may have some in it. Perhaps they filled it up a few days before…_

…  _Before I killed them,_ Chloe finished. She picked it up - it did indeed feel heavy.

_Perfect, then we should be set. That model of Dewar will keep the liquid nitrogen in liquid form for a few weeks, a month at most, but we'll need to refill it after that._

_Gotcha._

Chloe paused before she left and looked over the device.  _I wish I could power this up right now and just leave all of this already,_ she thought.

_Me too. Unfortunately I think someone would need to be on the other side in one of these other two realities to flip it on, and I don't think that will be happening. Let's just hope we can get the portable version working._

_Agreed,_  Chloe said. She left without another word.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"Nope. I don't think it's this one either, Max," David said. Max sighed. Yeah, she doubted that Sean Prescott's evil minion - or whatever this Steve Garner is to him - worked at the ice cream shop.

They sat at the living room table of the Price household, laptops and phones in front of them as they scoured the internet for information on this mystery man.

"What if," Max thought aloud, "he's not online anywhere? Maybe he's a bit older and doesn't really use the internet much."

David scratched his chin. "It's possible...but how will we find him? Whatever is going down, it's going down tonight, and we're quickly running out of time."

Max groaned. "I know, but what can we do?"

"You...you could always use your power. Take a photo, Max. Find out who he is - if he succeeds, he'll be all over the news I'm sure, or at least you'll find out something about him. Then use the photo to come back and warn us."

Max was hesitant to use her powers, but wasn't sure she had a choice. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. She used her cell phone to snap a selfie, then set it down and looked intently at David.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe that's a good sign and we succeed?" David offered.

"Or maybe I'm dead, or for some reason can't use the photo."

David sighed. "I'm gonna make a call. Long shot, but I have a friend who knows a lot of people around here. Maybe he can help."

David stood from the living room table and stepped to the hallway to pick up the phone and dial a number. Max sat back in her chair and glanced at the fireplace while David spoke to whoever was on the other side of the line.

She noted the snow globe with the doe on the mantel over the fireplace - she wasn't sure it had been touched in five years, other than an occasional dusting. She wondered how she was in the other timeline - she had been busy digging for information on this Garner person when suddenly she was aware she had been shot, and was close to Kate's place in that timeline. She called Kate and quickly relayed what happened, and Kate assured her she would be in touch with her other self to take care of it. Somehow she knew Noir was not dead. Not yet.

She returned her attention to David when he returned.

"Anything?"

"Don't think so. Said he knows a Steven Garner who's the senior technician for the local gas company. Works at the substation that services the gas lines for this residential area and the downtown area."

Max and David looked at each other for a moment - then their eyes grew wide. Max shot up from the table and rushed to the door, just behind David.

"Call Joyce!" He shouted as he flung open the front door. "Tell her she needs to get out of the downtown area NOW!"

Max obeyed and started dialing the diner's number as she climbed into the passenger seat of David's car. He nearly dove into the vehicle. He hastily turned the car on, ripped out of the driveway and flew down the street.

_Please pick up, please pick up,_  she thought to herself over and over.

"Two Whales Diner, how can I help you?"

"Joyce!"

"Max? How's it going honey? Everything alright?"

"Joyce, you need to get out of the downtown area right now.  _Right. Now._  You need to leave!"

"Max? What's going on? What's wrong?" Joyce sounded very frightened.

"Too much to explain- you have to go  _now_!"

"Max, I can't just leave the diner - "

"Joyce, something terrible is going to happen. Close the diner. Stay away from the buildings. The beach! Go down to the beach. Or even the lighthouse. Make up whatever excuse you need to close up, just get. Out.  _NOW!"_

With that, Max hung up. She fervently hoped Joyce trusted her and listened.

"Is she leaving?" David asked. His voice was full of fear.

"I think so, but I don't know for sure."

"Those gas lines...they have to be well maintained. If they're not, they can level entire city blocks. Destroy homes. Like the LaSalle Heights explosion in Quebec in nineteen sixty-five, or the San Bruno pipeline explosion in San Francisco in twenty-ten, or - "

David stopped himself.

_My God,_  Max thought.  _Would the Prescotts...would they really go that far?_ She knew the answer was yes.

After ten minutes of speeding across town they arrived at the substation - a large, warehouse-like building located in an isolated and wooded area, just on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay. David lead the way to the door at the front and kicked it in. Max followed behind and stood in the doorway as David rushed inside. The door led to a control room, with screens and panels with buttons and levers. A man lay unconscious in the corner, and another was working at the controls, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion.

"Steve Garner?" David asked in an authoritative voice. The man turned to face him, mouth agape. From the expression on his face, he clearly knew he had been caught red-handed. He turned to flee to another room, but David leapt forward and caught him by the collar.

"What is this? What are you doing for Prescott?" David demanded as he spun the other man to face him. The man just looked at him wide-eyed, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. David decided to help him out. He raised a fist and brought it down hard on the man's face.

Too hard. He sent the man sprawling, and Steve Garner (at least, Max presumed that's who he was) hit his head hard on the control panel and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Shit, shit, shit!" David said. He knelt down by the man and tried to shake him awake, but was unable to rouse him. He looked at Max desperately.

_Oh shit, shit, shit, what do I do?_ She thought. They needed this man awake to reverse whatever it was he was doing - it was certain he was up to no good from his behavior. She put a hand up to her head and wracked her brain. She could use her rewind, but if Noir was seriously injured in the other timeline, then she wouldn't know what kind of effect that could have on her.

_Chloe! Chloe would know what to do! I need to get in touch with her…_

Max had an idea. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Pick up, pick up," she muttered silently.

" _Hello?"_

"KATE! Kate, I need you to get in touch with your other self right now, it's an emergency! Something terrible is about to happen and I need to speak to Chloe!"

" _Max? What's going on?"_

"Kate, please, can you get me in touch with Chloe?"

" _Yeah…I've got her, Kate is right by her in the medical center."_

"Okay, Kate, I need to know, if something were to go wrong at a gas substation, what would it be that would, I don't know, benefit the Prescotts? Like, if they wanted to destroy a bunch of homes for some reason."

Kate was silent for a minute. " _Chloe says_ ," Kate finally replied, " _she says they could cause a gasline explosion by increasing their pressures to dangerous levels, especially if there was some sort of ignition source. Max, what's going on?"_

Max ignored the question. "How can I tell?"

" _She says to_   _look for a pressure gauge. Like, a dial kind of thing, almost looks like a clock. Or maybe if they have computer screens with it up - "_

"Kate, there's dials and gauges and screens  _everywhere!_ How - "

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded. Max looked at a screen that was flashing red.

**WARNING: PRESSURE ALERT. PRESSURE EXCEEDING SAFE OPERATING LEVELS. AUTOMATIC PRESSURE FAILSAFE BYPASSED. PLEASE ENGAGE FAILSAFE.**

" _Max?! What's that noise? What's going on?!"_

"I don't know! The failsafe has been bypassed or something? What do I do?"

" _Is there a way to switch it back on or something?"_

Max glanced at the control board. She found a panel labeled "Pressure" - and it was smashed beyond use. Steve Garner must have done this.

"I can't use it, I think it's been destroyed. There must be something else!"

" _Chloe says there should be a manual relief valve of some sort, that would release the pressure - I don't know, I don't understand half of the words she's using!"_

"David, come with me!" Max commanded. He obeyed. Max led him to the room where Steve attempted to flee to. In this room there were many large pipes - seemingly the room housing the pipes delivering natural gas around Arcadia Bay.,

"Kate, there are a lot of pipes in here…"

" _Just look for the relief valve - or relief valves, if there are multiple. Chloe says to just open them all, that will vent the excess gas and bring down the pressure to safe levels. They should be red in color and labeled clearly."_

Max wildly glanced around. She spotted the red valves with the labels, as Kate suggested.

"David, I'm going to need you to help me open these relief valves!" Max shouted.

"I can't," he answered.

Max looked at him. "Why not?"

"I'm gonna have to take care of this," he replied, pointing at something on the ground. Max looked.

It was a bomb. More accurately, it was an assortment of seemingly random things wired together...but she somehow knew it was a bomb.

"Oh fuck," she cursed under her breath. "Okay, David, you take care of that. I'll get the valves."

David kneeled down beside it and pulled out his cellphone. "Okay Mitchell, I hope you still know your stuff," he said as he raised the phone to his ear. Max turned away and went to the first valve. She tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder, then gripped the red wheel and tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge.

"Kate, it's not moving. I can't open the valve!"

" _Check the base, where it screws in."_

Max did so. There was some sort of blue goo-like substance protruding from the small gap between where the base of the wheel met the pipe. Max described it to Kate.

" _Chloe says it sounds like they've put a thread-locking substance on it. It's essentially a glue that stops it from turning. But with enough force you should be able to break it."_

"How? I've turned it as hard as I can, and can't get it to budge."

"  _She's saying something about torque...find something long and strong, like a wrench or metal pipe or something."_

Max glanced around desperately. There was nothing she could see there. But maybe in the other room…

Max returned to the control room. A shelf full of random tools and objects sat at the back wall. Max hurried to it and rummaged through, knocking a few useless items to the floor in her haste. She found a large red pipe-wrench and picked it up. It was heavy, but long, just as Chloe said. Max returned to the valve and jammed the wrench between the spokes on the wheel, then pulled on it with all of her strength. Finally the valve gave way and started to turn. Max quickly dropped the wrench and continued cranking the valve by hand. Soon she heard hissing inside the pipe - she hoped that meant the gas was flowing through and reducing the pressure. Sure enough, she saw the pressure gauge begin to drop.

"One down," she said to herself. She glanced around and counted eight more valves. She moved to the next and tugged on it. This one was also tough, but she muscled through it as best as she could.

_After this, I swear I'm going to go back to the gym and start building up these chicken-wing arms._

She continued to the third and fourth valves and worked them open, despite the protest of her aching arms. The fifth wasn't so bad. The sixth was harder. By the seventh, her arms were beginning to fail her, but she just managed to pull it open. When she finally got to the final valve, she wasn't sure she had the strength to get it open. But she knew she must try. She grasped the wrench, jammed into the wheel, and pulled as hard as she could. She was able to move it slightly, but no further. She tried again, but her arms wouldn't cooperate - she couldn't budge the valve. She took a deep breathe, willing strength back into her arms. But as she reached to grip the wrench, another set of hands were there.

"I've got this, Max," David said. He pulled the wrench, freeing the valve, then twisted open the wheel completely by hand until gas was hissing through the pipe.

"The bomb, did you - "

"Yeah," David said. "Called up an old buddy from the army. He specialized in EOD - Explosive Ordnance Disposal, especially the homemade kind we'd see on patrol. I called the cops too, they should be here any minute."

The alarm that had been continuously going off went silent.

"I think that means it worked, Max. You did it. You saved Arcadia Bay."

"Not just me, David. Chloe too. She's the one who actually knew what to do. I just did it. And Kate. I couldn't have even got in touch with Chloe without Kate."

"Wait, why not? Isn't, uh, other you with her?"

Max exhaled. "Something happened to me - her, over there. Something bad."

David was silent for a moment. "I think you need to get back home, Max," he said finally. "Get somewhere safe. If the Prescotts were behind this, I don't doubt they'll retaliate."

"What about you and Joyce?"

"I'll take care of her Max, don't you worry. I failed to protect Chloe, but I promise I won't fail again. Okay? Now go home. Stay safe. And thank you. Many people owe you their lives right now."


	19. Chapter 18

_Max was walking back to her dorm after class, when suddenly a car sped by on the road and tried to make a right turn just ahead. Whoever was driving wasn't paying attention - they slammed into a car as they tried to turn right, and pushed that car into another oncoming car._

_Max whipped out her cell phone and immediately called the campus EMT number - Aaron would be on shift at the moment. She explained what happened, and he was quickly on his way. She knew the school's EMT ambulance would be there sooner than any other._

_Max slid the phone back into her pocket and pulled her backpack off her shoulder to extract the small first aid kit from within - she's carried that ever since she joined the EMT club two years before. She rushed to the accident to see what she could do to help._

_The driver who just sped past her was standing outside of his car. He appeared disoriented. Likely a head injury, Max guessed. The driver of the car he first struck - a female, probably about her age - appeared mostly unharmed._

_With a sickening lurch she realized the third driver had it the worst. He was halfway through the windshield. He must not have been wearing his seatbelt._

_He was the first one Max went to aid. For a moment she debated whether she should move him, or wait for Aaron to arrive with the neck brace. Moving the victim could be risky, if they suffered any type of spinal injury. That was quickly decided for her, however - flames started seeping out from under the hood of the car. If he stayed, he would burn to death._

" _Shit," Max muttered under her breath. She spotted a bystander and called out to him. "Help me move him!"_

_The bystander came forward. "We have to pull him out," Max explained. "But be very careful. I'll try to keep his neck stable. If we're not careful and he has a neck injury, we could kill him just by moving him."_

_Max did her best to stabilize the young man's neck as he was pulled out of the windshield. The flames were dancing higher and getting hotter. Max was starting to sweat._

_Another person had come to assist them as the heat was increasing to the point that it was near intolerable. Max debated if she should use her rewind. She could be closer to the accident when it occurred, be there faster…_

_She decided against it. If she wouldn't use her power to save her own best friend, why would she use it to help a complete stranger?_

_Thankfully, they pulled the man out and got him to the safety of the sidewalk. Max pulled off her hoodie, wrapped it up and put it under the victim's neck to keep it stable as she treated multiple lacerations. Aaron was there with the ambulance momentarily. The paramedic team got the victim stabilized and loaded into the back, just as a fire truck was arriving._

" _You probably saved this guy's life, Max," Aaron said to her as he shut the rear door and walked to the driver's seat. "You should be proud of yourself."_

_She should be, she knew, but she didn't feel it. All she could think about was how she wished she could have saved Chloe._

* * *

**Saturday, October 20th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Chloe startled at the feeling of someone shaking her awake. Instinctively she raised a fist, ready to fight her attacker.

"Chloe, it's alright. You're safe," Agent Andrews said gently. Chloe rubbed the weariness from her eyes and glanced around. Apparently she had fallen asleep in the chair beside Max's bed, in the medical room of the FBI complex.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked wearily. She straightened in the chair and groaned at the new pain in her neck. A side effect of sleeping in a chair, she figured.

"It's just after eight in the morning. You've been in here all night. You and Kate have a room, you know."

Chloe knew. Andrews had shown it to her and Kate while they waited for Max to come out of surgery. That was… four hours ago, now, since the doctors had finished with Max. The room they were shown was simple, much like her first year dorm room, with two single beds, two desks and their own small bathroom and shower.

The room was nice and all, but Chloe had only wanted to return to the waiting room to wait for Max. As she anxiously shifted in her chair, Andrews had grilled her for details from the previous days. Chloe answered her questions, telling her about the attack in the apartment, the Prescott raid, Max meeting Jack, and more... but wished Andrews would have just gone away and left her alone. When the doctor finally came out and informed them that Max would pull through, she felt as though an anchor had been lifted off of her chest.

Chloe returned her thoughts to the present.

"Did Max save the Bay?" she asked Andrews. During Max's surgery, Kate had suddenly interrupted Andrew's questioning and began asking her about gas lines and such - she didn't explain much as she was pretty freaked out by… something, but Chloe pieced it together fairly quickly. Prescott planned to cause a massive gas line explosion, one that would have practically leveled Arcadia Bay.

"For now, yes. We have a team on site. Although… I have reservations about what will come from our investigation. I'm pretty sure there are still a number of higher ups in the Prescotts' pockets."

"You mean...in the other timeline, right?"

Andrews blinked. "I...yeah. In the other timeline. Sorry, this gets confusing," she explained with a half-hearted chuckle.

Chloe nodded her understanding. "What...what is this place, exactly? I mean, you guys have dorms, an operating room, emergency doctors... I didn't think FBI facilities were all that extensive, to have all of this..."

"This is a... special facility, if you will. For times when we need to be a little more discreet. There's a hospital just next door, actually; we can borrow staff from there, when the need arises."

Chloe again nodded, then turned to look at the agent.

"Agent Andrews… Margaret. Where were you? Why didn't you come for us?"

Andrews bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Truly. I wanted to. I got called away. My superior needed me to come in for a few days."

"At a time like this? With Max and I running for our lives?  _Fighting_  for our lives? He thought it would be a good idea to just… leave us to our own devices?"

"Ahh… " Andrews began. She paused as she searched for words. "Well… "

Chloe frowned and tilted her head. "He doesn't know, does he? He doesn't know about us."

"No. I… Don't trust him with that information. I think he's also on the Prescott payroll. Chloe… All those years ago, when Max warned me about the storm, I wanted to help. I wanted to warn the town and save people. I was ordered to leave, instead. By him. My supervisor."

"... So you're keeping Max and I a secret… "

"Yes. He doesn't know I've been in contact with you both. Agent Berry and I… We've sort of gone rogue on this. I don't know how much longer we can keep up this charade, though."

"You didn't have anyone else you could send to protect us?"

Andrews sighed. "A few, yes. I sent them to find you, but they couldn't. They didn't have a way to track you two."

"Then how were the Prescotts able to?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"I don't know, Chloe. Jack? If he's a time traveler, maybe he knew where you guys would be. Or maybe they just guessed some probable routes, and sent out people to them to keep an eye out for you."

"And how did you know where to find us after Max was shot?"

"Kate. In the other timeline, Kate told my counterpart what happened. She told me, then we came out in the helicopter."

Chloe leaned forward to put her head in her hands. "So what do we do then? How long are Max and I safe here for?"

"You're both safe for now. If anything goes wrong, Berry and I have made backup plans to keep you both safe. I don't think we have anything to worry about, though. Most people here either think you're just two witnesses for a crime, or they're people we've vetted and completely trust."

Chloe sighed. She wasn't convinced, but she was so weary from the last several days of being on the run. She allowed herself to trust Andrews. For now, at least.

"You should get some rest, Chloe. Max will be fine. As soon as she wakes up, I promise I will let you know, okay? Go sleep. Sleep in a warm, comfortable bed and know that you are safe."

Chloe glanced at Max, who slept peacefully on the hospital bed. Wires and tubes protruded from all over her. Chloe didn't want to leave her.

_Go,_ a voice told her. Che.  _Get some rest. If there's anything I've learned these past several years, it's that you should get rest when you can. If you don't, you won't have the energy you need, when you need it. I think you're safe for now, take advantage of it._

There was truth in her words. Chloe knew it. She didn't want to accept it, but found she couldn't argue. Instead, she simply nodded her head and stood from the chair. She stepped towards Max's unconscious body, and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"I'll be back soon, Max. I promise."

With a sigh, Chloe left the hospital wing. It was fairly quiet - Max was the only one resting in a bed there, at the moment. Chloe followed the hallway to the elevator and pressed the up button. Impatient, Chloe tapped her foot as she await the arrival of the elevator, yet laggedly boarded it when it did at last arrive. She pressed the button for the top floor and waited as the elevator ascended. She stepped out when the doors opened and continued around the corner to the small dormitory room that she and Kate were sharing. Chloe tapped lightly with her knuckle on the door. It opened just moments later.

"Hey, Chloe. How's Max?"

"Still asleep," Chloe told Kate. "As much as I want to stay with her, I think I should get some rest. And maybe a shower."

Kate nodded. "Well, it's no five star hotel, but these rooms are decent. Not a lot of options on the TV but we'll make do, I guess. I'm trying to figure out if these are for witness protection or visiting agents or spies or what. Haven't figured it out yet."

"Maybe all of the above?" Chloe suggested. She could care less, but at least the question was a mild distraction from more stressful thoughts. "Maybe they're kind of just multi-purpose rooms they keep available for whatever situation arises. They seem to be well equipped, for these things. "

Kate nodded, considering this. "Your clothes have been washed," she said, changing the subject. Chloe was reminded that she still wore Kate's clothes from last night. "They also put some FBI t-shirts and sweatpants in the drawers. I don't know if this is like, from some gift shop they have downstairs or what. But they're clean. Guess you can't ask for much more."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you, Kate. For everything. For Max - you saved her life. Our lives, really. And you put yourself in danger for us."

Kate smiled sadly, then drew Chloe into a tight hug. "It's the least I could do, Chloe," Kate spoke in barely more than a whisper. "Max saved my life once. And even after that, I… I was still in a dark place. You and Max  _both_ helped me through those times, and I can never thank you enough."

Chloe slowly returned the hug. "You mean a lot to us both, Kate. You're like family."

Chloe gently pulled away. "Well, I should get in the shower. I must smell awful," she said with a heartless chuckle.

"Alright then. I'll go down to see Max. If she wakes up or anything, I'll be sure to let you know, alright?"

With that, Kate left the room. Chloe sat on her bed for a moment and enjoyed the silence. These moments of quiet and peace seemed so foreign now, after the violence and fear of the last few days. She wanted right now to just stretch out and sleep, but she also desperately wanted to peel off her clothes and run hot water over her aching muscles. And that was just what she was going to do, she decided.

She kicked off her shoes and went into the bathroom where she pulled off the remaining articles of clothing and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor. The bathroom was simple with white tile, a toilet, sink and white marble counters and a glass shower. She pulled open the shower door and stepped inside, then cranked the knobs to hot water. It came out icy cold at first, causing Chloe to jump in surprise, but it soon warmed up and Chloe began to scrub at her body. She noted a bottle of body wash in the corner and squirted a liberal amount into her hands. As she scrubbed the soap into her skin, she examined her knuckles - as bruised and bloody as the rest of her body. She continued to lather, watching as the water around her feet turned a dark, brownish red. She hadn't quite realized just how much blood and grime had been caked onto her body over the last few days. She gave her hair and scalp the same scrubbing with the shampoo and conditioner that was left for her.

When she was clean, she lingered under the hot water and put her hands against the tile wall, leaning her weight on to them as her head hung under the spray. She exhaled slowly as the heat eased her aching muscles, but not her racing mind. She turned to put her back to the wall, then slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hung her head as water cascaded over her, causing her blonde hair and blue streak to cling to her face.

Images and memories collided. Max bleeding out. A fist relentlessly smashing into her face. The click of a gun at the back of her head. She grit her teeth as her breathing became more rapid.

_Deep breathes, Blue. Slow, deep breathes._

Chloe obeyed and focused on her breathing, bringing it back to a normal rate.  _Sorry about that,_ she thought sheepishly.  _I must seem kinda pathetic..._

_After days of being on the run, almost getting killed multiple times and nearly having Max die in your arms? No, I think that's a perfectly normal reaction. Do you think I haven't had any breakdowns over the last few years?_

_I...I don't know. I've not seen you have any big ones, really._

_I usually don't get the chance,_ Che told her.  _I'm usually on to the next thing before I get any time to process it. That shit gets bottled up, and tends to burst out at the worst of times. Victoria...she was there for me for a lot of them. Now that she's gone...well, whenever I get out of here, I'm gonna be hella fucked up._

_You're really strong, Che._

_You're me, remember? You're strong too. We have to keep being strong for Max. But that doesn't mean we have to pretend that we're invincible._

Chloe nodded her agreement. She carefully stood and turned the shower off. Her body protested the loss of the warmth as she stepped out of the steamy shower, but she quickly rectified the matter by wrapping herself in a clean, white towel. She scooped up her clothes - well, Kate's, actually - from the floor and returned to the bedroom. A hamper sat at the foot of her single mattress bed, so she dropped the dirty clothes in there and opened one of the dresser drawers to extract a t-shirt and sweatpants. She pulled these on and laid on the bed. It wasn't very long until sleep overtook her.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

"Okay...hope this works," Chloe muttered to herself. All of the items she had gathered thus far was spread out across the workbench in the shed. The copper coil, the quantum cores, the Dewar of liquid nitrogen on the floor beside her (she cringed recalling how heavy and difficult it was to carry that back to camp), the laptop battery, and various other tools and things.

She picked up the primary quantum core and slid it into the coiled copper pipe. She had to use a small amount of force to get it all the way in, but otherwise it was a perfect fit. She nodded approvingly at it. Next she picked up the laptop battery.  _Now how best to attach this?_  She considered having it simply duct taped to the side over the copper coil, but wasn't sure how it would react to the coldness of the liquid nitrogen. She decided to just let the thing sit on whatever surface it was on - she'd run some wire between the battery and the core. And that's what she did. She picked up a spool of red-coated wire, pulled out a long length, cut it, and stripped both ends with a wire stripping tool. She then attached each end from the positive terminal on the battery to the positive terminal on the core. She did the same for black wire, except for connection both ends - so long as the circuit was left incomplete, it wouldn't be powered and drain the battery. She attached it top the battery, but left the other end loose.

She had found a length of rubber tube in the camp. This she attached from the nozzle of the liquid nitrogen Dewar to the opening of the copper coil at the top. She could only hope the tube wouldn't freeze and shatter when she ran the coolant through it later.

Chloe wasn't sure what to do with the secondary core. It had to be present, she knew, but it didn't really need anything otherwise. With a shrug she simply placed it on the workbench beside the primary core.

And that was that. The device was complete. Now she just needed someone who could bend time and reality to help her out of here.

The sudden clattering of metal against metal, just outside of camp, made her spin around. It was the sound of one of the alarms she had made from string and tin cans.

_Shit,_ she thought to herself. She crouched down and snuck out of the shack and in the direction of the noise, being careful to stay concealed behind cars and other miscellaneous junk. She heard footsteps near the entrance. She took cover behind a blue plastic barrel and peeked around it at the entrance. A familiar brunette stepped into view.

Maxine.

She wielded a knife. Chloe couldn't stop herself from instinctively touching the sleeve of her jacket over the spot where she was scarred. She cursed silently when Maxine stooped to examine footprints in the snow, and looked around for any other signs of a person's presence.

_Dammit, Chloe, you should have covered that up! Sloppy!_ She berated herself. No helping it now. As Maxine headed towards her left, Chloe went the other way, towards the barrier of cars that kept the world out of the small, mostly empty camp. She debated if she should try to grab the rifle before she left, and decided it was too risky - she had left it the direction Maxine headed. She had the revolver in her pocket, still. That would have to do for now.

Chloe crawled underneath one of the cars and out the other side, barely able to nudge a plywood board out of the way without making noise. It took all of her willpower to keep her from sprinting for the treeline as she fled.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

Max kicked the door closed behind her with her boot as she deposited her car keys on the small kitchen counter by the door. She peeled her jacket off and flung it over the back of one of the chairs in the living room. She glanced at the sofa - she would love a chance to just sit down and relax right now, but  _damn_  she needed a drink. She had spent the day driving back from Arcadia Bay, and was completely exhausted. She only stopped for gas, food, and an internet connection to download the images that Brooke and Warren obtained with their drone.

That reminded Max of the thumbdrive in her pocket, with both emails and important files from the Prescott computer, and the pictures from the drone. She opened the flap of her shoulder bag and unzipped the pocket holding the small device. She pulled it out and held it between her fingers. Such a small thing, yet it had the power to bring down the mighty Prescott empire. Fantastic.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She tucked the thumb drive into her pocket and opened the door.

"Agent Berry? What brings you here at this time?" Max asked with a frown.

The agent smiled. "Heard about what down in Arcadia Bay, Max. That was a hell of a piece of work you did. Saved lives and really stuck it to the Prescotts."

Max sighed. "Yay me," she deadpanned. "How did you hear about it?"

"You think something like that would go unnoticed by the FBI? We were contacted by the Arcadia Bay police immediately. I'm surprised you didn't call us yourself."

"Didn't think you cared. You didn't seem to in the other timeline, when Blue and Noir were running for their lives."

"Well," Berry said, "I can't speak for other-timeline me, but I think  _I_  would have wanted to know if you were planning to do something as crazy as breaking into the Prescott estate."

Max shook her head. "So what, are you here to debrief me now? Squeeze out all the info about my mission? 'Cause if you don't mind, it's late, I've been driving all day, and I haven't had a damn drink yet."

Berry laughed. "Well I can help with the last one," he said. He held up a bottle that Max only now realized he held. "Not sure how much you like bourbon, but this is some of the finest you'll find, straight from the Kentucky Bourbon Trail. Congratulations on a job well done, Miss Caulfield."

Max chuckled. "Well, bourbon isn't my go to drink, but I'd never turn down something so fine. Glasses are in the cupboard to the left of the stove," she motioned with her hand. Berry went around the counter and into the kitchen. Max set down her bag on the floor and settled onto the sofa. She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and sat back, tilting her head to the cieling and closing ehr eyes. She took a moment to just breathe.

"So, Agent, should I give you the full report? Or are we waiting for Agent Andrews?"

"Andrews won't make it tonight," Berry called from the kitchen. Max could hear him cracking open the bottle and pouring into the glasses. "No reports for tonight. She just asked me to come by and make sure you got in alright. We'll take care of the paperwork tomorrow."

"Fine by me," Max returned. Right now, she really wanted that drink, then really wanted to go to bed.

Berry came back with two glasses of bourbon. He handed one to Max. She took it and raised it in toast.

"Cheers," he said.

"Cheers." Max took a deep gulp. It burned as it went down. Just the way she liked it.

"I am curious though, what all went down?"

Max sighed and recounted the story. She tried to include as much detail as possible - Prescott's password, the layout of the house, the bomb at the gas substation - everything she could think of. She occasionally paused to sip her drink, but immediately continued. Meanwhile, Berry just nodded and occasionally sipped from his glass, intently watching.

Max polished off the bourbon when she finished her tale. She figured the whole thing took a good twenty minutes to describe. "Damn, this stuff must be strong," she said half to herself. Already she was beginning to feel a little light headed.

Berry replied to her comment with a laugh. "Yeah, good stuff, huh?"

"Uh huh," Max said. It  _was_  good stuff - she'd have to keep an eye out for it in the liquor store in the future.

"So those emails, anything of interest in them?" He asked. "Anything incriminating? That we could use against them, take them down once and for all?"

"Dunno," Max said. " I haven't looked through them all myself. Just copied everything I could to the thumb drive. And the pictures I got from Brooke and Warren. They took their drone down to the Pan Estate's construction site and did a little aerial photography. Haven't looked much at those, either."

"I see," he said. "Where is this thumb drive?"

Max's stomach growled annoyingly, and Max felt a light tinge of nausea.  _Guess the bourbon doesn't really agree with me. Better pass on it in the future._

"My bag," she said, motioning to her bag she dropped by the chair with her jacket. Berry looked down at the bag.

"May I?" He asked. Max nodded her permission. He picked it up and began to search through it.

Max's head began to hurt and the dizziness got worse.  _Shit, this stuff is really strong,_ she thought. She wiped at a bead of sweat on her forehead.  _Huh, kinda toasty in here._

"Where is it?" Berry asked, his face scrunched with confusion.

"Front pocket. With the zipper," she answered. With a frown she poked at her lips - they were starting to feel numb.  _That_  was unusual.

He continued to search her bag, becoming more frantic.

"Max, where is it?" He asked more forcefully.

Max remembered. She had put it in the pocket of her jeans when he knocked and she let him in. She wanted to pull it out and show him, and have a laugh about her forgetfulness. But she was having difficulty formulating the words.

That's when she knew something was very wrong.

Her face was becoming numb, her vision blurry with tears, and sweat began to pour out of her skin.

"Agent Berry," she wheezed finally, stumbling over the words. She hadn't noticed until now that her breathing had become labored. "Agent Berry, what have you done to me?"

"WHERE IS IT, MAX?" He roared at her. "TELL ME NOW!"

Max pushed herself off of the sofa.  _Medkit,_ she thought to herself, trying to push her thoughts free of the haze clouding her mind.  _I have to get to my medkit._ But when she tried to stand, she found her legs wouldn't obey her, and her knees collapsed. She tried to push herself up again, but her arms were rapidly becoming weak and feeble. A part of her mind knew what was happening - she had learned about it in her paramedic training, but had never seen it in person, only read about the symptoms and causes. She had been poisoned, and now her body was shutting down on her, one system at a time.

_I have to get my medkit,_ she thought again. But no matter how much she willed it, her arms would not pull her. Nor move at all. The nausea was growing stronger, and she was certain she would soon be expelling the contents of her stomach. The world seemed to spin around her.

"TELL ME, MAX! TELL ME!  **TELL ME!** "

Max was rolled over harshly with a foot, and was then looking into the red, angry face of Agent Berry. He raised a hand to strike her, but a loud noise interrupted. He glanced back towards the door, and there was another loud noise. He fell over, out of Max's view.

"MAX!" A woman's voice cried. Suddenly, Agent Andrews was in her view. She knelt down and pulled Max up by the shoulders to half-cradle her in her arms. "Max, what's wrong? What did he do?"

"Medkit," Max choked out.

"Where?"

"Bedroom, closet."

She was set quickly but gently back down, and all she could do was listen to the heavy footfalls going into her bedroom. Again she tried in vain to move  _anything -_ an arm, a hand, even just a finger, but she could not. Fear began to clench her heart.

She heard the sounds of things being shoved around, a loud thud, followed by a curse, and then footsteps returning. Andrews was in her view again, holding a bag.

"I have it Max, what do you need?"

"Charcoal."

Andrews opened the kit with shaky hands, and extracted a plastic tube filled with black powder. She examined it for a second, then ran to the kitchen. The nausea overtook her as she heard running water. She somehow was able to muster the strength to roll herself to her side to vomit. Andrews was back a moment later, holding a glass full of black liquid. The agent held the glass to her lips and tipped it up. The bitter tasted made Max want to gag. She managed to force it all down before darkness overtook her.


	20. Chapter 19

_Chloe sifted through pieces of roof tile, wood slats, foam, ceiling, and other odds and ends of what had once been her home. The garage was the only part of the house that wasn't completely destroyed, and even that had partially collapsed. Everything was still damp from storm a few days earlier._

_After she had fled Maxine, she took shelter in the basement of some random house she came across - the glass sliding back door had been shattered, so she let herself in. A family of four was huddled in the basement. Thankfully they did not turn her away - the mother was a regular at the diner and recognized her instantly. They all shivered in the basement together until the storm passed._

_As soon as morning came and the storm was gone, Chloe left the family and headed for the diner. By the time she arrived, however, anyone who was inside the diner was gone. Scorch marks marred the outside of it. She went to the hospital - thankfully that was fully intact. Triage tents had been set up outside to handle the influx of the injured. There were lots - the hospital was very clearly overwhelmed. She came across a small crowd of people gathered around a nurse in scrubs, holding a list. The crowd was asking about others they were trying to locate, and if they had come in. The young nurse was trying to answer as best as she could._

" _Did anyone come in from the Two Whales diner?" Chloe asked. The nurse confirmed that several people had been taken to the Intensive Care Unit. Chloe hurried in and located it. It was overcrowded, and moans of pain filled the air. She passed people in beds with varying levels of bandaging - the first had bandage around his head, the next seemed fine, and another still was bandaged almost fully. She paused to look around._

" _Chloe," someone said softly, barely more than a whisper. It was the heavily bandaged person she just passed. She turned to look at them. After a moment, she finally recognized who it was._

" _Warren?"_

" _Max?" He asked in a quiet, raspy voice. His face was mostly covered in bandage. He looked at her keenly through small slits in the bandage._

" _She's...safe," Chloe answered hesitantly. She didn't think Warren's condition would make him amenable to hearing about how Max suddenly twisted from sweet, innocent girl to complete psychopath in a matter of seconds._

_Warren didn't seem to question it. "Good," he replied. He settled his head back down on the pillow._

" _Warren, do you know where my mom is?" She asked._

_He very slowly raised a finger to point. Chloe glanced in the direction - he seemed to be pointing to a room at the end of the hall._

" _Thank you, Warren," Chloe said softly. She very gently took his burned hand, holding it with a feather-light grip._

_Chloe left Warren and went to the room he indicated. Inside were a few patients on beds. Only one of them seemed to suffer extreme burns. She knew that was her mother. Chloe immediately went to her side._

" _Mom?" She whispered._

_The woman's eyes slowly opened for a brief instant. "Chloe…" she rasped. Her eyelids shut again, and she was unconscious._

" _Can I help you?" a voice asked from the doorway. Chloe turned to face the frowning doctor. "Mom…" she choked out, fighting back tears. She couldn't speak further._

_The doctor's facial expression softened. "You must be Chloe. I was a regular at the Two Whales. I don't think I've ever seen you before, but your mother sure talked a lot about you."_

" _Will she…?"_

" _I don't know," the doctor replied sadly. "We're doing the best we can with what we have. We have the means to treat injuries like this, but we've never had to deal with so many patients at once. The storm knocked out a lot of our communication. Hopefully FEMA or the National Guard will be here soon."_

_The doctor soon kicked Chloe out so that she wasn't getting in the way of the medical staff. For the next few days she'd try to get in to visit her mom, even if for a short time, and find out about any updates. There were none, for the most part._

_It wasn't long until rumors were spreading about how no one had been able to communicate with the outside world._

" _My friend at the police department said that they can't get their satellite phone working," one man said outside the hospital. "They said they got generators running it and it should work fine, but no one is picking up on the other end."_

" _Where is the government?" Another said. "They should have been here by now. FEMA or the military or whoever. Where are they?"_

_Chloe had been sleeping in her truck not far from the hospital, but decided to drive it home to see if she could salvage anything. She hadn't actually seen the house yet - when she arrived, she almost cried out at how badly it was damaged._

_Badly damaged was an understatement - it was almost entirely gone._

_Now, Chloe was sifting through piles of rubble. She was able to get into the garage. Dad's boxes of things were almost completely crushed. David's things, much to her dismay, were largely untouched by the destruction._

_She was almost tempted to grab all of his shit and throw it in a pile and burn it. But then she picked up a book - a US Army survival manual. She frowned as she flipped through it, and even sat in her truck for a while as she read it._

* * *

**Sunday, October 21st, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max Alone**

"Okay Max, are you ready for this?" Warren asked with a voice full of concern.

Quite frankly, no, Max did not feel ready. She was barely able to keep her head upright sitting in the wheelchair. But she wasn't sure they had much other choice.

Max nodded weakly. "Let's do it."

The quantum device was already running. All she had to do was raise her hand and rip open a portal to another reality. As she expected, she was able to do so, but it took great effort to manage it. She was on the verge of passing out when she opened it. Max was thankfully able to remain just conscious enough to see the other Agent Andrews on the other side, waiting to receive her... guests.

Someone wheeled Max through the bridge. Max glanced up to see it was Kate, who smiled sadly back down at her. "Feeling alright?" the blonde inquired.

"Peachy."

"Rest if you need to, Max. You've done enough heavy lifting today," Brooke said, now standing at her left. Warren flanked her on the right. Soon, the four of them were beside the other Andrews.

"Congratulations, Agent Andrews. You helped create a bridge between two realities! I might just put you down as a fifth or sixth author on my paper!" Warren said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Andrews smiled. "Well, I was only following your instructions, kid. Don't think that warrants that much recognition."

"Hey now, I've had undergrads do less and get seventh or eighth authorship!"

Other-Andrews smiled and shook her head. She returned her attention to their own Andrews.

"Take care of them. Keep them safe," their Andrews said.

"I will," Other-Andrews replied.

With that, the bridge was closed.

The trip from the lab to the FBI regional headquarters was several hours long, but Max passed the time by simply sleeping. She wished they could have had an ambulance so she could stretch out and sleep, but she supposed that the large van was alright, and less conspicuous. They needed to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Max was awoken by Kate at the end of the ride. She mumbled an apology when she realized she had slept with her head on Kate's shoulder for most of the trip.

"It's fine," Kate said with a light chuckle. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Max was helped back into a wheelchair and pushed inside the building. They were leading her to the small medical center, she was told. They had world class doctors here who would take good care of her.

More importantly, Chloe and her other self were there.

After a short time of being pushed to the building, a short elevator ride, and another short pushing, Max found herself in the doorway of a small, hospital-like room, with just enough space for four beds, two on either side of the room. The bed closest to the door was unoccupied. Curtains were available to partition the room, but none were drawn. Max saw a figure laying in one - Noir. Chloe sat in the chair at the bedside, her back turned to the door.

Chloe turned to look at them. Max gasped at the sight. Chloe's face was various shades of black, purple and red, with a large, stitched wound across her forehead.

"That bad, huh?" Chloe said with a dark chuckle. "You should see the other guy."

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Max asked her entourage.

"Of course," Andrews said. She turned to the other three. "Let's give them some space, guys. I'll show you three to your dorms. We don't get too many people using them at once, I think this is the most people we've had at any given time!"

With that, they left. Max weakly wheeled herself forward to come beside Chloe in her chair.

"Oh, Chloe, what did they do to you?" She asked.

"Nothing, compared to what they did to you. To both of you." Chloe motioned to the girl in the bed. Noir was asleep, her eyes closed peacefully.

"How is she?" Max asked. She felt slightly unnerved as she watched herself sleeping. Talking to her conscious, alternate reality self was strange. Watching her  _sleeping_  was downright creepy.

"She's...okay. She'll live. She hasn't been conscious for more than a few moments since we've arrived. How about you?"

Max sighed. "I feel like I've just been completely drained of energy. Opening a bridge didn't help much. I guess this is the best thing for us all to be safe. Until Andrews can figure out who she can actually trust, she thought it would be best for us - me, Kate, Brooke and Warren - to all come over here."

"And you guys would be safe here? We don't exactly have a great track record of not being attacked by Prescott's henchmen."

" _Safer_ , I guess," Max mused.

Chloe looked away and shook her head. "I can't believe Berry actually poisoned you."

"How did you find out?"

"He was in here to see Max and was chatting with me. Then Andrews stormed in, weapon drawn and pointed right at his head. That look of surprise on his face is something I'll never forget. Nor the look of anger on her face. He said, 'what's going on?' And she explained how he had tried to poison Max - poison  _you_ \- in the other timeline, and he was working for the Prescotts. She took him away. I don't know where."

"Do you think he would have tried to hurt her? Hurt Noir?" Max asked.

"I don't know. He looked horrified when Andrews told him what happened. He insisted that he would never harm either of us, that he despised everything the Prescotts did and was shocked that he was still working for them in the other reality. I want to believe him. But I won't take that risk. I'm having a hard enough time trusting them all already."

"God," Max started. "What a mess this has all become."

"So what...what exactly went down in your reality?"

"Got back from Arcadia Bay. Berry came over with a drink to say congratulations. Poisoned my glass. I guess Andrews somehow knew something was up, because she was right on his heels. She came right in and shot him dead. Thank God she got there when she did. I practically couldn't move. I had just enough strength to tell her to bring me the charcoal from my medical kit. She did and mixed it with water, and I drank it down. Next thing I remember is waking up this morning in the hospital. Then we went to the lab and I opened the bridge - barely - and we came here."

"Charcoal?"

"Activated charcoal. Sometimes called activated carbon. It can trap certain toxins and stuff you've ingested. Sometimes it's something you can give someone if they've overdosed on pills. Doesn't work for everything, though. But, if you're at the point you're about to die, might as well try everything to live, right?"

"Yeah. Bet it tasted awesome."

Max gave a small laugh. "Yeah. The last time I had to use it, I actually threw it up. Had to mix more and force it down."

"Yuck," Chloe said. Her light smile faded. "Wait a minute, what do you mean, 'the last time'? You've been poisoned before?"

"Shit," Max muttered under her breathe. She hadn't meant to let that bit of information slip. Her mind was too hazy to come up with a clever lie. She'd just have to come out with it.

"I, uh..." she began hesitantly. She felt her hand begin to tremble. She wasn't sure if that was fear or just weakness from being poisoned, then having to open the bridge. Whatever it was, Chloe must have noticed it,for she gently took her shaking hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breathe.

"I...I was in a really dark place a few years ago, Chloe. I guess...if I'm being honest with myself, I've been in a dark place ever since...ever since you died. And I was still there, until I learned you were still alive in that other reality. But a few years ago, I...I tried to end it all. I...I swallowed a bunch of pills from my medicine cabinet. I realized I made a mistake. I-I took the charcoal and called Warren to take me to the hospital. I should have called the ambulance - they would have gotten there faster - but Kate was on shift that night, and I didn't want her to see me like that."

Chloe stared at her for a moment, mouth agape. "Oh, Max," she said at last. She put her arm around Max's shoulders and scooted her chair closer, so that she could hug tighter. Max sighed when Chloe planted a small kiss on the crown of her head.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Max. That you had to face it alone."

"It's my own fault, Chloe. I chose to give you up. To let you die."

"To save Arcadia Bay, Max. I mean, I'm grateful that in this reality, we're together. I've had so many incredible moments of joy with you. But so many others died. People Max and I - you and I cared about. And I… I can't help but wonder sometimes if saving me was the right choice."

Max frowned. "It's… strange."

"What is?"

"Chloe… If it weren't for you, Arcadia Bay would be a big pile of ash and rubble right now. In my timeline."

"It is in mine," Chloe retorted sadly.

"That's not - Chloe, the other day, you  _saved_ Arcadia Bay. If you weren't alive in this timeline to tell Kate how to save it, those gas lines could have exploded and leveled the whole town. You  _had_ to be alive to save it."

"I didn't really do that much - "

"Chloe, please, do you think  _I_ would have figured out what to do on my own?"

Chloe frowned at her. "So… I had to die to save Arcadia Bay… And I had to live to save it again? That's…"

"... Bizarre, right? Life is… "

"Fucking insane?"

"I was gonna say strange," Max laughed, "but I think yours is a more apt description."

Chloe smiled and looked over at the sleeping Max again. "I hate seeing her...you like this. Hurt in any way. God, she got shot, you got poisoned…"

"Aren't we a sorry bunch?" Max chuckled sadly.

Chloe looked back at her with a frown, but that melted away into a small chuckle as well. "Yeah, I guess so."

Max glanced up again at Chloe's battered face. "Chloe, seeing  _you_  like this...I knew what had happened, how you looked….but God, seeing you in person breaks my heart."

"I'll be okay, Max. I actually looked a lot worse a few days ago. I hate seeing both of you so...pale."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

"I'm sorry Max...but you kind of look like a zombie right now."

Max raised a hand to examine it. She supposed she was a little pale. Too bad there wasn't a mirror for her to look in. Or perhaps that was a good thing.

"Well, I guess nearly being poisoned to death will do that to you. Hopefully I'll be back to normal soon. Bastards told me I can't drink for a little while."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "Dude, you were  _poisoned_ , and you're worried about when you can drink again? I think you really do have a problem, Max."

Max sighed. "I know I do. I've tried a few times to quit. Never could manage it though. Never had a compelling reason to. 'For my own good' hasn't been a compelling reason to do anything in a very long time."

"How about for me? Other me, I mean."

Max shot her a confused look.

"When she gets back from that hellhole, she's gonna need as much support as possible. Especially from you. That will be difficult if you're not sober."

Max nodded. "Yeah...I think that's a compelling enough reason. Okay. If I can't drink anyway right now, then maybe this is a good time to quit."

Chloe smiled at that. "You'd do just about anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so. The one in the bed even more so."

Chloe returned her gaze to the sleeping Max. "I want to ask you something," Chloe said.

"Sure."

"I...I think we should get married. Her and I, I mean."

Max's eyes widened. "R-Really? I mean, yeah, I think you guys totally should. I've seen some of your memories together. We're - you're so happy. I know I-er, she would love to."

"Yeah. But...what kind of a wedding would she want? Big? Small? Somewhere fancy like Hawaii or in the Caribbean or something? "

"Small," Max answered easily. "Just close friends and family. Doesn't need to be fancy. Hell, I think she'd be perfectly happy if you just went down to the court and just got documents, and skipped the whole ceremony stuff entirely. A small ceremony to include the family would be nice though. And don't bother with a big, gaudy engagement ring or anything like that. That money could be much better spent on other things. As far as the actual engagement goes, romantic but not too public."

Chloe blinked at her. "Well...okay, awesome. That was...very specific."

"She thinks about it quite a bit, actually. She's actually been thinking about proposing to  _you_."

"Sh-shit, really? Wow, I uh…"

Max couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's flustered expression. Chloe grinned sheepishly and laughed with her as well.

"Well, Caulfield, even after five years together, you can still totally surprise me," Chloe said to the sleeping girl. "If she says yes, I will be one happy woman."

"Unless she beats you to it, and you're the one saying yes."

"Fair enough," Chloe chuckled.

"One more question," Max said. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy, and knew she should get some rest soon. "Blue Shift...your code name. What does it mean, exactly?"

"Oh, it's nothing...just some nerdy science term."

"Tell me, Chloe."

"It's just…I don't want to sound like I'm some pretentious know-it-all or something."

Max chuckled. "Chloe, I know how passionate you are about science stuff. I have five year's worth of memories from her telling me so," she added with a nod to Noir. "I can tell you for certain that even if she doesn't fully understand when you're explaining all of this stuff to her, she loves how excited you get over it, and it makes her fall a little more in love with you each time. So please, indulge me."

For a split second, Max thought Chloe might cry, but the scientist composed herself quickly and began to explain.

"It's just a physics term...you know how if you go to a race - with cars - when one of the race cars is coming towards you, it starts to sound higher pitched? And then when it passes, it starts to sound lower pitched?"

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

"The same thing happens with light. It's called the Doppler Effect. When something is moving towards you, it will appear more blue, and when it's moving away, it appears more red. When something is moving towards you, the more blue appearance is called 'blue shift'. The blue shift can be used to find the velocity of that object. For example, a planet orbiting a sun, when it is moving towards Earth. 'Red shift' is more commonly used to find universe expansion and stuff, but, well, you know me. I love anything blue."

Just as expected, Chloe's face had completely lit up when she was explaining all of this to Max. Max felt her heart flutter a little in return. She quickly quashed that feeling.  _I don't have the right,_  she thought.  _I let her die._

"See? I told you," Max said with a cheeriness she didn't fully feel. She heaved a sigh. "I think I should get some rest now," she asserted. She attempted to stand so that she could crawl into the empty bed, but found that her knees were weaker than expected. Chloe swiftly stood and caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

"Easy there, Mad Max," she said. "Lemme help you."

Max felt Chloe's arms carefully wrap around and under her, and she was scooped up. Chloe gently settled her down onto the empty bed.

"Get some rest, okay? I'll call the nurse, I think they wanted to put you on an IV." Chloe leaned down and pressed a kiss just above her brow. "I love you Max, no matter what timeline you're from. I'll be right here with you, watching over you both."

Max nodded with a smile. "I love you too, Chloe. Whatever timeline."

After the nurse came in and set up her IV, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max, Noir and _Blue Shift_**

Chloe kept vigil over the two Maxes. She looked at her own. Noir's facial features were soft and seemingly untroubled. After everything they had been through the past few days, she still looked like a beautiful, sleeping angel.  _Her_ angel.

She looked over to Mad. The girl was sound asleep. Her face was much harsher, with a creased brow and tensed jaw. Was she in pain? Chloe didn't know. Mad Max looked years older than Noir.

Mad's revelation to her was a shock to the system - she felt as though she had been run over by a dump truck. That darkness was no stranger to Chloe, but  _her?_

"Oh, Max," Chloe sighed softly. She glanced back at Noir. Between herself and Max -  _her_  Max - Chloe had always thought Max was the more stable of the two. Was she wrong? She thought back to the day when she and Max were first picked up by the FBI agents.

_I hated myself_ , Max had said. Chloe knew that she had struggled with the guilt of the destruction of the Bay for years, but did she truly feel so strongly about it? The only thing Chloe knew for certain, was that from now on, she would keep a closer eye on her partner.

_Che? You there?_

No response. Chloe sensed that her counterpart was still sleeping.  _Best to let her rest while she can._  She wondered if she should share what she learned with Che, but decided against it for now.

Chloe returned her gaze to the other-Max. But...was she really the  _other_ Max? It made it easier to think of her that way, as more of a clone or a copy of her own. But now, looking at that weary face, she realized that wasn't quite right. This  _was_ her Max - a Max that, at a single point in time, made a different choice, and that choice led to the awful, downward spiral that nearly claimed her life.

A  _single_  choice.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and shook her head sadly. She knew then that she would have to do  _whatever_  it took to keep both of these Maxes safe. Even if that meant safe from themselves.

Her head throbbed, and Chloe grit her teeth against the pain, only to send more pain shooting through her jaw. She growled her frustration instead.  _Damn this concussion_.  _Damn this jaw._  She tried to not think back to the fight, but couldn't help when images flooded in. For a moment, all she could see was the man snarling down at her, his fist meeting her face, again and again...

_Tap tap tap._

Chloe startled and looked back to the door. Andrews stood there, with an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" she asked.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," Chloe stuttered.

"Are you sure? You were breathing pretty heavily there, for a second."

"I uh...yeah, I'm fine."

Andrews pulled a chair away from the wall and sat by Chloe. "Do you want to talk to someone? We have great psychologists that work with us. I'd be happy to call someone up to come talk to you sometime."

"No, that's fine," Chloe said, shaking her head. She struggled to keep her voice steady.

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"No, I-" Chloe began. She glanced at Andrews and exhaled. "I...I just...I keep thinking about the fight, the other day. When I got this," she said as she motioned to her bruised face. "I just keep replaying it in my head, over and over...I...it's stupid. Max...both of the Maxes just suffered a lot worse. She was shot, and the other was poisoned. But here I am, freaking out because I got punched in the face."

"Chloe, what are you talking about?" Andrews countered, her voice full of disbelief. "You didn't just get sucker punched, like you were in some bar fight. You were nearly  _beaten to death_. I saw your files. You have fractures, serious head trauma, and  _very_ visible bruises from where you were being strangled. You're lucky to even be  _alive_. And look at you - you're sitting up and walking around like it's nothing. You're a damn tough kid, Chloe Price."

"I guess so," Chloe sighed.

"I really suggest you talk to someone, Chloe. A professional. I do all the time; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just consider it, okay?" With that, the agent stood and headed towards the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked. She turned her head to talk over her shoulder, not quite enough to look directly at the Agent.

Andrews paused in the doorway. "Sure, what's up?"

Chloe looked back to Noir, and kept her gaze fixed on the sleeping form.

"Did you want us to go to the Prescott Estate?"

There was a pause before Andrews replied. "Are you asking if I engineered this? To make you guys break in there?"

"Did you?" Chloe turned to look Andrews square in the eye. She furrowed her brows, almost challenging the agent to lie to her.

Another moment of silence. "No, Chloe. I don't think I could have engineered that if I tried. That was  _never_  my intent, for you guys to go in like that. If you had asked me beforehand - and don't misunderstand me, I'm not trying to blame you or make you feel bad - but I would have advised  _strongly_  against that."

Chloe wasn't sure if she believed her or not.

Andrews continued. "That being said...I'd be lying if I said that using Max's power like that never crossed my mind. I wondered if I could use her power to investigate the Prescotts. I guess I've learned firsthand to be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

"Chloooooeeeeeeeeee," an unfortunately familiar voice called out in a sing-song manner. Chloe jolted awake. She was curled under a blanket in a bathtub - the best refuge she could find in the darkness the night before that wasn't buried under a pile of rubble. She shivered slightly at the loss of warmth as she pulled free from the blanket. Little lines of light seeped through the small gaps in the blinds on the window and onto the floor. Chloe stood quietly and faced the window, then very carefully pulled back the edge of the blinds, just enough to allow her to peek out unnoticeably.

She looked down to ground level and saw Maxine outside, dragging her finger - no, the tip of her knife - along the side of the partially collapsed home and toward the backyard. She quietly cursed herself - she had left a trail of footprints out there, leading Maxine right to her.

Chloe quickly went down the stairs and tried to reach the front door before Max entered, but she was too late. She could hear Max stepping over the rubble of what was once the back wall of the home, and into what remained of the structure.

Chloe glanced around at the bottom of the stairs. If she went out the front, Maxine would likely hear her. To the left was a living room, full of rubble from the missing roof. She stepped in and looked for a hiding place. Just to the left of the doorway was a cupboard, partially obscured by rubble. It was just big enough for her to squeeze in.

Chloe pulled open the cupboard door and climbed inside. It was a tight squeeze, forcing her knees up to her chest. She carefully closed the door again, but left it open just a crack so she could peer out.

Heavy footfalls entered the room. Maxine came into view through the small crack. She went to the middle and stood, carefully scanning the room. As Maxine's head swung in her direction, Chloe lightly allowed the cupboard door to fully close. She could see nothing but darkness now. Chloe strained to listen to Maxine's footsteps.

It sounded as though Maxine circled the room. Chloe could hear shuffling of objects, and surmised that Maxine was pulling apart the rubble. Trying to determine if Chloe was hidden amongst the mess, most likely.

"Chloeeeeeeeee," Maxine called out softly, as though to a child.

The footsteps approached her spot in the cupboard. Chloe held her breath, daring not to move or make any noise. She prayed that Maxine could not hear the thundering of her heart.

Chloe wondered, in this cramped position, if she would be able to quickly pull the revolver from her pocket.

The footsteps moved away from her. Chloe slowly let out a shaky breath, but still dared not to move. She waited in the cupboard for what felt like an eternity until she heard the front door open and close. She waited longer before daring to emerge.

The light was near blinding as she got out of the cupboard. She allowed herself a moment to let her eyes adjust, then went to the window and cautiously peeked out. Footprints in the snow led to the house next door - presumably, where Maxine was continuing her search.

Chloe decided to escape through the backyard, going the way she came in. When she reached the snow, she stepped into the impressions left by either Maxine or herself from last night - she didn't want to create any new footprints for Maxine to follow. She followed her previous tracks away from the house. When she was satisfied that she was far enough away, she broke into a sprint and allowed her legs to carry her as far away as they could before they felt as though they would go no further. She stopped and all but collapsed into the snow as she caught her breath.

Where next? She asked herself. She dared not go back to her camp - she was certain Maxine would return to look for her there. She didn't trust staying in town, either, as Maxine seemed to haunt it regularly. Maxine would almost certainly check American Rust, too, even if Chloe hadn't returned to the junkyard since she and Maxine - no, Max - discovered Rachel's body there.

She was running out of options. The Old Mill was definitely a no-go. She'd seen too many Marshian patrols on her way to the Prescott Manor in the past, even if they seemed to have cleared out now. Only one spot remained that she could think of, though the thought sickened her - the old barn where she and Max had discovered the Dark Room. Maxine would never go near that place, with the terrible memories she had of that evil room. Even so, the thought of being near it made Chloe's stomach turn, but it perhaps was one of the few safe refuges remaining.

Chloe made up her mind. She pushed herself out of the snow and headed for her new destination.


	21. Chapter 20

" _Hey guys, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom for a sec," Chloe told her lab partners. They looked at her and nodded, then continued recording data in their lab notebooks. Chloe left the lab and went to the ladies' room._

_Chloe received a text from Max while she was finishing her "business"._

_**How's chemistry lab going?** _

_**Good, just stepped out to the bathroom.** _

_**Haven't blown anything up yet?** _

_**Not yet :P** _

_**OMFG did you just use an emoji? Who are you and what have you done with Chloe?!** _

_**You're a bad influence on me.** _

_Chloe snickered at the exchange and went to wash her hands. As she scrubbed and rinsed them, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her safety goggles still - she hadn't even realized she still had them on. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail - standard safety procedure - and her long, clean white lab coat fit her nicely._

_Chloe straightened up and grinned at her reflection. A few years ago, she never would have believed she would be standing where she was now. She felt something she hadn't in many years: pride._

* * *

**Monday, October 22nd, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max, Noir and** _**Blue Shift** _

Chloe stood up from the workbench, and put her hands on her hips as she admired her work. "Whelp, that's done," she announced proudly, to no one in particular.

"So this is going to be our incredible time travel machine?" Agent Andrews asked from the chair at the back of the laboratory. Not the most advanced lab facilities Chloe had ever seen, but she supposed breakthrough science was not the FBI's primary directive.

"No," Chloe snapped with a quick glance back. She was slightly annoyed by the agent's presence, but immediately regretted her tone. She continued to speak in a softer manner. "Just across timelines. And only with Max's help. This just...gives her a boost, more than anything."

"Still impressive."

"Not really," Chloe countered. "I can't believe you actually brought this here. Quantum cores and everything."

"I figured you'd need it. It wasn't doing any good sitting in that other lab. Will it work?"

"I don't know. I haven't done any testing with it. I was hoping to be doing that soon, but…" she trailed off.  _But then Max and I had to flee for a week to avoid being murdered. "_ So how did you get this - or even into the lab - without raising a fuss with the school? Or my adviser?"

"Chloe, you forget I carry around an FBI badge. I'm not one to abuse my power, but flashing that around can get results quickly. We've been speaking with your adviser. He's been … cooperative."

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned and leaned back against the work surface. "Well, this is about all I can do for now. I have the device set up in the other timeline. We'll just need a chance to set them up at the same time. And I suspect in the same place."

"Which means we'll need to return to Arcadia Bay," Andrews stated. Chloe nodded. "When will other-you be able to do that?"

"I don't know. She's in hiding right now. She had to leave the device behind. And until one of the two Maxes are strong enough to open the bridge, there's not much we can do right now."

"Can't the other Max - Mad Max - can't she do it? She did it get to the other timeline - wait, no. Sorry, to come to  _this_ timeline."

"That was asking a lot. I think that zapped her energy. We spoke for just a little while yesterday, and she's been sleeping since then. I won't endanger her. Che will just have to wait."

Chloe felt a familiar tendril of distrust arise. After Andrew's admission the previous day, about wanting to use Max's powers, she found herself increasingly wary of the agent's intentions. She wasn't sure if that was fair or not, but she needed to protect Max to the best of her ability.

Something began ringing loudly, and Andrews shifted in her chair to extract her cell phone from her belt clip. She raised it to her ear.

"Andrews. Yes. She is? Excellent, we'll be right over." Andrews glanced at Chloe as she hung up. "Max is awake. Your Max."

Chloe was near sprinting as they returned to the small medical bay. Sure enough, Max was sitting up and weakly smiling as she spoke with Kate. Max turned her head to look at Chloe as she entered the room, and the smile grew wider. For a moment, Chloe was frozen, enraptured by the warm eyes that smiled with the brunette's lips. The heart monitor beeped steadily beside her, and spiked slightly as Chloe approached. Chloe thought she'd never heard a sound so beautiful.

"Hey," Max said softly. Chloe was wrong.  _That_ was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"Hey yourself," Chloe returned. Kate - their Kate, in her red leather jacket - stood quickly.

"I'll see you later, Max," she said with a smile. She smiled at Chloe as well, and gave her a knowing pat on the shoulder as she left the room. Chloe felt a mix of shame and anger toward the girl.  _She_ should have been the first person Max saw when she awoke, not Kate.

_Stop it,_  Chloe berated herself.  _You're not that person anymore._

Chloe had been a little snappy and terse with her friends the last few days. The stress over everything that had happened was bringing up old habits and thoughts - things she had worked very hard to be rid of over the years. She made a mental note to apologize to everyone later.

Andrews nodded at them and took her leave as well.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked softly when the door closed. She sunk into the chair by Max's bedside and gently took her hand.

"Like shit. I guess getting shot will do that."

"I bet," Chloe said with a small chuckle. She stood and leaned forward to give Max a quick peck on the brow, but Max turned her head up and their lips met instead. Had Max's lips always felt that soft?

"How long have we been here? And where's here, exactly?" Max asked as she pulled away. Chloe lamented the loss of contact.

"We've been here for a few days, now. We're at the FBI regional headquarters or something. I think we're safe," Chloe told her. She gently brushed one of Max's bangs away from her face. Those bangs... until now, Chloe never realized how much she loved those bangs. She never realized how gorgeous those eyes were, how soft those lips were, or how much she cherished that voice...until now. So many little things that Chloe had taken for granted. It wasn't until she nearly lost it all, that Chloe understood just how much Max Caulfield meant to her.

"Good," Max said in response to Chloe's answer. She weakly raised a hand towards Chloe's face. Chloe took it and gently held it to her cheek, relishing in its warmth.

"You're looking better, Chloe. Exhausted though. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Trying," She replied. She lowered Max's hand to the bed and held it loosely with both hands. "Mostly I've just been sleeping in this chair. I did get into a proper bed once or twice, though."

"Chloe, you should really get as much rest as you can. Have they looked at you for head injuries and everything? Proper rest is the best way for all of that to heal."

"They checked me out," Chloe replied sheepishly. "Definite concussion. If I didn't have one before, I definitely did when we ran into that tree. Some fractures as well. That's why my jaw hurts."

"Make sure you do everything you can to help it heal, Chloe."

"I will."

"I don't understand something," Max said as her brows furrowed. "Jack...he was trying to kill us. Why? When I saw him at the mansion, he said...he said it was short-sighted for the Prescotts to have us killed. Why was he trying to kill us the next day?"

"I don't know," Chloe sighed. "I guess he was ordered to?"

"I don't think so...something tells me he's not really one to just 'follow orders'. Not from the Prescotts, anyway."

Chloe exhaled and shook her head. "I don't know, Max. I think you're right, but I can't think of any other explanation."

Max nodded in understanding. Chloe raised Max's soft hand to her lips for a light kiss. Then she stood and leaned in to touch their lips together again. "I love you, Max," Chloe said as she deepened the kiss.

"I love you too," Max responded.

"Can you guys please stop?" A voice called from the other side of the curtain partition. "I can't tell if I'm disturbed or turned on by this."

"Keep it in your pants, Caulfield!" Chloe said teasingly to other-Max through the curtain.

"Ah, screw you,"

"We have quite a few times in this timeline."

"Chloe!" Max giggled beneath her. She turned her head towards the curtain. "Kate told me what happened, when I woke up. I can't believe Berry did that. How are you feeling there, Mad Max? "

"Like shit. I have a pain in my abdomen that feels like I've been shot, but I guess that's coming from you."

"Yeah, I feel awful too, and I think it's partially from you. No offense or anything."

Chloe heard a shuffling, and then the curtain was pulled back. Other-Max sat up on her bed on the other side, her feet dangling off the edge and swinging in the air.

"This is...certainly not how I expected our next meeting to be," Other-Max said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Chloe's Max agreed.

"What's next?"

"Well," Chloe answered, "I've finished the P-Q-D. So has Che. But we have a problem - she's currently on the run from Maxine. She's not near the device right now, so she can't activate it. If it will even work. We'll need to go down to Arcadia Bay - I suspect that it won't work if the two devices are not in the same spot. Are you guys gonna be up to the task?"

"Yes," both Maxes answered simultaneously.

"Let's go today! If Che can make it back there today, then we can get this done."

"I agree!"

"I don't know guys," Chloe replied. "Going to Arcadia Bay is like going into the lion's den. You can be sure that the Prescotts have got their private security all over that place. When we go in, we won't be able to be there for long. I think our government friends here will be able to help us get in and out, but I can't count on them for long."

Both Maxes spoke too quickly and loudly for Chloe to understand what either was saying, so she simply held up a hand to silence them.

"I know you're both eager to bring her home. So am I, and trust me, she's hella ready to get out of that place. But, right now she needs to focus on not getting caught by Maxine. If we try to pressure her to be somewhere at a specific time, that pressure will cause her to lose focus. She's been running from Maxine and bandits and crazy cultists for years; she knows how to get away from them. Once she's in the clear, then we'll move in and get her out."

Both Maxes nodded their understanding, though their facial expressions screamed disappointment.

"In the meantime," Chloe continued, "there are other things we can do. We've got all that data we've scrounged from the Prescott Manor from two timelines, as well as the drone footage from Brooke and Warren's reconnaissance at the Pan Estates. I think we should take a look at all of that stuff - maybe plan a meeting for this evening. You two rest up, and if you're feeling up to it, you should come. I think we'll have a lot to look over."

"You should get some rest too then, Chloe," Max - her Max - said.

"Yeah, go rest."

Chloe nodded her agreement. She gave her Max a hug and a gentle kiss. She went to the other Max and hugged her too, but pecked her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I promise we'll bring Che home."

Chloe returned to her room. AS she walked through the long corridors and rode the elevator, her thoughts turned to Che's survival, and the monumental task of getting her out that awaited them. The high she felt from Max's awakening began to fade, and she felt the stress and anxiety begin to reclaim its grip. She saw Warren and Brooke talking with her Kate in the hallway outside of her room, as she approached. They smiled and nodded at her, but did not pause their conversation.

"Hey," Chloe said to them. She sounded rather curt and dispassionate, she realized.  _I have to do better..._

Chloe entered the room she had been sharing with Kate. When she closed the door behind her, she found the other Kate sitting on one of the beds. Other-Kate glanced up at her. Her forehead was creased from frowning, and her jaw set. It appeared as though Chloe had interrupted her during a deep-thinking session.

"Everything alright, Kate?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah...I'm just... thinking, is all."

"Must be some hard thinking you're doing."

Kate sighed. "Yeah...I was just talking with, well, myself, and I'm starting to question things now."

Chloe frowned and sat down beside Kate. "How so?"

Kate shook her head. "I've always been a good Christian. Or have tried to be. After what happened with Jefferson...that was a really trying time for me. There were two things that helped me through it: my faith, and Max. But after I connected with the other me a few weeks back, and I got the memories from this timeline...I remember how my own family treated me through it. It seemed like my father was the only one on my side. I remembered how I was so ready to end it all...but Max saved me. Then the storm came, and took so many of my friends with it. Except for you two. I was - am - so thankful for you two. You were both really there for me."

Kate sighed and continued. "But, from these memories, I also saw how I began to distance myself from both my family and my religion. Honestly...I think I - other me - actually kind of  _hates_  it - my religion, I mean.. She feels such strong resentment against it."

That caught Chloe by surprise. She had known that Kate had turned away from religion, but she didn't know how deeply she felt against it.

"I didn't realize that," Chloe said softly.

"When these memories first surfaced in my mind - all of these memories from a life I wasn't living - I couldn't understand why she felt this way. But now...now the more I learn about you and Max, and the storm, and the Prescotts and Arcadia Bay…I'm beginning to understand why. And what's really bothering me, is I think I'm starting to feel the same way. With Max, and the choice she had to make...sacrifice someone she deeply cared about, or sacrifice a town full of people? That's not fair. It's cruel. And knowing how wonderful of a person you are now...what kind of a God makes someone choose that? I mean, even in the Bible, Abraham was told to sacrifice his own son...he was ready to do it, but God stopped him at the last minute and Isaac was allowed to live. If there was a God, why would he allow such...wanton destruction?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Kate. I've never been a religious person. Especially after my dad died. My mom was, but she never forced her beliefs on me. She allowed me to make my own choice. And after he died...I decided there was no higher being. None worthy of my attention, at least, if they would let someone as wonderful as my him just die like that."

"Do you think it's wrong for me to hold on to my beliefs?"

"I  _definitely_ can't answer that," Chloe answered with a chuckle. "I believe that you're free to decide for yourself. No one else has the right to tell you what to believe or what not to believe."

Kate nodded and suddenly pulled Chloe in for a hug. "Thank you," she said.

"I uh, you're welcome?" The hug was a nice gesture, but it did cause pain to shoot through her jaw. Chloe suppressed a groan of pain.

Kate pulled away and went to the door. Before she opened it to leave however, she paused and turned back to Chloe.

"Chloe...I'm really glad that you're here for Max. I think she really needed you in my timeline. I just pray that we can get the other-you back to her. If we can't...I don't know if she'll survive losing you again."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe stepped inside the barn. She hadn't been around here in years - unsurprising, given her history with the dark place. The bunker door still sat in the corner, shut tight. Good. She didn't want to go down there ever again.

Chloe should have arrived late the previous night, but another blizzard cropped up and forced her to take shelter. She spent the night huddled in a small shelter she hastily constructed from branches and packed snow, trying very hard to not freeze to death. The winds howled so loud that she was certain her shelter would be ripped apart, but to her good fortune, it stayed intact.

She tried to pull herself up onto the platform in the middle of the back wall of the barn, but found she didn't have the raw strength to do so. Instead, she dragged a haystack over and stood on it, then pulled herself up. She hoped to get to the next platform up, but couldn't reach it.  _Fair enough, I can sleep out of the dirt at this level, anyhow._

She lied down and shuffled to get her back against the wall. She wished for a blanket - her coat was decently warm and she was well shielded from the biting wind outside, but the air still had a chill to it.

Chloe shut her eyes and tried to sleep. Her body wouldn't obey, however - she couldn't get comfortable, and the thought of the bunker just below stirred unease in her very soul.

"I shouldn't have come here," she muttered to herself. She pushed herself up to sit and think. What should she do? The old farmhouse was close - she should go check that out, she decided, thinking that she should have done that in the first place. Chloe left the barn and ignored the icy blasts of wind that sought to drive her back into the barn. Maybe there would be something nice and warm for her to wrap herself up in. Maybe even a nice bed to curl up on.

She trudged out through the snow and towards the farmhouse. As she walked, a light wind picked up and tiny flurries of snowflakes began drifting downward from the sky.

_Great, just what I need,_ Chloe thought bitterly.

As she entered the farmhouse, she noticed that most of the windows had been shattered. It was colder inside there than in the barn, likely due to the multitudes of broken windows - Chloe doubted that there was even a single pane intact in the entire house. She entered into a living room. Old bits of furniture were in pieces and piled into the middle of the room, possibly used as fire fuel? Just past the living room there was a kitchen and a closet. She opened the latter. The shelves were empty, save for a few useless scraps of various things. She rummaged through the kitchen, only to find shattered plates and glasses. If there had been anything else of use in there, it was likely ransacked by others. Chloe sighed as she continued up the stairs to check the bedrooms and bathroom.

She checked every closet on the second floor and found nothing of use, save for the very last one she looked in. In the last room at the end of the hall on the second floor, she peeked in the closet. On the top shelf was a single, folded length of fabric. She pulled it down and shook it out - an old, tattered curtain. It was full of holes, likely eaten by moths, she guessed, but it might serve her well as a blanket. She messily folded it back up and carried it under her arm as she hurried down the stairs and out of the farmhouse, back to the warmer barn.

The snow was growing heavier and the wind faster, so re-entering the barn was a relief. Chloe went over to the platform and tossed the curtain up. She stepped up onto the haystack she had pulled over earlier and cast a nervous glance over at the door of the bunker. She froze.

The door was slightly ajar.

She quickly stepped down and pulled the revolver from her pocket, and held it high, ready to fire. She slowly scanned around the room, looking for any sign of other people. Seeing nothing, she went to the door and kneeled down to inspect it.

_Dare I go down there?_  She asked herself. Chloe decided that might be best, as much as she didn't want to. She reached a hand out to the handle.  _If I'm going to stay here, I have to make sure it's safe,_  she reasoned. Then her hand paused.

_Or I could just not stay here and leave._

That was the better option, she thought, even with the storm picking up outside. Even just going back to the farmhouse would be better…

She began to slowly back away from the door and stood. She bumped into something. Or someone.

"Going so soon?"

Every hair stood on end. She spun around, revolver raised and ready to fire, but she wasn't fast enough. Chloe was barely able to get a glimpse of Maxine and her sadistic grin, swinging a wood board at her head before everything went black.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

"Thank you all for being here," Agent Andrews said. She stood at the front of the room, behind the podium with the FBI insignia affixed to the front of it. Everyone who sat around the table in the small conference room - the two Kates, Chloe, Warren, Brooke (with her tablet, Max noted) and the other Max - exchanged glances. Where else would they be?

"Um," Andrews started nervously, realizing how silly her last remark was. "So, I guess we'll get started. Chloe, do you want to start?"

Chloe's brows had been furrowed, and she had appeared lost in thought until her name was called. Something seemed to be troubling her, Max deduced. "Uh…sure? Is this like, a briefing or something? I uh, don't really have anything planned…."

"I guess just treat it like one of Professor Smith's group meetings," Warren spoke up from a few seats over. "Give a quick, half-assed update on what you've been up to the last week, then pretend to pay attention to the rest of the meeting while you're actually thinking about lunch. Or dinner."

That elicited a chuckle from everyone in the room except Andrews. She just looked more uncomfortable as she fiddled with collar of the shirt under her blazer.  _I think she's used to dealing with agents, not a bunch of grad students,_  Noir mused in her mind. Max had to suppress a chuckle.

"Um…yes. Do that," Andrews confirmed. She sat at a chair near the head of the table. She had intended to yield the floor to Chloe and have her come up and speak, but instead the young scientist spoke from her comfortable spot in the chair, using her legs to twist the chair gently back and forth as she fidgeted with a pen between her fingers.

"Well, I've finished putting together the PQD," she said, "the portable quantum device. So, uh, awesome? I guess? No idea if it works or not, though. I don't exactly have a means to test it, with Warren and Brooke in this timeline."

"I'm still totally mind blown by that, by the way," Warren interjected.

"How is the 'other you' doing?" Andrews asked, likely pretending she didn't hear Warren's remark.

The expression on Chloe's face made Max's heart stop.

"Something's wrong," she answered. Everyone looked at Chloe in alarm.

"What? What do you mean?" Noir asked. She was sitting in a wheelchair to Chloe's left. She was very pale - she had lost a lot of blood, Max knew, so that was unsurprising.

Max held her breath as Chloe continued.

"I'm not really sure," Chloe answered. "I was napping when I woke up feeling panicked. I didn't really know why. I thought that maybe I was, um…" she remained silent for a moment before continuing. "I thought maybe I was having another panic attack. I haven't had one in a while, but I used to get them really bad."

Max's heart went out to the girl. She had certainly experienced her share of panic attacks. Admitting so to other people was very hard, indeed. Even if they are your friends.  _Especially_ if they are your friends.

"But it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from Che. I could… just tell. And then I felt nothing from her. I haven't been able to contact her since."

"She's not…" Brooke started. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's alive. I know that. But I think she's unconscious or something."

"How can you tell?" Warren inquired.

"It's hard to explain," Chloe began, "if I'm actively trying to communicate with her, I just have to... _think_  at her. Like, I have to be thinking  _of_ her to communicate. Sometimes, though, even if I'm not thinking of her while I'm thinking, something gets through. Or even if I'm not  _specifically_ thinking, but doing something. And I've gotten random glimpses of what she's experiencing, occasionally. Think of it like...a leaf falling from a tree and landing in a river, then the current carries it downstream. I might be standing in that river and the leaf might get caught on me. Or if I try, I can catch it. If I really concentrate, I can actually see what she's seeing through her eyes, but that requires a lot of effort and little outside distraction. But we also share feelings, not just thoughts and images. And...I can just feel that she's still alive. But I can't reach her and I'm getting nothing from her in return. I think she's unconscious."

Max struggled to keep calm.  _I know how terrifying this is to hear_ , Noir thought to her,  _but there's really nothing we can do right now. We just have to rest and wait._

_I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it._

_I know._

"What do we do?" Brooke asked. From the tone of her voice, Max could tell that she, too, was concerned.

"For now, nothing. There's nothing we can do. Until she wakes up and I can figure out what's going on, we just have to continue with our planning and carry on."

The room was silent for a long minute until Andrews spoke up. "Alright. Well...Chloe is right, we just have to carry on for now. Max - er, Mad Max, I believe you call yourself - do you want to say anything?"

"What's there to say?" Max answered, and internally cringed at the snark in her own voice. "Some asshole tried to poison me and I've been half unconscious since."

"Right...but, uh, what did you find at the Prescott Manor?"

Max sighed. "Emails. Documents. I haven't really had a chance to go through any of it."

"Oh, I guess not," Andrews replied somewhat meekly. "Warren and Brooke? What did you guys find from the Pan Estates?"

"We could put it up on the projector if you like," Brooke stated. Andrews nodded her approval, and within minutes, Brooke had her tablet hooked up to the projector and was displaying images on the lit-up wall.

"These are the aerials we acquired. Lots of construction equipment, " she explained, as she slowly swiped her tablet to display new pictures. "But...all stuff we expected to be there, really, so nothing of much interest. We did get GPS data with it though, so if we could compare that to a map of what should be protected land, then - "

"Stop! Go back," Chloe requested. Brooke glanced at her briefly, then swiped back to obey. Max looked at the photo. Just big construction vehicles, as far as she could tell. Nothing of much interest.

"Go back another," Chloe instructed, and again, Brooke complied. Chloe stood from her seat and approached the projected image to get a closer look, ignoring the portion that she blocked herself when she stepped in front of the projector. "Here, in the upper right corner," Chloe said, pointing at the screen. "Can you zoom in on that?"

Brooke complied, and the corner of the image now filled the whole screen. Chloe stepped back to allow the whole image to be projected unimpeded onto the wall. Her mouth gaped open.

"What is it, Chloe?" Noir asked.

"This isn't construction equipment," Chloe answered. "This is  _mining_  equipment."


	22. Chapter 21

_Max struggled against her restraints, but no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't break free._

" _Always take the shot, Max."_

_Max strained harder, to no avail. Jefferson came closer, smiling that sadistic grin and holding up a syringe._

_She wasn't in the dark room, she realized. She was in the Blackwell bathroom. Chloe lay on the floor bleeding out by the door._

_Maybe, just maybe, she could get free and save Chloe. Maybe there was still time. But Jefferson neared with the syringe._

_Max fought. Max cried. She tried one last time to pull free of the restraints, despairing at the growing pool of crimson around Chloe's body, until Jefferson was plunging the needle into her neck._

_Max awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air._

* * *

**Tuesday, October 23rd, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max,** _**Noir** _ **and Blue Shift**

The scene was horrible. Chloe lay on the bathroom floor, bleeding to death. Jefferson faced the far wall, holding up a syringe. He walked slowly toward someone. Max couldn't tell who - he was blocking her view. The other person begged for mercy, both for her, and for the dying blue haired girl.

Max stepped to the side to peer around Jefferson and glimpse the woman bound to the chair. It was herself. Her counterpart froze in the middle of her begging, and stared back. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mad?" Max asked.

"Noir? What...did he get you too? No...no..."

Max glanced around. "Mad...this is just a dream. This isn't real."

"What...what do you mean?"

Max closed her eyes, and imagined another time... another place. When she reopened them, she was standing near a river. Chloe was no longer bleeding - instead, her back was propped up against a log, and she smiled as she happily sketched away in her notebook. A small, cozy tent sat empty near a small fire encircled by stones. A canoe was pulled up on the bank. Birds sang in trees that filtered sunlight through their deep green leaves.

Mad was no longer bound to a chair with tape, but sitting on a log, across the fire pit from Chloe.

"What...where...?" Mad Max began. She glanced around in confusion, rubbing at her wrists.

"My dream. Well, sort of. It's based on a memory. Chloe and I went on a canoe trip, and camped out here, by this river. This was a few summers ago."

"Sure was a good trip, wasn't it Max?" Chloe asked.

Mad frowned. "Chloe? Are you...?"

"No," Max laughed. "I wish. This is just 'dream' Chloe."

"How..how did you change this? How did you know this was a dream?"

"Lucid dreaming," Max answered. "Something I learned to do to deal with my own Jefferson nightmares. When you become aware that you're dreaming, you can learn to control them. It takes a little time to learn how, but it's worth it. Best way to start is to just start writing down your dreams whenever you wake up. Eventually you'll learn to control them."

Mad nodded and stood from the log. She slowly walked around and took in her surroundings.

"This is a beautiful place," Mad said. "Beautiful for shooting. Did you get good shots?"

"Definitely!" Max confirmed. "Remind me, and I'll show you sometime. Ah...shit. They're on my laptop in the apartment. Well, if I ever see my computer again, I'll definitely show you."

Chloe stood and walked towards the river's edge. She picked up a flat stone, examined it, then flung it at the water. It skipped across, never seeming to end. Mad watched the stone continue on it's eternal journey, then glanced to Max for an explanation.

"It's a dream," Max laughed. "They don't always make sense. She's quite good at skipping them in the real world, though. One time, she got bored and was trying to do some kind of calculations to determine the best angle to skip them at or something. I think that actually helped."

Mad chuckled beside her. "She loves science, that's for sure. I'm so happy that she got to pursue that in your world. I hope Che gets the same opportunity."

"Me too. I just love it whenever Chloe gets on about something nerdy. The way her face lights up...it makes me so happy."

"Make sure you tell her that," Mad said. "I was talking about it with her earlier...she worries that she comes across as pretentious or something, when she stars explaining it."

Max was taken aback. "Really? Shit...I didn't know she felt -"

_Crash!_

Max startled awake, and glanced around wildly. Her eyes focused on Chloe, who looked back at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered. Chloe had apparently knocked a tray of items off of a cart, and was hastily picking them back up and replacing them. The blonde then settled back into her chair, and silently resumed pouring over the laptop in her hands.

"Good morning," max greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning," Chloe returned. She smiled too, but that faded quickly.

"Are you alright?" Max asked.

"Fine," Chloe replied.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Not long after we...found that document."

"Are you sure you're alright, Chloe?" Max asked. Chloe nodded somberly.

_What's wrong? Did I miss something?_ Mad asked. Max heard her shuffle in the bed on the other side of the curtain. Apparently she was woken by the noise, too.

_I'll explain later. We found something...disturbing in some of the old emails we read from Prescott, after the meeting last night._

Max glanced around and located the tablet on her beside table. Chloe must have put it there after she fell asleep. She picked it up and began to swipe through documents, but couldn't glean anything useful - she had just woken up and needed a coffee before she started this type of work, at the very least. She sighed in annoyance.  _I should be more grateful,_ she thought to herself.  _Brooke was kind enough to loan me her tablet so I could look through these instead of sitting here and staring at the wall all day._

"It could be worse, Noir," Mad answered aloud from the next bed. "We could be stuck in the EMT lounge with no TV or internet because the damn service is down. There was this one time where I had to resort to reading a newspaper. The whole damn thing. Even the stock reports!"

"Uh, did I miss something?" Chloe looked up. She cast a confused glance between the two girls.

"Sorry, hun, we were just having a little in-head conversation," Max answered.

"Gotcha."

A nurse came by a short time later to bring the girls breakfast. The food was awful, especially since it needed to meet their dietary restrictions from their various injuries - soup for Chloe, due to her fractured jaw, and bland, easily digested foods for both Maxes, due to damage to their internal organs from bullets and poison. At least the coffee was decent. After they ate, they silently bent their heads down over their respective devices, pouring over every little document the Maxes had pulled from the Prescott computers in two timelines. Finally, Mad Max straightened her neck and rubbed it.

"That's it. I need a break," she announced.

"Ugh, me too," Chloe remarked. Max's counterpart stood from her bed and somewhat unsteadily made for the door.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Chloe asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going upstairs to talk to Kate for a bit. I'll be back down."

Chloe nodded at her, and Mad left the room.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Chloe asked Max.

"Yeah. She's not 100% yet, but she's definitely getting much better. She won't exert herself too much."

_That's sweet that she worries about me,_ the other-Max chuckled in her mind. Max had to roll her eyes.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Anything of interest there?"

"Not really," Max lamented. "Most of this is dull as dishwater."

She swiped to the next document and began to read, but her attention was distracted when Chloe stood and came to her bedside. The blonde proceeded to gently crawl into the small space beside her, and gently looped an arm around her waist. Very carefully, Max leaned back and shuffled in the bed so that she - and Chloe- were in a comfortable, reclined position.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you or anything, am I? Is my arm - " Chloe started, but Max interrupted her with a quick kiss.

"This is fine. It's nice actually. It feels like it's been years since we've been able to just...snuggle together and feel safe," Max said. She attempted to nuzzle closer to Chloe, but in doing so, pulled on her still-healing wound and caused pain to shoot up her body. Chloe noticed her wince.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need to be more careful."

"Don't pop your stitches, now," Chloe warned. She pulled away carefully from Max, and lifted the hospital gown to check the bandages. When she was satisfied, she lowered the gown again.

"All good?" Max asked. She only wore her panties under the gown - had anyone else been in the room besides Chloe, she would have felt rather uncomfortable with the gesture.

"No bleeding, so you're fine for now," Chloe replied. She returned to her reclined position beside Max, but kept her arms to herself. Max picked up the tablet and resumed looking through the documents.

"Wait a minute, I think I've found something," she said as she began reading this next document. Chloe sat up a little.

"What is it?"

"Some kind of a report...something about a sample, I think, and it's got these percentages of things…what do you make of this?" Max handed the tablet to Chloe.

Chloe examined it with furrowed brows, using her finger to swipe up and down to scroll through the document. Then she slowly sat up and read it intently.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"It's some sort of geology sample report or something. It looks like they have a sample that they took from the Pan Estates area."

"What did they find?"

"Copper.  _Lots_ of copper."

"Copper?" Max asked with a frown.

"Yeah, and -" Chloe started, but cut herself off. She jumped out of the bed.

"What?"

"It's Che. She's waking up."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe grunted at the throbbing pain in her head as she awoke. It was very bright, wherever she was. She was forced to squint her eyes until they adjusted to the unusual brightness.

She was in the Dark Room.

It hadn't changed much, since the time she and Max entered it years ago. The black sofa was still a few feet in front of her, the shelves on the left side, and the desk in the far corner.

"She's awake! She's awake mistress!" A voice cried out. She looked at the source. It was a rather shaggy man, with greasy, tangled long hair and a long, unkempt beard. The man stank terribly, as well. He raised something to his face: a camera. Chloe's heart stopped when she realized who it was.

_Jefferson._

Chloe tried to get up but could not. She looked down at herself - she was bound by the wrists and ankles with duct tape to the chair.  _The same chair that Max was once bound to,_ she thought with a shudder. She remembered, from the other timeline, when Max finally had the strength to detail the whole ordeal. That story had broken Blue's heart.

_What are they going to do with me?_ Chloe thought _._  They had removed her coat and sweater, leaving her in her old, tattered t-shirt. She glanced down at the scarred words on her left arm, then shut her eyes as she tried to keep her composure. Now was not the time to panic - she needed to think.

"Mistress! Mistress! Come see!"

"I heard you, Mark, shut up!"

The man was silent as he snapped away photos. After a good dozen or so, he pulled the camera away from his face and looked down at it.

"Ahhhh, yes, good shots. Very good. See? See?" he said. He turned the camera towards Chloe so she could see the LCD screen on the back. It was blank.

"And this one!" He said. He looked at it again to "change" the photo, and returned the blank screen to her. "It's good, see?

Chloe's heart hammered in her chest. She knew that she had to get away. But she couldn't. She was trapped.

A squeaking sound drifted from around the corner. Chloe looked past Jefferson to see Maxine wheeling a small cart in their direction.

"That's enough, Mark. Leave our guest alone."

"I got such great photos, mistress! Look, Look!" The shaggy man said. He slunk to Maxine with his camera turned so that she could inspect the "photos" herself.

"I said enough!" Maxine roared. She raised a hand to Jefferson, as if to strike him, but he scampered back several feet. He continued watched silently from where he skulked behind the sofa.

Maxine stopped the cart just feet away from where Chloe sat bound. She tried to struggle against the tape that held her in place, but it was affixed too tightly.

"Don't," Maxine said as she arranged implements on the cart, not bothering to look up. "Even if you got free, I would just send Mark after you."

"Yes, yes!" He agreed desperately. "Anything you ask, mistress!"

"I ask that you keep your mouth shut!"

He timidly nodded his obedience.

Chloe needed to buy herself time. Anyway she could.

"How...how are the lights running? What's  _Jeffershit_  doing here?"

"The lights? Battery power. Some of Kate's worshippers salvaged them, and she had them hook them up to the power this bunker. We have a solar panel that recharges them, too. Used to have two actually, but one went missing a few years back. I also have a generator in case the batteries are drained before they can be recharged. And Mark? Well, he was a gift from Kate, too. He survived the storm, and so Kate and his followers gave him some...retraining. They presented him to me later. Not too long ago, actually. He was a  _thank you_ gift _._  For everything I had done for her."

"What did you do for her?"

Maxine looked up and grinned sickly at her. "Everything. I saved her. I made her who she is today."

Chloe wasn't sure she wanted the details. She changed the subject. "What are you going to do to me?"

Maxine's grin grew wider. "Everything. Oh, Chloe, we are going to have so much fun together!"

Chloe strained against the duct tape.

"Me too, mistress! I will have fun too!" Jefferson sprang forward toward the cart and reached for an implement on it, but Maxine swiftly backhanded him. It sent him sprawling.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Maxine roared at him. He cowered in fear.

Maxine looked down at him, her face full of anger. Hatred, even.

"In fact, I don't think you will have fun anymore. Never again. I think I'm done with you now, Mark."

"WAIT! MISTRESS! PLEASE, NO! I CAN BE USEFUL! I PROMISE TO OBEY!" The man half-sobbed, half-screamed his pleas, but they went unheard by Maxine. She pulled something off of the lower shelf of the cart - a crowbar. She turned on Jefferson, wielding it in one had, and flashed him the same sickening grin she gave Chloe.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Mark!" She tittered. She raised the weapon in two hands, and brought it down hard across his face. He cried out in pain. "How does it feel to be the powerless one? Doesn't feel good, does it?" She taunted, and struck again. He cried out as the metal struck him across the face. Blood was flung away from him.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" He begged. Maxine continued to ignore him, striking him over and over. Blood sprayed everywhere. His cries became muffled sobs, and soon those were gone. He lay motionless. Maxine kicked him hard in the head twice.

He was dead.

Maxine straightened up and let out a satisfied sigh, then erupted into laughter. "That felt so good," she remarked. She turned her blood splattered face to Chloe and grinned. "I only need one playmate at a time. It's just you and me now."

Maxine approached Chloe. Chloe did the best she could to push herself away, but she had nowhere to go. Maxine dropped the bloody crowbar on the floor and straddled Chloe's lap, then took the blonde's face in both hands and forced their lips together. Chloe grunted in surprise, then bit down hard on Maxine's lower lip, drawing blood.

Maxine yelped in pain and leapt back. She wiped her mouth with her hand and inspected the blood that was leaking from the bite. She stepped forward and slapped Chloe hard. Chloe saw stars. When she looked back up at Maxine, the brunette glared down at her, then suddenly burst into laughter yet again.

"Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun together!" She giggled. She returned to the cart.

"What shall we start with, hmm? I have an idea. I've always loved your tattoo. Wouldn't it look lovely on the wall, just over there?"

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

"I think you and I would have gotten along quite well, had we been in the same timeline," Kate chuckled. This was the other Kate - the one from this timeline with the red leather jacket. She was very different from the Kate Max knew.

"I think you're right. I think we would have gotten along too well, though," Max surmised. "I would have been a bad influence on you."

Kate nodded. "And I on you. You - other you - and Chloe were my rocks in this timeline. I… I would have fallen into a pit of despair, if not for you two. And…"

Max picked up where she left off. "And I would have fallen too, if not for you. Well… I ...I guess I did, actually. But I didn't fall as deep because of you. Other you. But us two together…? "

"We would have pulled each other down further. "

Max nodded. "Honestly… from what I remember from this timeline, it was really Chloe who was everyone's rock. I leaned on her for everything. She was always strong for me when I needed her to."

"And you were always strong for her. You fed each other strength, Max. The two of you are a unit. Far better together than apart. But...Chloe's been tense since we arrived here. She's snapped at people, and been a little stand-offish. I haven't seen her like this in years. I can't say I blame her, after everything she's been through in such a short time...but I think she needs a little extra support right now."

Max again nodded her agreement. "I think you're right. I'll try to talk to her and- "

_MAX! GET DOWN TO THE MEDICAL CENTER NOW!_

Noir's sudden intrusion hit Max like a ton of bricks, causing her to jump in surprise.

_What? What's wrong?_

_It's Che! She's in trouble!_

"Max? What's wrong?" Kate asked her, eyes full of fear.

"It's Che, something has happened! I need to get down to the medical center!"

"I'm coming with you!" Kate declared. Max was grateful when Kate offered her shoulder for support. Together, they hurried to join her counterpart. They arrived a few minutes later, and found Chloe pacing frantically with her hands on her head.

"What's happened?" Max demanded.

"Che… She's been captured by Maxine," Noir explained. Her voice was brimming with panic.

"I can't get through to her, she's terrified right now. Oh God…" Chloe stammered out.

"What can we do?" Kate asked. Soon the other Kate - Max's own Kate - arrived with Warren and Brooke. Noir quickly caught them up.

"Can you do the photo jump thing, Max?" Warren asked. Max wasn't sure which version of herself he spoke to, so she spoke up.

"I don't think so. It has to be taken at that specific moment. I don't have any way to get a photo of it."

"What about a drawing?" Everyone turned to look Max's own Kate, with the crucifix around her neck. "What if you had a drawing of the room? Could that work?"

Max glanced at her counterpart. "I don't know," the other Max answered.

"We've never tried that before."

"Pencil and paper," Chloe requested. "Get me a pencil and paper!"

Warren unslung the bag from his shoulder and hastily sifted through it. "Will lined paper work?" he asked. He handed several loose leaf sheets of it to her, along with a mechanical pencil.

"God, I hope so," Chloe answered. She took the items and picked up a magazine to use as a surface, then scribbled away furiously. Her brows were creased with determination. After what felt like an eternity, Chloe handed a rough sketch to Max. Max took it and tried to focus on it. It didn't seem to work.

Or did it? Max could barely hear voices, little more than a whisper. But she was having difficulty focusing. She tried to focus on the girl - Maxine - standing at the cart. She still couldn't get it.

"It's not working," Max said. "Try adding more detail?"

She gave the paper back to Chloe, who immediately penciled in more details. After another short period of drawing, she handed it to Max again. A bead of sweat rolled down Chloe's forehead from the effort. "Try it now."

Max complied. She took the drawing in two hands. She willed it to come to life, to allow her to become Maxine, and stop her from hurting Che.

Suddenly, she was in the Dark Room again.

She jumped a little in surprise, and took in her surroundings. It was almost identical to the way it was, all of those years ago…

She shook the thoughts from her mind. She was here for a purpose and couldn't get distracted. She looked down at the girl bound to the chair.

"Chloe?"

The blonde looked terrible. She was frighteningly thin and pale, with dark circles under her eyes - obvious signs of malnutrition. A long scar ran across her face in a gentle curve, just under her left cheekbone. A large welt was on the side of her head. It appeared she had been struck recently. She looked as though she hasn't had a proper bath in ages. And smelled that way, too.

But Max didn't care. This was still her Chloe.

"Chloe!" She half sobbed. A smile slowly spread on her lips, while hot tears began welling in her eyes. She stepped forward towards the blonde, reaching a hand out for her, but Chloe tried to push herself away. Her face was full of terror.

"Chloe, it's me, it's- " Max realized she was holding something, in her other hand, down at her side. She held her hand up to look at it.

A scalpel.

Horrified, Max flung it down to the floor. She glanced back at Chloe. The girl stared at her wide-eyed.

She knelt in front of Chloe. Max's tears began to fall as the fearful expression began ebbing away into confusion.

"Chloe, it's me. It's Max. It's your Max. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Max almost sobbed. She set a hand on Chloe's knee, but retracted it when the fear began to return to the other girl's face. She then noticed the duct tape holding the girl in place.

"I'm going to cut this, okay?" She sniffled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The scalpel she dropped was in reach. She leaned over and picked it up, then brought it back to Chloe's wrist. Chloe struggled to get away. Max set a hand on her wrist, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Max repeated. She carefully sliced the duct tape at the point it was stuck to the wooden armrest of the chair, then pulled the tape free and got to work on the other wrist.

"Max?"

Max looked up. The fear was gone, replaced by confusion.

"It's me," Max confirmed. She removed the tape from the other wrist, then quickly cut away the tape that bound Chloe's ankles. She stood and tossed the scalpel to the side, and offered a hand to Chloe. Chloe uneasily accepted it, and Max helped her stand.

"Max…" Chloe croaked. Her face broke out into a smile. "It's you...it's really you!"

Max felt more tears begin to spill over. She sniffled again as she spoke. "It's me."

Chloe hesitantly reached a shaky hand to touch Max's cheek. Max's heart raced at the contact.

"Max…"

Max mirrored Chloe to cup her cheek with one hand, then brought their lips together. Max closed her eyes and sighed as she relished the feeling of Chloe's roughened lips on her own. She remembered their last kiss, when Max kissed Chloe goodbye. Max never forgot how soft and delicate those lips were then. She felt gratitude wash over her for the chance to kiss those lips once more, and prayed desperately for many more chances.

Finally, they had to part to breathe. She looked deeply into Chloe's blue eyes. Chloe was crying now, too.

"How...?" Chloe started.

"Other you - Blue - drew a picture. I used that to jump to here."

"That's incredible," Chloe said. She leaned forward for another kiss, and Max happily obliged.

Max pulled away again and traced the scar on Chloe face lightly with her finger.

"Hunting a boar," Chloe explained. "He got me good. Wrecked my leg pretty bad, too. I have a hard time walking on it, sometimes."

"I thought I noticed Blue limping once or twice."

Max gently stroked Chloe's bare arm, but pulled away from the when she felt something rough under her thumb.

"What's this?" Max asked. She gently took Chloe's wrist and turned it so she could see the scar she felt under her thumb.

She felt sick. The words  _Rachel in the Dark Room_  had been carved into the skin.

"Chloe, what happened? How -?"

Suddenly she recalled. She remembered pinning Chloe down by a fire. She recalled the feeling of a sharp knife gliding through flesh, and Chloe screaming, and -

She forcefully pushed that memory away.

"I did this," Max sobbed. She looked back into Chloe's eyes, horror tearing at her heart. "Why would I do this to you?  _How_ could I do this to you?" Other memories attempted to intrude into her mind, of chasing Chloe and attempting - and sometimes succeeding - to hurt her. She denied entry to those memories. She looked down at the scar again.

"Not you," Chloe answered. She cupped Max's face and forced her to look away from the scar and into Chloe's eyes. "This wasn't you. That  _thing_  that's parading around in your body, calling herself Maxine….that's not you, Max."

Max leaned forward to embrace the blonde. "I'm so sorry for everything, Chloe. I trapped you here. I though I was saving the Bay, but I trapped you here instead."

"You did save the Bay, Max."

She felt Chloe's arms loop around her waist to pull her close. With her eyes close and left ear pressed into the nook of Chloe's neck, she could faintly hear the beating of the survivor's heart. It sounded strong, like the girl - no, the  _woman_  she was holding.

Max opened her eyes and saw a body laying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding it. She had been so focused on Chloe that she hadn't even noticed it until now.

Max pulled away and looked at the dead man.

"Is that…"

"Jeffershit," Chloe confirmed. "I can't believe he survived. Well, survived the storm. Can't say I was sorry to see Maxine put him down."

Max remembered picking up a crowbar and repeatedly swinging it at the man as he lay on his back, begging for his life. She hated Jefferson, but that memory made her feel ill.

"What now?" Chloe asked.

"You run. I don't know how much longer I will be here. When I leave, Maxine will return. You need to be gone."

Chloe nodded, her eyes full of disappointment.

"We'll meet again, Chloe. I promise. And next time it will be the real me, in my own body. And we'll be bringing you home."

Chloe untangled herself from Max. "Until then, Max Caulfield." She turned to leave. A thought occurred to Max.

"Wait," she told Chloe. The blonde stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Tie me up."

Chloe blinked. "What?"

"The duct tape. Tape me to the chair."

"Max…"

"Do it. Maxine will be stuck."

Chloe blinked again before glancing around. She noted something on the cart and moved towards it.

Max sat in the chair as Chloe retrieved a roll of duct tape from the cart. She returned and paused before she began to wrap long strips of the tape around Max's wrists.

"Tighter," Max instructed. Chloe gave her a hesitant glance but obliged. Soon Max was tightly bound.

"Is that enough?" Chloe asked.

"I think so. Tape my mouth, too."

"What?"

"So I can't chew myself free. Do my mouth."

Chloe tore another long strip of the tape. She raised it to put it over Max's mouth, but paused. Instead she covered Max's mouth with her own, giving her one last, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I've missed you, Max," Chloe said.

"I've missed you, too, Chloe. Now go. Go!"

Chloe nodded and wrapped the tape around Max's head twice, completely covering her mouth. She kissed Max once more on the crown of the head and left for the exit. Before she left the room, she looked back once more. Max nodded to her, and Chloe left. Max listened as the door to the bunker opened and closed again.

Then Max was alone. She glanced at the bloody body of Mark Jefferson on the floor. She tried hard to block out the memories of the last time she was strapped in this chair. She brushed away the image of Jefferson's sneering face.

_You're dead now, asshole,_  Max thought.  _You're dead, and Chloe is alive. You have no more power over me._

Max was suddenly back in the medical center. She lay on one of the beds. The bright light above her forced her to squint.

"What...why am I in the bed?"

"As soon as you...  _left_ , you passed out. Chloe managed to catch you before you fell. We put you up here." Warren answered from her side.

"You did it, Max," Chloe said. She was at Max's other side. "You hella saved me!"

"I did it," Max confirmed. "I did it!" She laughed triumphantly and sat up. Chloe enveloped her in a hug.

_Well done, Mad Max!_ Max turned to grin at Noir, who grinned back at her from the other bed.

The day leaked into evening, and evening into night. The remainder of the day was spent discussing what happened in the Dark Room, and Noir's and Blue's findings from earlier that day. Everyone congratulated Max on her victory. It had been a long time since Max had felt good about herself.

Max found herself smiling as she laid in her bed, getting ready to sleep. She was sure she would have pleasant dreams that night. As she shut her eyes to drift off, she frowned at a pain that grew in her cheek. She rubbed at it, but it grew sharper to the point that the pain made her gasp.

_I bet you thought that was pretty fucking clever, bitch. It took me hours to knock over the chair and slice my face open with the scalpel so I could get the tape off and chew my wrists free. Do you know how hard it is to move this fucking chair when you're tied up? Well I did it, and guess what? I'm free. And I'm gonna make Chloe hurt for that. And you're gonna watch._

Max jolted upright. "Oh, fuck."


	23. Chapter 22

" _Are you coming in or what?" Victoria asked. "The water won't bite, I promise. Neither will I." Chloe glanced back at the blonde over her shoulder. Victoria was standing waist deep in the river, her back to Chloe, but also looking over her shoulder to speak._

_Chloe held the rifle in her arms, ready to aim and shoot it in an instant if need be. "Nope, not right now. We'll take turns."_

" _What for?" Victoria asked. She scrubbed at her bare arms with an almost depleted bar of soap_

" _I'm standing guard here. Do you wanna be caught naked in the middle of the river when some bandit jackass comes up and steals our shit? Or worse?"_

" _Fair point," Victoria conceded. "How's the leg?"_

" _Hella stiff," Chloe answered as she returned her gaze to the woods, scanning the treeline for any signs of intruders. Her leg was honestly killing her - it had only been a few days since she was able to walk on her own, and this was her first outing to the river to bathe. Previously, Victoria had kindly been hauling buckets of water for her use. "How does my scar look? The one on my face?" Chloe asked._

" _About as good as it will get. It's kinda hot, I wouldn't worry too much about it."_

_Chloe snickered._

* * *

**Wednesday, October 24, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max,** _**Noir** _ **and Blue Shift**

"That's all nice," Chloe interrupted, "but I want to know how you guys ended up  _together._ "

Max smiled. Warren and Brooke had been kind enough to come spend some time with her and Chloe so they weren't completely boring themselves to death in the medical center. She had Mad Max's memories of the tale in question, but she wanted to hear Warren and Brooke tell it themselves.

"Uh, well," Warren started.

"Simply put, one day he got the hint and we went out on a date. We've been together ever since," Brooke answered for him.

"Oh come on," Chloe laughed. "That's not an answer!"

"After the um, after the funeral, I knew Max would not be anywhere near interested in me. She had told me the whole story of the week you guys were together. I knew she loved you. I just tried to be there for her as best as I could. I don't think I did a very good job...but Brooke was dropping lots of hints that she was interested in me. I'm, uh, a little thick when it comes to these things, though, so I didn't really get any of them...'

Brooke giggled.

"...But she just kept dropping them. Like, she asked me what schools I was applying for, and I told her, and told her which ones I really wanted to go to. And she would say, 'Yeah, I think I like that school too, I think I'm going to apply there as well!' And then, well, we ended up getting into the same university as Max. I knew she was still struggling so I wanted to be there for her. When Brooke told us she got in too, she said, 'oh we should totally hang out together,' and I was like, 'yeah sure, that would be nice', and then she was like, 'so, wanna fly my drone?'"

At this point, Brooke began to shake her head in anticipation.

"And it seemed like such a weird thing to me, that she would just randomly ask that. But I said yes, and as I was flying it around, everything kinda just clicked in place and I realized she was actually interested in me. Then I remembered they were doing a Tron marathon at the drive-in, so I said, 'greetings program! I hear there will be great disc wars and light cycle battles at the drive-in this weekend, shall we rectify our weekend plans and go to the end of line together to watch?'"

Brooke put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Yeah...not my best line. She kinda just stared for a minute and I was certain I'd just banished any attraction she felt for me. I guess she forgave that though, because she said yes. The rest is history."

Chloe turned to Max. "Wow. I thought  _my_ nerdy pick-up lines were cringey."

Max chuckled, then regretted doing so - laughing caused pain to well up in her abdomen from her wound.

Chloe shook her head smiling, but the smile faded into a more pensive and apprehensive expression. Max frowned slightly. She'd learned what that look meant long ago. Chloe felt bad about something.

"Hey," Chloe started, "I uh...I want to apologize to you guys. I know...I know I've been an ass lately. I'm sorry."

"Chloe," Brooke replied, "You've been under a crap ton of stress the last few days. I mean, you were almost murdered  _several times_. I think you have a right to be a little grumpy."

Chloe shook her head "Yeah, maybe...but that doesn't mean I should be taking it out on you guys. You've been nothing but good to me. I...I'm sorry about yelling at you in the lab earlier. And just being a jerk, in general."

"What happened in the lab?" Max asked with a frown. Whatever happened, she hadn't heard the story. Though Kate might have mentioned something about her being a little tense, lately...

"Oh, it was nothing," Brooke answered, "She just...misplaced something and thought I had taken it, and was a little upset."

"A little upset?" Chloe scoffed. "No, I was a complete asshat. I'm sorry, Brooke. I...I used to be like that. I used to be a rude, selfish punk, with little respect for anyone. I've tried really hard over the years to overcome that. To  _not_ be that person anymore. I've been slipping a little lately. Its inexcusable, and I'm sorry."

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "It's okay, Chloe, really. I've seen what kind of person you are over the last few weeks. You're a good person. Flawed? Maybe. But that's okay - you don't have to be perfect."

A tap on the door caught everyone's attention. They looked over as it opened, and Mad stepped into the room. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept. She was completely disheveled.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Other-Max stepped in and shut the door, then sat in an empty seat. She folded her hands together and hung her head.

"I've been compromised," she replied.

"Uh...what? What do you mean?" Chloe pressed. She and Max exchanged confused glances.

Mad took a deep breath. "Maxine...she's in my head. We're connected now. Like Noir and I. Like you and Che."

Max had sensed something was up. Feelings of anxiety and restlessness had plagued her all night, but she knew they came from the other Max. She hadn't suspected  _this_ , however - she had no indications of Maxine's presence. It seemed that Maxine couldn't get to her through Mad. Not yet...

Everyone exchanged glances, with varying levels of alarm.

"Shit," Chloe said. "I should have expected this would happen. Well, maybe we can use that to our advantage. Maybe you'll be able to catch glimpses or ideas of what Maxine is up to. We could use that. Warn Che and stuff."

"But she also knows anything I know."

"Well, we'll have to be careful, I guess," Chloe answered. She tried to sound reassuring. "Just try to block her out, like you block out Max - Noir - sometimes, and - "

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Max roared as she leapt to her feet. Her fists hung clenched at her sides. Everyone jumped at the outburst. "This isn't the tenuous link that Noir and I have. She's constantly aware. She's  _in my head._  She's taunting you all right now. And she," Mad Max paused and swallowed, "She keeps playing these memories in my mind. Awful memories. Of...of when she caught Che."

Max knew what happened that night - the night Mad spoke of - was terrible, from what Chloe had told her. But by the way Chloe's face paled, Max suspected she hadn't been told everything.

"Max, I'm so sorry," Chloe addressed the other girl.

"Any planning we have that involves Che, I don't think I should be present for. Maxine knows too much already. She knows about the bridges, and the quantum device, and our plan to get her out of there. I - I think she'll kill Chloe before she'd let us rescue her, and - oh God, SHUT UP!" She screamed. "I can't keep her out," she sobbed. She sank back into her chair and lowered her head to her hands."I can't keep her out…"

Chloe went over to Mad and kneeled in front of her, putting her hands on each of Max's shoulders. "Max, it will be okay, alright? We'll figure this out. Just...try to focus on a task. Any task. I find that I can't connect well with Che when one or both of us were really focused on something. Just keep your mind busy with other things."

"She got out, Chloe. She  _sliced her face open_  so she could get the tape off and chew her wrists free. She's angry. She wants to hurt Che. You have to warn her."

Chloe closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them. "Okay, it's done. I told Che. She knows. She's far away from the bunker now, alright? She'll be careful and avoid Maxine."

Mad nodded. "Okay," she said. She didn't sound convinced.

Another knock at the door broke the silence. Andrews stepped in. "We have Roark and your adviser, Chloe. We're going to be interviewing them in a few minutes. Anyone wanna come?"

Chloe blinked. "Uh...really? I didn't know you were picking them up...yeah, sure, I'll come."

Chloe turned back to other-Max. "Here's what I want you to do, Max. I want you to come and take notes, okay? Write down everything that is said, as accurately as you can. Alright?"

Other-Max nodded, and they left together. Chloe looked back at Max and nodded as she left.

Andrews frowned and looked between the two departing girls and Max. "Did I miss something?"

"Mad has been compromised," Max explained, and told Andrews everything they had just learned.

"That's...not good," Andrews responded. Max could only nod in agreement. "Do you want to join us? I could bring you in the wheelchair. You can sit behind the two-way mirror and watch."

Max shook her head. "I'd love to, but I'm exhausted. I couldn't sleep last night. I think that was bleed over from Max."

Andrews nodded and left. Warren stood. "I should go. I wanna hear what my adviser has to say. Even if he's never heard of me here. Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'll keep an eye on Max, here."

"I'll be fine, Brooke," Max assured her. "I'm just going to sleep."

"Perhaps, but if Maxine really is in Mad's head, I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on you, in case she starts bleeding over or something. Just to be safe."

Max found she couldn't deny that logic, so she simply nodded her agreement.

"We'll let you know what happens," Warren said as he left.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

Max set the notepad in front of her and picked up the pen, ready to write. There were cameras and audio recorders in the room, she knew - her writing was really unnecessary. But already she could feel Maxine's presence being pushed away.

_Oh, I don't know about that,_  Maxine thought.  _Gonna do some writing, hmm? I like writing, too. Take some good notes there; I'll carve them into your Chloe's back when I see her next._

_Fuck off._

The sound of screaming - Chloe's screams - were all around her. Max jumped and looked around frantically, and settled her sight on Chloe. Chloe was standing just behind her, and Warren a few paces to her right. Quietly they watched the two in the interrogation room. Chloe was definitely  _not_  screaming. She returned Max's gaze and frowned.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

_Ooooh, well here's something interesting. Looks like I can make you hear things. Can I make you see things too?_

Max envisioned Chloe bleeding out on the floor, clutching her mangled arm.

"Go away, go away, go away," Max muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Take notes, Max. Focus on the notes."

Andrews began speaking. Max forced her mind to focus on the words and tried to capture them on paper as best as she could.

"So, mister Roark," She started. "Can you tell me about this 'Pan Estate' project?"

"What's there to say?" Roark retorted disdainfully. He was a large, rough looking man who carried a sneer and an air of arrogance. Max immediately disliked him. "Luxury housing, simple. I got the contract. What more do you want?"

Max sensed Maxine's presence ebbing away.

"Are you aware this is being built on lands protected by the Oregon state law, O-R-S ninety-seven point seven four five, which forbids the damaging of any Native American burial site, without the tribe's authorization for any purpose? And that your work there is in violation of several federal laws?"

"Bull. Shit." Roark said, sitting forward. "This land ain't no protected land. It was sold by the local government."

Andrews shuffled through some papers on the table in front of her. "Yes, I see that they sold the land to Sean Prescott, and insisted that this land was not considered sacred land by any of the tribes in the area, despite their regularly filed complaints that stated otherwise. I'm surprised no one at state level looked into this. How much did Sean Prescott pay them off to look the other way, I wonder?"

"Please, he wouldn't have needed to pay anyone off to build a few rich-boy mansions in that dump."

"No? Perhaps not. But perhaps he would have for all of the copper he's hoping to mine there, yes? That will make him a  _very_  rich man."

Roark looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered his aplomb. "What kind of bullshit are you on about now, lady?" He demanded. "What would the point be of telling people we're building luxury housing when actually it's a mine?"

"The homes you could get away with much more easily," Andrews explained. "The deeded land was redrawn to be outside of what Prescott is claiming to be protected areas, although older maps indicate they're clearly on protected lands. But the mines would certainly extend far within the protected zone. I do wonder what Prescott would have planned to do when he was caught, though. I suspect that once the mines are constructed, he'd just have to pay a fine and continue on. If he were caught earlier, he would have been ordered to stop work."

"Whatever, I don't know. You'll have to ask him about these mythical mines of yours."

"I'm sure I will," Andrews chuckled, "right after we discuss his multiple charges for attempted murder and conspiracy."

Roark was visibly shocked this time. "Uh...what?"

"Yes, he's been trying to have these two, nice girls killed for the last week or so. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Shall we press charges against you for conspiracy to commit murder?"

"What?! No! No, I don't know anything about that, this is the first I've heard of it!"

"Is that so? I have a hard time believing that."

"It's true!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. He frowned and sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "And you won't find any evidence. So you can press charges as much as you want, but you won't find nothing on me."

"That could be true," Andrews admitted. "But I wonder how those charges could hurt your business in the long run? A charge like that would be quite the taint on your company's reputation. And yours, I'd say. Even just being associated with Prescott will be. I imagine when all is said and done, his assets will be frozen. I don't believe there's a single dime in his pocket that hasn't been tainted by his wrong-doings. And then you wouldn't have any customers, would you?"

Roark appeared to be visibly sweating. He nervously sat up straight. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know about the mines. We know you're building underground mines."

Roark swallowed. "Yes," he conceded. "Yes, we're building mines. I can tell you more but I want your guarantee that me and my company will be shielded from all of this."

"I think we can come to and arrangement, mister Roark. Another question: did you build a bunker for a...what was her name…" Andrews muttered as she flipped through more papers. "...a Lisa Chambers? One of the Arcadia Bay township council members?"

"I...yes. Yes I did," Roark replied.

Max had completely forgotten about the township council thing.  _Shit...so we were right,_ Noir intruded.

Maxine intruded, too.  _Oooh, so there's another bunker around?_

_Shut up._

"And did this 'Lisa Chambers' pay for it herself?"

"No. No she did not."

"Who did?"

"Sean Prescott," Roark answered.

"Thank you very much," Andrews said as she stood. She exited the interview room and glanced between Warren and the girls as the door shut behind her.

"You didn't mention you looked into the town council," Chloe said.

"You guys have had more pressing matters on your minds as of late. Didn't think it was worth bringing up," Andrews said.

"So the Prescotts paid for that bunker…" Max said with a shake of her head.

"And Lisa Chambers conveniently hosted a party for the town council members and their families the day of the storm. They all survived in there," Andrews added.

"Who were then able to declare eminent domain over all of the Arcadia Bay properties, then authorized the sale of those lands to the Prescotts," Warren concluded.

"All of this...for fucking copper," Max muttered.

_Indeed,_ Maxine started. _Quite interesting, really. I -_

"Copper is very valuable," Chloe said from behind her. The interjection pushed Maxine out of Max's mind, if only for a moment. "Think about it. How much of it is used in electronics? And with the use of electronics spreading so rapidly, copper is going to be a very valuable commodity. Even more so than it already is."

Max nodded.

_This is boring me,_  Maxine said.  _Why don't you do something more fun?_

Max did her best to ignore her evil counterpart's thoughts.

"Well, now it's time to talk to my adviser," Chloe said. "I think he'll be more cooperative than this asshole."

_Stab her with the pen,_  Maxine goaded.  _That will be fun!_

Chloe stood before her, eyes wide with shock and a pen stuck in her neck. Blood spurted out of the wound. Max shut her eyes and shook her head to clear the hallucination away.

_You're disgusting. Go to Hell,_ she told Maxine.

_I'm already there. You made it, remember?_

"Max, read back to me everything you just wrote as we walk. It will help keep her out."

Max obeyed, reiterating the exchange between Roark and Agent Andrews as they continued to the interview room where Chloe's adviser sat. Warren stood outside the door.

"Hey guys, ready to talk to Professor Smith?"

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "Max, do you wanna come in too, or stay out here?"

"I'll stay out here," Max replied firmly.

_What's wrong? Worried I'll come in and start killing everyone? Even I don't have that much power over you. Or do I?_

"Shut up," Max growled.

"Max, start writing," Chloe told her, casting her a worried glance over the shoulder as she entered the room.

Max started with a description of the professor - he appeared to be in his mid-forties, with a few gray hairs, light stubble and glasses. He took these glasses off to polish them and put them back on. A nervous tick, Max suspected. Andrews sat at the table across from him, and he nervously smiled at Chloe as she entered the room, Warren at her back. The smile faded as he examined the state of Chloe's face - better than it was when Max first arrived, but still quite damaged.

"Miss Price, pleasure to see you...mostly unharmed, I guess?" he offered awkwardly.

"You mean, not murdered by your funder's men? You know Prescott has been trying to have me and my partner killed for the last week or so, right? And they damn near got Max. She's hurt really bad."

"I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I remember when I met Max, she seemed like such a nice girl. I'm sorry to hear she's hurt."

"Yeah? Well-"

"Chloe, please, let's stay on track here," Andrews interrupted. "Doctor Smith, what do you know about the Prescotts' involvement in all of this? Obviously they fund your research. What more can you tell us? About their motivations, and what they know?"

"Well," Smith began. He took his glasses off to polish them again. Yes. Definitely a nervous tick."I took over this research from Doctor Sven Kaufmann, many years ago. The Prescotts were funding it then, and continued ever since. Then, about half a year ago, I was told by Sean Prescott that a Master's degree application would be come in for one Chloe Price, and I was to take her on as an advisee."

"So, I never really did get into grad school on my own, then," Chloe lamented. She hung her head and stared at the ground.

Smith frowned. "I wouldn't say that," he said. "I mean, yes, I was told to take you on and offer you a position. But I do know there were other professors interested in taking you on, too. Prescott had to persuade them not to, to ensure that you worked for me."

Chloe's head snapped up. She appeared taken aback. "Why?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that you're supposed to do something very important regarding time travel or something. Prescott's adviser from the future hinted as much."

"What? You know about him?" Andrews asked. She was astonished.

"Very little. I've gathered enough about him to know he's not from this time. I've seen the pictures of him with Sean Prescott's father. He claimed that man was his father, but the likeness is too similar. I spoke with him once this summer, shortly after Chloe started. I was at a Prescott party, and he seemed  _very_ interested in her progress. When I saw the footage of Chloe opening the portal to the other reality, I think that's when I fully understood why."

"So that camera  _is_  active," Chloe mused. "That's how they found out that I knew they caused the storm in Arcadia Bay."

Smith looked confused. "Wait...how did they cause the storm?"

Chloe and Warren exchanged glances."You…you really don't know?" Chloe asked.

Smith shook his head.

"Professor...I didn't open that portal. Bridge, as we've been calling it. That was Max."

He frowned. "I...I don't understand. She's not a scientist. I mean she's smart, but I didn't see her doing anything to the machine."

"You...have been watching the footage though, haven't you? For our experiments?"

"Well yes...now that you mention it, I do recall you were doing... _something_ with Max. I didn't really understand what you guys were talking about."

"Well," Chloe started. "This is going to sound bizarre. But uh...Max has powers. She can rewind time, and change things. I should have died five years ago, murdered by Nathan Prescott in the girls' bathroom at Blackwell Academy. But Max was in the bathroom at that time. When she saw me shot, she discovered she was able to... _rewind_  time, and saved my life. But, doing so caused a chain of events that led to her using her powers repeatedly to save me. And that caused the storm to appear. I...I gave Max the choice to go back and let me die, but she didn't. She chose to save me. In this timeline, anyway."

"You mean...there's a timeline where you died?"

"Yes. That's the universe we've been connecting with. But...my point is, many of these events were deliberately put in motion  _by_ the Prescotts. Starting with the death of my father. They hired that truck driver to drive that  _exact_ route, with a hefty bonus to complete it in a specific timeframe. A timeframe that violated laws regarding how long truck drivers are allowed to drive, each day. That led to the driver falling asleep at the wheel and killing my father."

_What?_  Max thought.  _I didn't hear this part! I knew they had hired the driver, from what Che discovered, but I didn't know these specifics..._

_We just discovered this in some of the emails we pulled from Prescott's computer,_ Noir explained.  _She was a little upset about it._

Maxine said nothing.

"But right now, we have a more pressing concern," Chloe started. "There's a third timeline. The reason for us building the portable quantum device. When Max chose to sacrifice me to save the town, she didn't realize she was just jumping across realities. She left the timeline with the storm behind, and somehow in doing so, she...broke that reality. It's almost as if nothing exists beyond Arcadia Bay. And another version of me is trapped there. We're trying to get her out."

"Have you found an access point?" Smith asked.

Chloe stared for a moment. "Uh...what?"

"An access point. You can only get there through an access point, I think. Our quantum device in the lab is located at one of these 'access points'. I didn't believe it until I saw you guys open the portal -er, bridge - to the other reality, but Kaufmann explained this to me long ago. That location was found to be an access point, hence why we built our quantum device there.

"Shit," Chloe said. "I didn't know about these. What are they? Do you know where they are?"

"I don't fully understand what they are...just that there are certain points where the quantum device connects much easier to another reality than anywhere else. Another one is at the Prescott Manor."

"Prescott Manor…" Chloe reiterated. "That's why they have a quantum device there, too."

"Yes. In fact, the cores in the lab have traveled to and from the Prescott Manor on various occasions. I believe they were there around the time the storm occurred. I think I understand why now."

"So that the Prescotts could escape if they were trapped in a broken reality...but they didn't activate the device in this one, to allow them to escape."

"Yes," Smith confirmed.

"Well," Chloe said, "we have the cores here. But there's no way we could get there to open it from this side. Unless you could get a warrant, Agent Andrews?"

"No way," Andrews said. "Too many higher-ups in their pockets. I'd never have it granted."

"There's another point though?" Chloe asked hopefully, returning to the Professor.

"Yes. I don't know where it is, though."

"Fuck…" Chloe put her hands on the table and hung her head in disappointment.

"But I know how you can find it!"

Chloe looked up at him.

"I have raw data, old data from Kaufmann that shows fluctuations in gravity and EM fields all over the planet - a side effect of the presence of these points. And I have some code that can calculate the nearest access points to a specified location. You just need to input some coordinates, and it will find the nearest two, or three or four - however many you want, and give you their locations."

"That's awesome!" Chloe burst out. "Can you give this to us?"

Smith nodded. "Right away," he said. "I have the data stored in an online database, so I can give you access to that. And I have the program right here on my laptop. I can send that to you, too. There is a small problem with that, however."

"What?"

"It will take about four days to run."

Chloe straightened up. "Shit," she said. "Well, I guess Che will have to wait. She - "

Suddenly, Chloe's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"Che. She's in trouble."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe had been trudging her way back to camp when she got the warning that Maxine was loose. She had cursed silently, as she was certain she had her well restrained. Perhaps she had an unconscious desire to not harm Max, even if the real Max was long gone, and didn't make the restraints as tight as she could have.

She tried to ignore the rising scratchy feeling in her throat. Every now and then, she stopped to sooth it by eating snow. This was not a good way to hydrate yourself, she knew. Eating snow robbed the body of heat, and the body had to work harder to make up for it, which meant more calories lost, calories she desperately needed.

Her coat and belongings - including her revolver - were just by the bunker door as she exited, so she had quickly snatched those up as she scurried out of the Dark Room. When Blue warned her that Maxine was free, she found a well concealed spot to hide to see if she was being followed. She waited for hours for any sign of Maxine, revolver in hand. If she saw her, she would end this game of cat and mouse, once and for all.

Maxine never showed up. Just to be safe, Chloe took a longer alternate route back to her camp to avoid being caught unaware by the demon girl.

On her way, she focused on the conversation Chloe was having with her adviser in another timeline.  _An access point?_  She thought. She could get to the one at Prescott Manor easily in this timeline, but knew that would be exceptionally difficult in the other. She could only hope the one they would calculate with Smith's code would be somewhere easy to get to.

_Craaaaaaaaaack!_

_Oh, shit,_  she heard Blue say in her mind.

The world seemed to freeze around Chloe. Her heart hammered in her chest. Looking down, all she could see was the coating of snow, and where her feet disappeared into it. She slowly glanced around. She knew where she was.

Chloe was standing on top of a frozen-over river. The ice had cracked under her weight.

She swallowed hard.  _I came out this far,_  she thought.  _If I go back the way I came, I should pass over thick ice. I can get back to the shore and find another way around._

Slowly, she lifted one foot and brought it back to the footprint behind it. She gently brought her foot down and began to transfer the weight.

The ice gave out from under her.

The shock of cold water surrounding her forced the air out of her lungs as she plummeted to the icy depths below. She tried to grab a hold of the edge of the opening she fell through, but the current was too strong. It rapidly pulled her away and downstream. She flailed her arms against the ice cover, but she could not break through, and soon the strength in her arms declined rapidly as cold penetrated through her clothes and seeped into her bones. She began to see spots dancing across her vision as her lungs burned, pleading for oxygen.

_I'm going to die,_  she thought. But as the last word crossed her mind, she slammed into something hard, causing pain to shoot through her shoulder. She cleared the object, then hit against something again, this time, with her head. She scrambled to grab a hold of it, and she did. It was a fallen tree, half in the river, half on shore. She mustered her strength to pull. Upon breaking the surface, she gasped desperately for oxygen. The rush of cool air into her lungs forced her to cough, further irritating the developing soreness in her throat. She got her coughing under control and used the tree's branches to pull herself out of the river and to the bank. She collapsed.

_Get up! Don't stop moving! You need to get back to camp, NOW!_ Blue instructed.

With a grunt, Chloe brought her arms underneath her, and feebly pushed herself up to her feet. She glanced around and realized she was now on the far side - the correct side - of the river. She trudged onward towards her camp, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she shivered intensely. Her legs tried to give out from under her, but Chloe forced them to keep moving.

It was dusk when she finally arrived. She sank to the ground when she entered the camp, feeling weak all over.

_Not yet! You need to get a fire going, and you need to get out of those wet clothes and into something dry._

Chloe forced herself back to her feet and staggered forward.

_Go to the car and get the cigarette lighter started. Use that to start a fire._

Chloe weakly nodded. Slowly, she forced her feet to carry her forward to the car. She popped the lighter in, then practically fell out of the vehicle to the makeshift fire pit beside it. A pile of small branches for kindling and a separate pile of firewood was nearby, but she had no tinder to get the fire started.

_The glovebox,_  Blue told her.  _Check the glovebox, or door pockets. Look for an owner's manual or a road map. That should work. Hell, you could probably cut out the seat foam and use that too._

Chloe pulled her self into the car once more. Her cold, numb fingers struggled with the latch of the glove compartment, but she finally managed to pop it open. Just as Blue suggested, there was a folded up road map inside. Chloe grasped it weakly and returned to the fire site. She grasped a few branches from the wood pile and weakly pulled them into the pit. She popped out the cigarette lighter and held it to a corner of the paper. It caught flame within seconds. Chloe quickly brought the burning paper to the branches and nestled it underneath. Very weakly, she blew air, causing the small flame to leap higher. After a few minutes of nursing the flame, the branches began to catch. Chloe retrieved logs from the log pile and carefully stacked those on top.

_Good, now clothes off. Lay them out around the fire so they dry. Do you have any other clothes around? Or a blanket? Anything to wrap yourself in and stay warm._

Chloe remembered her sleeping bag - she had rolled it up and tossed it into the car after she woke, the last morning she was here. She wearily retrieved it. Her strength was waning and her movements becoming increasingly languid. Her fingers fumbled at the buttons of her coat, and she almost feared she wouldn't have the strength to get her clothes off. But she persisted, and one after another, she peeled the wet articles off of her body and lay them by the fire until she was completely naked. She added a few logs onto the fire, and satisfied that it would continue to burn for at least the next several hours, she pulled herself into the sleeping bag and weakly pulled the zipper up until she was completely cocooned within.

_Okay, Che, I need you to try to stay awake, okay? You have to make sure that fire doesn't go out, and to do that you have to stay awake._

_I don't think I can. I'm sorry._

Chloe drifted into darkness.


	24. Chapter 23

_Max watched as Chloe picked up a stone and turned it over in her_ _hands, feeling the smoothness with her fingers. Then, Chloe straightened up and flung the stone at the river._

Click.

_The polaroid ejected from Max's camera, and she took it and shook it out before examining it. Max smiled - she had perfectly captured the moment the stone left Chloe's hand and sent it on it's way across the river._

_"Please tell me you got that, Caulfield, that was a beautiful throw! Did you see it?"_

_Max handed the polaroid to Chloe as she approached. Chloe grinned down at it._

_"Damn, Max, this is a hella great shot!" Chloe raised her hand for a high five, and Max obliged._

_"Dinner's just about ready," Max told her._

_Chloe nodded. Together they sat by the campfire. "I hope that fish turned out alright," Chloe said. "What did you make with it?"_

_"Just a stew, with the rest of the veggies we brought. Well, not quite all of them, there's enough left for breakfast."_

_"Awesome. I'm sure it will be better than the mess of a meal I made last night. Sorry about that again..."_

_Max laughed. "It's not a big deal, Chloe, you can stop apologizing. You can redeem yourself in the morning. You make a mean breakfast!"_

_Max dished out the stew, and together they ate in comfortable silence. When they finished, they washed their dishes with soap and water from the river, then returned to snuggle together by the campfire._

_Max noticed Chloe's sketchbook sitting on the ground beside her. The sun was setting, so if she wanted to see Chloe's sketches from that morning, she should do it soon while she still had some light beyond that of the fire._

_"May I?" Max asked. Chloe nodded her assent._

_Max picked up the sketchbook and flipped to the newest entry, passing both goofy doodles and beautiful scenes and landscapes. Chloe's latest sketch was of Max cooking from that morning. Max smiled at the representation of herself - she appeared so happy and carefree. And truthfully, Max did feel that way, on this trip. The appointments with the therapist were good, but this little outing with Chloe was something else._

_Max shut the sketchbook and set it back down it its original resting spot. "It's wonderful, Chloe," Max said. She snuggled closer to Chloe,. who then wrapped her arm around Max's shoulders to pull her closer._

_Max loved it when Chloe did that. In Chloe's arms, she always felt so safe, and so loved. Carefully, Max raised a hand to caress the blonde's cheek. Chloe had dyed a strand of her hair blue just before the trip, and it wonderfully complemented the blue eyes Max gazed into. In that moment, Max knew that as long as they were together, everything would turn out fine - whatever the quandary may be._

_Max shuffled so that she could reach those lips for a kiss._

* * *

**Thursday, October 25th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe woke shivering. That was a good sign, she knew - from one of David's survival manuals, she remembered reading that if you were hypothermic, your body may cease shivering as it shuts down. Shivering meant her body was  _not_ shutting down.

Weakly, she sat up and coughed.

_You're awake! Oh thank God, we've been worried sick. I tried to sleep to see if I could find you in a dream again, but I couldn't. You've been out for hours._

Chloe simply nodded to herself. The morning sun was just beginning to rise, transitioning the world around her from blackness to grey. She realized she felt quite hungry. She glanced at her fire. It had gone out, and only a few glowing embers remained interspersed with the ash and charred remains of wood.

_I can work with the embers,_ Chloe thought. She unzipped herself from the sleeping bag and wrapped it around her bare shoulders as she returned to the car. Fumbling around the glove compartment, she located the owner's manual, despite her cold, numb fingers. She ripped out a page as she returned to the nearly-dead fire and carefully set it amongst the embers. With a gentle blow, flames erupted from the paper. She took some time to start rebuilding the fire before walking to the trailer where her food was stored. She pulled herself up the steps and entered.

The shelves were nearly empty.

She wanted to collapse there and simply cry, but forced herself to go to the few remaining objects. A few canned items and a few fillets of smoked fish were all that remained. Enough for a few days. A week if she rationed carefully. She wasn't sure she could afford to ration very much.

Chloe took a filet and bit a piece off, chewing with difficulty - she still felt weak all over. She scooped up a pot from the floor. At least, she could melt as much snow as she needed to for water. She stuck the fillet in her mouth to hold while she carried the pot in one hand and used the other to keep the sleeping bag snugly around her shoulders.

The fire was burning nicely when she returned. She set the pot down on a rock that was almost right in the flames, then with her bare hand, shoveled some snow from the ground nearby into it. As it melted, she checked her clothes. They were now dry, so she pulled them on languorously. She sat quietly by the fire, eating her fish and adding more snow to the pot.

_It must have been Maxine. She must have come by and taken your food. Either before she got you, or maybe yesterday while you were on the long path home._

Chloe finished off the smoked fillet, and seeing that there was a decent amount of snow melted into water, she picked the pot up and drank from it. The water was warm, but not hot. She should have allowed it to boil first, to ensure it was safe and free of any bacteria or other potentially harmful things, but she was too thirsty to care. She finished off the water quickly and added more snow to the pot for melting.

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. She tried to ignore the wave of nausea she felt as Blue responded.

_We've got that code from Professor Smith. We're going to start the calculations shortly. In four days we will have pinned down a location for you to go to, and we will make sure we are ready to get you. You just have to hang in there a little longer._

Chloe nodded to herself, but as she did so, the nausea increased and she knew she was going to be sick. She pushed herself away from the fire and stumbled to the back of the car where she immediately vomited out the fish she just ate. She collapsed as she pulled herself away from the spot and sat with her back against the car's rear tire.

_Che,_  Blue's thoughts came in. Chloe could feel her concern rapidly growing.  _I need you to take a deep breathe and breathe out slowly, okay?_

Chloe obeyed. She breathed in, but found she had difficulty filling her lungs. She exhaled. Her breath sounded wheezy, and she could feel a rattle in her chest.

_Oh, no... that's not good,_ Blue thought. Chloe felt another wave of nausea, and again she was forced to empty her stomach behind the car.

She laid down beside the fire and pulled the sleeping bag tighter around her. As she exhaled again, she erupted into a coughing fit. It was difficult to get it under control.

Chloe nudged closer to the fire. She felt like she was freezing...yet she was sweating profusely.

_What's wrong with me?_  She wondered. Theses were not typical signs of hypothermia, from what she had read.

_I don't know. I'll talk to Mad Max - maybe she would know? Or one of the Kates. They've been in med school, maybe this is something they would know about._

Chloe weakly nodded her response. Drowsiness began to overtake her again.

_Che, please try to stay awake for now, okay?_ Blue asked.

_I don't know if I can..._

_Then at least add some more logs to the fire, so that it doesn't go out on you. I don't want you to freeze to death in your sleep._

Chloe sat up and complied, weakly pulling more logs onto the flames. She collapsed down again, fighting the encroaching exhaustion as it tried to pull her into unconsciousness once more.

_Tell me a story,_  Chloe asked.

_...What kind of a story?_

_A happy one. From you and Max. Tell me about a warm place._

There was a pause before Blue began.

_Well...we went on a canoe trip, a few years back. It was late summer..._

Chloe smiled. Bits and pieces of Blue's memories leaked over as she told the story.

_We set out on a four day trip. We packed food, clothes, camping equipment, and of course, Max's camera and my sketchbook. Kate dropped us off in my truck, then drove it back to her place, which was close to where she lived. Not the place by the river she lives in now - this was before she moved there._

The image of a blue canoe, loaded with assorted bags, filled Chloe's mind. The sky was clear and blue, and the sun warm on her skin. Max wore shorts and a t-shirt, her brunette hair tucked under a baseball cap.

_We were a little unprepared for that first day,_ Blue continued with a chuckle.  _By the end of the day, our arms were killing us. Moving them just to pitch the tent and cook dinner was excruciating. We fell asleep pretty quickly that night. But the next day was better. We figured out that we were doing it wrong - we were using too much of our arms while paddling, when we should have been using our hips more._

_Hips?_

_By twisting them,_ Blue explained.  _Rather than stick the paddle in and pull it back with your arms, you stick it in the water, then rotate your waist. You get more power doing that and don't kill your arms. We stopped at a few places along the way - one stop was at an ice cream shop, along the river and beside a bridge. Max waited with the canoe while I brought the ice cream back. A hella deserved snack, if you ask me. We continued along, stopped at a few places for pictures. We were exhausted again by the end of the day, and still a little sore, but not nearly as bad as the previous day. It poured rain that night. Thundered a little, too. Thankfully our campsite was well sheltered._

Chloe remembered huddling beside Max in the tent, which Blue had situated under a small outcropping of rock. She felt Blue's guilt for not checking the weather reports more carefully, mostly because of Max's reaction. Max had become somewhat afraid of lightning after the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay. It was only recently that Blue understood that Max's fear was of the memories associated with the loud sounds, rather than fear of the weather itself.

Whatever the case, Blue had held Max tightly that night.

Chloe coughed again, but was able to control it and not get caught in another fit.

_The third day was uneventful, for the most part. Absolutely beautiful, though. Max definitely got her share of photos. I think she actually ran out of storage space on her one SD card. She had thought to pack another, thankfully, so she could keep taking pictures. But that night...that night was definitely NOT uneventful. We stopped earlier than planned - we found a campsite by the river that was just too inviting to resist. Max was all over that - there were some great views for her to shoot. I sketched in my notebook and spent a little time skipping stones. I even taught Max how to skip a few. And then..._

_You had hot, wild sex?_

Blue laughed.  _No. Not hot, wild sex. This sounds corny as hell, but...we made love. This was an important night for me. It wasn't our first time - we'd had sex, and even 'made love' quite a number of times. But, I think this night was the first time I truly understood just how much Max meant to me...and I to her. I always knew I loved her, and she loved me, I guess...I just didn't realize exactly how much until then. There were times when that voice in the back of my head kept telling me she didn't feel the same way, but after that, I always knew in my heart that she did. God...sorry, this is all sounding so mushy and shit._

Chloe smiled.  _That's okay. I like it. What happened after? On the last day?_

_Eh, not too much. We got to our end point a little earlier than expected. Kate came back with my truck. We loaded it up and headed back for home. On that drive back...I knew something had changed between Max and I. In a good way. Even now, I can't really put it into words._

Chloe coughed, this time into a fit that left her wheezing and breathless.  _You and Max have such an incredible bond. I...I hope I get that chance with my Max._

_You will, Che. I promise._

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max,** _ **Noir and Blue Shift**

"Her breathing is wheezy, like her lungs have mucus in them. She ate but threw that up shortly after. She had just drank water too, but threw that up as well. She's melting more snow now," Chloe explained. Worry was written all over her face. "Most of the food is gone, too."

_My fault,_ Maxine gleefully admitted.  _Needed a little snack. Shared some of it with my dear friend Kate, as well. She has children to feed, after all._

Max felt a throbbing in her cheek, and tried her best to ignore it - and the source of it, Maxine.

"Sounds like the flu, or possibly pneumonia," Kate-in-the-red-jacket said, glancing at Max.

_Let's just call her Red Kate for now. Easier to keep them straight that way,_ Noir suggested. Noir seemed to still be unaffected by Maxine's intrusions, thankfully.

Max nodded her agreement to both Red Kate's and Noir's statement. "Pneumonia can be caused by hypothermia. After her fall into the river yesterday, pneumonia would make sense. Is she having chest pain when she coughs? Or even just when taking a deep breathe?"

Chloe glanced down and closed her eyes to focus. She opened them after a moment and looked back up. "Yes."

"Sounds like pneumonia," Kate affirmed.

Max sat in the chair. "Shit," she cursed. "Without proper treatment...this is serious. If she can't eat, she can't get the calories she needs to fight this thing off. And she has no reserves on her body. I could tell that much when I saw her in the bunker. We need to get her out as soon as possible."

Chloe nodded. "I told Warren to go ahead and get those calculations running. Four days..fuck."

Max squeezed her eyes shut. "Chloe...please tell her to hang on, okay? Tell her she just needs to hang on until then"

_Uh oh, somebody in trouble? Tell me where she is, maybe I can help her. Or just put her out of her misery._

_FUCK. OFF._

"Is it her again?" Chloe asked.

Max nodded. "Bitch wouldn't let me sleep last night. She keeps...she keeps creeping in, no matter how hard I try to push her out.

"Max - er, Noir had difficulty sleeping too. I guess she could sense your distress."

Max kneaded the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard to stop this from spilling over to her, too."

"I know," Chloe said sadly. "You just have to try really hard to - "

"I KNOW!" Max growled. She immediately regretted her tone. "I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to snap. I'm ... exhausted, and frustrated."

_Someone getting on your nerves? I have an idea of how you can deal with that._ Max had to shake away the vision of Chloe lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

She ignored the exchanged glances between Chloe and Kate.

"Well, when you can, try to get some sleep, okay? I mean, even Maxine will need to rest at some point. You should use that time to do the same."

_I am a little tired, now that she mentions it,_ Maxine thought sourly to her.  _Tell you what. Let's both of us get some rest, hmm? I promise not to sneak off to find Chloe - or Che as you call her - and murder her while you're asleep._

"In the meantime," Chloe continued, "we're going to get to work on our plan for rescuing Che. We'll fill you in on the important details - whatever will not be useful to Maxine."

Max nodded and stood. Maxine urged her to step forward and attack the two girls before her, but Max shook the thought away yet again and left. She proceeded back to her dorm. Strength slowly was returning to her since her poisoning, but she was still very much weak and walked languidly.

She arrived to see Chloe bound to a chair, thin and frail, struggling to get away from her.

Max shut her eyes.  _Not real,_  she reminded herself. When she opened her eyes again, the hallucination was gone.

_I thought you had agreed that we would rest._

_I never agreed to not bother you. But tell you what, I'm just making up my nice, warm bed right now. Very soon, I will crawl in it and fall asleep. I can't bother you while I'm sleeping. And I suppose I don't have to worry about you cheating and having your 'Che' come murder me while I sleep. It's too bad she's not here._   _We could be warm and cozy together._

Max pulled back the blanket of her own bed and crawled in.  _Thank God she's not anywhere near you._

_This fucking cut on my face is killing me,_ Maxine told her.  _I will make you regret that._

_You should be thankful for it. You should still be stuck in a chair in that bunker, motherfucker._

_Fuck you. Kate was pretty pissed when she saw it. She wanted to send her hounds out, but I had to tell her not to. Can't have them ruining my fun._

_You're going to lose, Maxine._

_We'll see about that. Let's sleep for now, shall we?_

Before long, Max fell into a deep sleep unhindered by the horrifying images that haunted her mind.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max, Noir and** _**Blue Shift** _

"The code is running," Warren said. "So we will have something….Monday. Assuming there's no snags."

_God, please don't let there be any snags,_ Chloe thought.  _Just hang in there Che, alright?_

_I'll try._

"Well, I guess we can talk about how we're getting in," Andrews started. "We'll fly in on the helicopter as soon as we have the coordinates. Hopefully we can land somewhere close by."

"We'll need a medical team there," Chloe spoke up. "Che is really sick."

Andrews paused to think. "We won't have enough space in the helicopter for us and a medical team. Okay. We need to be in and out of there as quickly as possible…"

"I can stay here," Warren offered. "You guys go ahead, and I can contact you with the coordinates when they're ready."

"Not a bad idea, Warren. Okay. We'll go down early, maybe the day before. Will you know when your code is within a few hours of completion?"

"I think so, yeah," Warren said.

"Then when it's a short time out, let us know and we'll have the helicopter en route to meet us. Then we'll go in, too."

"How will we get into the town limits? It's pretty much closed off," Chloe asked.

"Well, we  _are_ the FBI. Getting into Prescott Manor will be impossible, but into the town itself shouldn't be as difficult. That being said, the sooner we're out of there, the better. Being in there too long will have the wrong people asking us tough questions."

"Who all will need to go?" Brooke asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Both Maxes, for sure," Chloe answered. "They'll need to open the bridge. I'll need to be there to operate the quantum device."

"I will be there to...oversee everything, I guess. And get us in," Andrews stated. "I'll bring a few of my most trusted agents too, just in case things start to get hairy in there. I wish I didn't have to kill Berry. He had a lot of contacts. Maybe he could have helped us."

"You...you didn't kill him. That was the other timeline," Chloe reminded her.

Andrews blinked. "Right...sorry. Still can't trust him though."

"I should go too," Both Kates cut in simultaneously. They glanced at each other, and the Kate with the crucifix continued. "I'm an EMT and a med student. I will be able to help Che as soon as she makes it through."

"And I have the same EMT knowledge, and am also a med student. Two will be better than one," said the other Kate.

The agent hesitated. "It could be dangerous," Andrews warned.

"I know. It's worth the risk," Red Kate - as the Maxes were now calling her- answered.

Andrews nodded her acceptance. "Alright then. I don't like it, but there's too few people I can trust as it is. There will be a little room left on the helicopter when Chloe - er, Che is loaded on with the med team. Who should fly back?"

"Mad Max," Chloe answered easily. "She's an EMT too, so she can be helpful. She'll want to be with her."

"Is that safe? With Maxine…?" Andrews asked.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know."

She wondered how Mad was now. It had been a few hours since she had gone to her room to sleep.

"That's the next thing we're going to need to figure out," Chloe continued," How to separate their minds. If we can figure that out, then maybe we can for us, too. I'm sure we don't all want to stay linked for the rest of our lives, right?"

The Kates shook their heads.

"What if," Brooke began, and paused for a brief moment. "...What if we lured Maxine there and...killed her? When we open the bridge?"

Chloe was silent for a moment. "That...could work," she replied. It was a dark thought, but it might be the best thing to do - the only sure way to eradicate Maxine's power over Mad's mind.

Everyone was silent for a time, until Andrews spoke up. "There will be more details to work out as it gets closer. Let's get some rest until then."


	25. Chapter 24

_Max sat at her desk, with one hand in her head and the other resting on the open page of her textbook. She should have been studying for her test, but she hadn't been able to focus much the last few days._

" _Max, did you hear me?"_

_Max turned. "No, sorry Kate. What were you saying?"_

_Kate frowned. "It's not important. Are you okay Max?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _Are you sure? I think you should really consider talking to - "_

" _No," Max answered tersely._

" _Max, please, you -"_

" _I SAID NO, KATE!" Max shouted._

_Kate stepped back with eyes widened at the outburst. "Max - "_

" _NO!" Max shouted again. "I'm NOT interested. Stop pushing it!"_

" _I'm sorry, Max," Kate answered sheepishly, "I just want to help."_

" _Well, don't," Max snapped. "I don't want your help."_

_Kate looked hurt. Max mentally cursed herself. She knew she was being unreasonable, but right now she was blinded by a fury of emotions - fear, anger, sadness - and lashing out was the only way she could cope._

_Poor Kate shouldn't have been the victim of her rage._

_Kate spun and left Max's bedroom._

" _Kate - " Max called out, beginning to feel remorse washing over her. But she heard the apartment door close._

" _Fuck," she muttered. She slammed her fist on her desk. "FUCK!" She roared._

_Her rage took over. She swept all of the items off her desk, and they crashed onto the floor. She picked up her chair and threw it across the room. She shoved her shelf - full of books and dvd's and the odd assortment of items - and knocked it over. She flipped her mattress, and then the bed frame. She picked up the box that was under her bed intending to hurl it across the room, but froze when she saw what was inside - Chloe's old phone, the one they decorated together years ago. She set the box down and picked the phone up with trembling hands._

" _Chloe…"_

_She crumpled to the floor and sobbed as she clutched the phone tightly to her chest._

* * *

**Friday, October 26th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max,** _**Noir** _ **and Blue Shift**

"Do you think you'll be up for that?" Chloe asked.

Max nodded. "I will be. I'm already starting to get around more on my feet. Short walks. I'm not about to run any marathons, though. With Mad's help, I think we should be able to get that bridge open." With a grunt, Max pushed herself up in her bed. "Actually, I'd like to go for a walk right now. Join me?"

"Of course," Chloe answered. She stood from her chair. FBI-branded sweatpants and a hoodie sat in a neatly folded stack on the empty bed across from Max's. Chloe picked up the stack and handed them to Max, then drew the curtain across for privacy. With a grunt, Max stood, wincing in pain from the movement. Chloe helped pull the hospital gown off and away from her body. Max felt Chloe's eyes on her back, as the blonde folded the gown and dropped it on the bed. She turned to face Chloe, standing before her, completely bare. Chloe's eyes wandered to the small, circular scar on Max's abdomen from where the bullet exited, and the long, stitched scar beside it - that was where the doctors had opened her up to probe and repair any internal damage.

"Do I look okay?" Max asked, when she noticed Chloe's gaze had settled on the scars. What if her partner found them...unattractive? She knew that was ridiculous, but that didn't stop a small part of her mind from worrying.

Chloe grinned. She stepped forward to place a hand on Max's bare hip, while the other cupped the side of Max's face. Chloe planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "More than okay. You look like a sexy, badass chick. I'm hella turned on right now!"

Max giggled, feeling relieved. She unfolded the clothes Chloe handed her, and gingerly pulled them over her naked skin. Chloe gently held her for support, ensuring that Max didn't topple when she pulled one, then two legs into the pants.

"Don't get too excited, now," Max chuckled. "I can't get involved in any... _strenuous_  activities. Doctor's orders. Let's walk, shall we?"

"I'll bring the wheelchair, just in case you get tired mid-marathon," Chloe told her with that signature impish grin. That grin always made Max's heart melt.

Chloe offered her arm, and Max gladly accepted it. Together they left the medical center. Max clung to Chloe's right arm, while the blonde pushed the wheelchair with her left.

They took the elevator down to ground level and walked outside. There was a pleasant little garden area between buildings, with a little pond, a wooden gazebo, flowers and bushes. They slowly walked to one of the benches under the gazebo and sat looking at the pond. Brightly colored leaves - in various shades of red, orange and yellow - formed circles under the trees from which they had fallen. The autumn colors presented a beautiful display before them. Max always did love October.

Max nestled her head onto Chloe's shoulder, and sighed when she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Chloe, I need to ask you something. Something serious."

Chloe glanced down at her, somewhat surprised and nervous. "What is it?"

"What are we going to do if we can't get Che out of there alive? I hate to even think it, but it's something we need to consider."

Chloe was silent for a minute. "I don't know, Max. I don't want to think about it either, but I know it's a possibility. Especially in Che's current condition."

"How is she?"

"She's gotten worse."

Max exhaled. "If we can't save her, then Max - Mad Max - won't...I don't think …"

"I know."

Max closed her eyes.

"We could switch places."

Chloe looked at her and frowned. "What?"

"I could go back to her timeline, and she could stay here with you."

Chloe pulled her arm away from Max, and brought her elbows to her knees. She leaned forward to think.

"It could work," Max continued.

Chloe shook her head. "You'd probably never see me again. And I'd never see you again, either."

"I could live happily knowing that she is happy and that you're alive. In this timeline. And you would be seeing me. Just another version of me."

Chloe sat up. "It wouldn't be the same. I love  _you_ , Max. I love her, too, but not in the same way. I haven't spent the past five years with her. The happiest years of my life."

Max sighed. "I know."

"Max...I really don't want to say this - think this even...but if Che doesn't survive...I don't think she will, either. No matter what we do to help her."

Max closed her eyes. "I'm scared you might be right."

"Then there's only one thing we can do," Chloe said. "Make sure Che survives. I...I can't believe...I can't believe that Mad tried to..."

Max nodded somberly. She remembered the moment, as well as the conversation that Mad and Chloe had. Those memories, even if they weren't her own, were seared into her mind.

"Max...when Berry and Andrews first got us...you said something. I didn't think much of it at the time, but after Mad told me about...about her suicide attempt...you said you hated yourself. Is that true?"

Max remained silent for a moment. "I...I did. I still do, sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me? We agreed to be open with each other for these things, right? You were always open about everything else. You told me you always felt guilty...but you never told me that you  _hated_ yourself for it."

Max sighed. "I...I guess I didn't want to add to your problems, Chloe. You always insisted that I shouldn't feel guilty - "

"And you always insisted that I shouldn't either," Chloe interjected with a heartless chuckle.

Max smiled sadly. "I did. It wasn't your fault, Chloe."

"It wasn't yours, either. Neither of us were at fault."

"You're right," Max admitted. She sat up. "You're right."

As she repeated the words, she felt a burden lift from her shoulders. It  _wasn't_ her fault. It wasn't Chloe's fault. This wasn't something that either was at fault for - they were victims, too. Victims of the Prescotts' greed, as were the countless others who's lives were destroyed by the storm.

After five years of despair, rage, and self-hatred, Max accepted this realization. For the first time in a very long time, she knew peace in her soul.

"Just...tell me one thing Max. Have you...have you ever considered...ending it all?"

"It had crossed my mind a few times. But I always knew I couldn't. I couldn't do that to you, Chloe. You needed me. Just as I needed you."

Chloe put her arm around Max's shoulder, pulling her in tightly once more. "Promise me...promise me that you'll let me know if you ever feel that way, again. And I promise that whatever you have to face, you won't have to face it alone. I promise that for now on, I'm going to pay more attention to what you're feeling."

Max nodded. "I promise, Chloe. But please...please don't feel guilty that I hid my feelings from you. That's my fault, not yours. I may have hated myself...but you kept me looking forward. You were my strength."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe had attempted to eat, but was met with the same reaction - she vomited it up. Her breaths came in wheezes, and she hardly had the energy to hold her head up. She felt as though she were freezing, but she could feel heat radiating off of her body at the same time, and was drenched in sweat.

She pulled the edge of her sleeping bag a little higher.

_Blue?_

_I'm here._

_I don't think I'm going to make it to Monday._

_Yes you will. You have to._

_I can't eat. I have little enough food as it is. And I don't have any energy left._

_Just keep up with the water,_ Blue instructed.  _That will hold you 'til we can get you on Monday. You're so close, Che. You've been holding out for five years. You can make it the next few days. Then you will be going home with Max._

_Max...I'm so glad I got to see her again. Even if she was in Maxine's body._

_Next time you see her, she'll be in her own body._

Chloe sighed. With great effort, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Seeing that that fire was getting down, she turned to get a log from the log pile and put it on the fire. She had moved herself between the fire pit and the log pile earlier, to minimize the effort she would need to add fuel to the flames.

_So, when are you going to ask her to marry you?_

Chloe could feel Blue's surprise.  _Shit...I don't know. With all of this going on, it's not really been at the front of my mind, you know? I guess once this is all settled down._

_Do it soon._

_I will._

_Do me a favor?_ Chloe requested.

_Sure._

_Tell Max I love her. And if I don't make it...tell her that the week we had, five years ago, was the happiest of my life. And that the few minutes I had with her in the bunker was amazing._

_I'll tell her. But I'm going to make sure you get to tell her yourself, alright?_

Chloe could only hope.  _Okay,_  she replied to Blue.

Chloe silently stared into the rising flames. Exhaustion threatened to pull her back into darkness.

_I'm scared, Blue._

She could feel Blue's sympathy reaching out to her.  _I know._

_I don't want to die like this._

_I know. You won't._

Chloe pulled the blanket a little tighter around herself. Her eyes began to burn with tears.

_Please don't cry,_ Blue asked softly.  _We're going to get you out. This isn't how it ends, alright? You're going to see Max again. Positive mental attitude, okay?_

_You sound like David,_ Chloe replied. She couldn't help but giggle weakly.

_Heh, I guess I do. But hey, step-douche wasn't totally wrong about everything. Only most things._

Chloe smiled weakly.  _When I get out, do you think I could get into college? Study engineering?_

_Hella yeah! I might even be able to help you with exams and stuff. Wait, would that be considered cheating?_

_Maybe. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I guess,_  Chloe responded.  _Do you think I could learn to build robots and stuff?_

_Pffft, I did. That was my first internship. No reason you couldn't, too. They have a great engineering program at Max's school - our school._

_But she'll be done when I'm halfway through my degree. What if she gets a job far away?_

_She might get one close,_ Blue reasoned.  _Like you said, you can cross that bridge when you get to it. And you will get to it._

Chloe believed her.  _Yeah, I think I will._

_I wish there was a doctor or something to treat you. We can give you advice, but that can only go so far._

Chloe frowned.  _What if I went to the hospital? There won't be any doctors there, but maybe I can find some supplies - medicine even - that could help me._

_I don't know...you're in really tough shape right now. I don't think you have the energy to make it that far._

_I have more energy now than I will in a day or so. What if this is my best shot?_

She felt Blue's hesitation.  _I don't like it...but maybe you're right._

_The hospital is far, and with me feeling this sick, I probably won't reach it until late night._

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_

_No. But I can die on the way or die here. I'd rather die trying to do something than just letting it happen._

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

Max shut the door behind her as she entered the conference room. She glanced around - Andrews, Chloe, other Max, and the two Kates were gathered there. They looked concerned. Max didn't like it.

_If you don't like it, why not smear those looks off their faces? Or cut them off. Got a knife?_

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, ignoring Maxine's sick thought.

"It's Che. She's taken a turn for the worse," Chloe answered. Max slightly shook her head to make the blood that was smeared across the blonde's face vanish.

"Shit," Max muttered. She wasn't sure if she was responding to the hallucination or Chloe's words.

"We have an idea," Red Kate said.

"But you won't like it," her own Kate chimed in.

Max pulled a chair away from the conference table and sat in it.

_Ooooh, this will be interesting,_  Maxine thought.

"Tell me."

Everyone exchanged glances. "We thought…" Noir started.

Kate with the crucifix continued the sentence. "We thought that maybe you could have Maxine bring her to the hospital..." She began to fiddle with her necklace as she spoke. Max's thoughts briefly went to the necklace she wore herself, still concealed under her shirt. She resisted the urge to reach for it.

"Then you could jump in," Chloe finished, "and give her treatment. With whatever is still left there to help her. If anything."

"I can tell you what things will help her," Red Kate said. "What medicines and such will help."

_Well, I'm assuming you're not going to let me have any fun with her. Not that you could stop me. But what's in it for me if I do it?_

"What's in it for you..." Max started in a low growl. She didn't even realize she spoke aloud. "...is that I don't have Chloe draw a picture, jump over, and slice my own fucking throat. Are we clear?"

She glanced up and noted the mixed levels of horror on everyone's face. She said nothing.

_Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not close. It will take me some time._ Even Maxine seemed taken aback by the threat.  _Maybe I can get something for this face of mine. I don't like the color that this cut has turned._

_Tell you what,_  Max began,  _when I jump over to help Che, I'll find something to help with that. Sounds like you have infection building up. I can find some antibiotics or something. But, you have to promise me something - you WON'T harm Che in any way._

Maxine was momentarily silent.

_Done,_ she finally agreed.

_And you have to stop with the hallucinations._

She felt Maxine's ire rise.

_Or you could do nothing and wait for the infection to set in, eat away at your face, and spread through your body until it kills you._

_Fine,_ Maxine conceded.  _But how do I know that once you've done what you need for Che, that you just won't kill me then?_

_What if that kills me too? I'll do whatever it takes to protect Chloe, but that doesn't mean I want to die. But don't misunderstand, I WILL go that far to protect her, if necessary._

_Fine. I'll do it. I'm with Kate right now; it will take me some time to get there. I'll make some sort of a sled to pull her with._

Max sighed in relief. "She'll do it, but she's not close"

Chloe nodded. "Che is on the road heading toward the hospital. That should close the distance some. She's not moving very fast, though."

Max frowned. "Do you think that's a good idea? She should probably wait by the fire and save her energy."

Chloe sighed. "I told her that. She said if she's going to die, she doesn't want to die laying down and doing nothing."

Max said nothing and instead thought to Maxine.

_I swear, if you hurt her in any way, I will make you miserable, do you hear? And if you don't get her to the hospital in time, I will jump over there and kill you._

_Deal._


	26. Chapter 25

" _Please, there must be something you can do!" Chloe begged._

" _I'm sorry, Chloe," the doctor said. "We've done all we can, but there's nothing more we can do. If everything were normal, and we could talk to the outside world, then we could get her in a long-term care facility, and maybe, MAYBE, she would wake up one day. But right now, there are other people who need these resources - people who have a much better chance. I won't force you to choose this, Chloe. The choice is yours. But there are people - children - who are dying that we can give better attention to."_

_Chloe fought the tears threatening to stream down her face. She glanced down at her mother - she was unrecognizable from the burns. She hadn't spoken a word since she woke up weeks before and said Chloe's name. Chloe couldn't stand the thought of losing her - not after all of this. But she knew the doctor was right - other people needed the time and resources her comatose mother was consuming._

" _Okay...Okay. Do it," Chloe ceded._

" _I can give you a minute…"_

_Chloe nodded her acceptance. The doctor stepped out of the room. Chloe looked down at her mother's burned face. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to Chloe._

" _I'm sorry mom," Chloe sobbed. "I wish...I wish there was something more I could do. You deserved better than this. I should have been a better daughter. My own...stupidity...selfishness put you here. I guess...I guess it's selfish for me to let you keep suffering, though. I'm sorry, mom. I love you. Say hi to dad for me, okay?"_

_Chloe wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks, and leaned forward to place a kiss on her mother's bandaged forehead. The doctor came into the room and gravely nodded to her. He held a syringe in his hand - he stuck it into the IV and injected it. Chloe grit her teeth as she clasped her mother's hand - even then, she was mindful not to grip too tightly._

_Joyce's shallow breathing stopped within a few minutes. The doctor gently held her burned wrist as he looked at his watch._

" _Time of death: seven fifty-six P.M.," he said. Chloe hadn't even noticed the nurse taking notes behind him until now._

_Chloe stood and took a few deep breaths to calm herself._

" _We'll send her to the mortuary," the doctor said. "How, um…"_

" _She should be buried with dad," Chloe said with a sniffle, as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She frowned and wondered if that's what her mother would want. Perhaps she would be happier with David? If she knew what had become of David, she would be happy to lay her mother to rest alongside him. But David hadn't been seen by anyone since the storm._

" _Come back tomorrow," the doctor said. "I'll make sure all the necessary arrangements are made."_

_Chloe stuck her hands in her pockets and left the room, mutely walking through the halls of the hospital. She passed a room on her left - that's where Warren died a few weeks earlier. The door on her right was where Kate went after her suicide attempt. The next room was where Rachel laid when she was stabbed in the arm._

_So much pain and suffering happened in this place. Chloe felt numb as she exited the building._

* * *

**Saturday, October 27th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe dragged her feet slowly through the snow. Wind and large snowflakes beat against her. Her coat wasn't very waterproof, and was now very wet. She was freezing.

_This was stupid,_ she thought.  _It's dark and now there's a blizzard. I should have stayed at camp._

"Maxine is on her way, sweetheart. She'll bring you to the hospital. You've shortened the distance some, so you'll get there sooner."

Chloe glanced over at her father. He walked alongside her, casting a worried gaze at her.

"Hey dad," she said.

"Hey, Chloe. You just hang in there, alright?"

Chloe nodded as she forced her foot forward again. "I'm trying, dad."

Her mother came up to her other side. "Tell me, hun, what's the first thing you want to eat when you get home?"

"Pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes."

Chloe stumbled and fell to one knee. She took a few deep breaths. The rush of cold air down her throat forced her into a coughing fit. She instinctively covered her mouth with her fist, and when she pulled away, the tangy smell of blood greeted her. She forced herself back up and plodded onward.

"I wish you had a better coat," Rachel remarked sadly as Chloe approached her.

"Me too. This one is warm but it doesn't stay very dry."

"You're going to get hypothermia, Chloe," Rachel lamented.

"I think she already has it. Look, she's stopped shivering."

Chloe turned her head to look at Victoria, then down at herself. She noted that, indeed, she had stopped shivering.

"I'm obviously hallucinating too. I don't think that's a good sign."

"Could be the fever," Rachel told her.

Chloe took another step, but her legs gave out from under her. She collapsed in the snow.

"Come on now, don't give up."

"Don't give up, sweetheart."

"Chloe? Please keep going, I need you," a new voice said. Chloe barely picked her head up to look. It was Max as she had last seen her before she left for Seattle - in the black dress she wore to her father's funeral.

Chloe couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Max," she said. "It's weird seeing you so young again. We sure were trouble makers back then, huh?"

"We sure were."

"I'm sorry, Max. I don't think I can go on."

"You have to, Chloe. For me. Do you remember the letter you wrote to me in the time capsule? Do you remember what you said in it? 'We have battled many foes and never failed to save each other.' I'm going to save you, Chloe. I just need you to hang on a little longer."

"I'm sorry, Max. I don't think you're going to succeed this time."

"Che…"

"Yeah?"

"Che…"

"What?"

_Che!_

_Blue?_

_You have to keep going. Don't give up. Not yet._

_I can't move. I'm sorry._ Chloe sighed.  _I'm starting to feel warm. That's a bad sign, right?_

Warmth had begun to spread all over her body. It was...pleasant. Like being nestled in a thick blanket.

_YES! Now get up and go! Max needs you!_

_Tell her I'm sorry. I tried. I really tried. But she will survive._

_Che, losing you nearly destroyed her. She can't lose you again._

_Tell her everything will be alright. She can get through it._

_Che...she tried to kill herself._

Everything seemed to stop around Chloe. The warmth vanished. The howling wind in her ears ceased to exist. For a moment, those words were the only thing in Chloe's existence.

_...what?_

_Were you able to see how she looked the first time the bridge was formed? She looked so tired. So worn. She's been battling with alcoholism and depression for years. Ever since she lost you. She tried to end it once, a few years ago. She told me. If she loses you a second time, I think she'll try to do it again._

_Max…_

_You need to survive. For her. She needs you._

Chloe took a deep breathe. Her thoughts wandered to the girl she saw in the Dark Room - the girl that suddenly emerged from the cloak of a demon, saving Chloe's life. The girl that left a hole in Chloe's heart when she looked at that photograph five years ago.

_Okay...okay. I'll keep going. For Max._

_For Max. Always._

Chloe pushed herself back up. She felt very weak, but still was able to do it. She got back to her feet and plodded along, forcing the heavy boots on her feet forward.

In another several yards, she went to her knees again.  _Keep going. For Max,_ she said to herself. She started to stand.

"Ah, there you are."

Chloe looked up. Maxine approached her with a lantern. From it's dim light, she could barely make out Maxine's twisted grin.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max,** _ **Noir and Blue Shift**

Max sat back in her chair and groaned. "She's taken Che to some small shed. They're going to wait out the storm in there."

Noir sat in her wheelchair across the table from her, Blue at her side. "And she'll keep her safe?" Noir asked.

"I've threatened to jump over and do terrible things to her if she doesn't."

_How would you do that, hmm? You don't have a photograph._

_Shut it. I will describe in very fine detail down to the scratches on the floor to Chloe, and have her draw a very nice picture so I can come there and bleed you like a pig._

_And what if you die with me?_

_You take away my Chloe, and I've got nothing left to lose._

"But can she look after her?" Blue asked.

_Yeah, what the hell am I supposed to do with this half-frozen bag of bones?_

_Keep her warm. Her body temperature is low, you need to bring it up._

_How?_

_Figure it out. Get her out of her wet clothes. Use your body heat to help her. Skin to skin contact if you have to. You even think of touching her the wrong way, though, and I want you to think instead of how it will feel to walk around without fingers._

The thought of Maxine being so close to Che made Max sick to her stomach. That was Che's best chance for survival, however. Max knew she would make damn good on her threats if it came down to it. Maxine must have sensed it too, for she complied exactly as she was told.

Both Kates entered the conference room. "Okay, after talking to some of the doctors around here, we've determined what you will need to do to help Che," Red Kate said.

"Obviously she'll need an IV. You know how to do that," Crucifix-Kate continued. "Any IV bags you find will likely be past their expiration date. They may not necessarily be bad...but they aren't guaranteed to be safe, either."

Max sighed. "I don't think it will matter much at this point, if it's not. We're better off taking the risk."

The Kates nodded. "The doctors have cautioned against any antibiotics. Assuming this is a bacteria-caused pneumonia- and we don't know that if it is for sure - an antibiotic may do more harm than good, if it's expired. And since it's been five years since they've been able to get any fresh antibiotics...pretty much anything that is still around will be long past it's expiration date. They think we should concentrate on trying to get her energy up so she can hang on until we can evacuate her. They've given us a list of medications you can give her intravenously, and some pills you can give her that she can take after you return here."

Max glanced over the list. It wasn't long - a few things that would work as stimulants, and something that would help settle Che's stomach and keep food down. If there was any food around for her to eat.

"I'll get this committed to memory," Max said.

_She's starting to shiver. What should I do?_

_Whatever you're doing now, keep doing it. It's working. Her body's starting to work properly again._

"Maxine is succeeding in bringing Che's temperature back up," Max informed the others. "Hopefully this storm will clear up soon, so she can get her to the hospital."

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max, Noir and** _**Blue Shift** _

Line after line scrolled upward across the computer screen as it executed the program to determine the so called "access" points where Max could make the bridge.

_I wish I could make this go faster,_  Chloe thought with a sigh. She sat back in her chair and stared at a mark on the ceiling for a moment.

"How exactly does it work?"

Chloe glanced over at Max, who sat in her wheelchair beside her.

Warren spoke first. "Basically, our data set has data collected from two points: the lab at school, and some other point. They were able to get, well, let's call them 'signal' strengths around these two points, and figure out what direction they came from. Almost like if they took a compass that pointed in the direction of the access point. From one place they got an azimuth - a direction - and found another direction at another point."

"Yup," Chloe continued, nodding her head. "From these, we're able to determine where the access points are by finding where these lines intersect. Like, triangulation. Or stellar parallax in astronomy."

"Stellar parallax?" Max asked.

"Its a method used to determine the distance to a star. You can observe a star in the sky and compare it to the positions of nearby stars that you see. If you go back six months later to look at it, its position relative to these stars will have changes slightly, as you are now looking at it from a different angle, since the Earth is at a different point in its orbit around the sun. You can use that to determine the distance to that star. Like how we use the distance between these two quantum devices and the changing signal strength to find the location of these access points."

"Gotcha," Max said. "So the first point is your lab at school. Where was the other point they used to get the data from?"

"I don't know," Chloe admitted.

"I do." Everyone turned to look at Agent Andrews as she entered the room.

"It was where I was exposed and linked, down in New Mexico. How is it going here?"

"Fine," Chloe answered. "I wish I could make this go faster, but I can't. We just have to hope that the storm clears up in the other timeline soon so Maxine can get Che to the hospital."

Andrews nodded her understanding. "Alright. Well, I wanted to let you guys know that Roark has signed testimonials to some of the illegal stuff Prescott has been trying to pull. We may be able to bring them down, once and for all. In this timeline, anyway. But, a signed confession is a signed confession, right? No reason we can't send a copy over to the other timeline."

"Is that legal?" Warren asked with a frown.

"Well, there's no law stating that signed witness testimonies must come from the same reality, now is there?" Andrews said with a grin.

For a moment, Chloe wondered about the ethics of such a situation, but decided that she didn't care if it meant the Prescotts were put in their place. She stood from her chair.

"I'm going to go check in with Mad and see how she's doing," she announced. She left the room, pausing by Max in her wheelchair to lightly squeeze her hand and smile down at her. Max smiled and squeezed back.

Chloe found the other Max in her dorm, reading over the list of medicines Kate had obtained.

"Am I interrupting?" Chloe asked.

Mad shook her head. "I'm just memorizing this. I already have it memorized, but I need to make sure I know it. Oh, fuck off," she added the last bit under her breathe. Chloe knew the words were meant for Maxine, not her.

"How is it going over there?" Chloe inquired as she sat in the bed opposite of Max.

"Storm isn't as bad, but enough to keep them in the shed for now. Che's condition seems to have improved. Well, at least she's not in imminent danger of freezing to death right now."

"That's good," Chloe said with a slight nod.

Mad sighed. "I know what you're thinking."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Uh...yeah?"

"You think...you think that if we don't succeed in rescuing Che, that… that I'm going to hurt myself."

Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "I think it's a possibility. You've tried to do it once. But I know it's not that simple, that if 'x' is true, then 'y' will occur. I battled with depression for years, Max. I still do, though I'm in a much better place. I know depression is not that simple."

Mad nodded. "I don't know what will happen if we don't save her. I do know that when I tried to end it before, I immediately knew it was a mistake, and that I wanted to live." Max exhaled and shut her eyes. "As painful as it was, I wanted to live."

Chloe silently contemplated this. She took a moment to search for the right words. "Just remember, Max... whatever happens, you don't have to face it alone, okay? Kate and Warren and Brooke - they care about you. Enough to all go to the same university as you to make sure you were not alone.  _I_ care about you _._ And I'm sure you're parents care too, right? Don't forget that."

Mad sighed. "I know. Brooke, and Warren and Kate...they've been so good to me. Far more than I deserve. And my parents...I know they care about me. I've been terrible at staying in touch with them."

Chloe frowned sadly at that statement. "You should call them when you get back to the other timeline. Do they know that all of this is happening?"

"I don't know," Mad answered. "I haven't told them myself. Maybe Andrews did, after I came here."

"Just...don't take them for granted. They're wonderful people. And I can tell you firsthand how painful it is when your parents are gone."

Mad turned to settle her gaze on Chloe. She nodded in understanding. "You're right. I...I'll call them when I'm back. And when I come back with Che...well, that will be one heck of a conversation. I shouldn't take them for granted. I made that mistake once already."

She reached inside her shirt and pulled something out. A necklace with three bullets.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You kept that?"

Mad smiled sadly. "Yes. And a few of your other personal things, too - your mom let me have them. I even have your old phone, the one we decorated together. Do you remember it?"

Chloe chuckled. "I sure do. Decorating that together is one of my favorite memories."

"Mine too. I kept your other phone, too. The one you had when…"

_When I died,_  Chloe finished in her head.

"I'm surprised you kept that," Chloe said with a frown.

"I used to call it," Mad said. "I would call it every day. I'd listen to your voice when it went to voicemail and leave you a message, or sometimes I would just hang up to call it again. Until one day...one day I guess your mom changed the phone plan, and the voicemail message was gone. I was a wreck after that."

"That must have been awful," Chloe said. She looped an arm around Mad's shoulder and pulled her close.

"We'll do whatever we can to make sure we get Che back, so you can hear her voice whenever you want. I promise, Max."

"I know you'll try. You'd do anything for me, Chloe. I… I don't deserve you."

"Max, yes you do. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Mad chuckled. "We could argue all night about how undeserving we are, I guess. Let's not."

"Agreed."

Chloe rested her head on top of Mad's. Mad sighed contentedly into her neck.


	27. Chapter 26

_Chloe sighed contentedly into Max's hair. She savored the feeling of the brunette's warm, bare skin pressed against her own. She pulled the sleeping bag a little higher around the two of them, then placed a light kiss onto the girl's head._

" _Mmmhhhmm…" Max purred. "This is nice, Chloe. Being out here, under the stars, by the river, surrounded by trees, the sound of nature all around us…"_

" _You mean the sound of thousands of animals and insects trying desperately to get laid?"_

_Max giggled and jostled her slightly. She then shifted to prop her head up with one hand, while tracing Chloe's cheekbone with the other. Max smiled warmly down at Chloe, and the blonde's heart leapt at the simple expression._

" _Silly things. All they have to do is dye a bit of their hair blue."_

_Chloe chuckled. "So you like the streak, huh?"_

" _Uh huh," Max affirmed. "I like your hair no matter how you have it...but the blue streak strikes a nice balance. Really says that you're bit of a rebel, but no too much of one."_

" _Good citizen in the streets, rebel in the sheets," Chloe replied with a grin._

_Max laughed. "That about sums it up, yes." Max leaned down to press her lips to Chloe's. Chloe grinned into the kiss and pulled Max's hips closer._

" _I'm glad we're together, Max."_

" _Me too. We belong together."_

* * *

**Sunday, October 28, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

"Okay, Maxine has her in one of the beds. She's in...she's in the room Kate was in," Max said. The aching in her cheek from Maxine's wound throbbed incessantly.

Chloe frowned. "Can you describe it for me?"

"I can draw it," Red Kate answered. Everyone in the room - Chloe, Noir, Andrews, Warren, Brooke and crucifix-Kate - turned to look at her. "I remember it  _very_ well. I imagine just some of the chairs are in different places."

"Yeah," Max confirmed. She went on to describe the room to Kate, trying to pull as much detail from Maxine as possible. Kate nodded as she penciled in the fine details. A short time later, she handed the drawing to Max.

"Is this good enough?" Kate asked. Max looked at it and could sense her power awakening.

"Yes," she confirmed. She went over to the empty bed in the medical center and lay in it, clutching the drawing in her hands. "Okay guys, wish me luck." All eyes were on her as she raised the artwork and focused.

Suddenly, she was standing in a hospital room. It worked - Che lay in the bed in front of her.

Max's heart ached when she saw the girl. Even in just the moonlight, Max could tell she looked far worse than she had before - she had lost more weight, likely due to the illness, and had a sickly pallor. If it weren't for the gentle rising and falling of her chest, and the wheeziness of her breathing, Max would have thought she was dead. Max stepped forward and went to her side.

"It's me, Chloe. I'm here. I'm going to help you," she whispered. She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead. It burned with fever.

"Max…" Chloe spoke, barely a whisper. Her eyes fluttered open for just a moment, but closed again.

"I'm going to get some things to help you feel better, okay?" Max whispered as she gently stroked Chloe's thin cheek. "We're going to rescue you as soon as we can, but we need you to hang on and stay strong, okay?"

Chloe made no reply, so Max left to find the hospital's dispensary. Locating it was difficult in the darkness - it was still the early hours of the morning before the sun had risen, and everything was dark. Max patted the left pocket of her coat - something large was inside. Max pulled it out - a flashlight. Max flicked it on and began her search. Once she found the correct room, she rifled through shelves of containers and retrieved the medicines she needed, as prescribed by the Kates. She also located everything she needed to start Chloe on an IV. She wasn't sure about the IV bag, however - it was past its expiration date, and wasn't guaranteed to be sterile anymore.

_Can't be helped,_ Max decided.  _She's in a bad state anyway. The risk is worth the reward._

Max picked up the bag of liquid and a length of IV tubing. The tubing was not in short supply - multiple coils sat unused on the dusty shelves. Looking at it, she had an idea...

Max refocused on her current task, and returned to Chloe's room with all of the items she procured. She rolled up Chloe's coat sleeve, exposing the words scarred into her forearm. The sight of it made Max wince, but she pushed down the memories and continued to work. She swabbed Chloe's arm with an alcohol pad and got to work inserting the IV needle, holding the flashlight between her teeth to point it at the arm. When it was set, she hung the bag from the stand beside the bed, and added a few of the injections to the IV line.

Max stood back for a moment and wrinkled her nose. The mattress Chloe lay on was bare of any sheets, and the mattress itself was dusty and dirty. Max didn't like that - a sterile environment would have been much better, but she supposed this was the best she could do.

An idea occurred to her. With the anti-nausea medicine she had administered, she hoped Chloe would be able to keep food down for a while. Max left the room again in search of the cafeteria. She located it fairly quickly and searched the food stores for anything still edible. It was mostly cleared out, but she was able to locate one can of sliced peaches and several cans of beans. She found a can opener and returned to Chloe's room, where she decided it would be best to leave the cans open for Chloe, as she might not have the strength to open them herself.

Max was satisfied that she had done everything she could. She gave Chloe one more kiss on the forehead. "I don't know how much longer I have. I have to go now. I love you, Chloe. We'll meet again soon, I promise."

Max left the room. Maxine could not be allowed hurt Chloe again. Max didn't trust her to uphold her end of the bargain.

She returned to the supply closet where she found the tubing, and cut a length of it with a scalpel she located on one of the shelves. She stretched it out between her hands.

_This should work,_ Max thought. She tested the metal shelves in the far corner by yanking on it - it did not budge. Perfect.

She examined the shelves around her. Anything that appeared sharp, she immediately picked up and flung across the room, far out of reach. The only sharp implement she kept close was a single scalpel.

Max raised one hand to the shelf, aligning her wrist with one of the vertical metal bars that held the shelving upright. She began to wrap the tubing around her hand and the shelf. Tying it off was difficult, but that feat was made easier by pulling it with her teeth. Once she had gotten a few crude knots in, she shook her arm vigorously, attempting to pull herself free.

_This should hold...for a while, anyway._

There was still one more thing to do. Max picked up scalpel, and took a deep breathe as she set a foot on one of the lower shelves.

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe's eyes slowly opened. She glanced around dizzily - she appeared to be in some sort of hospital room, though the lights were off.

_Of course they're off,_ she thought to herself.  _We haven't had power here in years._

The sun was just beginning to rise outside, and her surroundings were barely visible. With a grunt she pushed herself upright. On the table to her left there was a an assortment of pill bottles and open cans of food. She reached for one - peaches, she realized- and paused when she noticed the small, clear tube sticking out of her arm.

_Leave it. It's giving you fluids you desperately need. Eat the food. Max opened that for you a little while ago,_ Blue informed her.

_Max? Where is she?_

_Back with us, now. She was able to jump over for long enough to give you some medicine. Take the pills with you. They'll help keep you alive until we can rescue you. But for now, just eat. You need calories._

Chloe happily obliged. She ate the peaches and the two cans of beans completely, shoveling the contents into her mouth with just her fingers. When the cans were empty, she wiped her hand on her jeans and sighed contently. It was the first time in a very long time that she had felt full.

_I won't throw it up?_

_Max gave you something that should settle your stomach. You should be fine._

Chloe nodded.

_How are you feeling?_

_Better. Whatever Max gave me is helping, I think._

_It won't last. I'll explain later which pills will do what and when to take them. It will just be enough to hold you over until we can rescue you._

Chloe nodded again. She glanced down at the IV in her arm and followed the line back up to the bag. It was nearly empty.

_Wow, that's soon,_ Blue thought.  _But not unusual according to Max. You must have been hella dehydrated._

_What do I do now?_

_Can you walk?_

Chloe swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. She tested her strength. Yes, she could walk, she determined, but not very quickly. She relayed the information back to Blue.

_Good. For now, just - hold on, what?_

Chloe frowned at Blue's absence from her mind. She waited until Blue returned.

_YOU HAVE TO LEAVE, RIGHT NOW._

_What? Why? What's going on?_

_Maxine is free. Shit, she's pissed. Chloe, she's coming for you! RUN!_

Blue's fear pushed through to Chloe, and suddenly adrenaline was rushing through her. She got to her feet and tore the IV loose from her arm. With a swipe, she snatched up the pill bottles and quickly stuffed them in her coat pockets, then hurried out the door. Illness and malnourishment hindered her speed and coordination, but the adrenaline rush gave her a surprising boost. Pain in her ankle forced her to hobble down the hall, but she froze when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She listened carefully - it sounded as though one foot dragged, and she could make out small grunts of pain. Chloe turned and fled the other way, as quietly as she could. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors - she could go through there, or try to hide in one of the rooms around her. Chloe needed to choose fast - soon Maxine would be around the corner and catch her in plain sight.

Chloe quietly pushed on the bar of one of the double doors and slipped past it, careful to close it gently. With her back to the door, she glanced around. She remembered this place - before the fall of Arcadia Bay, this was the ward where some of the most seriously injured were treated - including her own mother. A sign gave directions to different rooms in the hospital. She decided to head for the operating room - perhaps she could find a scalpel or something to defend herself with.

She located the door and slipped in, quietly closing it again behind her. The room was dark - no windows allowed light in, save for the faint amount of morning light that found its way in through the small window on the door. Chloe stepped into the middle and squinted as she looked around. She made out the shape of some sort of cart with drawers - maybe she could find something sharp in there. Chloe went to it and pulled on the first drawer. Locked.

A door creaked from down the hallway, where Chloe had just come from.

"Chloeeeeeeeeee," Maxine's voice called. "I know you're still here, Chloe!"

_Creaaaaak._ Another door.

"Your mattress is still warm!"

_Creeaaaaaaak!_

The footsteps drew nearer and every so often, a door creaked open. Maxine was checking all of the rooms.

"All around the hospital..." Maxine began to sing, to the tune of the "Pop Goes the Weasel" nursery song.

_Creeaaaaaak!_

She was only two doors away, Chloe guessed. Chloe prepared herself by pressing her back to the wall by the door.

"...Maxine chased dear Chloe!"

_Creaaaaaak!_

One door away. Another door opened and closed again.

"Maxine wants to have some fun... "

The steps stopped right outside her door. Chloe swallowed and braced herself.

"POP!"

The door flew open. Maxine stepped in, grinning sadistically in the outside light that illuminated only her face. Chloe barely had time to register the long scar on Maxine's cheek - its deep red color suggested infection. Chloe didn't stop to ponder this - she threw her body against Maxine, causing the other girl to slam back against the door and hit her head. Maxine grunted in pain and anger, and Chloe shoved past her and ran down the hall.

She turned a corner and pressed her back against the wall. She held her breath to listen, and glanced around for an exit. Maxine was between her and the main exit, but there must be another one somewhere...

"Well,  _that_ wasn't very nice. Is that any way to treat your dearest friend?" Maxine called from down the hallway. "Hide all you want, I will find you! I just might use my power to do so. Don't make me do that. I'll be angry if you do."

_Shit,_  Chloe thought.  _She can use her power...but why hasn't she done so yet?_

_Max told me that she found out that while she's linked, using her rewind caused both of them a lot of pain. Maybe Maxine is afraid of the same, now that she and Mad Max are linked._

Footsteps were approaching Chloe, so she quietly tried to move on. She slipped in something and fell in the middle of the hallway. She tried to push herself up, but she slipped again.

She turned at the sound of the shuffle - step behind her. She realized why she had slipped - the floor was covered in blood. Maxine hobbled toward her, one pant leg soaked in crimson.

"That fucking bitch," Maxine said, her voice full of vitriol and hatred. "She cut my Achilles tendon and left me tied up in a room. She did a damn good job of those knots, considering she was tieing them on herself."

Maxine shuffled closer. "Do you know how fucking painful it is to walk on this? You know Max, don't you? You can feel it, can't you? "

Maxine shifted her weight onto the wounded ankle. She grit her teeth, but her lips pulled back into a sickening grin. Chloe knew why. Through Blue, she could hear Max screaming in agony.

Chloe reached for the knife on her belt, but it was gone. Maxine's grin grew wider as she reached into her pocket and removed the knife, then wiggled it mockingly between two fingers.

"Looking for this?" Maxine sneered. "Dumb bitch didn't even notice I had it. I took it from you when I brought you here. It took me a while to cut myself loose. Apparently that tube shit she tied me with is hard to cut, when you don't have a proper surface to slice it on. Cut my hand up pretty bad."

Maxine stepped forward and dragged her bad ankle behind her, advancing toward Chloe and brandishing the knife threateningly. Blood seemed to pour from that hand, apparently due to Maxine's struggle to free herself. Crimson liquid ran down her hand and over the knife, dripping menacingly off of the tip.

"Max is going to pay," she said. Chloe shuffled backwards. Every instinct was telling her to flee, but fear kept her almost paralyzed on the ground.

"We had a fucking deal," Maxine continued, "and she betrayed me. I'm going to cut out your eyes, then your tongue, and then we'll open you up and see what's inside."

Maxine took another heavy step forward. "I'll make Max watch. And then, I'm going to rewind," she snarled. She stepped closer.

"Then I'll do it again. And again. And again…"

Maxine continued her advance until she was hovering above Chloe, brandishing the knife and snarling down at the blonde.

"And again, until - AHHHHHHH!"

Maxine was suddenly shrieking. She dropped the knife and gripped her hand with the other, screaming at some unseen pain. She fell to her knees as her hands shook.

_THE KNIFE! GET THE KNIFE!_

Blue's thought cut through her fear. Chloe lunged for the knife and firmly wrapped her fingers around its handle.

_DO IT! KILL HER!_

Chloe launched herself at Maxine. She caught the girl around the waist and pulled her fully down to the floor. Maxine swung a hand. It connected with Chloe, just below her right cheekbone, but Chloe clung on, and positioned herself so that she was straddling Maxine. The brunette tried to throw her off, but Chloe had her caught, one hand pinning Maxine's arms above her head, and her body pinned by Chloe's legs. Chloe's other hand held the knife, ready to thrust.

"WAIT!" Maxine cried. Chloe paused. Maxine stared up with large, frightened eyes. Chloe remembered seeing that look when Max had told her about how she was captured by Jefferson.

"I'm your Maxine. Please don't hurt me, I-"

Chloe thrust the blade into Maxine's gut.

"Max," Chloe rasped through gritted teeth. Maxine gasped for air. Chloe allowed her body weight to sink down and push the blade further as she sharply twisted it.

"Never Maxine."

Chloe pulled the knife out. Maxine exhaled, then stared back with motionless, glassy eyes.

The air grew still and silent around her.

_Is she dead?_ Chloe asked Blue. She struggled to catch her breath as she rolled off of the now limp body beneath her.

_I think so,_ Blue responded.  _Max isn't in pain anymore. Not from Maxine, anyway. But she says her ankle doesn't hurt anymore._

Chloe sat back. She looked down at the girl beside her.  _It's over,_  she thought with a long exhale.  _It's over._

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max,** _**Noir** _ **and Blue Shift**

Two nurses were attending to the other Max. They had her hand wrapped in gauze and bandage, while Mad Max had her teeth grit against the pain.

Max still couldn't believe what happened. She replayed it in her mind. It had been a few hours since Mad returned. Chloe informed everyone who remained - Red Kate and Andrews - that Che had awoken. She was in the middle of relaying information when Mad suddenly shot up from her seat, and told everyone that Maxine was loose. Mad and Chloe both began panicking. Max had no idea why, but knew something bad was happening between Maxine and Che. Mad suddenly began screaming in pain - it was so strong that even she started to feel the sharpness of a pain in her own ankle. The pain let up, and they had become frantic. Then, without warning, Mad had started rifling through drawers.

Mad found something - a scalpel. She took that in her left hand, and plunged it into her right. No hesitation.

Within a few minutes, they were both calm, and they explained what happened.

Now, Chloe was beside Max. Together they watched the other Max get her hand bandaged.

"I can't believe she did that," Chloe said, shaking her head. She turned to face Max. "Would you do that for me?"

""What? Chloe, I would do that in a heartbeat to save you. I already sacrificed a town for you."

"I know. I just…" Chloe trailed off.

"How is she?" Mad Max asked from the other side of the nurses had finished, and were leaving them alone.

"She's fine," Chloe answered. "In shock, but fine. She's going to head back to the camp."

Other-Max sighed. "I wish she would stay there and rest. But I suppose she needs to get back."

Chloe nodded. "She has more supplies at camp. But, just one more day until we have the coordinates, right? Then we can pick her up. It will be all over then."

Max sat up and addressed her alternate-reality self. "Hey, are you going to be able to open the bridge? With your hand…"

Mad glanced down at her bandaged hand. Her face fell. "Oh, fuck. No. No, I don't think I'll be able to."

"Don't worry," Max reassured her. "I think I'll be able to handle it."

Mad sighed and slumped into one of the chairs. "Maxine is gone," she stated. "I'm not sorry to see her go. But now Che is on her own. I won't be able to jump over to save her."

"Hopefully you won't need to," Chloe said.

Max shifted uncomfortably. She could still feel the sharp pain from her other self, where the self-inflicted injury occurred. She rubbed her hand unconsciously as she spoke.

"So what now?"

"We prepare," Chloe replied. "And we wait."

The rest of the day passed without significant incident. Chloe relayed some of Che's journey to the others periodically - the medications seemed to help, giving Che more stamina and energy to make her way back. The weather had improved, as well. Beyond that, there was not much else to do. It was late evening when Chloe snuggled with Max in her hospital bed.

"Shit...what a day," Chloe said. Max hummed her agreement and nodded.

"I can't believe that Maxine is gone...," Chloe continued. "I've only had these memories of her for a few weeks, but it feels like she'd been haunting me forever. I guess that's how Che is feeling, too. Like...she almost can't believe it, like it's too good to be true. But she's gone."

"I'm glad," Max affirmed. "Maxine...I don't have all the memories of her that you do, or that Che does, but I know just from what I've learned from you and Mad that she was...evil, I guess. I don't understand how I could possibly get to that point."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "I suppose we all have some degree of darkness in us. Che said that she thinks Maxine was your darkness - and only the darkness. Corny sounding, but I think it makes sense."

Max nodded and looked away.

"Max...you really do love me, don't you?"

Max turned her head to look at Chloe, who turned her head return the gaze. Max gently took Chloe's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I really do, Chloe. I really wish you'd stop doubting that."

Chloe sighed. "I wish I would, too. I...I do know, deep down. I just always have this little voice in the back of my head that keeps trying to tell me otherwise. I've been getting pretty good at telling it to fuck off."

Max smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck.

"Max...do you- will you-" Chloe stuttered. Max pulled away to look her in the eye.

"What?"

Chloe hesitated. "I...will you be okay with opening the bridge?"

Max smiled reassuringly. "I can do it. I promise. Now let's get some rest. We've still got lots of work to do."


	28. Chapter 27

_Max leapt out of the ambulance as soon as it stopped. She sprinted to the scene of the accident with her medkit in hand. Her heart dropped at the sight of a small figure lying prone in the middle of the sidewalk. They had been responding to a hit-and-run. She had no idea the victim was a child._

_She fell to her knees beside the boy, and immediately opened her med kit. With shaky hands she tore open a packet of a dressing and pressed it to a wound on the young boy's chest. She started the child on an IV. The other EMT's were now with her and helping. She could tell they were as distressed as she was that the victim they were treating was so young._

_As they prepared to load the child onto the stretcher, he exhaled and was very still. He passed._

" _No," Max whispered. She raised her hand and rewound, as far back as she could._

_The ambulance had just pulled up. She immediately got back to work, trying to work faster._

_The child passed again, and she rewound again._

_She had the defibrillator ready. They tried to resuscitate the child, but to no avail. She rewound again._

_She repeated this over and over, trying whatever new thing she could think of that might allow her to save the boy. Her head felt as though it was going to split in half. Finally, she reached the point where she could no longer rewind, no matter how hard she tried._

_Still, she was not able to save the boy's life._

_Max wept all night._

* * *

**Monday, October 29th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe awoke in the morning feeling ill, as she had the previous few days since she first became sick. The fire that she had managed to build the night before was little more than a few glowing embers. She pushed herself up and rummaged through her pockets for the pills she brought from the hospital as Blue carefully explained which ones to take. Chloe obeyed her counterpart's direction diligently. When she had swallowed the last pill, she stood and staggered to the trailer to find something to eat.

She stood silently in the doorway of the trailer, lamenting at what little remained. It wouldn't matter, though - the calculations would be complete today, and she would be able to leave this hell, once and for all.

_Eat well,_  Blue told her.  _Get as much energy as you can._

Chloe agreed, and picked up the remaining items. She returned to the fire and rekindled it, then sat and ate her food - all but a single fillet of smoked fish and some dried fruit. This she would save for later, when she journeyed to her final destination to be rescued.

She returned to the shed to check on the device. All of the components were still there, untouched.

_I really hope I don't have far to go,_  she thought.  _Do you have the coordinates yet?_

_Not yet. A few hours to go, still. We're on our way to Arcadia Bay now. Once we have them, Warren will call and tell us the location. We'll have you evacuated on a helicopter. Max will go with you._

Chloe had a small coughing fit.  _Okay,_ she replied when it was under control.

She sat down on an old box in the corner of the shed. It gave way a little under her weight, but she was so slight that the effect was hardly noticeable. Were she at a healthier point, the box surely would have collapsed beneath her.

_Not much to do other than wait,_  she thought.

Maxine was dead. Chloe couldn't believe it. Five years that demon had haunted her relentlessly, both in physicality and in her mind. Well, she no longer would physically... but the mental and physical scars would remain.

Even so, she felt a lightness, a  _freedom_ that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Yet, a part of her mourned Maxine's loss...not for the girl herself, hell no. But for the vessel she represented...Max would no longer be able to jump over to see her.

_It won't matter,_  she thought to herself.  _We'll be together in just a few hours._

Just a few hours...that boggled her mind. She was tempted to pinch herself to check that he wasn't dreaming.

"CHLOE PRICE!"

Every hair stood on end. She knew that voice.  _Kate_.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED. COME OUT PEACEFULLY AND ANSWER FOR YOUR SINS!"

Chloe stood and looked out the doorway of the shed, forced to stand on her toes to peer over a car. Sure enough, figures in black clothing stood all around the camp, from what she could see. Many bore the burned cross of the paladin across their faces.

_Shit. What do I do? There's no way I can escape._

_Maybe you can hide until they go away?_

That was her best bet. She crouched down as she exited the shed and made a right, but saw men coming toward her. She stood to turn and run, but there were more there.

_Fuck._  There was nothing more she could do. She raised her hands in surrender.

One of the men - Kate's chief goon Edward, she realized - stepped forward and drew his hand back, and smacked her hard across the face. The force sent her reeling. She groaned in pain as she felt arms link under her shoulders and drag her out of the camp. Chloe weakly raised her head when they stopped, and found herself eye-to-eye with Kate. The cult leader looked manic - tear stains tracked down her cheeks while her brows were furrowed and teeth bared in pure rage.

"You murderous filth," Kate spat at her. She crouched so that their faces were level, and took Chloe's chin roughly between two fingers. "I saw what you did to Maxine. She brought you to the hospital to save your life, and you killed her. You miserable wretch!"

Kate straightened to backhand Chloe. Chloe's only response was to grunt.

"You will be judged for your sins, Price."

A red hood was pulled over her head as she was dragged away.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max, Noir and** _**Blue Shift** _

"Stop the car," Chloe demanded sharply. Andrews was in the driver's seat. She glanced back at Chloe, who sat in the rear with her Max. Mad Max sat in the passenger seat in the front.

"Why?"

"Pull over. Please."

A rest stop was just coming up. Andrews steered into it, then pulled into one of the parking spots. Two vans - carrying both Kates and the team Andrews assembled for this mission - pulled in on either side of the car. Everyone disembarked from their vehicles. Chloe walked over to one of the trash cans, and kicked it so hard it fell over.

"FUCK!" She shouted. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"What's going on?" One of the agents asked Andrews. "Why are we stopped?"

"I don't know. Chloe? What's happened?"

"Kate," Chloe answered.  _Damn our luck._ "Fucking Kate."

The two Kates stood there, mouths agape in shock. They glanced at each other. "Us?" Red Kate asked, her face full of confusion.

"No, not you," Chloe said.

"Me?" Said the other.

Chloe growled. "No, not you either. Kate in Che's timeline. Apparently she discovered Maxine was dead. She's captured Che."

She heard several muttered curses from the people around her.

"What is she going to do to Che?" someone asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," Chloe replied. She didn't particularly care who has asked the question.

Everyone was silent.

Max stepped forward. "What do we do now?"

"Stick to the plan for now," Chloe answered. "But we should be prepared that the rescue might not be happening today. With any luck, Che can escape, and then we can get her."

"Shit," Andrews said. "I had Roark agree to get us in for today. He had people working today who would let us through without issue. But I don't know if they'll be working tomorrow or not. We can't guarantee they're not loyal to Prescott. Roark said a lot of them are, but the ones today were not so much."

"I can help with that," a voice called from behind them. They turned around.

Agent Berry stood before them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andrews demanded. Her hand immediately went to the handgun on her waistband, and the other agents mimicked her.

"I'm here to help," Berry answered, hands raised in surrender. "A lot of those guys that work for security for the Prescotts are people I knew from years ago. They'll trust me. I can get us through security."

"Its those connections we  _don't_ trust you for," Andrews retorted.

Berry sighed. "Look...I know what you think. That I'm still just another one of Prescott's pawns. I promise you I'm not."

He turned to look at Mad Max.

"Max, I know I hurt you in the other timeline. I'm not going to excuse that. That's inexcusable. Unforgivable. But that's not me. When I saw how the Prescotts used the storm to their own advantage - buying up land left and right, like it was a simple transaction for pieces of candy, and not the homes of people who had lost everything - I knew they were vile, horrible humans. I wanted nothing to do with them. I separated myself completely. I  _want_  to see them answer for everything they've done. And I want to make up for what the other me did to you, by helping you bring Chloe back."

Chloe glanced at Mad - she was listening intently with furrowed brows. Chloe couldn't quite get a read on her thoughts.

Berry paused to take a deep breathe. "I don't know why the other me still worked for them," he continued. "I think...I think he didn't see what I saw after the storm. Maybe he just got pulled in so deep that he couldn't escape, and he became one of them. But that's not me. That's not me. I want to help. I want to make this right."

"No," Andrews said. "You betrayed Max. You  _poisoned her._  You betrayed me, and -"

"Margaret," Max - Chloe's Max - said from beside her. Andrews turned to look at her.

"This Berry didn't betray  _you,"_ Max continued. "The other Berry betrayed the  _other you_. Yes, you should be wary. But this feeling of betrayal, this isn't coming from you."

Andrews opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Max continued anyway.

"You've been linked to your other self for too long, Margaret. Do you know what I learned when I went to the Prescott mansion? I ran into Jack, the time traveler. He's from the future. He knows your story - or how it ends. This link - it drives you into madness. Then one day...you just disappear. No one knows what happens to you."

Andrews stared at her in shock. "Wh-what?"

"It's true. At least, that's what he told me. He could have been lying, but I don't see what he would have to gain from it."

"I think she's right," Chloe spoke up. Now that Max brought it up, there were a few questionable instances with Andrews that stuck out in her mind..."There's been a few times where you've gotten your realities mixed up. Remember a few days ago when that happened? You thought you killed Berry. I had to remind you that was the other timeline."

Andrews was dumbstruck. "I…"

"Let him help us, Agent Andrews," Mad Max said. "I trust him. I believe he can help us."

Andrews returned her gaze to Berry. "How the hell did you find us anyway?"

"I followed you from headquarters. I've been watching it the last few days - figured that I would see something that would let me know something new happened. When I saw all the the vans leaving, I followed. I knew it had to be you."

Andrews cast her furious gaze over the other agents. "And none of you noticed we were being followed for a few hours? I ought to fire you all after this."

Some of the agents dumbly returned her gaze, while others shifted and rubbed their necks sheepishly.

Andrews shook her head and sighed. "Fine. You can help us. But I swear, I will be the first to shoot you if you try anything funny."

Berry grinned wryly. "I'd expect no less from you, partner."

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max,** _ **Noir and Blue Shift**

They rented several motel rooms for the night. Max, Noir, Chloe, Andrews, Berry, and both Kates gathered in one of them. The coordinates would be coming in very soon. At least, they could better plan how to rescue Che, once they had that bit of information. Chloe had called Warren a short time before to let him know what had happened. He would call back once he had a location.

"What happened to you anyway? When Andrews threw you out?" Max asked Berry quietly. She shot a furtive glance over to the other Agent, hoping she didn't hear.

"Not much, to be honest... she threatened to shoot me if I ever showed my face again. Didn't report me to the boss, though. I'm guessing - "

" - I didn't trust him. I'm sure he's working with the Prescotts, too," Andrews interrupted. Apparently they  _had_  been heard. "I guessed that if Berry was working for the Prescotts too, then he would call it in anyway. And if not, well, hopefully he would have Max's best interests at heart, and not do anything to further put her in danger, after she had been shot."

Max nodded her understanding.

"I just hope we can get Che out," Berry said. "I can't believe she's been captured by Kate."

"We seem to have shit luck," Chloe interjected.

Everyone glanced over at the blonde.

"How is she?" Max inquired.

"So far, she's fine," Chloe answered. "They've removed the hood but blindfolded her. They did feed her, though. Her hands are tied in front of her. She's been trying to work her hands free, but no luck. She's in some room. It's fairly small, but there's a bed in there, at least. And a sofa, too, apparently."

Max frowned. "She's not in the dorms, is she?"

"I'm thinking she might be."

Chloe's phone started to ring. She quickly picked it up to answer it. Everyone sat forward intently.

"Hello?" Chloe said into the phone. "Awesome. Okay. Uh…" Chloe was silent for a moment. "You're kidding me. Of course. Of  _course_  it had to fucking be there. Well, I guess she won't have to travel far. No fucking clue how she's going to swing it, though...oh, yeah...it's a long story. I'll fill you in on all of the details later, but we might be a few days longer. Thanks. We'll keep you updated."

Chloe hung up.

"Well? Where is it?" Max asked.

Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "The Tobanga. It's at the fucking Tobanga."


	29. Chapter 28

_Chloe watched silently as her mother's body was lowered into the roughly dug grave, beside her father. There was no mason available to update the headstone with her mother's details, so Chloe hoped her mother was happy enough to just be with William again. There were no coffins either, so Joyce was wrapped in fine silk sheets - Chloe never discovered where these came from, only that the doctor in the hospital had somehow arranged for them. It would be a crude burial, but Chloe was determined to make it a proper one, with what little resources were available to her._

_There were only a few people present - people she had seen at the diner a few times, that would have known Joyce. She couldn't find any of the others that would have known her mom. They couldn't find any kind of priest or minister either, aside from crazy Kate with her burgeoning cult followership._

_She honestly wasn't sure why these people were here. Sure they would have known her from the diner, but did that really put them in a position that they should be at her funeral? Chloe wasn't sure. Perhaps she should have paid more attention when she went down to the Two Whales to see who her mother talked to regularly._

" _I uh," Chloe began. "I don't really know what to say. Thank you guys for coming. I know my mom was loved by many people. I loved her too. I wish I could have shown her that better, while she was alive. She deserved a better daughter than me. Goodbye, mom."_

_With that brief eulogy, they began to fill in the dirt on top of her mother's wrapped body. When it was covered, Chloe laid a bundle of wild flowers she had picked. The florist was long, gone, too, so she had to make do with what she could scavenge._

_After the others had left, Chloe remained. She sat in the space between her parents, and silently stared into nothingness until night was falling around her._

* * *

**Tuesday, October 30th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

Chloe awoke feeling nauseous again, and found it difficult to breathe. Her throat was painful and scratchy - it felt as though she'd swallowed a roll of sandpaper. The medications had been confiscated from her, so she was back to square one, in terms of her health. At least she had been able to get some food down the previous night.

Despite the blindfold around her head and the thick zip tie that bound her wrists, she had been able to feel about the room the previous night, and determined she was in some sort of a small bedroom. The mattress she slept on was hard and bare of any sheets, and the only blanket they had given her was old, itchy, and dusty. Still, it was the best sleeping arrangement she'd had in years.

She heard the handle on the door open. She knew it was unlocked - she tested it the night before. But there were guards in the hallway. When they shouted at her, she insisted she had only needed to use the bathroom. They escorted her to it and were kind enough to remove the blindfold from her. She knew where she was immediately - the Blackwell dormitory. They left her with a battery operated lantern to see. Chloe was somewhat surprised when the toilet actually worked, but Blue reminded her that it would work fine if the tanks were manually filled. The guards put the blindfold back on her when she was finished, and returned her to her makeshift cell.

"Sit her up. Take it off," Kate's voice said now. Chloe heard steps approach her, then she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and forced upright. The blindfold was torn off. Chloe squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around and once more, immediately knew where she was - Max's old room. The photos were still on the wall from years ago.

"You murdered Maxine," Kate stated accusingly. She stepped in front of Chloe, glaring angrily down at her. "What do you have to say about your sins?"

"She was trying to kill  _me,_ " Chloe retorted. Her voice was raspy and she was launched into a coughing fit.

"Look at me," Chloe wheezed when her fit subsided. "I can barely hold my head up right now. Do you think I would have tried to hurt her if it wasn't absolutely necessary?"

"She was a good person."

"She was a monster."

"SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Kate roared. Chloe was taken aback. "When that storm came and wiped out the sinners of this town, she was the one who made me realize my destiny. That I would lead the true ones and eliminate the rest of the sinners from this place. And then, this would be our paradise. Without her, I would have nothing. I would  _be_ nothing," Kate ranted.

"And you...you  _murdered_ her."

Chloe knew then that there was nothing she could say that would appease Kate. Her mind was too far gone.

"Tomorrow night," Kate said, forcing calmness back into her voice, "you will burn with the others."

Kate left the room, the guards she brought with her on her heels. They didn't bother to put the blindfold back on.

Chloe glanced around Max's old room. The lights were still strung up, but cobwebs had been formed between the wire and the wall. Everything seemed to be covered in dust. A memory from the other timeline popped into her mind, where she and Max snuggled happily on the sofa together. That had been a few weeks before they graduated - a late summer graduation, as Blackwell offered students an accelerated education term so the school could close in the fall, after the storm. It never reopened.

_Those days were so simple,_ Blue reminisced.  _Moments like those with Max...I just knew everything would be alright._

_It's so...eerie in here. I don't think Maxine has been here for a very long time. Max certainly hasn't._

Chloe frowned at the wilted remains of a potted plant by the desk. Lisa, Max had called it.

_Look around for something - anything - you can cut yourself free with._

Chloe did just that - she went to Max's old desk and began rummaging through the drawers as best - and quietly - as she could. The zip tie around her wrists made this challenging.

She sighed when she found nothing.

_Wait, the hair dryer!_  Blue suggested.

_What about it?_

_It's heated with Nichrome wire. If you could find a power source - like a battery - you could stick both ends of the wire to it and melt through the plastic. Take it apart._

Chloe obliged. She removed the item from the bottom drawer and placed it on top of the desk.

_I need screwdrivers to open it,_  Chloe realized.

_Top right drawer. Max says she used to keep a small set there, to fix her camera._

Sure enough, it was there. Chloe extracted a small, clear container that held several small screwdrivers. She removed the proper one and began removing the screws. When they were out, she pulled apart the hair dryer and exposed a coiled wire - that was what heated the air.

_Okay, here it is._  Chloe had to tear the wire free, as she had nothing to cut it with. The wire was rather thin, however, so that was easy to do.

_Now you need a power source._

Chloe rummaged through the drawers again. In the back corner of one, she found a nine volt battery.  _Will this work?_

_I think so. Now, wrap the wire around, and -_

"What's going on in here?"

Chloe quickly shoved the wire and battery into her pocket before turning around to face the guard, dressed in a long black coat, who just entered.

"I heard you making noise. What the hell are you doing?" he demanded again.

"Nothing," Chloe answered. "I was just looking for something to read."

The guard walked over to her and saw the disassembled pieces of the hair dryer strewn about the desk.

"You were looking for something sharp to cut yourself free," he concluded. He grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her to the bed. He threw her face down and took another zip tie from his belt, and proceeded to bind her to the bed frame.

"Use this time to contemplate and beg forgiveness, sinner."

He left the room. Chloe tried to pull the zip tie free, but was unable to get it loose.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max,** _**Noir** _ **and Blue Shift**

The motel room was stuffed full of people - agents, Kates, Mad Max, Chloe, Berry and Andrews. All eyes were on Andrews as she spoke.

"Okay, so we're going into the Arcadia Bay area tomorrow. We're going to Blackwell Academy - that's where the access point is. We don't expect Che to be able to get there herself, so we are doing this the hard way. The Maxes will try to force open the access point. It's very difficult without the device on the other side running, correct?"

Max glanced at Mad, then back to Andrews. "We're not sure if she - Mad Max - will be able to open it while her hand is injured. As for me doing it alone...well, we tried once, and weren't very successful. But I'll try my best."

"Why can't we go today?" Crucifix-Kate asked.

"Roark has assured us that his more loyal employees would be working tomorrow, and Berry knows some of the guys on shift for security tomorrow," Andrews answered.

"We also have a lot of planning to do. Trust me, I would love to just go in right now and get her out of there, but if we get sloppy, then...well, it could be a disaster," Berry added.

Max understood how Kate felt. A part of her just wanted to rush in now, but she trusted the FBI's judgement. She was never religious, but she prayed that trust was not misplaced.

"And what if Max can't open the bridge?" One of the agents asked. The room fell silent.

"Then that's it," Andrews said. "Tomorrow is our last chance to save Che. If we fail…"

No one wanted to consider that grim possibility.

"Assuming we can, however, then we will be opening a bridge right in the middle of a cult compound. From what Chloe has told, me, everyone there is a fanatic worshipper of Kate Marsh. This Kate is very different from the two we have with us - she's also fanatic and dangerous. Expect them to be armed, primarily with hunting rifles. We will be infiltrating what used to be the dorms - that's where Che is being held, currently. Chloe is keeping tabs on her, and if that changes, we will change our plans accordingly. As such, Chloe will be coming in with us, so she can lead us to her. Ford, you and your team will be infiltrating. Lowe, your team will stay at the bridge. By the time we have the bridge open, McMillian should be flying down with Dent's medical team to evac Che. Ford, you and your team have the copy of the Blackwell floorplans, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now we don't know for sure it will be exactly the same - there could have been some modifications made. We'll be heading into the Bay area tomorrow morning. Everyone get some rest tonight. Good luck."

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

It was still fairly early, so Max and Chloe decided to go a nearby Walmart to pick up a few things. Max mostly spent her time in the pharmacy section, picking out supplies for a medical kit. She knew the FBI people would already have an extensive array of supplies themselves, but she felt better having her own. At the very least, shopping for these items kept her mind off of more stressing matters. She wished the other Andrews had brought her own medkit from the other timeline, but she supposed saving her life was good enough.

She wasn't sure what to think about Agent Berry's return. She didn't fully trust him - naturally, since in another reality he nearly poisoned her to death - but she felt this timeline's Berry was truly a different man.

She supposed that circumstances really can change a person. The two Kates, for example. They both have the same basic qualities - kind, caring, and loyal - but they were both very different. Her Kate was still quite religious. But the other Kate had all but left her faith behind.

And then there was the third Kate from Che's timeline. She was far beyond what the other two Kates were, to the point that Max questioned whether or not it was truly the same Kate.

She supposed she could draw similar parallels and differences between herself and her own counterpart.

Max placed a box of gauze pads in her shopping basket. She looked through all of the items in it, and decided there wasn't more she could get - not from a Walmart, anyhow. She went off in search of Chloe.

Locating the blonde didn't take very long.

"Got everything you need?" Chloe asked.

"I think so. You?"

"Uh huh."

Max glanced in Chloe's shopping cart. She then looked back up to the blonde, failing to hide her disappointment.

"Really, Chloe?"

Chloe impishly grinned.

They rode back in one of the FBI's vans. Chloe fidgeted with her newly purchased items giddily while Max watched with a sigh and a shake of her head.

A short time later, they were back at the motel. Max went into the room Noir and Chloe shared, while Chloe did some work by the FBI vans.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Max asked her other self.

Noir sighed. "God, I hope so. What's that hammering I'm hearing?"

"That's Chloe."

"Chloe? What is she -? " Noir's eyebrows narrowed. "Oh, no."

Max sighed. "Yes."

"Why did you let her..."

Max threw up her hands defensively. "She's a grown woman. If that's what she wants to do, then well, it's not my place to stop her."

Noir groaned. A moment later, the door opened and Chloe stepped in, a familiar impish grin on her face. She held something behind her back.

"Chloe…" Noir said with a shake of her head.

"Ta da!" Chloe cheered, as she held the newly spiked baseball bat in front of her.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy Halloween, everyone!

 

_Max felt helpless as she watched Chloe kick around a few chunks of rubble from the remains of her home. She wished she had the power to just raise her hand and rebuild it from the bottom up._

" _I'm so sorry, Chloe," Max said. Chloe glanced up at her._

" _Don't be. It's okay, really. We can use the money. It's not like it will be enough to rebuild the house."_

" _I know, but still…"_

_Chloe walked over and gathered Max up in her arms. "It's okay Max. We're together. That's all that matters. This money will help us stay together."_

_Max nodded into Chloe's shoulder._

" _God," Chloe continued. "Just a few more days until we start college and leave this place for good. I always thought that I'd be happy to leave, but there's a part of me that's sad about it."_

" _Would you rather stay?"_

Chloe bit her lip as she contemplated the question. "Well, iu _t's not like we have a choice. But if I did...no, I don't think so. There's nothing left for me here. It's time for me to let go of the past and move on. That will be much easier with you by my side."_

_Max smiled up at her and repeated the words she said months before. "I've always wanted my life to be an adventure, but not without you,"_

* * *

**Wednesday, October 31st, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max,** _**Noir** _ **and Blue Shift**

The drive into the Bay was mostly silent, until they pulled up to the security checkpoint. Berry drove the car with Andrews in the passenger seat. Max sat with Chloe in the back. They both wore FBI labeled windbreakers and caps, pulled down over their faces as much as possible. Everyone else was packed into the vans behind them.

Berry rolled down the window.

"Well I'll be damned," the security guard said. "Anderson Berry. How's it going, Andy? Haven't seen you in years. Figured you were killed in the storm. What can I do for you, man?"

"Well Rick, we need access to the Bay area for a few hours. Got some...  _official_  stuff to look into."

"Do you have a warrant? These lands are almost entirely owned by the Prescotts now."

"No," Berry replied, "but it might be better to keep this in the down-low, you know? There's a uh...missing kid. Now, we don't expect him to be here, but we just have to make sure, yeah? His father has connections to Arcadia Bay and could have possibly snatched him and come back here. We doubt he got past your security, but if we could just look around, that would be great."

"What's this kid's name?"

"Will. Will By- uh, Branson. Will Branson."

"Will Branson? Haven't heard of no Will Branson going missing."

"Yeah, well, uh, we're keeping it out of the news at the moment. Don't want to alert the guy yet. Just let us look around for a while, alright? Do that and I'll call us even for all those tabs you skipped out on and left me to pay."

Rick chuckled. "Alright, man. I'll let you guys through. Vans too I assume? We should grab a beer sometime, huh?"

"Sounds good, Rick," Berry replied. He rolled his window back up.

"Dude, you  _totally_  just stole that from Stranger Things," Chloe laughed.

"Hey, you get your bat with nails, I get my corny dialogue," he retorted.

They drove past the gate when the guard raised it for them, and made their way to Blackwell. Max watched out the window, seeing the trees disappear into empty lots filled with construction vehicles and materials, a few newly erected buildings, and other buildings that were not quite finished yet.

"They must be building processing facilities here," Chloe said beside her. The car passed where the Two Whales diner once stood. In its place was a trailer, and a sign that said "Construction Main Office" on its door. Max and Chloe exchanged pained glances.

Soon they were at the Academy. They drove around the side to drive right up to the dormitories, rolling up over mostly-dead grass. Everyone climbed out of the vehicles when they stopped.

Max looked up at her old dormitories. It had been partially collapsed - when did that happen? It was certainly intact after the storm.

"They started to tear it down," Chloe said, seemingly reading Max's thoughts. Chloe pointed at the mud. "See the tracks? It looks like they had some construction equipment here."

Max glanced down. Indeed, there were deep tracks from a big vehicle.

Just then, a man walked out of the dorm building. His eyes were downcast, frowning at a piece of paper in his hands.

Jack.

He froze several paces from one of the FBI teams when he glanced up. For a moment, everyone just stared.

"Grab him!" Andrews directed. Immediately the other agents responded. Jack stumbled back and attempted to turn and flee, but the agents were faster. Soon, they were on either side of him, cuffing his hands behind his back.

Max glared at him as he was led to the back of one of the FBI vans and sat down. She approached him with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"Hey, asshole," she growled. He looked up at her, stunned.

"You're...you're alive…"

"You're goddamn right I am," Max replied with a frown. She opened her mouth again to ask what he meant, but decided she didn't want to know. "What are you doing here?" She demanded instead. Andrews and Chloe both came to her side, arms crossed and glaring angrily at the man.

He seemed to shrink under their furious gazes. "Looking for the access point. Same as you, I take it. I had to convince Prescott to stop tearing down the old dorm building, in case it was in there."

"It's not. It's at the Tobanga," Chloe answered bitterly. Max could tell she was trying  _very_ hard to not punch this man in the face.

Jack whipped his head around to look at the old totem pole. "Of course it is," he muttered.

"Why were you trying to find it?" Andrews demanded.

"To get out of here. Things... haven't been going the way they were supposed to."

"And how would you get out?" Chloe asked. " Wouldn't you need Max to open the bridge anyway? In the other reality you had planned to use the device to escape, but you couldn't without the other side being activated, too. How are you able to open the bridge?"

"Something that you will invent. Or would invent, but..." He trailed off, then shook his head. "Long shot, though. I would have needed the quantum device. Don't have one at the moment."

"Well, that's just too bad for you. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Max Caulfield," Andrews stated sharply. She turned to one of the agents. "You! Read this man his rights and lock him in the back of one of the vans. Make sure he can't go anywhere."

As Jack was put away into one of the vehicles, Chloe pulled the portable quantum device out of another and set it up by the Tobanga. Max walked over slowly, jaw clenched at the pain in her side. The bullet wound still hurt.

"What did you think he meant? When he said things weren't going the way they're supposed to?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Chloe replied, glancing over her shoulder as she fiddled with the device to set it up, "maybe because we're winning against the Prescotts? For now, I just want to focus on saving Che and be done with this."

"Yeah, I understand. You just want to get back to doing your research and living normal, science-y life in the lab."

Chloe sighed. "I don't think I can ever step foot back in that lab, Max."

Max blinked. "What? Why not? Chloe, you love this stuff, you can't give it up-"

Chloe held up her hand. "I'm not giving up on grad school or science or anything like that, Max. I just mean I won't do anymore with the quantum particle research. I think I might try to get into something robotics related. I love robots! Or something else, I don't know. I just won't be continuing with this. After everything that's happened...I just don't think any good can come of this. At the very least, I'm going to have terrible memories associated with it all. I want to move on."

"So...I guess that means you aren't going to invent time travel?"

Chloe paused for a second and frowned. "Yeah," she said as she turned to Max. "I guess not. Maybe...maybe that's what he meant about things not being right in this timeline."

Something clicked in place in Max's mind. "Chloe...what if that's why he tried to kill me? Because you decided to not...well, to not invent time travel?"

Chloe cocked her head. "I don't..." Then her face lit up with realization. "Wait...you mean...if you- if something happened to you, then yeah...I probably would try to find a way to travel back in time and save you. I guess...whatever path I've taken now, it leads me away from inventing time travel...and killing you would have put me back on it. But, they didn't succeed, so..."

They both glanced back toward the van that Jack sat in.

"Does that...does that mean we won?" Max asked.

"Not until Che is out."

The FBI teams geared up and got ready as they spoke. Max watched as one of the agents brought Chloe a bulletproof vest to wear. A pit formed in Max's stomach when she saw it. Chloe nodded grimly and slipped into it, and accepted the helmet they gave her, too. Another came over with a holstered handgun on a belt and handed it to her. Chloe hesitated, then slipped it around her waist and secured it. She still had her bat, however, and was determined to keep it with her.

Max gently wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned into her shoulder. "Be careful in there," she said in barely more than a whisper. She looked into Chloe's face. The bruising had faded some, but was still visible - at least, when Chloe didn't wear any makeup to cover it. Chloe had taken some time to apply some today, to reduce any suspicion when they dealt with security, or anyone else they may encounter.

"I will," Chloe answered. "I promise. You be careful out here with that 'Jack' guy around."

"I will." Max tilted her head up to accept a kiss from Chloe.

"I love you," Max said.

"I love you, too. You ready?" Chloe asked her as they parted.

Max nodded and stepped back as Chloe returned to the PQD. The now armored blonde crouched down to flip a switch, then stood and stared down at it. After a moment, Chloe gave a thumbs up. Max's abdomen was starting to ache where her wound was, but she did her best to ignore it. With a gulp, she raised her hand.

Nothing happened.

She tried to concentrate. She could just  _barely_  feel her power at her fingertips, and pleaded with it to open the bridge.

Still, nothing happened.

Frantically, Max pushed her hand outward, as though motioning for someone to stop.

Nothing.

Max's heart began to sink.

"Let me help," Mad offered. Together, they raised their hands. The Mad cringed at the pain in her hand, and Max could feel it echoed in her own.

A small, bright light appeared in the air, but then it was gone. Together, they tried to open it again. No luck.

Max fell to her knees, trembling. "I can't do it," she breathed. She began to sob. "I can't do it. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Chloe unbuckled the belt and holster from her waist, and let it fall to the ground. She approached Max to kneel in front of her, and pulled her into a hug. "Max, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I can't open it. I'm so sorry, Chloe. I...I failed you. I failed you."

"Not yet you haven't, Max. Che is still alive. As long as she is still alive, we still have hope. Okay? We're going to figure this out. We've come too far to fail now."

* * *

**Timeline 3**

**Chloe Surviving**

It was dusk when they came for her.

The guard had only let her loose from the bed when food was brought for her, or she asked to use the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, she had debated using the battery and wire to free herself from the zip tie, but decided the guard would notice, and she was in no condition to fight him then. She also debated trying to chew through the zip tie, but decided it wasn't worth the effort - she'd simply be caught and bound again, even if she did manage to chew it away.

Now she was led outside into the cold and snow, and pushed into a line of other people - non-cultists, she surmised.  _Maybe I should have taken my chances in the bathroom,_  she thought. A surprising number of people were out there. She couldn't figure out where they were being held - there were far too many to simply fit in the dorms. She glanced towards the back of the line. It seemed to wind its way back towards the academy. Perhaps they were being kept in the gymnasium? To fit that many people in there... Chloe shuddered at the thought of what the conditions must have been like for them.

Then she saw what they were queuing up before: a great, gigantic human-like figure, constructed from wooden planks. It rose from the Earth - at first, Chloe thought she was witnessing some supernatural exhibition. She quickly realized, however, that the effigy was being pulled upright by great, heavy ropes, on the hill by the dorms. Teams of cultists, in their clothes of black, held these rope in their hands and pulled with all of their might. The effigy rose and settled into a standing position, towering high above the Academy. The sun disappeared, and light began fading into darkness

This was why they had restored the Old Mill...to cut wood to build this massive thing.

Chloe also realized that people weren't just being led  _to_  the figure. They were now being put  _inside_ it. She noted the men in the black robes that were gathered around the base, laying branches and pouring some kind of liquid over them. One stood a few feet away, holding a torch.

_Oh, fuck._

Chloe estimated that the figure would hold  _at least_  two hundred people. Possibly double if they were packed in tightly.  _Kate really has gone off the deep end,_ she thought.

She glanced around, hoping for a possibility to escape. It appeared unlikely. Marshians had lined the queue, armed with guns and crudely carved clubs. Making a dash for it was definitely not an option. She watched as one of the Marshians walked the perimeter of the line, lighting standing torches. As he passed Chloe, a gleaming piece of metal caught her eye, partially obscured by two Marshians puzzling over it.

The quantum device!

If she could get to that, and carry that over to the Tobanga, then she could get the hell away from this place, once and for all. But there was no way she would make it past the guards. She quietly growled in frustration.

Suddenly, a great cheer surged up from around her.

"My people!" Kate's voice rang out. Chloe craned her neck around to look up on top of the building behind her. Kate stood on her platform. Torches were lit at either side of her, casting her face in fiery light.  _I should have taken that shot,_ she thought to herself.

"Tonight, we celebrate the dawn of a new era! Tonight, on this All Hallow's Eve - a day which has been perverted by the faithless and unholy pagans into a day of depravity and blasphemy - tonight we take this eve back, and launch into a new era of piety and righteousness! And we will destroy those who would not see this new era - our own paradise - come into fruition!"

The gathering Marshians cheered. Chloe thought she could perhaps use this moment to slip away - she attempted to leave the queue, but a guard noticed and roughly shoved her away.

"Get back in line, sinner!" He rebuked.

Kate rambled on. Chloe didn't bother to listen to the lunatic's ravings. She searched for a way out, but could see no path that didn't end with her being gunned down by one of the fanatics. Soon, she was shoved roughly into the giant figure.

_Never thought I'd die in a fucking wicker-man sacrifice. Fuck, I never should have watched that stupid movie._

It was impressive, really. It had been constructed with stairs to allow prisoners to be easily brought to the higher levels. Chloe was placed on the second level up, and others were packed in tightly around her. Some of the others were yelling angry words at the cultists, others were simply sobbing. The number of people packed into the effigy was honestly surprising. She turned to a man beside her.

"Where did all of these people come from? I haven't seen any non-cultists in ages."

"Many of us were taken and forced to work for these damn cultists for years, after the town collapsed," he answered in a gravelly voice. "I think recently they also had some sort of campaign where they tried to gather up any remaining survivors. Not many, I don't think. I think just about everyone who's left will be burning tonight."

"Shit," Chloe grunted under her breathe. She heard a creaking below, followed by shouts of protest.

"Sounds like they closed the door. What's your name, kid?" The man asked her.

"Chloe Price. You?"

"Ah, shit, you're Joyce's kid. She would have been proud that you survived this long. I'm sorry it has to end for you like this. I'm R.J., R.J. MacReady. Used to own the  _Bali Hai_. Good fishing boat, she was. Gone in the storm."

"I remember you," Chloe said. "Didn't you have a petition table set up outside the diner?"

"Sure did. Save the Bay. Heh. Fat lot of good that did, huh? Well, it's all over now."

_Che! The battery! Use the battery and wire!_

Chloe had almost forgotten it was still in her pocket.

"It's not over yet," Chloe answered. She heard screams from below.

"They've lit the fires," MacReady surmised. He glanced back at Chloe. "Hey, whatcha doing there?"

Chloe had managed to fish the battery and wire from out of her pocket. "Help me," she pleaded. "Can you get this wire wrapped around the plastic?"

He raised his own zip-tied hands and complied. When he had the wire wrapped tightly around the plastic, Chloe took the battery, and was barely able to manage getting the ends of the wire onto each terminal, holding them in place with her thumbs. She felt heat beginning to rise, to the point where it became painful. She grit her teeth but maintained her grip.

"Come on," she growled.

The pain increased.

"Come on!"

Just as the pain became intolerable, the plastic began to soften. She snapped her wrists apart. Her bonds were broken.

"Oh shit!" MacReady exclaimed. He held his wrists out. Chloe wrapped the wire around it, and held each end to the terminals, like she did her own. Soon he, too, was free.

"Take this and try to free as many people as possible. Tell the rest to start chewing the ties too, if they can. I'm going to see what I can do about that door."

Chloe thrust the battery and wire into his hands, then turned to squeeze past people and go down the stairs and to the door that sealed them in. In their terror, most didn't seem to really notice her. She saw someone trying to throw their weight against the door, but due to the limited space, they were not able to back up and use the distance to build momentum. The door wasn't budging.

She made her way to it and peered through the tiny crack between the door and frame. Flames had made their way around the back and were rapidly causing the interior to heat up. Chloe saw that the door had a large wooden bar across it, holding it firmly in place. She doubted they would be able to force it open. She squeezed past the man trying to break it down and went to the other side to examine the hinges. She could hardly see them through the crack, but she could tell they appeared to be large, heavy and hand made. Kate had a blacksmith in her ranks, perhaps?

She noted something else: the hinges were in two pieces, not the typical hinges with a separate hinge pin. Half-pin barrel hinges. A terrible design flaw on the Cultist's part.

But a blessing for Chloe.

"MACREADY!" Chloe shouted, hoping he could hear her over the screams and cries of the others. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

He must have heard her, as he started making his way down the stairs, followed by two others who had their hands unbound. They squeezed their way over, sweat dripping off their faces. Chloe realized she was drenched in sweat, as well. Smoke was billowing in between small cracks of the wood.

"What?" he shouted. "What can we do?"

"The door!" Chloe shouted with a cough. The smoke was getting thicker. "We can lift it free of the hinges! Help me!"

She squatted down and brought her fingers under the door. The gap was sufficient for her to do so. The other men with free hands squatted down beside her and mimicked her. Chloe turned her head into her shoulder as she tried to suppress another coughing fit, then returned her attention to the door.

"Wait!" Chloe said, glancing up at MacReady.

"What?"

"If there's any guards back there, they may have weapons. We'll need to be ready to fight as soon as this door is off."

MacReady nodded his understanding as he coughed. He turned to face the others crammed in there. The few nearest them watched as they coughed from the smoke, but many others were still unaware of what was happening.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!" MacReady roared. His voice boomed so loudly that Chloe wondered if every cultist outside could hear, too. She hoped not. He coughed again before continuing.

"WE CAN GET THIS DOOR OPEN, BUT AS SOON AS WE DO, YOU HAVE TO BE READY TO  _FIGHT!_  WE ALL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES!"

Chloe noticed that it grew quieter in there as he spoke.

"EVERYONE READY?! THREE!"

Chloe took a deep breathe. The smoke was suffocating.

"TWO!"

Chloe firmed her grip on the bottom of the door. Heat seared her fingers.

"ONE!"

Chloe and the other men lifted with all their strength. Chloe knew her own was very little compared to that of the others, with her being so ill the past several days, but she forced her legs to lift anyway.

The door popped out of the hinge and fell over with a loud thud. Yards away, a cultist stood holding a hunting rifle pointed downwards, mouth hanging open in shock and eyes wide.

The men beside her roared and charged. Chloe dashed out of the way to avoid being trampled. She fell a few feet into snow on the right and gasped for fresh air as the now steady stream of would-be sacrifices poured out. The cultist had raised his rifle, but was too late - the two men who helped her with the door quickly overtook him and knocked him unconscious. One took the rifle and swung it around and shot another cultist. The other rummaged through the fallen cultist's pockets and found a knife. Immediately he took it and began cutting away the bonds of the others. Soon, shouts of surprise erupted from the other side of the figure as the cultists who watched from there began to realize what was happening. Kate's voice boomed, issuing orders for them to fight.

_Get to the device!_ Blue told her.

Chloe pushed herself out of the snow and ran to where she had seen it earlier. She slipped and fell. The cultists around there were busy brawling with the other "sinners" who had escaped, so she was able to push herself back up and run to the PQD, unimpeded by anyone trying to stop her. She snatched the components from the table and sprinted back toward the Tobanga. A cultist stepped in front of her halfway and swung at her head with a club. She swiftly ducked under it but nearly lost her balance as she stumbled backwards. He made to swing again, but MacReady, seemingly out of nowhere, tackled him to the ground.

Chloe stepped around the fighting men and continued to the Tobanga. She scrambled to connect wire and set up the device, ignoring the sounds of gunfire and shouts of pain ringing out from around her.

_It's running over here; we're ready!_ Blue told her.

Chloe hastily connected the copper tube to the liquid nitrogen tank, and twisted open the valve. Frost quickly began building up around it as the nitrogen flowed through the tubes. She connected the laptop battery and started the device. Nothing happened.

_What's going on?_ Chloe asked.

_Give it a minute!_

Suddenly, a large hand was gripping her firmly by the upper arm and dragging her away. She glanced up: Edward.

Even with adrenaline flowing through her veins, she was too weak to break his grip. He only needed the one hand. The other gripped something. She realized he had her rifle slung over the opposite shoulder.

She was yards away from the device when cries of surprise rang out from around her. She had to strain to look.

The bridge was open!

On the other side, several people stood - FBI agents and a few others.

Including Max.

"CHLOE!" Max shouted at her. Chloe's heart leapt at the sound of her name.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped fighting and gaped at this impossible sight. Even Edward had stopped to look.

"WITCHCRAFT!" He roared, his deep voice booming. His grip slackened just enough for Chloe to wrench her arm free and sprint for the bridge. She realized some of the others were, too, apparently recognizing this as a chance to escape and dashing for the opening. Most were just paralyzed in shock.

A few of the FBI agents - dressed in full combat gear - crossed the threshold of the bridge, shouting inaudibly to each other. They quickly felled some of the cultists who charged them with raised weapons. One saw Chloe running toward him, and waved for her to come, but quickly had to run to engage another Marshian.

Chloe was halfway to the bridge when suddenly, she felt something hot tear through her leg. She fell forward in the snow. For a moment, she simply laid in that spot, eyes wide with shock. She began to push herself up as her mind raced to process what happened. Then something else tore through her shoulder and she collapsed again. This time she felt the pain, and knew what had occurred.

She had been shot.

She weakly rolled on her back to face her attacker. Edward had the rifle unslung and pointed at her as he slowly stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. He worked the bolt with a scowl and raised it again. Chloe knew that this time, he aimed for her head.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

_**Mad Max** _ **, Noir and Blue Shift**

"CHLOE!" Max screamed.

Instinctively, her legs carried her forward at a sprint toward the fallen figure. The transition from soft ground to thick snow was a shock to the system, but she pressed on. She debated whether to throw herself over Chloe to shield her, or grab her under the arms and try to drag her to safety.

Before she could decide, she saw Chloe - the other Chloe, Blue Shift - sprinting full speed towards the large man with the rifle, who worked the bolt as he prepares to shoot Che once more. Blue was wearing the vest and helmet given to her by the FBI agents and wielding her spiked bat. The large man had his rifle raised, ready to fire again, but he looked up in time to see the girl coming at him. Max saw his angry expression change to shock - likely he realized that the person he had just gunned down was now charging directly at him. He swung the rifle up at Blue. Max's heart stopped.

_BANG!_

Chloe's helmet flew off. She stumbled back.

Then she recovered and charged full speed, bat shouldered. He didn't have time to work the bolt before Chloe was upon him. She swung the bat hard, and he was struck with a faceful of wood and nails. His roar of pain was so loud that several of the fighters paused to glance his way. The pain forced him to the ground. Chloe pulled the bat upward, spattering herself with blood. She swung again.

Max reached Che. She was losing blood, fast - it stained the snow around her. Max looped her arms under Che's shoulders and began to drag her back to the bridge. She tried not to think about how the blood left red streaks in the snow, marking the path Chloe was being dragged on.

She was nearly at the bridge when a familiar voice screamed at her.

"STAY HERE AND FACE JUDGEMENT, COWARD!"

Max glanced up and saw Kate - a mad, disheveled looking girl - holding an axe high over her head. But she wasn't aiming for Max or Chloe - she was swinging at the quantum device.

"NO!" Max screamed.

The axe came down, sending sparks everywhere. The bridge started to close behind her. But then the shrinking stopped. The opening was just large enough for them to fit through.

At that moment, Max felt a searing pain explode in her head, so powerful that it caused her to stumble. She knew that it wasn't from her - it was from the other Max, and what she was feeling was only a  _fraction_  of what Noir felt.

_I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOR LONG!_ Noir's frantic voice echoed in her mind.

Max continued to drag Che, desperately fighting against the pain that sought to cripple her. When she was almost through the bridge, Blue was suddenly at her side, and gripped Che by the collar to help drag her the rest of the way, while the other still held the bat, now covered in blood.

Grabbing the collar was a mistake - Blue stumbled and was gasping for breathe. Max knew why - she had made skin contact, and had instantly absorbed five years worth of memories from her other self.

Max continued to drag Che, and Blue recovered and helped, still gasping for air. She looked up when she heard another angry roar. Cult-Kate was running at her with the axe.

This time, Max  _was_ the target.

"YOU SHALL NOT - !"

_BANG!_

Blood flew from Kate's head and she spun to the ground, where she remained motionless. Max glanced back through the bridge. Kate - the one with the crucifix around her neck - stood holding a handgun in shaky hands, pointed in the fallen Kate's direction. Kate remained motionless, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Max and Blue pulled Che through the bridge into their own reality. The few FBI agents who had crossed returned quickly, as well. When the bridge closed, Blue let go of Che and sprinted towards Noir. Max glanced at her counterpart - Noir had fallen unconscious and lay limply on the ground.

"MAX!" Blue cried as she ran.

Max glanced at Kate - her Kate, with the crucifix. Andrews was with her, carefully taking the gun from her and trying to console her. Kate sobbed into her now empty hands.

Max looked back towards the other agents. "WE NEED A MEDIC!" She hollered. She returned her attention to the girl in her arms.

"It's okay, Chloe, we've got you. I've got you. You're safe now. You're safe now."

Chloe weakly raised her head to look at her and offered a faint smile.

"Trick-or-treat, Max."

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Mad Max, Noir,** _**Blue Shift** _ **and Che**

Chloe gratefully accepted the cold compress and held it to her head. One of the medics was checking out Max - her Max - who was now conscious and sitting in the back of one of the vans. Chloe sat on the hood of the nearby car.

"Damn, kid, I gotta say, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw your helmet come off!" Berry shouted over the roar of spinning blades. The helicopter was now loaded, with Che and Mad Max on board. Chloe and Berry both watched it as it lifted off of the ground, and hovered away. When it was out of sight, Chloe looked back at Berry and realized he had been the one who handed her the compress.

"Thanks for this," she said, motioning to it. "I seem to have a problem with head injuries as of late."

Berry smiled. "I noticed. Well, hopefully it should be about over, now. Sounds like Margaret got everything she needed to take down the Prescott's, once and for all. All hell is going to break loose once it's exposed how many people in the Bureau have been in Prescott's pockets. And all of the government officials. Ugly times ahead."

Chloe simply nodded.

"But man, that big guy sure got some first hand knowledge of the Doppler effect, huh?"

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He saw a Blue Shift coming towards him. Then he saw red after you passed."

Chloe blinked then chuckled. "I didn't know you were so knowledgeable of the principles of optical physics, Agent Berry."

He laughed too. "I mean, I was a cop. That is how our radar guns work, right? I actually paid attention to that part when they explained it, even if most of my colleagues were just itching to get to the shooting range."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. Then her smile faded and she sighed. "Do you think Che will be alright?"

"Well, she did get shot twice. She lost a lot of blood, but they were able to get her bleeding under control. Taking a bullet in the shoulder and leg isn't usually as dangerous as a bullet in the gut or head. I think she'll pull through. And that will be thanks to you and Max."

Chloe grinned wryly. "I guess I didn't do too bad for a girl who was supposed to die five years ago, huh?"

Berry laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, not too bad at all, kid. Your mom would be so proud of you." He started to turn to leave, but paused and looked back at Chloe.

"You know, I've been thinking about that, a little. Max got her powers  _after_  you were shot in the bathroom, right?"

"Immediately after, yeah."

"Have you ever considered that maybe, you  _weren't_ supposed to die? That maybe, Max got her powers because you were supposed to  _live?_ "

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but had no words. She hadn't considered that possibility.

"Just some food for thought. Now I better go rescue my partner."

With that he walked away from Chloe and toward Andrews. Chloe watched for a few minutes. Many others had made it through the bridge while it was open. Some were currently handcuffed - the cultists, mostly. Some of the cultists were raving about how the agents would all burn in hell, while the rest simply sat quietly, or lightly conversed among themselves. Chloe even noticed that some cultists and some non-cultists seemed to talk politely to each other. She wondered how many of evil-Kate's cult had truly worshipped her, and how many simply feigned it for protection.

She glanced over to another van where the two non-crazy Kates stood. One Kate sobbed into her hands while the other tried to calm her. Chloe walked over to them.

"Hey Kate," she said softly to the sobbing one with the crucifix.

"I killed her...I murdered someone…"

"You had to do it," the other Kate tried to reassure. Her hands were raised, as though she wanted to hold the other Kate for comfort, but she knew better than to make that contact. Red Kate shot Chloe an anguished glance.

"Kate, look at me, please," Chloe said to the sobbing girl. She set the compress down on the hood and gently took Kate's hands.

"Kate, I want to thank you."

Crucifix Kate raised her head with a frown."Thank me?" the girl asked through tear-filled eyes.

"Yes. The other Kate was going to kill us, or at least try to harm us. She was coming at us with an  _axe_. That's why you shot her, right? She was going to hurt your friends and you stopped her."

"Yes, but...the gun...it was just sitting there, where you dropped it with the belt. I...I didn't even think- "

"You did the best thing you could have in that moment, Kate. I don't think there is anything else you could have possibly done that would have resulted in all of us alive."

Kate seemed to calm a bit. "Yeah...but...I mean...I was going to  _burn_  all of those people. Did you see that...giant wooden statue?"

"Not you, Kate. A different you. So different that I don't really believe it was you. That Kate is a very different person from the Kate  _I_ know."

"But how? How could I become a monster like that?"

Chloe sighed. "Kate, you didn't simply  _become_  that monster. Not on your own. That was something that was done  _to_ you. By someone very wicked."

Kate nodded and sniffled. Chloe stepped back and gave the red-jacket Kate a sympathetic look.

"How is Che?" Red Kate asked.

Chloe frowned. "I...I don't know. I can't sense her. At all."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh no...you don't think - "

"No," a voice cut in. Max was now standing beside her. "She's still alive. Mad Max is confirming this."

"That's weird...even when unconscious, I could still... _feel_  her. But now...there's nothing," Chloe replied.

Something occurred to her. "When Kate destroyed the device, that must have severed our connection."

Max looked at her. "Does that mean…"

"Yeah. We can sever the connections between all of us. We just need to destroy the particles. Not even destroy - I bet we can do it by just disentangling them."

They were quiet, save for Kate's gentle sniffles.

"It's over now, isn't it?" Max asked.

"Not quite. The Prescotts still need to be taken down. But I think our part is over," Chloe responded.

"What a night, huh?"

"What a  _month_. Certainly not how I expected my October to go. I was expecting more candy corn and pumpkin-spiced lattes and scary movies," Chloe answered.

"I guess we didn't get to be wizard pirates this year," Max laughed.

Chloe grinned at her. "No, we were just alternate-reality jumping pirates instead."


	31. Chapter 30

_Max paused as she raised her fist to knock. A part of her wanted to simply turn and flee. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to apologize. With a deep breath, she rapped on the door thrice._

_The door swung open a few seconds later. "Max?" Kate asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "I...come in,"_

_Kate stepped aside to let Max enter. Max sighed as she settled herself into one of the living room chairs._

" _Can I get you anything?" Kate asked._

" _No thanks, Kate," Max answered. "I...I wanted to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You're one of the few people in this world that truly cares about me, and too often I take that for granted."_

" _Max, you don't need to apologize," Kate began as she sat in the chair beside Max's. "You were under a lot of stress. The incident with the child...that was only a few days before."_

" _That doesn't excuse my behavior."_

" _No...but I understand. I was lucky to not be on shift that night. I know the others who were there have been having their own issues since then. They've been going to counselling. I'm sorry I was pushy about that, Max. I just think it would be good for you."_

_Max sighed. "I know, Kate. I'm sorry. I was wrong when I said I don't want your help. I do want it. I NEED it. I just...I don't know if I can do counselling. If I'm ready."_

_Kate nodded. "I understand. But...when I first started, I didn't really 'feel' ready either. I don't think you ever feel 'ready'. But when I went, I discovered that was exactly what I needed."_

" _I...I guess that makes sense," Max replied. "I'm just...not ready for that yet. But I'll take what you've said to heart. Maybe I do just need to make that plunge."_

" _Yeah," Kate agreed. "That...and you need to forgive yourself. For everything, not just the kid. I don't know what's been eating at you Max, but I know its been eating away for a long time now. It's time to make peace with your past."_

" _I'm not ready for that yet."_

" _I know," Kate replied softly. "Just promise...promise you won't try to hurt yourself again?"_

_Max nodded. "I promise, Kate."_

_Kate leaned forward and pulled Max into an awkward but warm hug. "Everything will get better, Max," Kate whispered in her ear. "You'll find your happiness again."_

* * *

**Saturday, December 15th, 2018**

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max and Chloe Reunited**

The door to the new condo unit opened with a small creak. The wreath on the door was adorned with little red bells, which jingled merrily as the door swung open. Max stepped in and held it while Kate wheeled Chloe inside. Immediately they were greeted by the crisp smell of pine.

"Welcome home, Chloe," Max said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind the Christmas decorations. I was feeling a little festive and decided this place could use some more cheer."

"I like it." Chloe returned the smile. "Nice place you got here. Didn't know you could afford something like this on a grad student's budget."

Max laughed as she helped Chloe out of her snow-dusted jacket. "Oh, no. This place was a, uh,  _gift_ from the FBI. Since one of their agents tried to murder me. A gift to buy my silence about that, especially with the uproar they're experiencing at national headquarters right now."

"And you're going to stay quiet?"

Max scoffed as she hung the jacket up in the closet by the entrance. "Hell no! Like I said, this was a  _gift._  No strings attached, even if they hoped this would placate me."

Max kneeled to untie her boots, then stood to pull them off, hopping awkwardly on one foot. She then kneeled again to help Chloe out of hers.

"But." Max continued, "I've been speaking with Andrews, she thinks it would be bad to stay quiet. We need to expose as much of the corruption as possible. Anyhow, this is the living room," Max said. She motioned around the room - it was very nice, with ample space, a nice leather sofa, big TV, and a gorgeous view out of the window.  _Beats the hell out of the dump I was in before_ , Max thought.

"And the kitchen is over here...Joyce is going to be here soon."

"Where did she go?" Chloe asked. "I'm still...a little out of it, I missed what she said."

"She's just stopping to pick up stuff to make pancakes," Kate answered. Chloe nodded her understanding.

"So...you explained everything to your parents, right?" Chloe asked Max.

"Yeah. After Berry...after he poisoned me, and I had to go over to the other timeline, Andrews had gone to them and explained everything. They thought she was nuts at first, apparently. But when I told them it all myself...they believed me. And don't worry, they know not to spill your secret."

"Awesome. So...let's finish the tour, huh?"

Max smiled. "Of course. We've got two bedrooms. The smaller one I just have set up as a study. It has a nice desk with another beautiful view out the window and a pull-out sofa. A very comfy one, I might add. So if anyone comes to visit, they can sleep comfortably. I had offered your mom and David to stay here, but apparently the FBI has put them up somewhere nice. "

Kate wheeled Chloe to the doorway of the study, and the blonde leaned forward to peer in.

"That chair...is that…?"

"The exact same style as Principal Wells'. But in royal blue. Just for you."

"Damn, how did you swing that?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Max laughed. "I uh, may have mentioned something about it when they were trying to bribe me with this condo. The room on the right is one of the bathrooms. It has a shower and everything, too. Onward to the Master bedroom!"

Max lead the way, opening the door at the end of the small hallway.

"And, voila!" Max declared, gesturing exaggeratedly. It was very spacious with a king-sized bed and a large TV. And of course, another beautiful view.

"That door over there is our bathroom. Much bigger than the one in the hallway. It has a tub, and a really nice shower and everything."

"God, I can't remember the last time I had a proper shower. Not since before the storm. I wish I could stand on my own and have one right now."

"Soon enough, Chloe," Max assured her. "It'll be a month or two before that happens. They had to break the bone in your leg to reset it and make it heal properly. That's not going to happen overnight, I'm afraid," she told her. The doctors had to surgically break the bone in her leg, as her previous break hadn't been able to fuse back together properly. That had caused Chloe's limp and subsequent pain.

They had come back over to this reality about a week after rescuing Chloe, to allow her some time to recover from her illness and wounds. She was immediately transferred to a hospital when they crossed over. The doctors decided that while Chloe remained confined to a bed or wheelchair, due to the bullet wound she suffered in her thigh, they would use the opportunity to fix her other leg. Chloe wouldn't walk for months, but hopefully when she could walk again, she could do so without the painful limp.

"In the meantime, I have a chair you can sit on in the shower, if you want. Or you can just soak in the bath. You have that rubber sock thingy they gave you to put over the cast, right?"

Chloe nodded and held it up in her lap. "A normal bath would be nice too. I'm tired of damn sponge baths."

"Do you want one right now?" Max asked her.

"Nah," Chloe said. "I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'll just have a nap for now. Help me in the bed?"

Max nodded and pulled back the blanket, then turned to Chloe. Chloe began to push herself out, but stopped and winced.

"Fuck, I forgot about my shoulder," she muttered.

Max and Kate helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. Max took some cushions from beside Chloe and propped the casted leg on top of them.

"I should head out," Kate interrupted. "I'll come by tomorrow to check in on you two. You kids be good now," she said with a small giggle.

Chloe looked up at her. "Hey Kate?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking after Max for all of these years."

Kate smiled and squeezed her good shoulder. "Of course, Chloe."

With that, Kate made her way out of the condo.

Chloe shifted in the bed. She gently closed her eyes and smiled contentedly.

"Comfy?" Max asked with a grin.

"Yup. This is the first proper bed I've slept in for five years."

That statement shocked her. Logically, it made sense...but it never really occurred to her. Max felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it away. It was so easy to take the small things for granted, she realized.

"How do you like it?" Max asked.

"Like laying on a giant marshmallow. I'm a little cold, though. Could you help me with the blanket?"

"Of course," Max replied. She pulled the blanket back over top of Chloe, only leaving the propped leg exposed.

"Hey Max," Chloe asked. Max glanced at her. "Did you get that thing?"

Max knew what she was talking about. "Sure did. Right where you said it would be. I can mail it off tomorrow. Do you want to write a little note with it?"

"Let's type it up - don't want her to recognize either of our handwriting, right?"

"Sure," Max agreed. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat? Something to drink?"

"A shot of vodka would be great," Chloe answered with a chuckle. "I'm just kidding, I know you don't keep any around."

"Well…" Max rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh...you lapsed?"

Max hung her head. "Yeah."

"Well, don't feel bad, Max. Quitting is hard. Maybe a wean off approach would work better? Even if you just cut down on how much you drink and not stop entirely, that would be so much better for you. But seriously, don't feel bad; I would have been  _way_  worse off in your shoes."

Max nodded. "Alright. Anyhow, I can put on a movie or something for us to watch," she offered. She turned to the TV and turned it on. "Oh, there is so much! We should watch Stranger Things! It's one of Netflix's original shows, it's awesome! Or we could do a Blade Runner marathon! I mean, there's only two movies - "

"Two movies?" Chloe asked. She yawned.

"Yes! They made a sequel!"

"Is it good?" Chloe asked sleepily.

"It didn't do well in theaters, but it was well received by critics. I thought it was good. We could watch that. There's so many Marvel movies out now, too! And Game of Thrones, and Westworld - you'll have plenty to keep to you entertained for the next little while. Oh, and I have all of the new gaming consoles, so lots of games you can play, too. What do you think Chloe? Where should we start?"

Chloe didn't reply. Max turned around and saw that the girl was sound asleep. Max smiled and shut the TV off, then crawled into the bed beside Chloe. She very gently wrapped her arms around the sleeping blonde's waist, then leaned her head to rest gently on top of Chloe's. She was soon asleep, too.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe Together**

"Let's take a break," Max requested.

They walked over to a bench. Chloe brushed off the light dusting of snow that covered it before they sat, then pulled the brunette close to her.

"Warm enough?" Chloe asked. Max nodded her affirmation. Together they looked out over the frozen pond. Prior to her memory swap with her other self, Chloe would have been tempted to goof around, but the memory of falling through the ice into frigid waters was sharp in her mind. She could recall the terror Che felt when the air was forced out of her lungs by the sheer shock of cold. Chloe was more than happy to remain a safe distance from it.

She swallowed. She was a little nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was.

"Nice day today, despite the cold," Max remarked.

"Mmmm hmm," Chloe agreed.

"How do you think the others are? In the other timeline?"

"I'm sure they're just fine," Chloe answered. "Do you miss talking to other-you?"

"A little, yes. You?"

"Yeah, a little."

Max leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I know you had a nightmare last night. You okay?"

Chloe sighed. She'd been having occasional nightmares of Che's years of fighting to survive since they made contact on Halloween night, as well as nightmares of the fight in the woods that left her with a cracked jaw. Even that was a little sore, still.

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "I mean, these nightmares aren't great...I can't believe that she survived all of that. That  _I_ survived all of that."

"You're a tough girl, Chloe. You could survive anything."

Chloe smiled and squeezed Max a little at that. "You too, Max. I mean, hell, you took a bullet, and look at you now. Total champ!"

Chloe contemplated silently for a moment before continuing. "I am glad for that contact with Che, in a way. Sure, I have five years worth of terrible memories, but now she had five years worth of wonderful memories with you."

"I'm glad for that, too," Max answered, looking up at Chloe with a smile. "How about your truck? Do you miss it?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I do. Oh well, the new car is better on gas, anyhow. I had to dish out hella cash to fill up the truck."

Max giggled and nuzzled closer. "The truck was  _so you_ , though. I'm sad that it's gone. That's just life, I guess."

"Will you marry me?" Chloe blurted out. She mentally cursed herself.  _Oh, real nice, Chloe. Completely ruined the big speech you planned out. You didn't even get on one knee, dumbass!_

She tried to recover by fishing for the ring she carried in her pocket. It was special - after the events on Halloween, Chloe had dismanteled the PQD entirely, including the quantum core itself. Inside of it, she had that several components were made from gold. With her adviser's blessing, she melted these components down and had them cast into a ring. There was no fancy rock on it, but Chloe suspected that wouldn't be an issue for Max.

She dropped the ring in the snow as she pulled it from her pocket.

"Shit!" she cursed. She pushed off of the bench to dig through the snow. After a few minutes of frantic pawing at the white fluffiness, she breathed a sigh of relief when she located and rescued it. Max laughed at her and she sheepishly looked up.

"I guess we had the same idea," Max said. She too, was holding a ring.

Chloe blinked then burst into laughter. "This is exactly why we need to get married." She sat back on the bench and pulled Max to her, then kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, they exchanged the rings.

"It's beautiful, Chloe, thank you."

"It was cast from components from the quantum device."

Max looked up at her, then smiled warmly. "It's perfect, Chloe. Are you sure it's not going to, I don't know, make me hear things from another timeline, or send me there?"

"I doubt it," Chloe laughed. "But if you put it on and start seeing the Eye of Sauron or anything, let me know and I'll get you a new one."

Chloe examined the ring Max had given her. "This is beautiful, too, Max."

"Gold-plated steel. The steel was melted down from your truck's engine."

Chloe's head snapped up to look at the brunette. "What?! Are you serious?!"

Max grinned. "Yup. That truck...it was such an important part of your life.  _Our_ lives, eventually. Honestly, I think it saved my life.  _Our_ lives. I wanted us to have at least a little piece of it for the rest of our lives."

Chloe shook her head incredulously. "I can't believe you did that, Max. This is incredible. Thank you."

Chloe slipped the ring onto her finger. It was  _way_ better than any kind of fancy ring with a diamond.

Max slipped hers on, too.

"So...I guess that's a yes?"

Max reached up to kiss her again. "Yes. You?"

"Hella yes."

They held each other close and enjoyed the silence around them for a time.

"We'll have a lot to talk about for the wedding," Max finally said. "Mom and dad will be so excited! I wish Joyce and William could be here, too..."

Chloe smiled, but the thought of her parents, both deceased in this world and one alive, but beyond communication in another, made her eyes burn with tears.

That did not go unnoticed by Max.

"Oh...oh Chloe, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I...I didn't mean to remind you of them."

Chloe laughed a little as she wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. "That's okay," she answered. "I miss them. I don't think I ever forgot them."

Chloe pulled Max a little closer and settled her head on top of the brunette's. The two quietly gazed out over the frozen pond, enjoying the view and the warmth they shared.

"Let's head back," Max said, breaking the silence. "I'm getting cold. Could use a nice cup of hot chocolate to warm me up."

"Oh, I can think of other ways to warm you up," Chloe responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Chloe!" Max giggled.

"Don't worry, I promise to be gentle," Chloe replied, as they stood and made their way back home.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Max and Chloe Reunited**

Many charges were brought against the Prescott family. They were only found guilty of a few. But these few were enough - witness testimonies, email evidence, and other factors were sufficient to prove the Prescotts' role in the near-destruction of Arcadia Bay. This resulted in a lengthy and expensive sentence for Sean Prescott, and all but destroyed his businesses and foundations.

When his sentence was read and he was lead out of the courthouse and be transferred to prison, Max, Joyce, David, and a hooded Chloe - still in her wheelchair - happily watched him dragged away. He made angry threats and struggled against the officer's grips, but when he caught a glimpse of Chloe, he ceased.

Chloe kissed the tips of her fingers, as if to blow him a kiss, then flipped him the bird with an impish grin.

Sean Prescott could only stare, mouth agape as he was pushed inside the police cruiser.

The FBI set Chloe up with a false identity - Chloe Price was dead to the world, so she instead took the name Chloe Williams, in honor of her father. They also set her up with proper education credentials, including her two degrees in Physics and Mechanical Engineering and a complete transcript. She had all of the knowledge, thanks to her contact with Blue Shift. She wouldn't start until the summer term, to allow herself time to heal, but when she did, she would be working alongside Warren and Brooke under their new adviser. Due to the legal and financial issues of the Prescotts, much of the funding was disrupted for Professor Adam Smith, and he relinquished his students to new advisers until he could apply for and obtain new sources of funding.

When Max testified about her poisoning at the hands of FBI Agent Anderson Berry, it further fueled public outrage, which was already at a peak when it became clear how the Prescotts used their wealth to influence the Bureau. Andrews' boss resigned, and she stepped into his role. She opted to keep her connection with her alternate-reality self - though they knew the fate that awaited them, they decided that such an end was worth all of the good they were able to accomplish with the link.

Joyce and David decided to leave Arcadia Bay once and for all. Too many bad memories lingered there for them, and now that her daughter was home after a five year absence, she wanted to be closer. Chloe had her fill of eggs and bacon and Belgian waffles. It didn't take her long to get back to a healthy weight.

Jack had all but disappeared in this timeline. The FBI put out a warrant for his arrest, but he could not be found.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

**Max and Chloe**

Investigations uncovered how the Prescotts illegally began construction on protected land. It was also revealed how they had hired men and bribed police officers to attempt to murder two young women -Max and Chloe - and how they came damn near close to doing so. This caused all of the Prescott assets to be frozen and destroyed their businesses.

After his sentencing, Sean Prescott scowled at Chloe, Max and her parents, who stood happily together as he was lead away.

Chloe kissed the tips of her fingers and flipped him the bird.

Of those who had also escaped from the broken timeline, a few - mostly Marshians - had been sent to mental institutions. A few of the other Marshians were detained by the FBI as well, and placed under strict observation while the Bureau tried to determine if they could press charges against them. The rest were allowed to return to their families, if they still lived, with some funds to help them settle in, and strict non-disclosure agreements to never speak of the alternate reality or the events of Halloween night. R.J. MacReady was among them.

Max's parents never believed the police when they told them Chloe had kidnapped Max. They were understandably distraught when they discovered how close their daughter was to death when she was shot, and thanked Chloe profusely for the many times she saved Max's life. They were thrilled when Max told them they were engaged, and they immediately told Chloe how excited they were to be  _officially_ welcoming her to the family.

Chloe started work under a new adviser in the new year, due to the funding situation with Professor Smith. She was welcomed back as a hero when she returned to martial arts training.

Andrews', as she did in the other timeline, took over for her boss after he resigned. Agent Berry's career advanced as well, since he proved he was a trustworthy agent, much unlike his counterpart in the other reality.

Max and Chloe - with a nice payout from the Prescott case - got a much nicer apartment to live in for the remainder of their time in grad school.

Kate stayed where she was, though they all made it a point to visit more often.

On the first day of the Prescott trial, Jack was found dead in his cell, with a bullet wound to the head. Security footage did not show anyone entering or exiting his cell at the time of death. His death remains unsolved.

* * *

**Timeline 1**

**Victoria Chase**

With one hand, Victoria drummed her fingers on her back-office desk as she read over the invoice. The fingers of her other hand twirled a pen around.

"The Victoria Chase gallery thanks you for your patronage," she muttered under her breathe. A knock at the door caused her to look up.

"Come in," she called out. A young woman entered.

"Miss Chase, you have a package."

"Oh? Is it the frame shipment?"

"No ma'am," the woman replied. "It's a small thing. Right here." She held up a very small padded yellow envelope. "It's addressed directly to you, ma'am."

Victoria frowned, and ceased twirling her pen and set it down. She held out her now free hand and motioned for the girl to hand the item to her. The young woman obeyed and waited in the doorway as Victoria tore the envelope open.

 _Nosy girl,_  she thought. She almost chuckled. Once that would have really bothered her. Not so much anymore. It reminded her of someone she knew years ago - Max Caulfield. She was a bit odd and very nosy, but overall a nice girl. She regretted not being kinder to her before Chloe Price was murdered - the curiosity and nosiness all but stopped after that happened. Victoria had tried to reach out after that, but Max Caulfield was distant from everyone, even her closest friends.

Victoria wondered how Max Caulfield was faring now.

A small tin with a note slid out of the envelope and into her hand. She read the note first.

**Your friendship allowed one of us to survive so that we could be reunited today. This is but a small thanks. We are forever grateful.**

**M & C**

_M and C? Who could that be?_

Victoria puzzled over that question, trying out different names - Mike and Connor, Mitchell and Carson, and so on - but couldn't think of who that could be. And what did that message mean? She turned her attention to the small tin and popped it open.

"No fucking way," she said aloud. She pulled out a small whale-pendant necklace.

"What is it?" her assistant asked.

"Something I lost many, many years ago. I never would have thought I'd see it again."

"And someone found it and mailed it back to you? That's incredible."

"What can I say?" Victoria said with a shrug. "Life is strange."

* * *

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wow, I can't believe this is done, now! Writing this has been such a blast. Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I've loved reading all of your comments - they inspired me to keep improving my work! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
